Amor Prohibido
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: TERMINADO Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin que se odiaban, pero todo puede cambiar con un beso. Un Amor Imposible que puede hacerse realidad.
1. Default Chapter

AMOR PROHIBIDO.

Por: Valery Carolina Flores Cruz. Valery Ryddle.

Capítulo 1: El Reto.

-¡Vamos Ginny, ya es tarde!- le gritó Ronald Weasley desde la escaleras. Ginny tuvo que levantarse muy a su pesar, y empezarse a vestir apresuradamente, eran las 10 de la mañana del primero de Septiembre.

Ese día Ginny y Ron (los únicos Weasley que quedaban en Hogwarts) tenían que regresar al colegio. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina; en las escaleras chocó con alguien, era Harry; él y Hermione habían pasado ese verano en su casa. Ginny sintió que sus rodillas temblaban cuando él le sonrió gentilmente. No sabía el por qué, pero sentía que amaba a Harry, tal vez eran por sus impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda.

-Harry es tan encantador como quieras, pero tienes que olvidarte de él- le dijo una vocecita muy molesta en su cabeza; ella sabía que debía olvidar a Harry, por que mientras más tiempo siguiera amándolo de esa forma tan obsesiva, la única que iba a salir herida era ella. Ginny suspiro algo desalentada, ya no podía intentar nada con Harry, él ya era de otra, de Hermione. Ellos dos se habían hecho novios, precisamente, ese verano, en su casa, tanto Ginny como Ron se habían sentido fatal cuando les dieron la noticia, pero al parecer el que mejor lo había asimilado era Ron, por que ella cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía la rabia, el enojo y la tristeza recorrer todo su cuerpo.

La pelirroja llegó a la cocina aún con un pequeño temblor en sus rodillas, y con lágrimas avecinando sus ojos.

-Estás bien, Ginny- le preguntó Hermione cuando entró.

-Si claro, es sólo que tengo mucho sueño-mintió Ginny restregándose los ojos. -Oh- murmuró Hermione volviendo a su libro, que tenía de título "animales mágicos".

-Te dije muy bien que te durmieras temprano-le reprochó su madre, que estaba haciendo el desayuno. Ginny no contestó, si su madre supiera que no había dormido bien por que se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en Harry.

-Buenos Días-murmuró Harry cuando entró a la cocina, le sonrió a Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado, Ginny se sintió enferma cuando Harry le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Hermione a escondidas de la señora Weasley, ahí estaban ellos de nuevo, demostrándose que se querían. Clavó su mirada en su plato mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Eh… No tengo mucha… hambre voy a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas- balbuceó Ginny levantándose de la mesa, y evitando a toda costa las miradas interrogantes de Hermione y Harry.

Ginny llegó a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta casi de golpe, se tiro en su cama y tapo con una almohada sus sollozos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había enamorado y no era correspondida, miles de preguntas sin respuestas se arremolinaban en su mente; se escuchó el pequeño chirrido que hacía su puerta cuando se abría, y la joven se limpió el rostro para quitar los rastros de haber llorado. Se volteó, era Ron, la veía preocupado.

-Ginny, no puedes seguir así-murmuró Ron sentándose en la cama.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó a la defensiva Ginny, esforzándose para que su voz no temblara.

-Ginny, yo sé que quieres a Harry, pero ya no te puedes aferrar a él, y pensar que puede que cambie de opinión y deje a Hermione para que este contigo-

-Pero Ron, ¿cómo puedes aceptar su relación?-le replicó Ginny.

-Son mis amigos, y ya sé que fui novio de Hermione, pero ahora ellos se quieren, y no lo puedo evitar-explicó calmadamente Ron.

-Pero Ron, tú todavía la quieres-reprochó Ginny sin pensarlo, un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de su hermano, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho casi al instante.

-Si, la quiero todavía, pero yo tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicié por que soy un idiota; ahora Harry tiene esa oportunidad, y sé que el no la desaprovechará-murmuró lentamente el pelirrojo-Se quieren, Ginny; y queramos o no seguirán juntos-

-Vaya, hermanito, ¡has madurado!-exclamó sorprendida Ginny.

-No, me resigne, y creo que tu también deberías hacer eso- Ginny le sonrió, mientras asentía lentamente.

-Esa es mi hermanita, total, eres ya casi una mujer, y una muy hermosa, hay muchos jóvenes en Hogwarts que seguramente buscarán tu compañía- la animó Ron sonriendo, ella le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente mientras reía.

-Si, claro, y obtendrá mi compañía si pasa el interrogatorio de mi hermano- se burló.

-¿Ves, ya vas comprendiendo todo-dijo energéticamente Ron siguiéndole la burla.-Ahora creo que es hora de irnos, y lo mejor será que no olvides nada- Ginny asintió mientras guardaba su última túnica en el baúl-¿Traes tu insignia?- preguntó Ron desde la puerta.

-Oh, se me olvidaba-murmuró Ginny sonriéndole. Ella había sido elegida como prefecta en su quinto año, ahora empezaría su sexto año; al igual que Ron que también era prefecto y que empezaría su séptimo y último año.

Díez minutos después iban camino a la estación King Cross en unos autos del ministerio, que eran mucho más espaciosos de lo que parecían, ya que cabían perfectamente siete personas: la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, y todavía 4 grandes baúles, dos lechuzas (la de Harry y la de Ron) y un gato (el de Hermione)

Llegaron justamente diez minutos antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiera. Se despidieron rápidamente de sus familiares y subieron corriendo al expreso.

-Bueno, creo que los veo, después-murmuró Harry algo desalentado- Deben ir al compartimiento de prefectos, ¿o no?-

-Si, pero espero que nos dejen retirarnos rápido-murmuró Hermione con nostalgia mientras abrazaba a Harry.

-¡Voy a vomitar!-se burló Ron haciendo unas señas muy graciosas, Ginny consiguió reír por la burla de su hermano mientras que Hermione se había sonrojado y Harry solamente sonrió. Se despidieron de Harry antes de irse al compartimiento de los prefectos.

Ginny entró rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie se sentó lo más alejado posible, de todos, Ron y Hermione se había sentado juntos y platicaban alegremente.

Se concentró en un libro de novelas muggles que había encontrado en el sótano; unos minutos después el compartimiento se abrió de nuevo, Ginny apartó los ojos de su lectura para mirar a quien había entrado, era Draco Malfoy, que traía colgada en su brazo a Pansy Parkinson. La chica trataba de llamar su atención a toda costa, pero visiblemente no lo conseguía dado que él tenía cara de fastidio y ni siquiera la miraba. El Slytherin estaba examinando el compartimiento buscando un lugar, su mirada fría se encontró con la de Ginny y ella tuvo que apartar su mirada algo incomoda, ¿era su imaginación o Malfoy se veía mucho mejor ese año? Se regañó a sí misma ante esa idea, ¿qué tipo de pensamientos tan descabellados eran esos, sobretodo si Malfoy era prácticamente su enemigo.

Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar con cierto desagrado que Malfoy se dirigía hacia ella, cuando vio su mano temblar aferró con más fuerza el libro para detener el temblor, ¿qué diablos la pasaba, solamente era el engreído y estúpido Malfoy.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado, y dejó parada a Parkinson frente a él. Ginny trató de concentrarse en su lectura de nuevo, pero la mirada de odio por parte de Parkinson que estaba frente a ella la incomodó.

-¿Ahora que diablos quieres, Parkinson?-se vio obligada a preguntar Ginny dejando su libro a un lado y tratando de evitar a toda costa la mirada de Malfoy.

-Que te salgas, ese es mi lugar-le respondió Parkinson cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Yo no veo tu maldito nombre en esta silla- dijo mordazmente Ginny mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su rostro.

-Claro que no tiene mi nombre, pero mejor que te salgas de ahí si no te quieres abstener a las consecuencias-la amenazó Parkinson mientras metía su mano en su túnica con ademán de sacar su varita.

-No sabía que las vacas podían hacer hechizos- se burló, Parkinson apretó los puños y sus ojos se inundaron de furia, la pelirroja pudo notar como Malfoy ahogó su risa en una tos poco disimulada.

-Lo quieres probar-murmuró lentamente Parkinson mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba a los ojos, Ginny ni siquiera se inmutó pero Ron y Hermione ya se había parado de sus asientos y comenzaban a acercarse hacia ellos.

Ginny se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente a Parkinson, mientras Malfoy las observaba atentamente sin intervenir; con un rápido movimiento Ginny sacó su varita y desarmó a Parkinson sin mayor dificultad. Pansy ni sabía lo que le había pasado, ella estaba en el suelo y su varita a un metro de ella.

-¿Decías?- preguntó Ginny burlonamente, sintió una penetrante mirada por parte de Malfoy, los demás prefectos la veían sorprendidos y un poco temerosos, Ron y Hermione le sonrieron mientras se volvían a sentar. Parkinson se levantó muy indignada.

-Draco-chilló Parkinson como suplicándole que interviniera.

-¿Crees que si tú no pudiste sacarla de su asiento yo pueda hacerlo?- murmuró Draco sonriendo con ironía, Ginny no creyó sus palabras, sabía que si él quería podría sacarla, el detalle estaba en que no quería.

Parkinson miró a Draco con lágrimas de indignación amenazando con salirse de sus ojos, luego hizo un terrible berrinche, propio de una niña de 6 años, se agachó a recoger su varita y se sentó en el único lugar libre que quedaba, mientras Malfoy sonreía complacido.

-Pelea tus propias batallas-le replicó Ginny a Malfoy entre dientes mientras guardaba su varita, sabía que Malfoy se había acercado a ella para que fuera ella y no él, la que se deshiciera de Parkinson. Pensó que el rubio no la había escuchado pero entonces la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Para qué, es más divertido ver que realizar la pelea-respondió, ella lo miró con un intenso odio, y luego Malfoy soltó una risa burlona. -Ahora no molestes Weasley, por que si no será yo esta vez la que te saque a ti-amenazó mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

-Vaya si vieras cuanto me desalucina no hablar contigo-dijo entre dientes Ginny muy sarcásticamente, pero Malfoy decidió no hacerla caso y cerró los ojos, Ginny volvió a centrar su mirada de nuevo en la lectura, y de ves en cuando miraba a Malfoy que en ese momento miraba hacia la ventanilla, tenía puesta en su túnica la insignia de prefecto en el pecho y justamente a lado una de Premio Anual; Ginny se tuvo que regañar varias veces a sí misma, no sabía por que pero al parecer sus ojos tenías vida propia y se desviaban a cada instante hacia Malfoy, era como si fueran atraídos magnéticamente, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso, decidió por fin cerrar el libro e irse a sentar cerca de Ron y Hermione.

Malfoy le murmuró cobarde cuando se levantó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo, y casi disfruto el gruñido que hizo cuando la vaca de Parkinson se sentó a su lado. .

No pudo seguir platicando ya que llegó McGonagall a darles instrucciones, y habían quedado en pequeño acuerdo, era que no todos patrullarían por los pasillo casi todo el tiempo, si no que se dividieron en dos equipos, vigilarían los pasillos por parejas en medio tiempo y cambiarían. A Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy y otros cuantos les tocó la primera ronda, ellos vigilarían primero y cuando acabara el tiempo los otros que habían descansado los sustituirían.

El primer tiempo paso sin ningún contratiempo para Ginny, ya que le tocó hacer guardia con Hermione y todo estaba muy tranquilo, cuando termino su tiempo se dirigieron al compartimiento donde Harry y Ron platicaban muy animadamente, Ron se despidió de ellos dado que era su turno.

-¿Por qué no pasas, Ginny?- le preguntó Hermione que ya se había sentado junto a Harry, la pelirroja estaba en la puerta, y le bastó ver las miradas ansiosas de Harry y Hermione para comprender que querían un poco de privacidad.

-Eh.. Yo quede de verme con unas amigas-balbuceó Ginny y se alejó rápidamente de ellos, eso no era verdad, no tenía ninguna amiga que la esperaba, pero suponía que querían estar solos y otra cosa, no quería verlos juntos, por que se sentiría enferma de nuevo, se apresuró a llegar al compartimiento donde había unas jóvenes Hufflepuff que iban en su mismo curso.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-preguntó Ginny cuando abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-Claro Ginny-le respondió Melva, una simpática joven de gafas. Ginny se sentó a su lado, había cinco Hufflepuff ahí.

-¿Juegas, Ginny?- le preguntó Melva mientras la volteaba a ver.

-¿Cómo va a jugar Ginny, recuerda ella es prefecta y no le gusta romper el orden-terció Karina, una niña que no le caía muy bien, esa chica tenía una mala reputación, y en todo el colegio se rumoraba cosas horribles de ella.

-¡Claro que no!-reprochó Ginny de mal humor.

-Entonces, ¿juegas?-preguntó Karina alzando una ceja. Ginny tragó saliva costosamente, ahora en que se iba a involucrar.

-¿Qué están jugando?-preguntó Ginny aparentando serenidad.

-A retos-respondió animadamente Katherin, una joven rubia.

-Oh-logró murmurar Ginny, si sabía que eso le acarrearía problemas, pero tendría que hacer lo que le dijeran, no soportaba que le dijeran cobarde y para su desgracia Karina sabía su debilidad.

-¿Y cuál es el reto?- preguntó lentamente, mirando a Karina.

-Veamos.-empezó a decir Karina mientras se sobaba la barbilla- Creo que ya lo tengo… Ya viste a Draco Malfoy..-

-Tuve el desagradable placer, ¿qué con él?- respondió secamente Ginny.

-Ah… entonces ya viste lo bueno que se puso...-terció Melva maliciosamente.

-¿Bueno?...ese es un buen chiste, el es un idiota-mintió Ginny aparentando indiferencia, claro que sabía lo bien que se había puesto, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante eso.

-Si eres tan valiente bésalo-la retó Karina, el labio inferior de Ginny la tembló levemente.

-No me puedes pedir eso-rió nerviosa Ginny.

-¿Qué, tienes miedo?-murmuró Karina burlonamente. Había dado en el clavo, el miedo que había sentido Ginny al imaginarse que tenía que besar a Malfoy se disperso y una furia se apoderó de ella.

-No soy una miedosa-replicó Ginny enojada.

-Entonces. ¿Lo harás?-

-Cl-claro-balbuceó Ginny, ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

-En serio-preguntó Melva viéndola sorprendida.

-Claro-dijo más segura, se le había ocurrido algo, besaría a Malfoy y tendría un pretexto si la veían, y más que nada para que se le pasara esa locura de que le gustaba Malfoy, luego simplemente se daría cuenta que era un patán y ya no tendría esos pensamientos tan alocados.

-Entonces vamos-exclamó Karina sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó aterrorizada Ginny, toda su seguridad se había ido por el caño.

-Claro que no, mañana-comentó sarcásticamente Karina mientras la arrastraba fuera del compartimiento.-Ah, y tiene que ser un buen beso, o si no pensaremos que tienes miedo-le aclaró.

-Pe-pero no sabemos donde está-dijo rápidamente Ginny, buscando una escapatoria, no estaba preparada para besar a Malfoy, todavía no.

-Yo si sé- intervino Marlene, Ginny pudo haberla matado, pero no pudo antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sido arrastrada justo frente al compartimiento donde Malfoy estaba sentado solo, y muy tranquilamente observaba el paisaje gris ésco de camino por la ventanilla.

Ginny abrió la puerta del compartimiento por la insistencia de las Hufflepuff, le temblaba la mano. El Slytherin la volteó a ver con esos ojos grises tan fríos como la noche oscura sin luna. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta para huir, pero algo inesperado pasó, Karina la empujó hacia el interior del compartimiento y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ginny casi cae encima de Malfoy que no se inmutó, escucharon las fuertes risas de las Hufflepuff en el pasillo, Ginny se alejó de él lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?-rugió Malfoy poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola.

-Eh. Nada, ya me iba- dijo rápidamente Ginny alejándose hacia la puerta trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, dio un suspiro de frustración y se volvió para enfrentar a Malfoy.

-Creo que debo preguntarte otra vez, ¿qué diablos quieres?-le dijo amenazadoramente.-Por que si no quieres nada, ya te hubieras ido- Ginny titubeó un momento, sabía que Karina había puesto un encantamiento que seguramente se rompería cuando ella cumpliera su reto, el problema es que ya se había arrepentido, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban ante la mirada de desprecio de Malfoy.

-Voy a matar a Karina-murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras clavaba su mirada en suelo.

-¿Qué dices, Weasley?-preguntó Malfoy mirándola con odio.

-Nada-volvió a repetir Ginny sintiéndose una tonta, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido algo mejor que contestar?

-Bueno, si no es nada por que no te largas-le dijo con ironía, mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda. Ginny sintió que el enojo volvía y con el, su valor, iba a besar a Malfoy y luego lo dejaría en ridículo, ahora ya lo sabía si no es ahora, nunca, se dijo a sí misma.

-Malfoy-susurró Ginny casi en un ronroneo, sabía utilizar esas tácticas de conquista, y era casi una experta, no sabía como las había adquirido dado que apenas había tenido unos dos novios, Malfoy la volteó a ver algo asombrado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos. La evaluó con la mirada, Ginny se acercó a él muy seductoramente, parecía muy tranquila aunque por dentro sentía su corazón que golpeaba violentamente sobre su pecho, se acercó lo más que pudo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos pero sin tocarlo, los ojos grises del Slytherin se hacían cada vez más grandes de la impresión, pero seguía sin moverse. Ginny alargó los brazos y lo abrazó por la cintura, ¿por qué hice esta estúpida apuesta? Pensaba Ginny mientras acercaba sus labios a los labios de un muy sorprendido Malfoy, al parecer había quedado petrificado. Ginny posó sus sonrosados labios en los pálidos y fríos labios de Malfoy mientras cerraba los ojos, empezó a besarlo lentamente, sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, su corazón se había desbocado y latía tan fuerte que ella lo escuchaba, lo besó unos segundos sintiéndose extasiada y embriagada, ¿por qué sentía eso, esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza mientras disfrutaba de los labios del rubio, sintió que debía de dar la retirada cuando se percató de que Malfoy casi no había contribuido con el beso, seguía así: con las manos en su bolsillos sin abrazarla ni nada parecido, no sabía por que pero se sentía desilusionada.

Retiró los brazos de la cintura para alejarse de él, pero algo inesperado paso, él dio un pequeño gruñido antes de sacarse las manos del bolsillo y la atrajo hacia él bruscamente, Ginny casi cayó sobre él, pero por suerte Malfoy se sostuvo de pie, ahora la sorprendida era ella, unas firmes manos se posaron en su cadera haciéndola ponerse de puntillas (Malfoy era mucho más alto que ella); La pelirroja trató de apartarse de él, que parecía muy violento, cerró la boca, pero la lengua dominante del rubio se abrió paso por su boca haciéndola quedar rendida, y estiró sus brazos para enrollarlos en el cuello de Malfoy. Ese beso fue mucho más apasionado que el otro, Ginny no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer cuando Malfoy acarició su espalda, sabía que debía alejarse pero no podía, estaba perdida, no sabía hasta donde llegaría ese beso, pero era el beso más excitante que le habían dado en toda su vida. Ginny tuvo que reprimir otro gemido cuando la posesiva mano del Slytherin acarició su pierna, una pequeña llama de alerta se encendió en ella, pero decidió ignorarla; debía pararlo, decirle que hasta ahí, luego alejarse y burlarse un poco, pero no podía, era casi un placentero pecado.

De pronto Malfoy se alejó de ella apartándola de golpe, Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada, la túnica de Ginny estaba un poco alzada mientras la de Draco tenía abiertos los primeros tres botones ¿En que momento le había desabrochado la túnica?

Malfoy se paso una mano por su cabello mientras se abrochaba su túnica.

-Creo… que ya tuviste lo que querías, ¿no es así?-preguntó Malfoy fríamente, Ginny sintió sus palabras como una daga que le apuñala en el corazón, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.-Ya te di, lo que querías-

-Pe-pero…-Ginny se sintió mareada, Malfoy paso a lado de ella y abrió la puerta.

-Me marchó-murmuró Malfoy mientras salía del compartimiento, luego se volteó y agregó- Y Weasley… No vuelvas a provocarme… por que soy un hombre como cualquier otro y tú...una mujer que tiene un buen. cuerpo…- observó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y detuvo su mirada en una de sus piernas donde tenía subida la túnica, Ginny se apresuró a bajarse la túnica- Y la próxima vez que busques solo besos veo con otro… Por que yo querré más que besos, te lo puedo asegurar-luego envió una furiosa mirada y se fue. Ginny tuvo que sentarse por que se sentía aturdida, sabía perfectamente bien que nunca debió haber aceptado la apuesta; pero lo peor de todo ¿Por qué ella había reaccionado así?

Dejen rewies, por favor, si no me desanimo mucho y ya no escribo. Besos a todos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Miradas

Capítulo 2: Miradas.

Ginny tuvo que esperar más de 20 minutos para regresar de nuevo al compartimiento donde estaban las Hufflepuff que la habían metido en ese gran problema llamado: Draco Malfoy. Se había sentido más que aturdida, débil, cuando Malfoy la dejo en el vagón sola, ella tuvo que quedarse sentada un buen rato, primero tenía similar lo que acababa de pasar, luego analizarlo y por último olvidarlo. Si, ella se había puesto a pensar que había sucedido, si, ella había besado a Malfoy y luego él la había besado, ¡que manera de besar! , Pensó Ginny mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios, en solo pensar en ese beso se estremeció, había sido el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su mísera existencia. Bien, Ginny había besado a Malfoy por una apuesta, pero ¿por qué el la había besado a ella? Y sobretodo ¿por qué la había besado de esa forma? Ginny todavía sentía los finos y cálidos labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios como si quisiera recordar el sabor de los labios del rubio. Ginny llegó rápidamente el compartimiento de las Hufflepuff que en ese momento estaban riendo de una broma que estaba diciendo Melva.

-Vaya Ginny que manera de besar-comentó Karina sonriendo burlonamente. Ginny sintió como sus mejillas ardían, lo había olvidado, seguramente Karina y todo su grupito de amigas la habían visto responder al beso de Malfoy sin replicar siquiera.

-Eh... Una apuesta es una apuesta-respondió Ginny mordazmente, mientras recuperaba su color normal.

-Ja, y que bien disfrutaste la apuesta, ¿o no?-comentó maliciosamente Melva.

-Claro, ¿por qué no disfrutar mientras se puede?-Ginny se felicitó a sí misma por su buena respuesta.

-Y... ¿qué se siente besar a un Malfoy?-

-Eh... Un poco de asco-mintió mientras un leve color rosado aparecía en sus mejillas, Ginny maldijo en voz baja, ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, si había sido un buen beso pero no era para tanto.

-Tanto asco te debió dar que seguramente solo aguantaste besarlo que... 10 minutos-se burló Melva, y las demás empezaron a reírse.

-Bueno, creo que debo regresar con Hermione- dijo mientras salía apresuradamente del compartimiento, no quería que el resto del viaje se la pasaran burlándose de ella. Ginny no tuvo más remedio que regresar con Hermione y Harry dado que los demás compartimientos estaban repletos. Por suerte pudo llegar sin ningún contratiempo, y su mayor contratiempo había sido encontrase con Malfoy, pero por suerte no había pasado, llegó al vagón y se encontró con la desagradable visión de Harry y Hermione besándose.

-Eh... Odio interrumpir pero la verdad no hay más lugar y ya me harte de mis amigas-se apresuró a decir Ginny mientras que Harry y Hermione se separaban, Ginny tuvo que apartar el terrible dolor que le oprimía el pecho y sentarse frente a ellos.

-No hay problema, Ginny-le dijo amablemente Hermione mientras sacaba un libro y se ponía a leer. El resto del viaje no tuvo muchos contratiempos, Hermione leyendo un libro, Harry mirando la ventana muy interesado y Ginny sumida en sus pensamientos inundados de un cierto Slytherin rubio, aún no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué, se decía una y otra vez.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hermione unos minutos después.

-Claro, ¿por qué?-preguntó rápidamente Ginny volviendo a la realidad.

-Por que te voy diciendo desde hace unos minutos se detuvo el expreso y que es hora de bajar.-

-Ah, estaba algo distraída-murmuró Ginny.

-Ya me di cuenta-replicó Hermione mientras salía del vagón dejándola sola, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Harry ya se había ido. Ginny tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Hermione, es esos momentos no quería quedarse sola, iba a llegar junto a ella cuando alguien se le atravesó, Ginny chocó con la espalda de el joven pero se mantuvo de pie por que él la sostuvo.

-Cuidado Weasley-replicó Malfoy mientras la soltaba rápidamente.

¿Por que de todas las personas que hay en Hogwarts tenía que chocar con Malfoy? pensó desesperada Ginny mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Malfoy, aparentando que su corazón no latía mucho más rápido de lo normal, que se había quedado sin aliento y que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Malfoy-replicó Ginny mientras le sostenía la mirada y trataba de detener el temblor de sus piernas.

-Vaya la leona saca sus garras-se burló Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente. Ginny sintió que una furia muy intensa le invadió todos sus sentidos. Trató de abofetear a Malfoy pero detuvo su mano y acercó su rostro al de Ginny muy peligrosamente. -Vaya Weasley, tienes varias facetas y todas el mismo día-murmuró Malfoy, Ginny sintió como se estremecía al sentir el agradable y cálido aliento de Malfoy sobre su rostro.

-DEJA A MI HERMANA, ANIMAL-ese era Ron que empujó a Malfoy fuertemente mientras se ponía entre Malfoy y Ginny. Draco miró con desprecio a Ron y luego posó una mirada burlona en Ginny que hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales para sostener a Ron que quería abalanzarse sobre Malfoy.

-Creo... que la que debería dejarme es otra-murmuró maliciosamente el rubio sin despegar su mirada de Ginny.

-¿Qué insinúas estúpido?-rugió Ron.

-Cálmate Ron, este... no vale la pena-se apresuro a decir Ginny.

-¿Qué si quieres que yo no me acerque a tu hermana, pues que ella no se acerque a mí?-murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Ginny maldijo en silencio, como no se lo había imaginado, Malfoy podría decírselo a Ron solo para hacerlo enojar. Miró directamente a los ojos de Malfoy con una mirada suplicante la sonrisa del rubio se extendió más.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Ron amenazadoramente mientras se soltaba de Ginny y se acercaba a Malfoy. El Slytherin se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si desfrutara del sufrimiento de Ginny.

-Nada-murmuró Draco mientras le enviaba una significativa mirada a Ginny y sonreía burlonamente.

-Vamos, Ginny; como tú bien dijiste no vale la pena, este idiota-rugió antes de pasar a lado de Malfoy.

-Tendrás que suplicar para que no le diga a tu hermano, Weasley-le dijo al oído a Ginny mientras ella pasaba a su lado, ella se soltó de la mano de Malfoy que la había tomado por la cintura en un gesto que ella lo interpretó como posesivo y luego lo miró con odio antes de ir tras su hermano.

….

La ceremonia de selección paso más aburrida que de costumbre, Ginny se entretuvo mirando el techo que mostraba el cielo nublado, de pronto se sintió observada, sentía una mirada penetrante que la hacía estremecerse, disimuladamente dirigió una mirada a sus espaldas a la mesa de Ravenclaw, había un chico de unos ojos azules que la observaba pero desvió la mirada al sentirse descubierto. Ginny sabía que no era la mirada de ese chico la que la había perturbado así, era otra mirada más profunda, miro a los integrantes de su propia mesa mientras el sombrero seleccionaba a un chico a Ravenclaw. Seamus, su antiguo novio la observaba también, Ginny le sonrió mientras una juguetona sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Seamus.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada regresando en busca de esa mirada que la alteraba tanto, su mirada paso a la mesa de Hufflepuff, cinco chicos la observaban y entre ellos Justin, Ginny evito sus miradas a toda costa se sentía intimidada, por que la veían así, parecía...¿deseo?. Ginny bajo la mirada algo apenada, aunque había descubierto a siete chicos mirándola con interés no había encontrado aquella mirada que la había echo estremecer de esa manera, aunque sabía que era absurdo dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaba, una mirada gris penetrante que la observaba fijamente sin pestañear a los ojos, una mirada fría y que parecía que quería leer su alma, Ginny se sintió embriagada, las escenas del beso de Malfoy volvieron a su mente y casi sin poder evitarlo se paso la lengua por los labios como recordando el delicioso sabor de los labios del rubio; una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro del Slytherin, Ginny empezó a enrojecer y desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, había perdido esa batalla con Malfoy.

…

Toda la cena, Ginny estuvo muy distraída, sus manos temblaban haciéndole casi imposible cortar su carne, derramó jugo de calabaza sobre el mantel, tiro la sal (y con eso se ganó un chillido de Parvatil que se la paso diciendo que tendría mala suerte por quien sabe cuantos años), y todo por que sentía la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella, y cuando alzaba la mirada se encontraba con la maldita sonrisa burlona del rubio.

Cálmate Ginny se regaño a sí misma cuando Hermione le pregunto por enésima vez que le ocurría y ella respondía nada muy secamente.

De camino a los dormitorios, después de haber chocado con medio mundo, Ginny decidió que no iba a dejar que Malfoy la afectará así, primero muerta antes de que decayera ante un Malfoy.

DEJEN REWIES, POR FAVOR Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON LOS Rewies YA gracias a eso continué la historia rápido. Besos a todos


	3. Capítulo 3: Frustración

Capítulo 3: Frustración.  
  
¿Cómo pudo ser posible que me descontrolara de esa forma?, esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de un cierto Slytherin rubio. Draco Malfoy se paso la mano por su cabello por enésima vez. Estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, todo estaba muy animado esa noche dado que como era la primera noche en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de verano, los alumnos comentaban alegres que tan bien les había ido, el único absorto de la plática era Malfoy, que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito de cuero, ese que nadie se atrevía a tocar dado que sabían que era de él, y por supuesto nadie quería enfrentarse a la furia del rubio.  
  
Draco se inclinó hacia delante mientras se llevaba los dedos a sus labios, el sabor de una cierta Weasley seguí impregnado en sus labios, atormentándolo, un delicioso sabor a cereza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sillón, ¿Por qué demonios no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado Weasley?, todavía sentía su olor, un olor como a rosas silvestres, aún sentía su cálido aliento, el calor de su cuerpo y los suaves labios sobre los suyos. Aún no lo entendía nunca en su vida se había descontrolado de tal forma, NUNCA.  
  
Pero eso no era lo peor, si no lo peor era que quería besarla de nuevo, sentir el cuerpo de la Gryffindor junto al suyo..... ¿Qué diablos dices Malfoy se regañó así mismo por los estúpidos pensamientos que aparecían en su mente, tenía que controlarse a como diera lugar, pero sobretodo tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. No podrían culparlo por desearla, ¿o sí? Claro que no, se respondió a sí mismo. Weasley ya no era una mocosa, no, era casi toda una mujer echa y derecha, y él un hombre había notado lo bien que se había puesto, no podría negar que a pesar de no tener un cuerpo escultural, Weasley tenía lo suyo. Aunque no tenía grandes pechos, sus mayores atributos eran sus piernas y su diminuta cintura, en solo recordar cuanto había disfrutado al acariciar la pierna de la Gryffindor una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué tienes, Draquis?- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, la sonrisa que había aparecido se había esfumado por completo para dar paso a un entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados mientras enviaba una furiosa mirada a Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Parkinson, ¿qué no entiendes?, es Draco o Malfoy, de cualquier forma pero no DRAQUIS-rugió Draco mientras se levantaba de golpe.  
  
-Lo siento, Draco-murmuró Pansy, lo que parecía ser algo avergonzada mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo.  
  
-No hay problema, solamente nunca me vuelvas a llamar así, entendido- murmuró Draco mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sillón.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Draco?-le preguntó Zabini mientras se sentaba frente a él.  
  
-Por que todos piensan eso-masculló enojado Draco mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él.  
  
-Es que te ves distante-murmuró Pansy sentándose en el respaldo del sillón de Draco.  
  
-Ah-murmuró Draco algo fastidiado. Mientras evitaba que Pansy le pusiera sus sucias y asquerosas manos en su espalda. Draco se desconecto de nuevo de la plática que Zabini y Pansy llevaban muy cerca de él, y a ellos se les unió Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Y ya viste a la Weasley....-esa última palabra saco a Draco de sus pensamientos, y alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para ver una asquerosa mirada de deseo en los ojos de Zabini, y eso le disgustó más de lo que se imaginaba especialmente si Zabini deseaba a un ser tan tierno como Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué con el pobretón de Weasley?-preguntó bruscamente Draco haciéndoles pensar que preguntaba por Ronald.  
  
-No hablo del pobretón y patético Ronald Weasley, si no de la pequeña Weasley-le aclaró Zabini rápidamente.  
  
-Ah.... ¿qué con esa?-volvió a preguntar Draco tratando de sonar indiferente.  
  
-Se puso bien buena-murmuró Zabini mientras sonreía tontamente.  
  
-Por favor Zabini. Sigue siendo una pobretona insufrible-rugió Malfoy, definitivamente no le agradaba Zabini, ¿cómo se atrevía a desear a una Weasley de una manera tan enferma?, ¿o peor aún por que le interesaba tanto? Acaso sentía celos, Draco tuvo que apretar su puño para calmar su furia-¿Por qué lo dices?-reiteró ya más calmado y huyendo de las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos.  
  
-La vi en un compartimiento, sola con la túnica subida hasta la rodilla, y permíteme decirles, que piernas-comentó Zabini de nuevo con ese brillo de deseo en sus ojos, Draco apretó los puños.  
  
-que va, seguramente piernas de pollo ha de tener-se burló Pansy con indiferencia.  
  
Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar u comentario respecto a Weasley, seguramente hubiera dicho algo como: Zabini mientras tú babeabas por tocarle las piernas a Weasley yo ya lo había hecho una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro de Draco al recordar la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Seguro que estas bien, Draco?-volvió a preguntar Zabini.  
  
-Fregar, ¿qué no puede uno estar tranquilo aquí sin que ningún idota pregunte cada segundo que como estoy?-rugió Draco mirándolo con odio.  
  
-Vaya, alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy, tal ves yo te pueda calmar- murmuró Pansy como según ella creía muy sensualmente; mientras se ponía de pie frente a Draco, este la miró con repugnancia, pero al parecer ella no dio por aludida ya que se sentó en las piernas de Draco.  
  
Malfoy se puso de pie bruscamente haciendo que Pansy cayera al suelo fuertemente. -Draco-chilló Pansy desde el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas de indignación. Draco se limitó a mirarla con desprecio.  
  
-MALDITA SEA, YA VAYANSE A DORMIR, TODOS, AHORA-rugió Draco enfurecido, se hizo un prolongado silencio en la sala Común mientras todos lo miraban extrañados, Draco alzó la cabeza orgullosamente.  
  
-Pe-pero Draco, son... las 9 de la noche... apenas-balbuceó Pansy desde el suelo mientras lo miraba extrañada por su repentina furia.  
  
-Te atreves a desobedecer mis ordenes-murmuró peligrosamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, su tono había sonado muy autoritario.  
  
-N-no-se apresuró a decir Pansy, mientras temblaba de miedo. -¿QUÉ ESPERAN PARA IRSE A DORMIR? ACASO QUIEREN QUE LOS VAYA A ARROPAR- gritó sarcásticamente Draco, con eso basto para que los Slytherin de primero a sexto subieran casi corriendo las escaleras, solamente se quedaron los de su curso; Draco sabía que el era la autoridad ahí, le tenían miedo, ¿y quién no, si tenía como padre al mortífago más peligroso?. Draco había sido el líder de su casa desde que estaba en primer año, y los que habían tratado de revelarse habían sufrido graves consecuencias.  
  
-¿Y USTEDES QUE DIABLOS ME VEN?-rugió fríamente a Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy que lo miraban extrañados. En ese momento todos empezaron a subir sin decir nada más. -Goyle-lo llamó ya más calmado, Goyle bajo casi corriendo y se puso frente a él, Draco se había vuelto a sentar en su sillón frente a la chimenea mientras veía al fuego crispar.-Tráeme un Wisky de Fuego-murmuró imperiosamente. Goyle asintió rápidamente y tropezando subió corriendo por la botella de Wisky de Fuego que Draco tenía en su habitación. Goyle bajó unos minutos después con una botella color rojo, muy elegante en sus manos, y se la tendió a Malfoy. Este miró a Goyle a los ojos y pudo notar el miedo en ellos. -Ya vete, Goyle-murmuró Draco mientras tomaba la botella entre sus manos, Goyle solamente asintió frenéticamente y subió torpemente las escaleras.  
  
Draco solo bebió un sorbo de la botella y rápidamente sintió el líquido caliente pasar por su garganta, dejó a un lado la botella y se volvió a recostar en el sillón. ¿Qué le pasa?, nunca perdía los estragos de esa manera y se ponía a gritar a todo el mundo, entonces lo comprendió, se sentía frustrado, frustrado por que en verdad nunca se había sentido tan atraído por ninguna chica, y ahora se sentía mucho más que atraído por una Gryffindor, y que peor aún era una Weasley. Tenía que admitirlo deseaba a esa pequeña pelirroja.  
  
Draco recostó su cabeza en el sillón mientras trataba de recordar el rostro de Weasley, ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta que la Gryffindor tenía unos exquisitos ojos color miel con motitas doradas que le daban un hermoso brillo? ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que su cabello era tan sedoso y que caía tan elegantemente sobre sus hombros que la hacía parecer una Diosa? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que las pecas ella tenía en su pequeña nariz resultaran tan sensuales en lugar de infantiles, como él siempre las había visto?, Draco se respondió así mismo, no se había dado cuenta de esos detalles por que era un idiota, y en lugar de haberse fijado se concentraba más en insultarla.  
  
Draco detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe; a pesar de que deseaba a la Gryffindor (si ya lo admitía), no se iba a rebajar a que lo vieran por ahí con una pobretona, ¿qué dirían de él?, todavía tenía su reputación, se dijo que lo mejor era que reprimiera ese maldito deseo ya que no lo llevaría a nada, controlaría sus hormonas a como diera lugar, y sobretodo dejaría de pensar en la Gryffindor aunque su mal humor aumentará.  
  
Dio otro trago de Wisky, sintió de nuevo el agradable calorcito que producía la bebida en su garganta, trató de sacarse a Weasley de la cabeza, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo volvían de nuevo a su mente esos cautivadores ojos de color miel.  
  
La botella ya estaba por terminarse, y si había pensado que con cada trago que daba la iba a olvidar se había equivocado ya que por el contrario a cada trago más la recordaba, Draco ya se sentía mareado, y un terrible dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, tomó el último trago de Wisky mientras se ponía de pie, a pesar de que se de ladeaba y casi no podía estar en un solo lugar ya que se iba de un lugar a otro, (si estaba completamente borracho), seguía ahí de pie, viendo en su mente todavía esos ojos que le habían encantado, tenía que reconocerlo, era muy difícil olvidar a Ginny Weasley. Draco aventó la botella contra la pared con furia, ¿por qué deseaba a una Weasley?.  
  
-MALDITA WEASLEY-gritó mientras caía de rodillas.  
  
-Vamos Draco, no es prudente que estés así, que tal si viene Snape y te encuentra así, la que se te arma- era Zabini que lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Draco lo miró, aunque tenía la vista nublada pudo percibir el tono preocupado de Zabini así que solamente lo dejó que lo ayudará a llegar al dormitorio, Draco ni siquiera le dijo nada y sosteniéndose de las cosas que había en su camino para no caer, llegó a su cama de dosel, solamente se dejó caer en ella mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era muy curioso, en sus sueños también aparecía la Gryffindor, pero esa vez no se molesto en apartarla de su sueño, si no que se dedicó a disfrutarla.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias por los rewies, y ya saben entre más rewies me envíen más rápido subo los capítulos, envíen ya sea crítica o felicitaciones, lo que quieran, pero ya saben que no les cuesta nada enviarme un solo rewies.  
  
Creo que a Draco ya le llegó el amor, jajajaja, pero no se preocupen todavía viene lo mejor. Besos a todos y cuídense. 


	4. Capítulo 4: El Enfrentamiento

Capítulo 4: El Enfrentamiento.  
  
-Ginny, Ginny, GINNY- Mattie optó por gritarle al oído, Ginny simplemente se dio la vuelta en su cama y se aferró con más fuerza de las cobijas.  
  
-Ginny Weasley, ya es tarde, tienes q ue levantarte- murmuró amenazadoramente su amiga.  
  
-Por favor Mattie, 10 minutos más-balbuceó Ginny.  
  
-Ni 10 minutos ni nada-dijo con voz de mando Mattie mientras le quitaba la cobija a Ginny, la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que levantarse-¿Y ahora por qué tanto sueño?-preguntó Mattie mientras Ginny entraba al baño.  
  
-No dormí bien, eso es todo, fue una noche de insomnio- le contestó Ginny mientras, abría la llave de la regadera.  
  
-Ah, y se puede saber quien te quito el sueño, por que en los 6 años que hemos compartido habitación casi nunca te había visto con insomnio-  
  
Ginny no respondió, como decirle a Mattie Hunderson, su compañera de habitación, que él causante de que no hubiera podido dormir si no hasta bien entrada la noche, era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Ginny, me escuchaste-  
  
-Si-respondió de mala gana Ginny.  
  
-¿No me digas que fue por que Harry y Hermione son novios?-  
  
Ginny no respondió de nuevo, podría aferrarse a esa excusa, por que sabía que no era verdad. Mattie sabía que Ginny estaba enamora de Harry desde los 10 años, pero por alguna extraña razón el causante de la confusión que sentía no era Harry si no un maldito rubio.  
  
-No.-contestó por fin Ginny.  
  
-Esta bien, nos vemos en el comedor, tienes 40 minutos antes de que empiece la primera clase- le informó Mattie antes de irse.  
  
Mattie Hunderson, era su compañera de habitación junto con otras dos niñas, Mariela y Anna, y de sus tres compañeras la que mejor le había caído era Mattie, era su mejor amiga, pero había cosas que no podía contarle, y haberse besado con un Slytherin era una de esas.  
  
Ginny bajó al comedor 20 minutos después, se sentía revitalizada con el baño, pero por si a caso se había maquillado levemente para esconder unas pequeñas bolsas que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos.  
  
Entró al comedor con la cabeza en alto, lanzó una breve mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no había ni rastro del causante de su insomnio.  
  
Ginny se apresuró a sentarse junto a Mattie, bajo la mirada insistente de un joven de Ravenclaw.  
  
-¿Por qué tan agitada?-preguntó Mattie, mientras clavaba su mirada en su cereal.  
  
-¿Agitada?, alucinas-mintió Ginny, si sentía algo agitada por que varios jóvenes la miraban de una forma tan..... impersonal, se sentía algo... como expresarlo, ¿intimidada?, no, no era eso, se sentía asqueada de ver miradas de deseo en los ojos de jóvenes con los que jamás, siquiera, había cruzado una palabra.  
  
Ginny casi no tomó en cuenta las cosas que le decía Mattie en el desayuno, justo cuando faltaban escasos minutos para que diera inicio la primera clase (que para su desgracia era Pociones); entró al Gran Comedor a la persona que deseaba ver, pero se vía algo extraño, no tenía la cabeza en alto, como siempre lo hacía como para demostrar su superioridad, si no que la tenía algo agachada, y tenía los ojos increíblemente rojos, Paso frente la mesa de Gryffindor sin siquiera soltar algún comentario de mal gusto a Harry, y se sentó cerca de Zabini, que le sonrió al verlo.  
  
Ginny lo miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de obligarse a desviar la mirada y prestar atención a la plática de Mattie, que al parecer hablaba sobre...¿escobas?, Ginny no lo sabía, y la verdad tampoco quería saberlo.  
  
Draco se frotó lo ojos con fuerza, ¿por qué diablos se había emborrachado?, o peor aún ¿por qué se había comportado de una forma tan vulgar? Se preguntó así mismo mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no quedarse dormido y soportando las risitas del imbécil de Zabini y Goyle, que estaban a sus lados, un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, de nuevo.  
  
-Vaya, Draco, agarraste duro el alcohol ayer-se burló Zabini.  
  
-Cállate- gruñó Draco mientras clavaba su mirada en su desayuno, era su imaginación o el salón daba vueltas, estaba mareado, que mal bebedor era.  
  
-Draquis- esa era la voz de Parkinson que estaba frente a él.  
  
-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ-rugió Draco mirándola con intenso odio, un repentino silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor, todos lo voltearon a ver pero a él no le importó en lo más mínimo.-Goyle, agua, ahora-ordenó Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y los abrió justo a tiempo para ver a su "amigo" salir corriendo del gran comedor en busca de su pedido. Draco sintió una intensa mirada en él, mucho más intensa que las demás, una mirada que lo hizo estremecerse, volteó rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí se topó con la pequeña pelirroja causante de su mal humor, Ginny Weasley desvió la mirada al sentirse descubierta, Draco agudizó su vista y la miró con el mayor odio que podía expresar, pero por alguna extraña razón, le costó más que nunca demostrar su desprecio, ¿por qué?.  
  
Observó con desagrado y con una terrible opresión en su estómago (peor aún que su dolor de cabeza) como un montón de estúpidos la observaban con demasiado interés, ¿cómo se atrevían?, pensó con furia, pero tuvo que tragarse su furia, tenía que recordar que Ginny no era de él, pero de verdad, deseaba de todo corazón que tampoco fuera de ninguno, tenía que admitirlo, la quería solamente para él, la siguió con la mirada cuando salió del gran comedor, iba sola. Una pequeña insinuación y tal vez uno que otro beso que le robará a la Gryffindor, ayudaría notoriamente a mejorar su humor, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de salir tras ella, dejando a Zabini con las palabras en su boca.  
  
Ginny caminaba vagamente rumbo a las mazmorras donde se impartía pociones; tenía que estar unos minutos sola para pensar con claridad, ¿por qué diablos en todo el desayuno no pudo despegar la mirada de Malfoy?, pero lo peor de todo había sido tener que soportar el beso que compartieron Harry y Hermione, la había hecho sentir enferma, ahora si estaba confundida, ¿por qué si era obvio que seguí amando a Harry, le gustaban los besos de Malfoy?, esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba. Aunque sabía algo, con Harry nunca iba a poder tener una oportunidad, ya que él solo la miraba como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Ginny apretó los labios, furiosa.  
  
Seguía amando a Harry, lo sabía por que cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y se derretía cada vez que le sonreía tan inocentemente; pero sin embargo, lo mismo le pasaba ahora con Malfoy, solo que con el rubio, las piernas de Ginny temblaban sin poderlo evitar....  
  
La verdad cayó sobre Ginny como un mazo, no, no estaba enamora de Malfoy, lo deseaba, quería que el beso que habían compartido se extendiera a algo más..... ¿salvaje?  
  
Ginny reprimió un gemido de desesperación, ¿cómo pudo ser posible que con un solo beso, Malfoy le descontrolara las hormonas de tal manera? Tenía que admitir que era todo un hombre, estaba mucho más alto que ella, sus ojos grises la derretían, su sonrisa burlona y arrogante se volvía cada vez más sensual, y suponía que debajo de esa túnica escondía un buen cuerpo.  
  
-¿Por qué tan solitaria, Weasley?-esa voz fría en a su espalda le hizo dar un pequeño brinco, sabía quien era, era Malfoy, como podía confundir esa voz tan profunda que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-lo enfrentó Ginny volteándolo a ver; grave error, él estaba demasiado cerca, y tuvo que dar un paso atrás mientras sus rodillas empezaban a templar.  
  
-¿Miedo?-se burló Malfoy acorralándola en la pared, Ginny no tenía escapatoria.  
  
-Ja, eso quisieras-replicó Ginny recuperando su fuerza y empujando, pero eso ni siquiera movió a Malfoy, que extendió su sonrisa burlona, el labio inferior de Ginny tembló levemente, estaba perdida, lo sabía.  
  
-La verdad...-empezó a decir Malfoy mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de Ginny en un gesto bastante posesivo, Ginny se estremeció, y Draco al notarlo sonrió aún más.-Weasley ... besas muy bien-murmuró Draco a su oído, su voz había sonado ronca, sintió como la miraba con intenso deseo, así como la miraban algunos hombres en Hogwarts, pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, no se sintió asqueada, si no halaga. Ginny sacudió la cabeza como para apartar sus pensamientos pero con eso solamente logró que sus labios quedarán como presa fácil para los labios del rubio, que se posesionó de ellos.  
  
Ginny no puso resistencia, más bien no pudo, anhelaba ese beso tanto como el rubio, subió sus manos por los hombros de Malfoy, y se sintió extasiada al escucharlo gemir, luego rodeó el cuello del Slytherin con sus brazos mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.  
  
Se separaron solo cuando les hizo falta el aire, los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada, y se miraban intensamente.  
  
-Vaya, Weasley-murmuró Malfoy recuperando la compostura, una odiosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-me pregunto, ¿qué dirá tu estúpido hermano, cuando se enteré que besaste a un Malfoy?-Draco la verdad no sabía por que había dicho eso, pero la verdad es que se sentía desprotegido ante los encantos de esa pequeña pelirroja que lo estaba volviendo loco; y antes de que ella se diera cuanta de su debilidad había empezado a armar su barrera para no caer rendido a sus pies.  
  
-Es.. una amenaza-preguntó Ginny mientras recuperaba la compostura y miraba a Malfoy a los ojos.  
  
-Tómalo como mejor te plazca, Weasley; ¿pero me preguntó que me darás a cambio de mi silencio?, que por cierto es muy valioso-Draco se hubiera dado de topes en la pared, por que la humillaba de esa forma.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Es obvio que me deseas Weasley, y digamos que yo tengo cierto interés por ti....pero nada que ver con el interés que tú tienes conmigo, más bien mi interés es molestar a Potter o a Weasley, mejor si es a los dos, pero la verdad Weasley, nunca pensé que cayeras tan fácil a los pies de un hombre- Draco se quería matar a sí mismo; por que decía esas estupideces, observó como los niveles de odio de Ginny subían rápidamente, y se empezaba poner roja del coraje.  
  
-¿Crees que te deseo Draco?-preguntó Ginny sonando terriblemente inocente, Ginny sintió ganas de contraatacarlo, sí, sus palabras la habías herido, tenía que admitirlo. Draco la miró unos segundo asombrado de que lo había llamado Draco-él imbecil es ...otro-murmuró lentamente Ginny mientras lo rodeaba, como si fuera una presa y ella la depravadora. Malfoy alzó una más la cabeza, dándole de nuevo un aspecto arrogante.-Ay Malfoy, eres un idiota, sabes ¿por qué iba yo a besarte si tengo a casi medio Hogwarts a mis pies?-Ginny no sabía si eso era verdad, pero quería herirlo, y ahora que lo miraba fijamente era su imaginación o Malfoy apretaba la mandíbula. –Te besé, lo admito, pero no por que me gustarás, la verdad es que perdí una apuesta, y... tuve que pagarla- Ginny había dicho la verdad a medias.  
  
Draco trató de controlar su furia, se sentía desolado, Maldita Weasleypensó en sus adentros, la verdad es que al escucharla decir eso le había dolido el pecho, pero con todo el trabajo del mundo embozó una sonrisa característica de él. Era o no verdad, tenía que comprobarlo, y sabía como.  
  
Draco la miró directamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír fríamente. Ginny sintió que sus piernas temblaban de nuevo, tenía que controlarse. El Slytherin se volvió a acercar de nuevo a ella pero esta vez muy lentamente, Ginny dio unos pasos atrás algo temerosa y chocó con la pared, ella misma se había acorralado. Draco le hizo un prisión improvisada con sus brazos, pero aún no la tocaba, acercó su boca a la de la Gryffindor pero no la tocó, Ginny sintió que se estremecía, ¿qué diablos hacía Malfoy? Trató de mantener la cabeza fría para que Draco no se diera cuenta del deseo que sentía por él, y lo logró por un unos segundos diciendo mentalmente el abecedario al revés, Malfoy quería jugar con ella, y ella sabía como evitarlo, pero lo malo es que no lo podía empujar, aparte de que si lo tocaba estaría perdida. Ginny se mantuvo serena unos segundos más mientras Malfoy solo la miraba y se acercaba a ella como si la quisiera besar pero no terminaba la acción, entonces el rubio paso su lengua sobre los labios de la Gryffindor y ella perdió completamente el control, lo atrajo hacia ella bruscamente mientras lo besaba con una terrible y exquisita pasión contenida.  
  
El beso fue demasiado intenso que a Ginny le nubló la mente, sabía que si el rubio no la hubiera estada sosteniendo ella se hubiera caído.  
  
Draco fue él que se separó y Ginny se quedó apoyada en la pared para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-¿Una apuesta, eh?-se burló el rubio mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.  
  
Ginny lo miró dolida, estaba perdida. Malfoy dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decirle nada más. Se sentía devastada, Malfoy le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído a sus pies; hasta el momento Malfoy había ganado los dos enfrentamientos que habían tenido. -Pero ninguno más-se dijo así misma muy decidida antes de salir corriendo hacia el aula de pociones, ya se imaginaba lo que le haría Snape al verla llegar con más de 20 minutos de retraso.  
  
Notas de la autora: Mil gracias a: ERI MOND LICHT, ichan, SaraMeliss, Arwen-chan, andy y Sly.  
  
Gracias a sus rewies terminó antes los capítulos. ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDO REWIES YA QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA PERO ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MÍ.  
  
Lo que viene es realmente bueno, ya se imaginaran, espero que les haya gustado el siguiente capítulo se llamará: LA TRAMPA. La verdad es que con el siguiente se reirán un poquito, ¿o solo será más pasión?, espero sus REWIES. Besos a todos, cuidense, y ya saben ENTRE MÁS REWIES MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO. 


	5. Capítulo 5: La trampa

Capítulo 5: La Trampa.  
  
Era el peor comienzo de clases que Ginny hubiera podido desear, y eso que solo iban 3 semanas. Si, solo tres semanas y todavía estaba castigada por haber llegado tarde la primera clase de pociones del ciclo escolar, bueno, a decir verdad, seguramente ya no tendría que limpiar las mazmorras por las noches si no hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de responderle a Snape la última noche que tenía de castigo, pero ver el rostro de Snape escandalizado habían valido las dos semanas más de castigo. Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de Ginny al recordar como el labio inferior de Snape había temblado cuando ella le había dicho que era un amargado.  
  
Esas tres semanas había sido terribles, Malfoy la confundía cada vez más, a veces, la ignoraba causándole un terrible dolor a la Gryffindor tal vez tan terrible como cuando veía a Harry y Hermione juntos, (que para su desgracia cada vez era más seguido), pero sin embargo otras veces Malfoy la insultaba y la humillaba como nunca, pero también cuando lo encontraba sola se le insinúa, ¿quién entendía a los hombre? Se preguntaba Ginny cada vez que aguantaba cada una de las facetas que Malfoy tenía con ella.  
  
Y para acabarla, estaban Melva y sus malditas amigas Hufflepuff, que cada vez que veían a Ginny no hacían otra cosa más que gritarle cosas como Donde dejaste a tu rubio o Tu novio te extraña, por eso esta de mal humor y para desgracia uno de estos comentarios había llegado a los oídos de Ron, por suerte Ginny había podido calmarlo diciéndole que ellas simplemente la molestaban por que había un chico rubio en Hufflepuff que según ellas le gustaba Ginny. Ron había quedado satisfecho por la excusa pero, por la mirada de Hermione, sabía que ella no estaba del todo satisfecha.  
  
Pero sabía que lo peor de todo no era eso, si no la reacción que ella tenía cuando veía a Malfoy, era una reacción involuntaria, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba a un grado que temía que el rubio lo escuchará latir. Cada vez que eso pasaba Ginny tenía que regañarse así misma las estúpidas reacciones de su cuerpo que según ella eran producidas por sus hormonas.  
  
**** Ginny se dirigía hacia al lago con un libro que llevaba abrazado a su pecho, se sentí liberada, la noche anterior había sido la última noche de castigo con Snape. Llegó hasta el lago y se sentó bajo un gran árbol que estaba muy cerca de la orilla. Contempló como el agua se movía lentamente casi al mismo compás que el viento cuando movía los árboles; recostó su cabeza sintiendo una tranquilidad tan anhelada, una tranquilidad que había perdido por el beso de un rubio, Ginny decidió que solo por ese día, solo por esa tarde, no pensaría en él. Era un domingo caluroso y casi todos los alumnos estaban dirigiéndose al gran Comedor para la cena. Ginny dejó su libro a un lado, no tenía ganas de leer así que solamente se dedicó a ver el agua. Vio con emoción como la noche empezaba a caer sobre ella, respiró profundamente antes de levantarse, era prefecta y tenía que llegar a su Sala Común antes de que se hiciera más tarde.  
  
-Ginny-la aludida volteó a ver quien le hablaba, era Melva y Karina que corrían hacia ellas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó suavemente Ginny aunque algo desconfiada.  
  
-Tienes que ver algo-dijo rápidamente Karina.  
  
-Es importante-terció Melva mientras trataba de no sonreír. -¿Qué es?-preguntó Ginny mientras las miraba enigmáticamente.  
  
-eh, es sobre... algo...-empezó Melva, parecía muy nerviosa.  
  
-importante-terminó Karina.  
  
-Creo que eso ya me lo habían dicho-murmuró Ginny.  
  
-Eh... si, pero es que-  
  
-¿Vas a venir o no?-le cortó Karina.  
  
-No, si no me dicen a donde, no voy-respondió con prontitud Ginny.  
  
-Es que es un pequeño secreto, y es muy importante, en serio Ginny no es nada malo, solo que... bueno queremos hacerte participe de nuestro... secreto y bueno el lugar no te lo puedo decir por que solamente sé llegar y no sé como explicártelo...-dijo rápidamente Karina.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Y si eres lo suficientemente valiente como para ir te esperamos cerca de las puertas del gran comedor a las 12 de la noche- y sin decir nada más Karina se dio la vuelta y se fue arrastrando a Melva con ella.  
  
Ginny apretó los dientes enfurecida, ¿por qué tenían que chantajearla poniendo de por medio su valentía? Karina sabía usar bien sus palabras y para su desgracia sabía su debilidad, nunca negaba un reto.  
  
Ginny llegó a la Sala Común más enfurecida de lo que ya estaba antes de ir al lago, y estuvo a punto de descargar su furia con unos Gryffindor de primer año pero para suerte para ellos Hermione intervino.  
  
-Estás bien, Ginny-preguntó Hermione. Ginny contestó con un bufido antes de subir las escaleras.  
  
**** Eran ya las 11, una gran incógnita atormentaba a Ginny, iba o no iba, era el dilema, ¿qué habrán planeado las Hufflepuff? Faltaban 15 minutos para las doce de la noche y Ginny aún no había decidido si iba o no, estaba sola en la Sala Común, todos ya se habían subido a dormir, y ella seguía ahí sentada frente a la chimenea, con su pijama ya puesta.  
  
Iba a ir, no permitiría que la llamaran cobarde. Sin siquiera agarrar su capa salió sigilosamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda que le dio una reprimenda por haberla despertado. La Gryffindor llegó hasta el lugar acordado casi sin ningún contratiempo, el recorrido había sido bastante tranquilo, cuando llegó ya la esperaban Melva, Karina y Katherin, ellas sonrieron satisfechas al verla, ahí es cuando Ginny supo que se iba a meter en un gran problema.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Ginny al llegar junto a ellas.  
  
-Es muy importante, es algo que descubrimos y que de verdad pensamos que te servirá de algo, ya vas a ver que nos lo vas a agradecer-dijo en susurros Karina sonriendo.  
  
-¿A dónde?-volvió a preguntar Ginny sin tomarle importancia al comentario de Karina.  
  
Melva hizo un gesto de impaciencia con su mano antes de tomar la mano de Ginny y llevarla cerca de las escaleras. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y luego entraron a un pasillo que Ginny no había visto jamás.  
  
De pronto se detuvieron, habían llegado a un pasillo sin salida.  
  
-Vaya, para ver la pared me trajeron-se quejó Ginny, empezaba a sentir un poco de frío y se arrepintió de no haber llevado una capa.  
  
-No te impacientes-murmuró Katherin.  
  
-Pero antes que nada Ginny, tienes que jurar que no le dirás nada a nadie y que.... luego nos contarás todo de todo-dijo Karina volviéndose hacia ellas, Ginny alzó una ceja como preguntando el por que.  
  
-Pero....- empezó a decir Ginny.  
  
-Júralo-le dijo imperiosamente Karina apuntándola con un dedo amenazadoramente, Ginny asintió vagamente, con esto las jóvenes compartieron una mirada de complicidad.  
  
-Y ahora que te veo bien.... Vistes adecuadamente para la ocasión-murmuró Katherin tocándose la barbilla.  
  
-¿Adecuada, para que?-preguntó Ginny mirando su camisón de dormir que estaba un poco más escotado que los demás. Katherin no respondió, Ginny observó en silencio como Karina examinaba la pared en busca de algo, sorprendentemente un pequeña puerta se abrió. Las 4 entraron (aunque Ginny lo hizo por la insistencia de las Hufflepuff) eran escaleras que guiaban hacia abajo.  
  
Siguieron el camino, que parecía nunca acabar hasta que se toparon con un muro de piedra, donde lo único que había era una pequeña palanca en la parte superior.  
  
-Y ahora que- preguntó Ginny volteándolas a ver.  
  
-Como que ahora que, tienes que entrar Ginny- murmuró Melva señalándole la palanca- ah y no tienes por que darnos las gracias-  
  
-Por que debería darles las gracias-preguntó confusa Ginny.  
  
-Ya lo verás- contesto mordazmente Karina mientras sonría abiertamente.- Ahora jala de la palanca-  
  
-¿Por qué no la jalan ustedes?-  
  
-Por que la que tiene que entrar eres tú- le dijo como si pareciera obvio.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
Ginny no pudo terminar por que Melva había jalado de la palanca mientras las otras la empujaron. Ginny se mantuvo de pie de milagro, volteó a ver la pared, no había ni rastro de la puerta, Ginny se sintió horrorizada al verse en territorio desconocido.  
  
Volteó a ver la habitación, era muy grande, tenía varios sillones de cuero y había una chimenea, detuvo su mirada al encontrarse con unos fríos ojos grises que la miraban intensamente.  
  
¡Estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin!, Ginny se dio cuenta de que era verdad al ver un gran estandarte con el escudo característico de Slytherin, y Draco Malfoy, la persona que menos deseaba ver era la que precisamente estaba ahí.  
  
El tenía una pose que lo hacía ver irresistible, tenía la playera de la pijama abierta unos botones, tenía cruzadas las piernas en un porte muy elegantemente, sostenía un libro de pasta verde; y su pijama negra contrastaba con su piel blanca a la perfección, y tenía unos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su rostro.  
  
Ginny pensó que todo hubiera estado perfecto si no hubiera sido por la mirada de infinito odio que le dirigía a ella.  
  
-Vaya Weasley...- Draco se levantó del sillón-.. nunca pensé que fueras de esas-  
  
Voy a matarlas, si, eso les haré, mataré a las que se hacen llamar mis amigas, las mataré lentamente pensaba Ginny mientras controlaba el temblor de sus rodillas y apretaba los puños.  
  
-¿Perdón?- contestó por fin Ginny alzando su rostro orgullosamente, tenía pensado salir de esa situación lo más decentemente posible.  
  
-¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿a caso fue, Melany o fue Anny?- preguntó Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a ella mientras aventaba su libro al sillón.  
  
A caso Malfoy estaba perdiendo al razón, ¿quién diablos era Melany? se preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-De que hablas- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Vamos Weasley- murmuró Malfoy mientras sonreía fríamente.  
  
-Creo que estás perdiendo la razón- soltó Ginny de golpe.  
  
-Por favor Weasley, ahora no te hagas la inocente-murmuró fríamente mientras la agarraba por las muñecas, Ginny trató de sajarse pero le resultó imposible por la diferencia de fuerzas.-No me digas que viniste aquí por casualidad-Draco acercó su rostro al de Ginny, y ella pudo distinguir un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto.  
  
Ginny se quedó callada mientras apartaba la vista, ¿cómo decirle a Malfoy que estaba ahí por una maldita trampa de sus supuestas amigas?  
  
-No sabes, ah, o acaso no te acuerdas de quien te dijo como llegar hasta aquí-Ginny lo miró a los ojos confundida. – ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- murmuró maliciosamente Malfoy-La verdad Weasley pensé que eras diferente, y que no me andarías buscando como las demás, ¿quién de todas las que han venido aquí te dijo como entrar?-preguntó amenazadoramente.  
  
-Yo.... En verdad...-  
  
-Esta bien, veo que no vas a decir nada- dijo Malfoy soltándola bruscamente, Ginny lo miró extrañada por las reacciones que tenía Malfoy. ¿Por qué Malfoy se comportaba tan extrañamente? ¿y por qué su traicionero corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza? Ginny estaba más que confundida.  
  
-Sabes Weasley, muchas mujeres han venido aquí para pasar una noche conmigo- Ginny sintió sus palabras como una bofetada, se sintió irremediablemente ... ¿celosa?-Y son pocas las que llegan a mi cama..- Malfoy hablaba suavemente pero su tono de voz no tenía nada que ver con la mirada fría que tenía fija en los ojos de la Gryffindor- Sin embargo, debo admitir que .... Nunca se me había presentado una oportunidad tan tentadora- murmuró mirándola de arriba a bajo, Ginny sintió que se sonrojaba, apenas en ese momento se había acordado que lo único que llevaba puesto era su camisón de dormir que no era lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle las piernas (le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla) y tenía un escote que dejaba al descubierto el inicio de sus senos. Ginny se tapo con los brazos el pecho y con ese gesto Malfoy sonrió burlonamente.  
  
-Ni te atrevas a tocarme- murmuró rápidamente Ginny. Una suave pero profunda risa salió de la boca del Slytherin. Ginny sabía que si Malfoy la tocaba, su cuerpo y su cerebro la traicionarían igual que la habían traicionado sus amigas.  
  
Draco se acercó lentamente a ella, Ginny empezó a caminar de espadas, algo aterrada. Cada vez que tropezaba se ganaba una mirada burlona de Malfoy.  
  
-Vamos Weasley, no es eso a lo que venías-  
  
-No- exclamó horrorizada. Draco la tomó de nuevo por las muñecas y la acercó a él bruscamente.  
  
-No mientas-susurró a su oído con voz ronca antes de besarla, la pelirroja no pudo resistirse, sentía el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, besarlo era lo que más había añorado; fue un beso muy apasionado, llenó de emociones encontradas para ambos. Cuando Draco hizo ademán de separarse, Ginny lo atrajo hacia ella jalándolo suavemente por el cuello para que inclinará la cabeza, ese beso fue más tierno, ese beso no fue por pasión, si no que fue producto de las mezcla de extraños sentimientos encontrados.  
  
**** Draco la apretó más contra él, mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la Gryffindor, él estaba extasiado, nuca en su vida lo habían besado con tanta ternura, y para su sorpresa, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, estaba caliente y su piel era tan suave y tersa como había pensado, Draco se maravilló unos segundos dejando que el olor de Ginny se mezclara con el suyo y le embriagara sus sistemas, haciendo que su mente se nublara, solamente estaba consiente que en es momento Ginny era de él y de nadie más, la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras la guiaba a un sillón, se sentó sin dejar de besarla y la sentó a ella en su regazo, ahí en su brazos sentía a Ginny como si fuera un pequeña muñequita de porcelana que debía proteger.  
  
-Draco- un suave gemido había salido de los sonrosados labios de la Gryffindor mientras él le besaba el cuello, Draco se sintió ridículamente feliz, ella lo había llamado por su nombre por primea vez, sonrió mientras la volvía a besar suavemente.  
  
De pronto se detuvo en seco y se paro bruscamente, haciendo que por poco Ginny cayera al suelo.  
  
No esto no puede ser, soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se juntan con los Weasley pensó Draco evitando la mirada interrogante de Ginny.  
  
Tenía que tener presente que por más que le gustaba besar a la Gryffindor, no debía hacerlo, ella era el fruto prohibido. Draco recuperó la compostura, alzó su cabeza orgullosamente poniendo la mirada más fría que pudo, aunque parecía el mismo chico arrogante su corazón aún no se había controlado y latía rápidamente.  
  
-Ya tuviste lo que querías ¿no?-murmuró maliciosamente, a pesar de que lo dijo con bastante indiferencia en su interior se quería matar por ser tan insensible. Ginny lo miró como si aún no había asimilado las palabras-¿Qué esperas para irte?-  
  
La suave y delicada mano de Ginny que hace solo unos instantes lo había acariciado, golpeó con fuerza la mejilla del Slytherin antes de salir corriendo en busca de la salida. Draco tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir tras ella.  
  
Se desplomó en un sillón sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar los ojos de la Gryffindor inundados de incredibilidad cuando le había dicho esas estupideces. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Ginny había sentido lo mismo que él? Y ¿A caso se estaba enamorando por primera vez en su vida?  
  
***** Notas de la autora: HOOOOOLAAAA gracias a todos por sus REWIES. Espero que me sigan enviando sus rewies que la verdad me animan a continuar la historia con más prontitud. Me hubiera gustado haberla actualizado antes pero me safé la mano y me dolía mucho escribir.  
  
DEJEN REWIES, Y BESOS A TODOS. 


	6. Capítulo 6: Castigos

Capítulo 6: Castigos.  
  
Una lágrima rodó lentamente por la mejilla de una pequeña pelirroja que estaba sentada a la orilla del lago, el viento hondeaba su sedoso cabello, haciéndola ver irresistible. Ginny se limpió la lágrima con rapidez, decidida a no llorar por un cerdo como Malfoy. Era una noche agradable, con una suave brisa cayendo lentamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Estaba muy confundida, y esa era la causa de que estuviera fuera de su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche, Ginny se abrazó si misma, recostándose suavemente en el árbol.  
  
No sabía si sentirse contenta de que Malfoy hubiera detenido el beso o sentirse frustrada. Sabía con exactitud, que si el rubio no hubiera detenido el beso, ella, no lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo se sentía dolida, humillada, por la forma en que él la había rechazado, la había dejado como si fuera una chica fácil; Ginny apretó sus puños al recordar las palabras del Slytherin, y esta vez no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima cayera sobre su mejilla y con ella, muchas más. Ginny soltó un suave pero muy profundo llanto, nunca en su vida la habían humillado de tal forma, mucho menos que fuera algo que le dijera él. Con tantos años de intercambiar insultos, se había vuelto prácticamente inmune a las horribles cosas que le decía el Slytherin, pero esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez, las palabras del rubio habían quedado gravadas en su mente, haciendo que con cada recuerdo de él sintiera una terrible opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué cuando pensó que el beso estaba llegando a otro nivel, más lejos de la pasión y mucho más cerca del... ¿amor?, Malfoy se había separado? ¿Por qué cuando pensó que Malfoy estaba teniendo un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados, como ella, el rubio de había separado? Ginny, tal vez, nunca sabría las respuestas de esas preguntas, como tampoco nunca sabría el por que su corazón latía con semejante fuerza con un simple roce del rubio, o por qué se sentía en las nubes cuando él la besaba de una forma, tan .... ¿especial?  
  
Ginny dejó salir las lágrimas hasta que ya no quedo ni una más. Se puso de pie de un brinco al ver como el alba empezaba a clarear, ya estaba amaneciendo y ella no había dormido nada esa noche, subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor y entró a su habitación lo más sigilosamente posible, para no despertar a sus compañeras. Vio su reloj con pesadumbre para descubrir que solo dormiría una hora, y todo por la culpa de un maldito rubio. Se metió a su cama rápidamente pensando que tenía que reponer fuerzas, si quiera, para poder matar a unas ciertas Hufflepuff que se decían sus amigas, y que la habían hecho descubrir sentimientos que de verdad no deseaba sentir.  
  
*** -¡Ginny!- gritó Mattie sacudiéndola suavemente.  
  
-Ahora no, Mattie-gruñó Ginny metiendo su cabeza bajo su almohada.  
  
-¿Ginny?-  
  
-Mmmm-  
  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-  
  
-Nada-murmuró Ginny forcejeando con Mattie para ganar su sabana.  
  
-Levántate-exigió Mattie quitándole la colcha. Ginny lanzó un gruñido antes de levantarse-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?-volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Ya te dije que nada- murmuró Ginny rehuyendo de su mirada.  
  
-¿Cómo que nada, te ves terrible?-  
  
-Vaya qua ánimos me das, que linda amiga-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a su ropero para sacar su túnica.  
  
-Ginny... ¿lloraste?-  
  
-N-no-mintió Ginny, casi corriendo al baño, pero Mattie se interpuso antes de que pudiera llegar a la tranquilidad del baño para eludir las preguntas que se avecinaban.  
  
-No me mientas Ginny, has estado muy extraña desde que iniciamos el curso- Mattie parecía en verdad muy preocupada.  
  
-Son imaginaciones tuyas-logró decir Ginny haciendo un mohín con las manos.  
  
-Ginny... no me digas que tanto te afecta que Harry y Hermione sean novios-  
  
-No es eso-respondió con prontitud Ginny clavando la mirada en el suelo.  
  
-¿Entonces, que es?-preguntó lentamente Mattie.  
  
-Es... no... es nada- balbuceó Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, somos amigas, ¿o no?-  
  
-Claro, Mattie-  
  
-Ya lo entendí ¿no confías en mí, verdad?-murmuró lentamente y Ginny pudo percibir un tono de dolor en su voz.  
  
-No Mattie, claro que confío en ti.... Es solo que....- Ginny no pudo continuar, ¿por qué no el decía todo lo que le había pasado a Mattie, y así deshogaba su alma?-esta bien... es por Harry-mintió, había sido una cobarde al no decirle la verdad, pero no había podido. Se sintió aún peor al ver en los ojos castaños de Mattie algo muy cercano a pena, no le gustaba mentir, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora no había podido ser sincera.  
  
-Ay... Ginny...-al parecer Mattie se había quedado sin palabras-Debes olvidarlo- acertó a decir mientras la abrazaba.  
  
-Eh... lo haré- le dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa-¿Cambiemos de tema, te parece?-preguntó algo incomoda, ya no soportaría decirle una mentira más a su amiga.  
  
-Claro-dijo jovialmente Mattie mientras le sonreía.-¿Por qué no te das un baño y luego... vemos que hacemos con esas terribles ojeras?-  
  
-Esta bien, ¿qué hora es?-  
  
-Las seis y media- Ginny asintió antes de entrar con pesadumbre al baño, había dormido solamente media hora, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Mattie, por que seguramente le daría un sermón.  
  
*** Una hora después Ginny y Mattie se dirigían al Gran Comedor, la verdad que tenía que admitir que Mattie sabía muchos trucos de belleza, en cuanto Ginny había salido del baño, Mattie la acaparó por completó, le había arreglado el cabello en un elegante moño alto, dejando a unos bucles que caían sobre su rostro dándole un toque de ternura, había maquillado a la perfección su rostro, sin dejar ni una huella de que había llorado, e incluso había ajustado un poco más la túnica. Cuando Ginny le había preguntado por que hacía todo eso, Mattie había respondido que nunca dejará ver a nadie que sufría por un hombre. Ginny había sonreído ante la respuesta, y sabía que por lo menos así, Malfoy nunca sabría que había llorado por él.  
  
Ginny entró al comedor tratando de evitar la mirada de un chico rubio de Hufflepuff, se sentaron junto a Ron, que estaba frente a Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Y ahora..¿por qué te arreglas?-preguntó Ron mirándola fijamente.  
  
-No sabía que estaba prohibido-contesto Ginny mordazmente mientras le sonreía a Harry y tomaba una tostada.  
  
-¿Es por el Hufflepuff?-preguntó bruscamente Ron.  
  
-¿Qué Hufflepuff?-preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo antes de darle una mordida su tostada.  
  
-¿Cómo que Hufflepuff, el rubio?-Ginny se atragantó con su tostada y empezó a toser bajo la mirada de reproche de Ron.  
  
-¿Qué..ru-bio?-balbuceó Ginny, recuperándose.  
  
-¿Cómo que rubio, el Hufflepuff, el que tus amiguitas dicen que quiere contigo? ¿te gusta, verdad?-exigió saber Ron mirándola con desaprobación.  
  
-Estas loco-aseguró Ginny riendo suavemente, por que diablos había reaccionado de esa forma, había más rubios en Hogwarts, Malfoy no era el único.  
  
Ron la miró largamente antes de voltear su rostro, parecía indignado. Ginny decidió no prestarle atención y se puso a platicar con Mattie, rehuyendo de la mirada evaluatoria de Hermione.  
  
*** Ginny y Mattie se despidieron del trío diez minutos antes de que empezará su primera clase, que para desgracia era pociones con los Slytherin. Iban por el pasillo casi corriendo, no soportarían quedar castigadas con Snape una semana.  
  
-¡Ginny!-  
  
La pelirroja se detuvo unos segundos, para ver quien le llamaba. Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto al reconocer que eran, Karina, Melva y Katherin que corrían hacia ellas.  
  
-Adelántate-le indicó secamente a Mattie, estaba dispuestas a reprocharles a las Hufflepuff.  
  
-Esta bien, pero... procura no llegar tarde-aceptó Mattie antes de lanzarles una mirada de desconfianza a las jóvenes que llegaban junto a ellas.  
  
-¿Qué tal te fue en la noche, ya sabes con tu rubio?-preguntó alegremente Katherin, las tres sonreían tontamente, Ginny estaba a punto de soltarles unas gran reprimenda diciéndoles que no era su rubio, pero no pudo, unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron por los brazos y la voltearon bruscamente.  
  
-¿Qué noche y que rubio?-demandó saber Ron que la veía enfadado, Harry y Hermione estaban atrás de él, como dudando en intervenir. Ginny sintió que el mundo se le venía a los pies, nunca en su vida había visto a Ron tan enojado, y eso ya era decir mucho.  
  
-Eh... yo... ¿de que hablas?-Ginny se hizo la desentendida, para ganar tiempo y darle una respuesta coherente.  
  
-No te hagas la tonta Virgine, las acabo de escuchar, ¿qué noche y que maldito rubio?-vociferó Ron, el color de su cabello quedaba opaco con la tonalidad que había agarrado su rostro por el enojo.  
  
-Eh... no existe ningún rubio y por supuesto que ninguna noche- se defendió Ginny aunque su voz había temblado- ellas están... bromeando, ¿no es así?-  
  
-Eh.. s-si- balbucearon las tres que veían asustadas a Ron, Ginny maldijo en silencio, valiente ayuda la que le brindaban sus amigas.  
  
-NO TE CREO-rugió Ron, haciendo que los que pasaban por ahí se voltearan a ver la escena, y para desgracia de Ginny entre la multitud había un cierto rubio que la observaba fijamente. Ron la sostuvo con más fuerza causándole daño.  
  
-Haya tú si no me crees-exclamó Ginny empezándose a enojar-Ahora, suéltame, me haces daño- replicó liberando sus manos bruscamente de las manos de Ron.  
  
Y antes de que Ron pudiera replicar Ginny había agarrado a Melva del brazo y se las había llevado de ahí. Al parecer Hermione y Harry habían tranquilizado a Ron y lo habían convencido de no ir tras ella.  
  
-¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso?-replicó Ginny a las Hufflepuff cuando se habían alejado de la multitud.-¿Saben en el gran problema en el que me metieron?-  
  
Melva asintió lentamente.  
  
-Lo sentimos Ginny, no era nuestra intención meterte en es problema-dijo suavemente Melva, las otras dos, parecían estar asustadas todavía.  
  
-Ah, pues si no me hubieran querido meter en un problema no me hubieran llevado a la sala común de SLYTHERIN-les gritó Ginny mientras se empezaba a poner roja del coraje.  
  
-Eh.. es que nosotras pensamos que tú.. Malfoy... bueno ya sabes lo de beso- dijo Katherin tropezando con las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué pensaron que entre el estúpido de Malfoy y yo había algo?-preguntó Ginny colérica.  
  
-Eh.. si- admitieron las Hufflepuff, parecían apenadas.  
  
-¿CÓMO PUDIERON PENSAR SEMEJANTE ESTÚPIDES, LO BESÉ POR UNA MALDITA APUESTA QUE USTEDES ME HICIERON CUMPLIR?-gritó Ginny mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.  
  
-En verdad lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención, pero es que nosotros pensamos... bueno ya no tiene importancia te juramos que ya no volvemos a suponer nada, y ya no te vamos a hacer nada para que te veas con Malfoy- dijo rápidamente Melva mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Si, te lo juramos-apoyaron las otras dos, parecían avergonzadas.  
  
-Me da igual, les pido que no se me acerquen un tiempo, estoy muy molesta con ustedes-exclamó Ginny muy indignada antes de darle la espalda a las Hufflepuff y dirigirse de nuevo hacia las mazmorras donde se impartían las clases de pociones.  
  
*** Ginny llegó 20 minutos tarde a las mazmorras, aún estaba molesta así que si Snape le quería replicar algo, obtendría una contestación no muy agradable por parte de Ginny. La Gryffindor tocó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla, Snape estaba de espaldas a ella escribiendo algo en la pizarra.  
  
-Profesor....-empezó a disculparse Ginny cuando Snape se volteó hacia ella, una horrible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de el profesor más odiado.  
  
-Weasley... tarde... otra vez-al parecer Snape gozaba hacerla sufrir. Ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.  
  
-Yo.. profesor.. tuve un probl....-  
  
-No me interesa escuchar sus estúpidas excusas sin sentido, Weasley. Llegó tarde de nuevo, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor..-  
  
-¿Qué?-replicó Ginny sin poder contenerse, una pequeña replica por parte de los Gryffindor se escuchó dentro del aula pero Snape los calló con un simple movimiento de su mano.  
  
-¿Se atreve a replicar, eh?-Snape hablaba suavemente, manteniendo la calma y saboreando las reacciones de enfado que Ginny mostraba en su rostro.  
  
-N-no-la voz de Ginny temblaba de coraje, mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño luchando contra el impulso que tenía de sacar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio a Snape.-Seguramente limpiar la mazmorra de nuevo-bufó Ginny en un susurró casi inaudible.  
  
-No.. Weasley usted al parecer no entiende con ese castigo, ya veremos que castigo asignarle al final de la clase- Ginny lo miró sorprendida por el bueno oído que tenía Snape.  
  
-Maldito bastardo- dijo entre dientes Ginny cuando se sentó en su lugar cerca de Mattie.  
  
-También escuche eso, Weasley, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor, por su descaro y 2 semanas más de castigo cualquiera que este sea.-con esas palabras los Slytherin soltaron unas risitas bastantes tontas que Snape no hizo nada por pararlas.  
  
Ginny apretó aun con más fuerza los puños mientras sus dientes castañeaban violentamente, estuvo apunto de pararse y empezar a gritarle a Snape si no hubiera sido por que Colin y Mattie la habían sostenido justo a tiempo.  
  
-Me las va a pagar-murmuraba Ginny mientras trataba de cortar las raíces de alfalfa, resultando ser una tarea casi imposible por que su mano temblaba violentamente.  
  
-Cálmate, Gin, déjame que yo corte las raíces- le dijo suavemente Colin mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de su mano, Ginny ni siquiera le replicó y se apartó.  
  
-Profesor, puedo entrar-una voz fría se escuchó desde la puerta. Snape que en ese momento se encontraba inspeccionando a sus alumnos, por no decir que solamente estaba criticando las pociones de los Gryffindor, se volteó lentamente hacia la puerta. Ahí había un joven alto y moreno, Ginny lo conocía muy bien, era Marcos Jackson, iba el mismo año que ella, solo que en Slytherin, y era un cerdo, muy al estilo Malfoy.  
  
-Profesor tuve un problema-dijo muy tranquilamente Marcos mientras miraba sus uñas.  
  
-No hay problema Jackson, pasa-murmuró suavemente Snape mientras le sonreía, y con ese gesto hizo que la furia que Ginny trataba de esconder pobremente, saliera de golpe, ¿por qué Snape era tan injusto?  
  
-Eso es injusto-gritó Ginny sin poder contenerse.  
  
-No te pedí tu opinión Weasley, así que 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser tan entrometida y otra semana de castigo más-dijo gustosamente Snape, Ginny se levantó de su asiento pero Colin la sostuvo con demasiada fuerza como para que pudiera avanzar hasta a Snape y matarlo en ese instante.-Y Weasley, Jackson trabajará contigo a partir de esta clase, SIEMPRE-dijo poniendo énfasis a la última palabra.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz; trabajar, pociones y un Slytherin, no eran unas buenas palabras para entrelazarlas.  
  
-¿Quiere dos semanas más de castigo?-preguntó Snape que parecía muy contento.  
  
Ginny tuvo que controlarse ya que no quería estar castigada con Snape el resto del año.  
  
La Gryffindor pudo percibir con cierta repugnancia, un extraño brillo morboso en los ojos del Slytherin cuando se sentó junto a ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
  
-Hola Weasley-murmuró muy cerca de su oído Jackson mientras Ginny había vuelto a su trabajo de cortar las raíces.  
  
-Aléjate de mí, estúpido-dijo molesta Ginny mientras lo empujaba para que se alejara.  
  
El Slytherin río suavemente antes de poner su atención por completo en la poción.  
  
*** La clase de pociones fue la más espantosa que había tenido Ginny en todos los años que había estudiado en Hogwarts, y eso era mucho decir. Primero tuvo que aguantar las burlas de los Slytherin que le lanzaban comentarios para provocarla y que con eso perdiera más puntos para Gryffindor, casi todos sus compañeros de casa la miraban con odio, por que había perdido 150 puntos, ¡en menos de una hora!; y claro sin contar que tenía que alejar al desgraciado de Jackson de ella, cada vez que trataba de acercarse más de lo permitido y para acabarla, su caldero había explotado "misteriosamente" roseando a casi todos lo Gryffindor con poción degradante, el más afectado había sido Colin que había terminado sin nariz, por suerte Snape tenía un antídoto que había tenido que adminístralo a los Gryffindor muy a su pesar, y gracias a la pequeña explosión (la cual Ginny no había tenido ni idea del por qué había ocurrido) le habían quitado otros 20 puntos menos, por tratar de llamar la atención le había dicho Snape para culpar a Ginny y luego le había quitado otros 30 puntos alegando que por que Ginny no lo miraba cuando la regañaba.  
  
Ahora Ginny sabía que iba a estar ¡mes y medio! en castigo con Snape, aparte de que seguramente todos los Gryffindor la abuchearían cuando se enteraran que había perdido 200 puntos en una clase, y ella solita.  
  
Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el termino de la clase, Ginny se quedó sentada mientras veía a todos salir casi corriendo de las mazmorras.  
  
-Weasley, la quiero aquí a las 9 de la noche, para limpiar la mazmorras.... Eso es solo el principio de sus múltiples labores que tendrá que hacer para aprender a quedarse CALLADA-le rugió Snape antes de salir de la mazmorra y dejar a Ginny sola, la pelirroja lanzó un bufido de exasperación antes de salir corriendo hacía su siguiente clase.  
  
*** Ginny se desplomó en su cama de dosel, había sido un día muy pesado, el castigo de Snape la había dejado agotada, por no decir que había estado cabeceando en todas las clases contra el impulso de no quedarse dormida.  
  
-Maldito Malfoy-susurró antes cerrar los ojos fuertemente, la imagen de un cierto rubio que la cautivaba por completo se vino a la mente, ese día solo lo había visto dos veces, y una vez lo había visto en un pasillo completamente solitario mientras hacían su ronda de patrullar las pasillos, como lo hacían todos los días los prefectos por las noches.  
  
Malfoy había jugado con ella, y ella había caído a sus pies, pero a partir de ese momento la que jugaría con él... sería ella. Lo había estado pensando durante todo lo que había durado el castigo, se iba a vengar de Malfoy lo iba a humillar, eso lo tenía muy claro, solo esperaba que, al final, la perjudicada, no fuera ella.  
  
***** Notas de la autora: hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza pero es que estuve en época de exámenes, muy difícil por cierto, pero para mi suerte (no sé para la suya también) aprobe todas mis materias por lo que creo que no habrá problema y seguiré actualizando pronto.  
  
MIL GRACIAS a todos lo que dejaron REWIES, me suben mucho la autoestima, y me estimula a escribir. Sigan dejando rewies y seguiré escribiendo y actualizando rápido.  
  
POR CIERTO LES ADELANTÓ UN POQUITO EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE:  
  
-Ron de DETECTIVE. Jejeje  
  
-Ginny escucha algo que no debería escuchar, de los propios labios de un cierto rubio, que más que feliz la deja DESCONCERTADA.  
  
-Malfoy ¿enamorado?, veremos un poquito de los sentimientos del rubio.  
  
PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA MISTERIOSA CITA.  
  
DEJEN REWIES, Y BESOS A TODOS. 


	7. Capítulo 7: La misteriosa cita

Capítulo 7: La misteriosa cita.  
  
-¿A dónde dijiste que vas?- preguntó por enésima vez Ron en la entrada de la Sala Común. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué Ron siempre le empeoraba las cosas?  
  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy CASTIGADA?-murmuró colérica Ginny mientras trataba de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Era el segundo día de castigo que tendría con Snape y tenía que llegar temprano.-Ahora hazte a UN LADO- terminó Ginny gritando mientras empujaba a Ron para que dejara de estorbar la salida.  
  
-No te creo que estés castigada-murmuró Ron amenazadoramente mientras volvía a taparle el paso.  
  
-Me importa muy poco si me crees o no, ahora déjame salir-  
  
-Ya Ron, si Mattie ya te dijo que Ginny esta castigada ¿por qué no la dejas ir?-intervino Hermione desde un sillón que estaba sentada, Ron le envió una mirada, como advirtiéndole que no interviniera.  
  
-¿ME ESPIAS?-gritó Ginny, ahora si era inútil controlar su enfado, ¿por qué Ron era tan extremadamente celoso, o peor aún, por qué se atrevía a espiarla? Ron se retorció incomodo bajo la penetrante mirada de Ginny-no quieres que te facilite tu "investigación".....-ahora la voz de Ginny sonaba peligrosamente dulce, Ron asintió torpemente.-Eres un idiota Ron-murmuró antes de apartar a Ron de la entrada y salir por le retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
Ginny camino rápidamente hacia la mazmorra de Snape, ¿Cómo se atrevía su propio hermano a espiarla y a investigar sobre su vida privada? Sintió como su rostro ardía de enojo. Ron se había vuelto insoportable desde que había escuchado las burlas de las Hufflepuff, respecto a ella y Malfoy; la interrogaba y la seguía a todo rato, y por eso era normal que ella estuviera terriblemente enojada. Al menos no sabía que ese cierto rubio no era un Hufflepuff si no un Slytherin, y la verdad no quería ni estar presente si Ron se enterara que se había besado con Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
Ginny se abrazó a sí misma, una suave brisa la envolvía por completo mientras observaba como el cielo se empezaba a nublar lentamente. Estaba arriba de un árbol muy cerca del lago, era un domingo con un estupendo clima fresco, ese día no tendría que ir a las mazmorras a cumplir con su castigo como lo venía haciendo desde hace tres semanas, Snape se había apiadado de ella (algo increíble) y le había acortado el castigo, claro que le había advertido que si volvía a llegar tarde o volvía a contestarle insolentemente estaría castigada el resto del año (lo que ella ignoraba es que cierto rubio había apelado por ella para que su castigo fuera reducido.)  
  
Sonrío, feliz, después de tanto tiempo, parecía que asía siglos que no tenía unos segundos de tranquilidad, esas tres semanas había tratado por todos los medios de no encontrarse a solas con Malfoy, aunque casi lo había logrado todavía recordaba cuando chocó con él en la entrada de la biblioteca, ella podría jurar que el rubio se había alejado con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que le había echo que su corazón se acelerara.  
  
A pesar de esa ocasión, no lo había encontrado solo, y procuraba ir siempre acompañada, tenía que esperar un tiempo antes de que pudiera enfrentarse a Malfoy.  
  
Pronto caería la noche, pero Ginny decidió quedarse un rato más, fue hasta que su estómago le reclamó es que se vio obligada a ir al comedor. Iba a empezar a bajar del árbol cuando escuchó unos pasos.  
  
-Déjame en paz Zabini-era un a voz fría que arrastraba las palabras; Ginny sintió como su corazón se detenía, era Malfoy, esa voz era inconfundible. Trato de esconderse entre las ramas del árbol, pudio ver con claridad como Draco Malfoy se acercaba junto con unos 5 Slytherin más hacia el árbol donde Ginny estaba.  
  
Para horror de Ginny los seis Slytherin se sentaron al pie del árbol, se arrinconó más, mientras trataba de ocultarse. ¿por qué se estaba comportando tan infantil?, ¿por qué no simplemente se bajaba, les decía algo desagradable y se marchaba orgullosamente? Por qué ahí esta Draco le dijo una muy molesta voz en su cabeza; parecía una cría, ¡se estaba ocultando!  
  
-Vamos Draco-dijo jovialmente Zabini mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda a Malfoy, este lo miró tan fríamente que apartó su mano rápidamente.  
  
-Ya te dije que no, ahora cállate, seguro que no tarda en llegar-murmuró Draco con la mirada perdida en el lago, Zabini y Crabbe compartieron una mirada.  
  
-Esta bien, luego no le digas a Pansy que no lo intenté- -¿sigues hablando?, ¿por qué?-preguntó fríamente Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la túnica.  
  
-Vaya Draco, ¿creo que empezaste muy mal este año escolar?-dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro al que Ginny reconoció como a Marcos Jackson.  
  
-Tú cállate Jackson bufó Draco dándoles la espalda.  
  
-Jackson tiene razón-terció Goyle-has estado de muy mal humor este año. Draco apretó a los puños, claro que nunca le diría a los idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos que casi siempre estaba de mal humor por una cierta Weasley.  
  
-Tonterías-dijo suavemente Draco mientras se volteaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa casi burlona en sus labios.  
  
Zabini dijo algo que Ginny no pudo entender pero seguramente era algo que le desagrado a Draco por que este se volteó orgullosamente y se excluyó de ellos.  
  
Ginny dejó de prestar atención a lo que los Slytherin decían y prestó su atención en contemplar a Draco que estaba sentado en una roca cerca del lago, se veía tan bien, pensaba Ginny.  
  
-... pero sobretodo la Weasley....-Ginny dejó de observar a Draco para prestar atención de nuevo a la plática, ¿por qué mencionaban su nombre?, logró ver con desagrado una brillo morboso en los ojos de Zabini que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a babear.  
  
-¿Qué hay con la Weasley?-preguntó Malfoy que se había acercado de nuevo a ellos.  
  
-Estamos comentando los beneficios que el verano le trajo a Weasley, se ve de maravilla-respondió Marcos mientras sonreía. Era la imaginación de la Gryffindor o Malfoy estaba apretando los puños, como si estuviera..... ¿enojado?  
  
-Ah, no me había dado cuenta- dijo indiferente Malfoy pero en su voz se le escapó un tono de enfado.  
  
-¿Qué no tienes ojos Malfoy?, casi todos se dieron cuenta; en fin yo tengo la suerte de ser su pareja en pociones por todo el año-ahora Ginny sabía que no era su imaginación, Draco estaba realmente enojado-claro se comporta algo hostil... pero... en fin-  
  
-Por favor, Weasley ella es.. es .. una pobretona insufrible-¿por qué la voz de Malfoy había sonado tan insegura?, se preguntó la Gryffindor mientras lo miraba, esa inseguridad, casi irreal de Malfoy les causó risa a sus compañeros de casa.  
  
-Si, pero te imaginas... espero domarla... primero por que parece muy hostil.. y luego puro gozo para mí-dijo Zabini mientras sonreía tontamente, Ginny lo miró con asco, ¿qué le hacía pensar al Slytherin que iba a caer tan fácil con él?  
  
Luego ellos intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios entre ellos en voz tan baja que le fue imposible a Ginny escucharlos, pero se dedicó a observar a Draco que parecía que con cada comentario se enfadaba más y más.  
  
-No te atreverías- dijo amenazadoramente Draco interrumpiendo a Zabini.  
  
-¿por qué no?, si....- Zabini no llegó a terminar su comentario por que Draco lo había agarrado por el cuello de la túnica bruscamente y lo había levantado de golpe, al parecer todos los Slytherin estaban igual de sorprendidos que Ginny por la sorpresiva furia que Draco trataba de controlar pobremente.  
  
-ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN-rugió Draco mientras aventaba a Zabini que golpeó violentamente su espalda con el tronco del árbol.-NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A VIRGINE WEASLEY-luego se acercó a él peligrosamente-si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-la última frase la había dicho con una voz muy tranquila pero demasiado fría.  
  
-Pero eso en que te afecta a ti- reclamó Zabini mientras se sacudía la túnica y lo miraba con enfado, los otros observaban la escena muy sorprendidos- espero un momento....¿te gusta Weasley?- el corazón de Ginny se detuvo, se acercó más a ellos tratando de no perderse la respuesta de Malfoy. Este por su parte se había quedado sin palabras, miraba al suelo; ¿ese día se iba a caer el mundo? ¡Malfoy agachado la cabeza, eso era digno de ver!  
  
-Eso no es de tú incumbencia-respondió por fin Malfoy su voz había sonado muy aterciopelada.  
  
-Draco no te puede gustar Weasley, tú no puedes tener nada con esa- intervino Crabbe que tenía los ojos desorbitados.  
  
-YA ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER- estalló Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se alejaron de él temerosos.  
  
-Pe-pero Draco tú... tu eres el hijo predilecto para ser el siguiente que domine en la dinastía de nuestro señor; tienes que cumplir lo que se te ha asignado y eso es...-  
  
-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes que recordármelo a cada minuto, Zabini-dijo secamente Malfoy.  
  
Ginny se sentía mareada, Draco Malfoy hijo predilecto para continuar la dinastía de.... ¡o por Díos! A caso su señor era el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No podía ser, pero lo peor de todo era por que le dolía tanto una verdad que supuestamente casi todo el colegio imaginaba.  
  
-Pero.. Malfoy... tú debes seguir con los mandatos, un mortífago siempre cumple las ordenes que nos asigna el señor oscuro-  
  
¿Malfoy un mortífago? Por qué le dolía tanto a Ginny escuchar una realidad que ya sabía, se sentía terriblemente desilusionada.  
  
-Te recuerdo, idiota, que todavía no somos mortífagos, y que tal vez tarde un poco más de tiempo antes de que nos alistemos-murmuró Draco apretando los puños, la Gryffindor se sintió estúpidamente feliz, ¿por qué?-Y sea lo que sea Zabini te advierto que no te atrevas a acercarte a Virgine, ¿entendido?-su voz había sonado amenazadora, Ginny sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo por las repentinas palabras del rubio, los Slytherin siguieron hablando pero en voz tan baja que la Gryffindor casi se cae del árbol tratando de escuchar, solamente había logrado captar una palabras que no tenían relación alguna.  
  
-...pienso.....profecía.... Pansy....señor oscuro.... Misión... ...trampa...Potter....bastardo....Weasley.... –la pelirroja se dio por vencida, ¿qué relación tendrían esas palabras? ¿a caso le tenderían alguna trampa a Harry?; a pesar de que se había acercado lo más que podía solo lograba escuchar una cuantas palabras, ahí deseo haberle comprado unas orejas extensibles a los gemelos, se volvió a acomodar en el árbol, rogando para que los Slytherin se fueran pronto o mejor, que hablaran más fuerte. De pronto sintió como una ráfaga de viento movió las ramas del árbol, era un viento demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que temió que empezará una tormenta.  
  
-El lunes, media noche, mismo lugar-escuchó que decía una voz que no era de ninguno de los Slytherin, esa voz había sonado mucho más profunda y gótica, pudo distinguir a una persona que se había parado frente a los Slytherin, era alguien muy robusto con una túnica negra con capucha que le cubría el rostro y solamente dejaba al descubierto unos ojos rojos brillantes. Draco se acercó a él y le dijo algo que al parecer ni siquiera los otros Slytherin escucharon, el encapuchado bajo la cabeza como afirmando antes de desaparecer.  
  
Ginny no podía creer lo que había visto, se suponía que nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts, entonces como lo había echo el misterioso encapuchado, la idea de que fuera un mortífago con poderes oscuro atravesó en la mente de la Gryffindor, y a pesar de ser una idea algo irreal no evitó que se sintiera aterrada; ¿a caso los Slytherin le pasaban toda la información de Hogwarts al señor oscuro? ¿Por que no?, esa era una posibilidad.  
  
En tanto los Slytherin habían recibido lo que parecían "indicaciones", se fueron dejando a Ginny sola de nuevo, que ahora trataba de enlazar todo lo que había escuchado esa noche.  
  
Bajó lentamente del árbol, ya había anochecido, todo lo que había escuchado resonaba en su cabeza violentamente mientras trataba de enlazar las últimas palabras que al parecer eran las más importantes.  
  
Se sintió aturdida, al parecer los Slytherin se estaban preparando para ser mortífagos, le estaban tratando de tenderle una trampa a Harry (como era de esperarse), Malfoy era el hijo predilecto para continuar con lo planes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y para colmo Draco Malfoy tenía un tipo de sentimiento posesivo hacia ella; demasiadas verdades para un día; pensó Ginny mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su sala común antes de que se hiciera más tarde.  
  
¿qué harían los Slytherin el lunes a las doce? ¿Dónde se reunirían? Esas preguntas torturaban a la Gryffindor haciendo que su sentido de curiosidad saliera al flote.  
  
Fuera lo que fuera Malfoy, de una cosa estaba segura ella tendría que humillarlo como él ya lo había hecho con ella.  
  
**  
  
Draco Malfoy suspiro frustrado, se había puesto al descubierto antes sus "amigos", como había sido tan estúpido. ¿cómo había sido posible que perdiera el control de esa manera?  
  
Tenía que admitirlo, sentía a Virgine como si fuera suya, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad, pero le hervía la sangre en solo pensar que la Gryffindor besará a otro que no fuera al él. Draco aún no sabía desde cuando era tan posesivo con una mujer, sabía que era posesivo con sus pertenencia pero cuando hablaba de mujeres nunca buscaba nada serio, ¿por qué ahora si?. Si, quería a Virgine, ¿pero valdría la pena un, seguramente, corto noviazgo con la Gryffindor para pasar unos años de tortura por haber desobedecido las órdenes de su señor? En solo pensar lo que le harían hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.  
  
Pero, aun así no dejaba de fantasear con la Gryffindor, la pequeña pelirroja se había metido por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, había invadido su cerebro y descontrolado sus sistemas en una forma tan rápida que incluso le llegaba a aterrar. Parecía como si la pequeña Virgine lo había hechizado por completo, a cada segundo recordaba su olor y su tersa piel, y con solo pensar que podría tenerla de nuevo con él lo hacía dejar el presente, era como si se desconectara de la realidad con el simple recuerdo de la Gryffindor.  
  
Se pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por las extrañas y nuevas emociones que sucumbían en su cuerpo y alma, antes que la Gryffindor estaba su deber como Malfoy, tenía que cumplir lo que le habían asignado y una Gryffindor no iba a arruinar lo que su señor venía planeando por años.  
  
-Draco estas escuchando-esa voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos bruscamente.  
  
-Qué quieres Pansy-preguntó quedadamente Draco mientras volvía su cabeza hacia ella; se dirigían al gran comedor junto a Zabini y Pansy, y por supuesto, sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-¿Qué que opinas sobre.....?-Draco nunca sabría sobre que habían estado hablando por que su mirada se poso en cierta pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos con pose bastante decidida, se veía espectacular tenía que admitirlo, su cabello rojizo suelto se ondeaba elegantemente mientras camina hacia ellos y tenía un suave maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos color miel.  
  
-Vaya, Weasley, ¿quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó Zabini mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo, lo que el creía, muy seductoramente. Draco apretó los puños.  
  
Ginny hizo una mueca de asco a Zabini pero luego sonrió.  
  
-No Zabini, tú no tienes esa suerte-su voz había sonado peligrosamente dulce-¿Quiero hablar contigo Malfoy?-la sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro de Zabini se había esfumado por completo. Draco sonrió complacido mientras evitaba la mirada recelosa de Pansy.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?-preguntó suavemente Malfoy mientras alzaba una ceja y se acercaba a ella bajo la mirada de incredibilidad de Zabini.  
  
-Sígueme –murmuró Ginny con voz igual de suave que la de él. Draco no puso resistencia, ¿cómo podría?, la Gryffindor lo guió unos metros más lejos de sus compañeros de Slytherin que se quedaron esperando a Draco por órdenes de Pansy.  
  
-¿Si?-preguntó de nuevo Malfoy mientras una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su rostro, la cual se esfumó al ver la encantadora sonrisa de la pelirroja, esto no es normal pensó Draco mirándola.  
  
-Draco-dijo suavemente mientras ponía su mano en el pecho. El corazón del rubio se aceleró con el simple contacto.  
  
-¿Qué tramas?-preguntó a la defensiva el Slytherin huyendo de la mirada de la Gryffindor pero sin retroceder.  
  
-Yo-replicó suavemente mientras sonreía.-La verdad, Malfoy te vengo a pedir que me dejes de seguir me tienes harta-  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos, él seguir a la pelirroja, a caso se había perdido esa parte de su vida.  
  
-De que diablos hablas- preguntó Draco incrédulo, ¿a caso la Gryffindor había perdido la razón?  
  
-Es enserio Malfoy, no me gusta que me estés persiguiendo todo el tiempo- dijo la pelirroja quedadamente.  
  
-¿Perdón?-murmuró confuso Malfoy mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella parecía inmutable.  
  
-Ya te lo dije-contestó Ginny alzando la voz-Sé que no puedes controlar tus hormonas....-  
  
-¿De que diablos hablas?-soltó de golpe Draco mientras la miraba interrogante, si ahora era seguro, la pelirroja se había vuelto loca.  
  
-Ya lo sabes...- ahora Draco ya no le prestaba atención, la Gryffindor había subido su mano hasta los labios del rubio y los acarició dulcemente, Draco perdió la noción del tiempo, a la vez que sentía como una pequeña descarga se producía al contacto de la pelirroja. Lo tenía embelezado, casi sin saber lo que hacía, la atrajo bruscamente hacia él y la besó. Sentir los labios de la Gryffindor fue como agua que calmo la sed que el deseo de tener a la pelirroja en sus brazos le había causado.  
  
Ese era un beso que en verdad había estado deseando por tanto tiempo, la abrazó suavemente por la cintura sin dejar de besarla, seguramente sus compañeros Slytherin estarían observándolos sorprendidos, pero esta vez no le importaba, tenía a Virgine en sus brazos y eso era lo más importante. Sentía como todas las tensiones que unos minutos antes invadían su cuerpo se esfumaban por completo. De pronto la mano firme de Virgine lo apartó por la barbilla.  
  
Draco se retiró mirándola interrogante pero se encontró con la sonrisa triunfal de la Gryffindor.  
  
-Yo también se jugar tú juego-le susurró al oído Ginny antes de darse la vuelta.-Creo que ya tuviste lo que buscabas, ahora deja de perseguirme-le dijo antes de irse.  
  
Draco se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, entonces escuchó las risas de sus compañeros y otras más, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que la pequeña pelirroja (que según él era muy inocente) lo había humillado en público.  
  
**** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, para la que me había dicho que Draco tenía que pagar la humillación que le había hecho a Ginny, esto ya lo tenía pensado. Espero que dejen Rewies ya que me animan a continuar con la historia; quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido la historia hasta ahora; DEJEN REWIES, YA SABEN ENTRE MÁS REWIES MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO.  
  
SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE:  
  
-Un ¿baile? -Una noche ¿romántica? -Una ¿pelea?  
  
PROXIMÓ CAPÍTULO 8: HALLOWEN.  
  
DEJEN REWIES. 


	8. Capítulo 8: Halloween

Capítulo 8: Halloween.  
  
-Cómo podrán saber, el próximo viernes será Halloween; sé que todos los años solamente lo celebramos con una estupenda cena y algún tipo de espectáculo-les dijo jovialmente el Director, Albus Dumbledore, a todos los prefectos y premios anuales que se encontraban reunidos en su despacho, era lunes por la noche y faltaban escasos 4 días para el evento más importante en el mundo mágico: Halloween- los llamamos más que nada por que queremos realizar una pequeña .... Como llamarla ... votación, ya que tenemos una pequeña discordancia respecto a como celebrar Halloween; la profesora McGonagall, aquí presente-Dumbledore la señaló, ella estaba a su lado- sugiere que celebremos Halloween como viene siendo costumbre, con una fantástica cena y un pequeño espectáculo de esqueletos bailarines...-se escuchó un pequeño murmullo de aprobación, más que nada de los chicos, Ginny trató de no voltear a ver a Draco, pero le fue imposible, el estaba alejado de todos (como siempre) tenía la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba con un dedo la cabeza del fénix de Dumbledore simplemente encantador pensó Ginny antes centrar de nuevo su atención en su director que en ese momento trataba de esfumar por completo los murmullos de los estudiantes-... pero yo opino que sería mucho más agradable realizar un baile..-ahora el murmullo fue más que nada de las chicas que empezaban a planear que iba a ponerse, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a Hermione que trataba pobremente de ocultar su emoción-Ahora van las votaciones, los que estén de acuerdo que se realice en tradicional que alcen la mano-en su mayoría hombres alzaron la mano con prontitud-bien, ahora los que quieran que se realice el baile-Ginny tuvo que alzar la mano ante la insistencia de Hermione, - parece que hay... un empate-murmuró Dumbledore-un momento señor Malfoy usted no votó-señaló Dumbledore, en ese momento todas las miradas se centraron en el rubio que miraba a todos con superioridad-¿usted es el que decide?-  
  
La mirada de Draco y Ginny hicieron contacto, la pelirroja se retorció incomoda en su asiento, ¿a caso nadie se daba cuenta en la forma que la miraba? Trató de apartar la mirada pero le fue imposible, el Slytherin la estaba examinando con la mirada de una forma que creía que estaba leyendo su alma como a un libro abierto.  
  
-Baile-dijo por fin Draco casi en un susurro.  
  
-Perfecto, baile será-exclamó jovialmente Dumbledore-Gracias por sus sugerencias, ahora ya pueden retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes, y mañana se les hará saber quienes serán los prefectos que tendrán que ayudar con la decoración del Gran Comedor-todos se empezaron a dirigir a la puerta- ah.. se me olvidaba...-los detuvo Dumbledore-tendrán que ir con túnicas de galas y con parejas, ya pueden irse- Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, ahora de donde sacaría una túnica de gala, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba por que se acercó a ella y les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.  
  
-Haber que trapo consigue la pobretona de Weasley y luego lo hace pasar como túnica-esa era Pansy Parkinson tratando de sacarla de sus casillas por enésima vez en la semana, desde que Ginny había humillado a Malfoy, Parkinson había empezado a molestarla más que de costumbre, y por el contrario Malfoy ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, eso le hacía pensar que el rubio tramaba algo. Ginny se volteó a mirar a Pansy con insolencia.  
  
-Bueno al menos conseguiré algo Parkinson, tú eres la que se debe preocupar, por que, que yo sepa no hacen túnicas para vacas-se burló Ginny mientras sonría fríamente, escuchó unas carcajadas a sus espaldas, eran Ron y Hermione que se habían acercado a Ginny cuando vieron que algunos Slytherin se había acercado a molestarla. Pansy la miró con infinita furia.  
  
-Ya quisieras tú tener mi figura-se defendió Pansy mientras apretaba los puños.  
  
-Más bien doy gracias de que no la tengo – respondió Ginny mordazmente.  
  
-Bien dicho Ginny-le susurró al oído Ron.  
  
En ese momento Pansy había perdido todos sus estribos y había sacado su varita, tres prefectos de Slytherin la imitaron, Malfoy se limitó a mirarla.  
  
-Bajen esas varitas, ¡ahora!-ordenó Draco, los Slytherin ni lo pensaron dos veces y la bajaron con prontitud, Ginny, Hermione y Ron que estaban apunto de sacar sus varitas se detuvieron algo asombrados, ¿desde cuando Malfoy evitaba una pelea cuando era él el que siempre las iniciaba?-No vale la pena quedar castigados por una sangre sucia, y dos pobretones que no tienen ni en donde caerse muertos-y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó seguido por los Slytherin que festejaban sus insultos, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que sujetar a Ron que se había puesto rojo de ira estaba considerando seguir a Malfoy y retarlo a duelo.  
  
****  
  
Ginny no sabía ni como sentirse, a pesar de la gran satisfacción que le había causado humillar a Malfoy, también se sentía algo triste por que sabía que esa humillación no había sido fácil apara él. Últimamente se lo encontraba por los pasillos solo, seguramente por que ya no aguantaba las burlas que le hacían sus "amigos" debido al incidente con la Gryffindor; lo más sorprendente era que había dejado de molestarla, ya no la insultaba, ya no se le insinuaba, ya nada, solamente se dedicaba a mirarla, y los ojos de Ginny se llenaban de culpabilidad cuando descubría en esos ojos grises algo muy cercano a la ..... ¿tristeza? ¿desilusión? Tal vez nunca lo sabría. Pero a pesar de eso seguía firme en la decisión de humillar a Malfoy cada vez que pudiera.  
  
La noche del lunes había tenido que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para que su curiosidad no le ganara y se fuera a espiar a los Slytherin que tendrían, lo que parecía, su reunión de mortífagos.  
  
Esa noche no había podido dormir casi nada, Draco Malfoy había estado atormentándola hasta en sus sueños, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, y ahora más que nunca el rubio estaba presente en su mente, y recordar sus ojos y sus labios era una deliciosa tortura.  
  
Y para acabarla, estaba el baile, tenía que conseguir pareja y conseguir túnica. La noticia de que se iba a realizar un baile se había dado al día siguiente de la reunión y ya había causado una conmoción en todo el colegio, en los pasillos no se hablaba de nada más que no fuera algo relacionado con el baile.  
  
Ginny suspiró frustrada antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, sólo una día más y era el baile, ella aún no tenía túnica y peor aún no conseguía pareja, si se lo habían pedido un par de chicos pero eran de cursos más bajos que el de ella y había tenido que verse en la penosa situación de rechazar las invitaciones.  
  
-Buenos Días Hermione-le dijo a la castaña mientras se sentaba junto a ella.  
  
-Buenos Días-respondió Hermione mientras apartaba el libro que estaba leyendo para mirarla-Ginny... yo sé que tienes algunos problemas para... conseguir ... una túnica de gala- dijo lentamente Hermione que no parecía muy cómoda hablando sobre eso.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ginny a la defensiva mientras se servía un cuenco de cereales.  
  
-Bueno.. que tú... ya sabes...-balbuceó Hermione mientras Ginny fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Estas insinuando que por que mi familia no tiene mucho dinero yo no pueda comprar una túnica?-preguntó lentamente la pelirroja mientras entrecerraba los ojos.  
  
-No, claro que no-se apresuró a decir Hermione-lo que pasa es que te quería decir que yo... bueno compré varias túnicas de gala, la verdad no sé por que lo hice tal vez un capricho, y estoy segura que hay una que te quedará el color, luego ya la ajustamos a tu medida, ya sabes pero solo si la necesitas-  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntó suavemente la pelirroja.  
  
-Si, claro que solo si tú quieres usar una de esas-  
  
-Gracias-murmuró por fin la pelirroja sintiéndose aliviada, un problema menos.  
  
-No hay de que, para que estamos las amigas-le aseguró Hermione antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en su libro. En ese momento Draco Malfoy entraba al Gran Comedor con la cabeza en alto, Ginny no pudo evitar voltearlo a ver, y se sorprendió al ver un hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios, ¿con quién se había peleado el Slytherin?, también pudo distinguir como trataba de apartar a Pansy que trataba de limpiarle su herida.  
  
-DEJAME EN PAZ, PANSY-su gritó resonó en el Gran Comedor, donde se había producido un prolongado silencio, el rubio no le tomo importancia y se fue a sentar a su mesa, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ginny, pero la Gryffindor evitó su mirada a toda costa.  
  
Unos minutos después entraron Ron y Harry, que se sentaron frente a las chicas.  
  
-Buenos dí...-Ginny no pudo terminar la frase por que quedo con la boca abierta al ver que el ojo izquierdo de Ron estaba morado, su cerebro empezó a atar cabos, Malfoy y Ron golpeados, ¿a caso.....?  
  
-Me pelee con Malfoy-bufó Ron confirmando las sospechas de la pelirroja que lo miró largamente-Por tú culpa-  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó atónica la Gryffindor-No me metas en tus problemas con ese- se defendió.  
  
-Es que es verdad Ginny-intervino Harry mientras cogía una tostada y le sonreía a Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo?, no puede ser posible-murmuró Ginny mientras fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-Mira Ginny debiste habérmelo dicho desde que empezó a molestarte-murmuró Ron.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó desconcertada.  
  
-Sobre que Malfoy se te andaba insinuando-el rostro de la pelirroja se tensó visiblemente.  
  
-Pe-pero...-  
  
-No trates de negarlo Ginny, casualmente todo el colegio se enteró antes que yo, que ese idiota anda tras de ti-le cortó Ron mientras soltaba unas palabrotas con las que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione. Ginny abrió la boca desmesuradamente, Por favor que no se haya enterado que me besé con Malfoyrogaba en sus adentros-Pero me alegra que tu lo hayas puesto en su lugar-Ginny suspiró aliviada-aunque...tal vez hubiera sido mejor si no te hubiera besado-Ginny sintió que su corazón le latía violentamente; ¿qué le abría dicho Malfoy a Ron sobre la primera vez donde ella inicio el beso?  
  
-Si, pobre de ti Ginny, eso de besar al asqueroso de Malfoy en la boca a de haber sido lo más desagradable de tu vida-terció Harry, Ginny no pensaba igual que él, besar a Malfoy había sido tal vez uno de los placeres más agradables de su vida.  
  
-Oh, si, horrible-mintió Ginny tratando de sonar convincente.  
  
-Si, lo imagino; pero no te preocupes Ginny me encargue de darle su merecido a ese idiota-dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro Ron; Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a Ron que parecía que Malfoy había salido mejor librado que él en la pelea-para que aprenda que no se puede meter con una Weasley-  
  
-Si, y yo ayude a apartar a Ron antes de que lo mataran-bromeó Harry, las chicas rieron por la expresión de indignación en la cara de Ron.  
  
-Eh, gracias Ron, supongo, pero creo que ese asunto ya lo había arreglado yo-murmuró Ginny después de un rato.  
  
-Si, también me enteré que lo humillaste; pero lo que no entiendo fue el por que Malfoy me dijo que eras tú la que lo buscaba-  
  
-Eh... por.. que esta... perdiendo la razón-logró balbucear Ginny, si, tenía que aceptarlo las primera vez ella lo había buscado pero por que era una apuesta, pero...-Tengo que irme-dijo rápidamente levantándose y evitando a toda costa la mirada de Hermione, ¿será que ella ya sospechaba algo?, tenía que admitirlo, Hermione era muy intuitiva.  
  
Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, por que todavía faltaba 20 minutos para su primera clase, iba pensativa. Si ella no hubiera aceptado la maldita apuesta, ahora estaría disfrutando de su año escolar, por que un simple beso con Malfoy la había descontrolado tanto, y sabía que no solo eran sus hormonas, había algo más...  
  
-Ginny-escuchó una profunda pero suave voz a sus espaldas. La pelirroja se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con Justin, un chico de ojos y cabellos castaños, que iba en Hufflepuff en el mismo curso que Harry.  
  
-Hola, Justin-lo saludó Ginny con una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Eh.. ho-hola-balbuceó este y la pelirroja pudo distinguir como un color sonrosado aparecía en las mejillas del chico.-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó tratando de no balbucear de nuevo.  
  
-Bien, ¿y tú?-  
  
-Bien, eh Ginny, yo... quería saber si... tu ya tenías pareja de baile-preguntó Justin deteniéndose.  
  
-No-contestó con cautela, evaluando a Justin con la mirada.  
  
-En ese caso... ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-murmuró con sus ojos clavados en el suelo.  
  
-Eh..si, esta bien-respondió después de un silencio, un problema menospensó aliviada.  
  
****  
  
Al otro día, se produjo un pequeño caos en el colegio, la emoción de que el baile se efectuará en unas cuantas horas más, produjo que los alumnos estuvieran inquietos casi todo el día, impidiéndoles a los profesores dar sus clases como debía de ser, ya que tenían que pasarse callando a los alumnos a cada rato.  
  
Incluso McGonagall que siempre había sido muy estricta en sus clases, se dio por vencida cuando regañó a Luna Lovegood (una chica muy extraña de Ravenclaw), por quinta ocasión en un tiempo récord de 2 minutos, y los dejó salir una hora antes de que terminara sus clases dobles de Transformaciones; lo que había sido una gran ayuda para Ginny, ya que por una extraña razón, quería impactar a cierto rubio en el baile.  
  
Hermione le había dado una túnica, que tenía que admitir, era sencillamente hermosa, la habían adaptado a su medida y la verdad le gustaba como le asentaba el color azul claro. Tardó más de lo que esperaba arreglándose, por suerte estaba Mattie que le ayudó a arreglarse.  
  
-¿Qué túnica me asienta mejor?-le preguntó Mattie mientras Ginny estaba frente al espejo admirando la obra de arte que había hecho Mattie al maquillarla y peinarla, tenía que admitirlo, estaba irreconocible, se veía...¡Fantástica!.-Ginny ya deja de mirarte en el espejo y dime cual túnica me asienta mejor-replicó Mattie, Ginny por fin desvió la mirada del espejo y volteó a ver a Mattie que traía una túnica blanca en una mano y una de color rosa pálido en la otra.  
  
-La rosada-le indicó Ginny-¡Estoy irreconocible, Mattie!-murmuró mientras volvía a observarse en el espejo.  
  
-Te ves genial, Ginny, no repliques, además, tienes aún tipazo como pareja, hay que impresionarlo-dijo Mattie mientras daba los últimos arreglos a su aspecto. Si supiera que al que quería impresionar no era a Justin si no a Malfoy.  
  
-Gracias, en serio-  
  
-De nada, además ya es hora de que te maquilles más seguido, tienes que sacar el máximo potencial a tu belleza natural-Ginny sintió como se sonrojaba por el comentario de su amiga. Una suave risa salió de la boca de Mattie al mirarla.  
  
-Tú también te ves genial-y era cierto, Mattie siempre se veía bien, sus ojos y cabellos castaños le quedaban a la perfección con la túnica rosa y el maquillaje que se había puesto resaltaba sus ojos de una forma que la hacía ver encantadora.  
  
-Gracias, ahora hay que bajar, ya va a empezar el baile, y seguramente Peter me espera-Peter era el novio de Mattie desde hace un año, era un chico agradable de Ravenclaw que iba en su mismo curso.  
  
Justo cuando iba bajando se encontró a Harry en el pie de la escalera, iba con una túnica azul oscura y parecía que había echo el intento de peinarse, por unos segundo, solo por unos segundos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, se imaginó que Harry era su pareja que la esperaba impaciente para ir al baile, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando llegó hasta él, ahora también él sonreía.  
  
-Te ves encantadora, pequeña damita-murmuró Harry haciéndose el galante, lo que provocó las risas de ambos; el corazón de Ginny se aceleró violentamente cuando tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía para que la ayudará a bajar el último escalón.  
  
De pronto, Harry sonrió aún más y sus ojos habían agarrado una brillo muy poco común, pero la pelirroja se percató que ni la sonrisa ni la mirada iban dirigidas a ella, si no a una persona que estaba tras ella, Ginny volteó a ver, era Hermione que bajaba las escaleras y se veía muy bien, Harry casi corrió hacia ella y la beso dulcemente, la realidad le cayó como un mazo en la cabeza, debía de dejar de imaginar que Harry la quería, por que su traicionero corazón le jugaba esas bromas tan crueles. Un vacío terrible empezó a apoderarse de su estómago; suspiro fuertemente tratando se sobreponerse, por que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos que lo único que hacían era confundirla más de lo que ya estaba. ¿A caso todavía quería a Harry, pero entonces que era lo que sentía por Malfoy?  
  
-Te ves genial, Ginny, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile?-preguntó energéticamente Ron mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza-aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez si tu túnica no estuviera tan ajustada...-  
  
-No empieces Ron-lo cortó Ginny, Ron le sonrió levemente-y voy a ir con Justin, ¿y tú?-  
  
-Yo... con Luna-murmuró poniéndose rojo. Ginny se rió de su hermano acompañada de Hermione y Harry que se habían unido a su plática.  
  
Ginny se despidió de ellos en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando pudo vislumbrar a Justin que se acercaba a ella sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
-Te ves encantadora-le dijo Justin cuando llegó hasta ella.  
  
-Gracias, tu también te ves bien-le contesto mientras tomaba el brazo que él le tendía. Esa noche tenía que relajarse, solo por esa noche no pensaría ni en Harry ni en Malfoy, solo en Justin, su pareja.  
  
Llegaron hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde se empezaba a atestar de estudiantes, el salón estaba perfectamente adornado; habían hechizado a unos murciélagos para que brillaran, y eso era lo que servía de luz en el gran comedor, los murciélagos revoloteaban de un lado a otro, había enormes calabazas puestas en las esquinas y no estaban las 4 grandes mesas, en su lugar había mesas pequeñas de 10.  
  
Vio como Malfoy se sentaba en una mesa que no estaba lejos de ellos, sacudió la cabeza recordando que por esa noche no existía ni Harry ni Malfoy, se aferró al brazo de Justin y se dispuso a entrar al Gran Comedor. Qué empiece la farsamurmuró para sus adentros.  
  
*****  
  
Draco Malfoy se quedó embelesado con la visión que estaba teniendo, en la entrada del Salón una exuberante belleza pelirroja estaba entrando al Gran Salón del brazo del idiota de Justin; si tenía que ser Virgine, su Virgine del brazo de otro. Apretó la quijada, enfurecido; a caso la pequeña Gryffindor lo quería volver loco; se veía más que hermosa. Su hermoso cabello rojizo caía en suaves ondas sobre su espalda, la túnica azul claro le quedaba de maravilla, estaba ajustada, justamente donde debía de ser dejando apreciar su bien formada figura, sus labios resaltaban visiblemente y sus ojos tenían un brillo irreconocible.  
  
Se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello en un gesto de infinita frustración, quería que todos sentimientos que agitaban su corazón en ese momento se esfumaran, pero sabía que era imposible, la Gryffindor lo tenía en sus redes.  
  
El resto de la noche, se la paso ahí sentado, observándola mientras bailaba (demasiado cerca, para su gusto) con el asqueroso Hufflepuff, ella parecía contenta y eso era lo único que lo obligaba quedarse en lugar y no ir hasta ellos y obligar a Justin que quitara sus manos de ella. Tuvo una pequeña pelea con su pareja, por que alegaba que no le prestaba atención; ¿y como prestarle atención si tenía a una hermosa mujer bailando en sus narices con otro?; él le había respondido mal y eso ocasionó que se quedara sin pareja ya que se había ido echando pestes. mejor para míhabía pensado Malfoy, de por sí, no se acordaba ni de su nombre, el único nombre que existía en ese momento para él era Virgine Weasley.  
  
Una hora después, decidió que tenía que irse, ya había soportado demasiado viendo prácticamente toda la noche a Virgine con otro. Recordó algo cuando iba a la salida del Gran Comedor, algo se le había olvidado, algo que esa noche tenía que hacer; entonces lo recordó......¿cómo había sido tan idiota al olvidarlo?  
  
****  
  
-Tengo que ir al tocador-le dijo sin aliento Ginny a Justin mientras se abanicaba con las manos, tenía que admitirlo, esa noche se estaba divirtiendo, Justin era muy simpático y muy buen bailador.  
  
-No hay problema, de mientras yo voy por unas bebidas-dijo el Hufflpuff mientras le sonreía.  
  
Ginny salió del Gran Comedor tratando de no chocar con las parejas que bailaban efusivamente en la pista, la música era bastante movida.  
  
Justamente estaba saliendo de baño, dispuesta a seguir bailando con Justin cuando alguien tiró de ella hacia a tras. Trató de safarse de quien quiera que fuera, pero una firme mano le tapo la boca mientras con la otra la jalaban por la cintura, trató de golpear al agresor pero sus patadas no le afectaron dado que la arrastraba con facilidad. Estaba haciendo cualquier intento para librarse de él, sintió como el miedo empezaba a invadirla, ¿qué quería de ella?, ¿A dónde la llevaba? ¿por qué no había llevado su varita?, sabía que en ese momento todos estaban adentro del Gran Comedor, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a salir de sus ojos al verse pérdida, hizo su último intento por safarse pero de nuevo resultó inútil. La metieron a un aula, entonces fue había donde su agresor la soltó. Entonces lo reconoció era Malfoy que en ese momento cerraba con un hechizo el aula.  
  
-Ahora que diablos quieres Malfoy-le gritó Ginny enfurecida, estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta el final.  
  
-Cálmate Weasley, ¿siempre eres tan arisca?-le preguntó burlonamente mientras se volteaba hacia ella, Ginny pudo ver como tenía unos rasguños en su rostro.  
  
-Mira quien habla, idiota, abre la puerta ahora mismo-le exigió.  
  
-¿Y si no la abro que? ¿vas a gritar?-se burló Draco mientras pasaba a su lado. Ginny apretó sus puños mientras que el rubio soltaba una pequeña carcajada, parecía divertido-No te preocupes, no te pienso hacer nada-le aseguró mirándola a los ojos, Ginny contempló sus ojos unos segundos y parecía sincero.  
  
-Ah no, entonces, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?-replicó Ginny poniendo sus brazos en jarras mientras fruncía sus labios.  
  
-¿Quiero que veas algo?-dijo haciendo una ademán con la mano como señalando una ventana, entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que la había llevado a la torre de Astronomía.  
  
-¿Si querías que viera algo, por que no mejor me preguntaste si quería venir, en lugar de raptarme?-  
  
-Por que no hubieras venido-contestó el rubio muy seguro.-¿o sí?-preguntó después sonriendo.  
  
-Claro que no, ahora abre la maldita puerta que me quiero ir-  
  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para ir de nuevo con el estúpido Hufflepuff?-preguntó sin podar evitar que un tono de enfado se notara en su voz.  
  
-Si así fuera...-  
  
-Creí que tenías mejores gustos-le cortó mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó colérica la Gryffindor.  
  
-Nada, ahora ven aquí-dijo volteándose de nuevo hacia ella y ofreciéndole su mano. Ginny dio un paso atrás.-Ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada- suspiró el rubio mientras se le acercaba, Ginny retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, entonces el rubio la tomo firmemente por lo hombros y la llevó hasta la ventana-Nada que tu no quieras hacer-murmuró por fin muy cerca del oído de Ginny, ella sintió como se estremecía.  
  
-¿Qué quiere que vea?-preguntó después de un rato.  
  
-Faltan quince minutos para que empiece- murmuró el rubio consultando su reloj.  
  
-Para que empiece que-preguntó volteándose, grave error el Slytherin estaba demasiado cerca de ella, se volvió a girar de nuevo tratando de evitarlo, pero entonces Draco puso sus manos en el afeitar de la ventana, dejando a Ginny prácticamente sin salida, él estaba ahí demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad, su corazón se había acelerado y sus manos empezaban a sudar, mantuvo sus manos en el afeitar de la ventana, tratando de no tocar ni siquiera un poco a Malfoy, a pesar de la proximidad de este. Lo escuchó suspirar suavemente, ¡Malfoy suspirando!, se iba a acabar el mundo.  
  
Apartó la mirada de los brazos del Slytherin que estaban prácticamente abrazándola y la posó en el cielo oscuro donde se apreciaba una media luna dorada, de pronto vio como una estrella empezaba a aparecer y con ella muchas más, se movían, como si fuera una...  
  
-Lluvia de estrellas-le afirmó Draco a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca de su oído, en ese momento sentía el calido aliento de él en su mejilla.  
  
Ginny se maravilló con el hermoso espectáculo que el cielo les brindaba esa fresca noche, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, y ese momento lo estaba compartiendo con Malfoy, o mejor dicho, él había compartido con ella ese momento, ¿por qué?  
  
Dejándose llevar por el ambiente que creaba la luna y la lluvia de estrellas, o mejor dicho dejándose llevar por la necesidad de su cuerpo de que el Slytherin la abrazara, se hizo levemente hacia atrás y recargó su cuerpo en el de él.  
  
Parecía que Malfoy se había quedado atónico unos segundos, pero después apartó las manos de afeitar y abrazó a Ginny atrás, por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la Gryffindor.  
  
-Es maravilloso-le afirmó Ginny girando su cabeza hacia él haciendo que sus labios quedarán muy cerca de la mejilla del rubio.  
  
-Lo sé, Virgine-murmuró suavemente sin despegar su mirada del cielo; una extraña emoción se apoderó de ella al escucharlo decir su nombre, Ginny pudo percibir en sus ojos grises un brillo de emoción, si ahora estaba segura, él estaba emocionado, ¿acaso la presencia de ella lo emocionaba? Con solo pensar que eso pudiera ser verdad su corazón dio un vuelco.  
  
Draco giró la cabeza haciendo que sus labios quedarán demasiado cerca y luego le acarició el cabello, mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo bien que se veía Ginny en ese momento.  
  
La pelirroja lo besó dulcemente en los labios al tiempo que se volteaba para quedar frente a él. El rubio la atrajo suavemente hacia él mientras disfrutaba de nuevo el sabor de sus labios.  
  
La mente de la Gryffindor se nubló por completo, en ese momento ya no existía ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin, ni Weasley ni Malfoy, solo eran ellos, Ginny y Draco. Este beso no tenía ni comparación con los demás, este beso era mucho más tierno y mucho más emotivo, ¿por qué había cambiado tanto el beso? ¿a caso su corazón empezaba a aceptar lo que sentía por el rubio?  
  
Se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron antes de fundirse en un abrazo.  
  
La idea de que Malfoy fue así con ella en ese momento le hizo sonreír; en ese momento Malfoy se comportaba agradable e incluso hasta tierno, ¿pero sería lo mismo al día siguiente?, seguramente no, se respondió así misma, algo desilusionada. Se abrazó con más fuerza a él, dispuesta a disfrutar ese momento donde no existía nadie ni nada más que ellos.  
  
******  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ACABE, POR FIN; LAMENTO EL RETARDO PERO LA VERDAD HE ESTADO CORTA DE TIMPO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REWIES Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, LES ASEGURO QUE NO LA VOY A DEJAR A MEDIAS, YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ME ESTA GUSTANDO COMO QUEDA. ESTE CAPÍ ME ENCANTÓ, YA QUE SE FUE MÁS POR LO ROMÁNTICO. ALGUIEN EN UN REWIES ME PREGUNTO EL POR QUE DE MI NICK, ES POR QUE ME LLAMAMO VALERY Y RYDDLE POR QUE QUIERO SER HIJA DE VOLDEMORT, MUAJAJAJAA. GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REWIES Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN OTROS POR QUE SIN REWIES NO PUEDO VIVIR *ESTA BIEN NO SERÉ DRASTICA* SI PUDO VIVIR PERO NO PUEDO CONTINUAR RÁPIDO.  
  
DEJEN REWIES, PLEASE. 


	9. Capítulo 9: El Primer partido de la temp...

Capítulo 9: Primer partido de la temporada.  
  
Un mes, un mes entero había pasado desde que había observado esa maravillosa lluvia de estrellas con Malfoy; y justo como lo había pensado, al otro día Malfoy se volvió a comportar como el mismo joven pedante y engreído que siempre había sido. El rubio había vuelto a ser grosero y presumido con ella; la había vuelto a humillar y había vuelto a molestar a Harry y Ron; sin embargo no había dicho nada sobre la noche, casi entera, que habían compartido juntos, ni una sola palabra, ni una sola burla, nada; tal era el silencio del Slytherin con respecto a esa velada, que Ginny dudaba si en verdad había existido esa noche, y solamente cuando vio como la mirada feroz del rubio se tornaba mansa cuando la miró una sola vez por los pasillos, solamente ahí supo que él recordaba ese momento a pesar de los intentos que hacía para olvidarlo.  
  
El vivo recuerdo de la mirada del Slytherin esa noche se había colado en su mente y había permanecido en ella sin abandonarla ni un solo instante; esa noche todo había sido diferente, la mirada del rubio que siempre había sido fría, calculadora e incluso hasta algo feroz, se había transformado en una cálida mira con, incluso, un brillo de ternura en esos ojos grises. Esa era la mirada que Ginny intentaba olvidar, pero le era imposible, a pesar que todos los días se topaba con la tradicional mirada fría de Malfoy.  
  
Por suerte para la pelirroja; su hermano, Ron, ya no había vuelto a molestarla ni a espiarla, auque todavía le gritaba de cosas a Malfoy cuando lo veía.  
  
En ese mes el Quidditch había empezado de nuevo, y eso para Ginny era una actividad más para apartar al rubio de su cabeza si quiera unos segundos; Ginny jugaba como cazadora desde el año pasado; y Harry, que era el capitán, los había echo entrenar muy duro dado que el primer partido era contra Slytherin .....  
  
-Suerte Gin-le dijo una voz a su oído que la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, era Colin que acababa de sentarse junto a ella, estaba en la sala común y al otro día sería el partido contra Slytherin.  
  
-Gracias Colin-murmuró no muy animada Ginny mientras forzaba una sonrisa, por una extraña razón ya no se sentiría tan bien si le ganaba mañana a Draco; hasta el año pasado ganarle a Slytherin había sido algo maravilloso, ya que eso les cerraba la boca a los Slytherin; pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera divertido ganarle a Malfoy...  
  
-Aunque no creo que la necesites, tienen un maravilloso equipo-y era verdad, Ron como guardián había mejorado considerablemente, he incluso ya no se ponía nervioso como antes; de golpeadores estaban Neville y Dennis (el hermano de Colin) que había desarrollado buenas cualidades para el puesto; y de cazadoras estaban, Melissa (una chica de cuarto curso), Hermione (que había adquirido cualidades de quien sabe donde) y ella; y de buscador tenían al mejor, Harry. El partido era prácticamente suyo.  
  
-Eh.. si.. eso creo; hasta mañana Colin, estoy muy cansada, creo que ya me voy a dormir-se excusó Ginny antes de subir apresuradamente las escales, unas horas más y ya era el partido.  
  
****  
  
Ese día el clima no favorecía en nada al partido; como era de esperarse con la llegada de Diciembre había llegado con él copos de nieve que caían suavemente, estaban en los vestidores a pocos minutos de que comenzará el partido, y Harry trataba de darles un discurso para alentarlos, aunque prácticamente solo Hermione le hacía caso, Ron tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Neville y estaba prácticamente dormido. Melissa y Dennis platicaban lo que parecía ser muy animadamente aunque se notaba el nerviosismo que tenían por el comienzo del partido y Ginny simplemente se abrazaba a sí mima tratando de que el frío no la congelara.  
  
Cinco minutos más y comenzaba el partido, entonces fue cuando Harry llamó la atención de todos.  
  
-Este es el primer partido de la temporada, y la verdad el clima no es muy favorable. Espero que derrotemos a Slytherin por que no soportaría las burlas de los malditos Slytherin..-empezó a decir con voz firme Harry mientras movía las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, tenemos el mejor equipo-dijo Melissa sonriendo.  
  
-Si, lo sé pero no debemos confiarnos, saben que es mi último año en Hogwarts y la verdad deseo ganar la copa, y sobretodo quiero verle por última vez la cara a Malfoy, cuando ganemos la copa-Ginny tuvo que reír de mala gana junto con todo el equipo.  
  
Después de ese comentario, Harry empezó a indicarles las tácticas que usarían durante el partido. El equipo escuchó sin replicar nada; a cada minuto se escuchaba con mayor claridad el bullicio de los estudiantes que seguramente estarían llenando el estadio de Quidditch.  
  
Fue cuando Harry les dijo que ya era hora de salir, cuando Ginny sintió como su tranquilidad la abandonaba y unos terribles nervios le oprimían el estómago.  
  
-Buenos Días tengan todos ustedes; en unos segundos más dará comienzo el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin; el clima no es muy favorable para el partido pero...-ese era la voz de Semus Finigan por el megáfono, era el nuevo comentarista de Quidditch, y tenía un estilo para narrar el partido de una forma muy parecida que la de Lee Jordan, el antiguo comentarista.- Claro que todos sabemos que el vencedor de hoy será Gryffindor-se escuchó un abucheó por el comentario de Semus, seguramente de la tribuna de Slytherin; y seguramente también la profesora McGonagall, que vigilaba que los comentarios fueran imparciales,, le estaría riñendo a Semus en esos momentos.-Esta bien profesora trataré de ser más imparcial...ahora sale el equipo de Slytherin; esta compuesto por Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Spelmack, McGill, Parker y Malfoy-se escucharon gritos de apoyo por parte de Slytherin.  
  
-Ya es hora, suerte a todos-murmuró Harry a su lado, Ginny lo miró a los ojos, en unos segundos tendrían que salir y comenzaría el partido.  
  
-Y ahora el mejor equipo de todos, Gryffindor sale al terreno de juego, el equipo esta integrado por: Weasley, Longbottom, eh... la pequeña Weasley, Granger, Stucker, Creevey, y... POTTER-el equipo de Gryffindor salió de los vestidores ya montados en sus escobas y fueron recibidos con gritos de apoyo por parte de sus compañeros de casa.  
  
Ginny solo hizo contacto unos segundos con los ojos de Malfoy, pero esos segundos bastaron para darse cuenta que el rubio, en ese momento se olvidaría de todo y jugaría a ganar. Los dos equipos se colocaron en sus lados del campo, y esperaron que la Señora Hooch, la que arbitraba todos los partidos de Quidditch soltara las pelotas. Cuando hubo soltado la snitch se acercó a los dos capitanes de los equipos, Harry y Malfoy que estaban a una distancia considerable se acercaron a darse la mano como se los había indicado Madame Hooch, pero más que un gesto amigable parecía que querían romperse la mano.  
  
-Y.......COMIENZA EL PARTIDO-gritó Semus por el megáfono-Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, la lleva Granger que hace una excelente pirueta para librase de la buggler que le había lanzado el cerdo de Crabbe; Granger se la pasa a la pequeña Weasley... que por cierto a ella le trajo muchos beneficios el verano, ahora me arrepiento de que hayamos terminado...-  
  
-¡Finigan!, concéntrese en el partido-le recriminó McGonagall.  
  
-Esta bien profesora, lo siento; Weasley da un pase a Stucker pero... ¡oh, no!, la quaffle fue interceptada por Zabini, vamos chicas vayan a quitársela; Oh... eso debió doler una buggler mandada por Neville Longbottom se incrustó directamente en la cara de Zabini, miren eso, la sangre empezó a correr por el rostro de Zabini, ¡bien echo Neville!-lo felicitó Semus huyendo de la Profesora McGonagall que en ese momento trataba de quitarle el megáfono.  
  
Llevaban escasos 20 minutos del partido cuando una suave nevada empezó a caer, el marcado en ese momento era de 30 a 10 favor a Gryffindor, y todavía no había señales de la snitch.  
  
-Gryffindor vuelve a tener posesión de la quaffle, Weasley va volando...¡miren que estilo tiene! Se acerca peligrosamente al terreno de Slytherin y ... ¡Si! Anotación para Gryffindor, traguéense es Slytherin-la multitud empezó a gritar emocionada.-Pero miren eso..parece que ya vieron la snitch-Malfoy se había lanzado en picada y le llevaba demasiada ventaja a Harry, una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó el rostro del rubio cuando extendió la mano pero una buggler mandada por Dennis le había dado justo en el estómago impidiéndole capturar la snitch, Ginny sintió como su corazón se detenía cuando Malfoy perdía el equilibrio de su escoba debido al golpe y empezaba a caer, estaba a una altura considerable como para que se matará. Se quedo paralizada uno segundos hasta que vio como Crabbe y Goyle se aventaban hacia él y lo sostenían justo a tiempo de que se diera contra el suelo.  
  
-Ginny, no te distraigas-le gritó Hermione que en esos momentos volaba junto a ella, Ginny tuvo que apartar la mirada de Malfoy que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, y continuar jugando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su corazón parecía que pendía de un hilo, tenía que admitirlo le había asustado que Malfoy se lastimará, o peor aún que se matará.  
  
Malfoy se había unido de nuevo al partido, y de eso ya hacía una hora; una hora y la snitch todavía no había sido capturada; y a pesar de que los jugadores de los dos equipos estaban calados hasta los huesos su ritmo de juego no había bajado. Gryffindor seguí ganando por 260 a 120, la snitch había aparecido una par de veces pero ninguno de los buscadores había podido capturarla todavía; y el partido se había convertido en el partido más sucio que jamás hubieran visto, ya que los Slytherin al verse en aprietos habían empezado a cometer todas las faltas que existían hasta el momento, Ron ya tenía la nariz sangrando debido a que Zabini en su frustración de no haber podido anotar un tanto para su equipo le había lanzado el bat de Crabbe al rostro, Hermione ya avanzaba con temor por los postes de Slytherin ya que dos de los cazadores casi habían conseguido que se cayera de su escoba, y Dennis había sido ya golpeado por la buggler 3 veces.  
  
-Gryffindor lleva la quaffle de nuevo..-la voz de Semus ya no se escuchaba tan clara como al principio del partido debido a las veces que había empezado a gritarles a los Slytherin por sus asquerosas faltas.-Ginny la lleva se acerca a los postes de Slytherin ya va sola contra el guardián McGill, ¡Vamos Gin!... ¡¡¡¡que!!!! eso fue una asquerosa falta, malditas asquerosas serpientes, no se metan con una mujer...-Semus había comenzado a gritarles y ahora ya ni siquiera la Profesora McGonagall lo calmaba ya que ella misma se había levantado de su asiento y reclamaba con el puño en alto la atrocidad que le había echo a Ginny, casi todo el equipo de Slytherin se había abalanzado sobre ella y haciéndola caer de su escoba, por suerte Harry y Ron habían llegado a tiempo para sostenerla.  
  
-Eso es una asquerosa falta-gritó la señora Hooch que volaba hacia Ginny para comprobar que estaba bien mientras marcaba un penal a favor de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny se sentía adolorida, Harry y Ron la habían bajado a tierra firme y todo el equipo de Gryffindor se había acercado a ella.  
  
-Ginny te sientes bien-preguntó preocupado Harry mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, Ginny asintió torpemente mientras se sobaba el brazo donde Goyle le había pegado con el bat.  
  
-Para que meten a jugar a una niñita que no va a aguantar un golpecito -gritó un Parker sonriendo burlonamente, todo el equipo de Slytherin había aterrizado también a unos metros de ellos, todos se reían menos Malfoy que clavó su mirada en la de Ginny, parecía preocupado pero luego su mirada se transformó en una muy fría, más fría que de costumbre, entonces Ginny lo comprendió, Harry aun la tenía abrazada.  
  
-Vuélvete a acercar a mi hermana y te juro que te mato, bestia-rugió Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos dispuesto a pelear, Neville lo agarró justo a tiempo.  
  
Madame Hooch que había aterrizado junto a ellos se acercó a Ginny para comprobar que podía continuar con el partido.  
  
El partido continuo a pesar de que la tensión de los equipos había aumentado considerablemente, Ginny falló ese penal debido a la tensión de los gritos de los Slytherin, y el partido se volvió más rudo aún, Madame Hooch no dejaba de pitar penales para ambos equipos, y cuando Zabini golpeó a Hermione por enésima vez, Harry no aguantó más y se abalanzó hacia él provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, por suerte la altura no era mucha y los dos después de caer al suelo continuaron peleando. Madame Hooch ya no sabía ni que hacer, en ese momento Ron se había puesto a pelear con McGill, los dos se pegaban con unos bat, Melissa se había acercado a Hermione para ver como estaba, Neville, Parker y Spelmack que según se había acercado hacia Harry y Zabini para detener la pelea, había empezado a pelearse entre ellos, y Goyle y Crabbe se encontraban persiguiendo al pobre de Dennis que volaba apresuradamente con cara de terror rogando para que los Slytherin no lo alcanzaran.  
  
Ginny y Draco eran los únicos que no estaban en la batalla improvisada que se estaba llevando a cabo, se quedaron viendo unos segundos, Ginny estaba suspendida en el aire con la quaffle en la mano y Malfoy solamente estaba cerca de ella viendo como Harry y Zabini se golpeaban.  
  
Los profesores tuvieron que intervenir para que el partido continuara y les advirtieron que una sola falta más y el partido se suspendería y les restarían 300 puntos a cada casa. Harry, con la vista nublada por la sangre que se empezaba a escurrir debido a la abertura que tenía en su frente, le fue imposible mirar la snitch y como era de esperarse 10 minutos después Malfoy capturó la snitch al mismo tiempo que Ginny marcaba otro tanto.  
  
-¡OH NO, SLYTHERIN TIENE LA SNITCH!-exclamó Semus como si fuera lo más horrible que pudiera existir en el mundo. Los últimos 10 minutos, como la mayoría de los integrantes de los dos equipos estaban heridos el desempeño del juego había decaído notoriamente.-Pero... ¡Es un empate!, Gryffindor 270 y Slytherin 270-el marcador había creado descontentos para ambas casas, que no estaban muy felices de compartir los triunfos con sus enemigos, los dos equipos se metieron a sus respectivos vestidores arrastrando los pies muy desanimados y todos mallugados pero no sin antes mirarse con odio, el último tanto que Ginny había anotado en el último segundo había contribuido al empate.  
  
-No puede ser, empatamos-exclamó Harry en los vestidores mientras se dejaba caer en una banca, todos los del equipo estaban empapados, llenos de barro e incluso algunos sangrando.  
  
-Gracias Ginny por anotar el último tanto-murmuró Hermione mientras se dejaba caer justo a lado de Harry y se sobaba su brazo.  
  
-Si, mira el lado bueno Harry, hubiera sido peor perder-murmuró Melissa antes me meterse a las duchas.  
  
Ginny dejó su escoba en el suelo y se sentó en una banca lentamente, tal vez había sido lo mejor que hubieran quedado empatados a que alguno de los dos equipos hubiera ganado, por que si hubiera sido cualquiera de los equipos el vencedor, así como habían estado los ánimos seguramente se hubiera provocado una gran pelea.  
  
-Tal vez si no me hubiera abalanzado sobre Zabini para matarlo, hubiera podido coger la snitch-se lamentó Harry mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
-Cálmate amigo, un empate no es tan malo-le dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a lado de Ginny.  
  
-Lo malo es el castigo que seguramente nos espera cuando salgamos de aquí- murmuró Neville desalentado antes de entrar el a las duchas de hombres.  
  
-No, lo malo es lo que me espera a mí cuando Crabbe y Goyle me encuentren- terció Dennis mientras salía atrás de Neville.  
  
-No lo malo fue los golpes que nos dolerán un par de días-dijo antes de meterse a la ducha Hermione, Ron encogió los hombros mientras se limpiaba la sangre que aún no dejaba de salir de su nariz y se dirigía a las duchas.  
  
Ginny y Harry se quedaron solos, el moreno aún tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos, Ginny dudó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al él, se sentó a su lado y luego lo abrazó suavemente pasando un brazo por su hombro, ese gesto obligó a Harry a levantar la mirada.  
  
-Ya Harry, Ron tiene razón un empate no es tan malo, todavía podemos ganar la copa-le dijo mientras sonreía.  
  
-Gracias Gin, pero es que detesto perder, solamente había perdido desde que apareció el dementor en tercero, pero nunca había perdido contra Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.-Pero gracias por anotar el tanto del empate-murmuró después, la sonrisa de Ginny se expandió.  
  
-De nada, Harry, ahora no te preocupes por eso debes preocuparte por el castigo que se avecina-bromeó Ginny. Harry sonrió antes de irse a las duchas y dejar a Ginny completamente sola.  
  
La pelirroja suspiró al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma, si ahora estaba más convencida que antes, el empate fue lo mejor, ya que no hubiera soportado la mirada de derrota de Malfoy.  
  
****  
  
Al otro día del partido, todos los del equipo de Gryffindor se dirigían a las mazmorras a cumplir el castigo que les habían impuesto los profesores por un compartimiento deshonroso en el partido; después de que había salido de las duchas, como Neville había previsto; McGonagall y Snape los habían tenido prácticamente toda la tarde en su despacho, dándoles una reprimenda a ellos y a los del equipo de Slytherin, que también estaban ahí, les habían quitado 50 puntos a cada casa y los habían castigado a todos menos a Ginny, Draco, Hermione y Melissa que no habían contribuido a la pelea.  
  
Ginny se dirigió al lago arrastrando los pies, la tarde empezaba a caer, una capa de nieve cubría el suelo así que camino con cuidado hasta llegar al lago, se sentó en una roca aferrándose con más fuerza de su capa, miró unos segundos el lago congelado, hasta escuchó unos fuertes sonidos que parecían de golpes que provenían del Bosque Prohibido; se levantó de la roca y camino cautelosamente hacia el límite del bosque, ahí escuchó con más claridad los golpes que estaban acompañados de unos pequeños gruñidos y sollozos. Sabía que no podía entrar al Bosque Prohibido, pero algo le dijo que debía entrar, volteó lentamente a ver sus alrededores, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos, sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, se aseguró de que traía su varita con ella, y se escabulló lentamente entre los árboles, ahora los gruñidos se escuchaban con mayor claridad.  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó los gruñidos se habían convertido en gritos potentes, conocía esa voz, era Malfoy.  
  
Empezó a correr hacia la voz, ¿tal vez Malfoy estaría en problemas? Al fin llegó hasta él, estaba de espaldas a ella y golpeaba furiosamente el tronco de un árbol, Ginny se quedó pasmada con la visión, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, por lo general se controlaba, pero ahora estaba ahí sacando toda la furia que tenía. Empezó a nevar de nuevo, Malfoy sollozaba y seguía golpeando al árbol sin descubrir la presencia de la Gryffindor.  
  
-MALDITO BASTARDO, ¿Y SE DICE MI PADRE?-gritó más furioso aún, Ginny miró como sus puños que golpeaban sin cesar al árbol, empezaban a sangrar, dudó en intervenir, solamente se estaba dañando. Entonces lo vio caer al suelo de rodillas, en ese momento sintió compasión por él, estaba ahí en el suelo, llorando, dando unos sollozos que le herían el pecho a Ginny, la sangre que caí de sus puños empezaba a teñir la nieve. Ginny salió de los arbustos y se acercó lentamente a él. Se hincó lentamente frente a él, mientras lo miraba dulcemente. Malfoy alzó la mirada hacia ella, nunca había visto tal dolor en los ojos del rubio, el brillo de esos ojos grises eran una extraña combinación de dolor, furia, tristeza y desilusión. Malfoy se paró rápidamente y le dio la espalda a Ginny, ella se levantó y se acercó cautelosamente hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Weasley?-replicó Malfoy enfrentándola, en sus ojos ya no había rastro de aquel brillo que poseían hace unos instantes, Malfoy había levantado su barrera de nuevo y sus ojos volvían a ser fríos y calculadores. Ginny retrocedió un paso sin saber que decir, ¿Qué quería ella?, buena pregunta, ¿a caso quería que él compartiera su dolor con ella? ¿a caso quería consolarlo?-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?-preguntó suavemente el rubio, mientras Ginny notaba que luchaba para que no salieran las lágrimas que en ese momento volvían a inundar sus ojos.-Si vienes a eso, pues búrlate y luego vete-replicó el rubio con una fría voz aunque una lágrima solitaria caía sobre su mejilla, que él trató de ocultar bajando la cabeza.  
  
La Gryffindor sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sintió como Malfoy se tensaba unos segundos antes de que él correspondiera el abrazo, la apretó más contra él, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la Gryffindor al tiempo que soltaba un silencioso llanto.  
  
Ginny lo abrazó con más fuerza, ¿qué era lo que tanto daño le estaba haciendo a Draco?; era la primera vez que Malfoy caía frente a sus propios ojos, en ese momento ella podría burlarse, humillarlo, y él ni siquiera se defendería. Algo grave le debía de estar pasando para que Malfoy se encontrara en tal estado, que ni siquiera hubiera podido levantar la barrera que siempre tenía para no dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, los dos abrazados, Ginny susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído y Draco llorando en su hombro, llorando de tristeza y de furia.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Draco?-preguntó suavemente Ginny cuando él estaba más calmado. El Slytherin levantó la cabeza suavemente para mirarla a los ojos, sus ojos grises la miraban penetrantemente como evaluando si le contaba o no lo que lo atormentaba.  
  
-Descubrí algo-murmuró lentamente Draco mientras se alejaba de ella, y le volvía a dar la espalda. Ginny sintió como un pedazo de ella se iba junto con Draco que en ese momento se sentaba en un tronco, suspiró suavemente antes de sentarse a su lado, miró al cielo, ya era de noche y la Luna los iluminaba.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-preguntó después de un rato Ginny al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
-En realidad no... puedo revelar eso-habló por fin Draco después de un silencio, como si eligiera cuidadosamente las palabras.  
  
-Oh.. comprendo-  
  
-Pero quiero decírtelo-dijo por fin el rubio al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, Ginny lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
  
-Eh.. yo soy ... no sé como empezar-murmuró Draco bajando de nuevo la mirada.  
  
-Puedes confiar en mí-le aseguró Ginny al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo, Malfoy suspiró antes de mirarla de nuevo.  
  
-Lo qué pasa es que yo desde niño... eh... sabía que era...... el señor oscuro...era ...-balbuceó Draco mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.  
  
-Qué eras el hijo predilecto para continuar la dinastía del que-no-debe-ser- nombrado-adivinó Ginny, Draco la volteó a ver sorprendido.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Draco mientras fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-Eh... yo los escuche.. sin querer-balbuceó Ginny a modo de disculpa mientras evitaba la mirada de incertidumbre del rubio.  
  
-Pero... bueno ya no tiene importancia-murmuró por fin Draco luego se volvió a sentar-Hoy descubrí algo que la verdad no es muy agradable y hoy más que nunca odio a mi padre-rugió Draco mientras apretaba los puños, Ginny miró como la sangre de sus puños ya se había coagulado.  
  
Ginny se quedó en silencio esperando que él continuará.  
  
-¿Sabes que significa ser el hijo predilecto para continuar la dinastía del señor oscuro?-le preguntó Draco sin poder evitar que se notara un tono de enfado en su voz.  
  
-Eh, que cuando él muera tú serás el siguiente el gobernar a los mortífagos- dijo lentamente Ginny al tiempo que sentía como su estómago se encogía al pensar en Draco con el próximo señor oscuro.  
  
-Ojalá fuera eso-respondió el rubio al tiempo que su rostro se tensaba y una risa irónica salía de su boca-Ser hijo predilecto significa que cuando el señor oscuro se haga viejo y débil.... Él... él se deshará de mi alma y tomará mi cuerpo para que él continué siendo joven- Ginny lo miró horrorizada, ¿cómo no iba a estar en ese estado Draco?, eso era horrible. -Pero.. es-es imposible-dijo por fin Ginny al tiempo que se acercaba a él. Era imposible, sintió como una opresión le molestaba en su pecho, no podía pasar eso; de pronto las imágenes de Draco dominado por el señor oscuro se le vinieron a la mente causándole un gran dolor.  
  
Ahora el rubio se había acercado al árbol que había estado golpeando, y se apoyaba en él, mientras respiraba costosamente como tratando de contener su furia.  
  
-No lo es Virgine, es posible, el maldito tiene todo un plan-rugió al tiempo que golpeaba de nuevo al árbol, Ginny llegó rápidamente hasta él y lo detuvo para que no continuara dañándose.  
  
-Por favor Draco, no ganas nada golpeando al árbol, solo te haces daño a ti mismo; cálmate-suplicó Ginny, Draco se calmó de nuevo y se recargó en el árbol.  
  
-Ahora sé por que existo-murmuró con pesadumbre el Slytherin mientras miraba al vacío.-Toda mi vida a estado planeada, para empezar mi maldito padre no me procreo solo para tener a un heredero, me procreo por que él se lo ordenó, y para colmo tengo en mis venas sangre del estúpido de Voldemort, están esperando que me haga mayor, que tenga unos 25 años para que mis poderes estén al máximo y entonces se desharán de mi alma y él usará mi cuerpo, no es justo Virgine, ¿cómo crees que puedo calmarme cuando mi propio padre me esta vendiendo a su señor solo para obtener más ganancias?-los ojos de Draco se volvieron a nublar, de indignación, de odio. Ginny suspiró, el Slytherin tenía razón, era terrible, ¡su propio padre causándole ese dolor, era inaudito!  
  
La Gryffindor lo abrazó de nuevo, tratando de trasmitirle todo el apoyo que seguramente necesitaba.  
  
-Gracias por escuchar, Virgine-le susurró al oído Draco al tiempo que la separaba lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Ginny solamente le sonrió.  
  
Estuvieron ahí sin decir una palabra más, solamente se miraban, él la tenía abrazada firmemente; habían transcurrido horas aunque la Gryffindor pensó que habían sido minutos.  
  
-Creo que debes irte a tú sala Común-murmuró por fin Draco al tiempo que se apartaba de ella.-Ya es tarde-  
  
-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó lentamente Ginny, no quería dejarlo solo ahí, todavía estaban en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-Las 4 de la mañana, vamos te llevó a tu sala común-Draco la tomó del brazo un salieron sigilosamente del bosque; entraron al castillo y rogaron para que no se toparan con nadie, por suerte así fue, se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo Virgine-murmuró lentamente Draco al tiempo que la besaba, era un beso cálido y dulce, Ginny simplemente lo abrazó por la cintura y se dejó llevar por el beso que empezaba a desconectarle de sus sentidos.  
  
-Hasta mañana-dijo suavemente Ginny mientras se separaba de él. El rubio sonrió levemente antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar por el pasillo.  
  
-Ah, y Virgine, si dices algo sobre lo que escuchaste hoy sobre lo que viste, me veré en la penosa situación de deshacerme de ti-bromeó Draco volteándose. Ginny rió por su comentario.  
  
-Confía en mí, ni una palabra-le dijo antes de entrar a su sala común sonriendo  
  
****** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, primero me castigaron jejejje, (y mi amiga Galea me hizo acordarme que solo vivo castigada, muy cierto) y después me la pase flojeando unos días, jejeje sorry, no lo vuelvo a hacer, eh.  
  
Mil gracias a todos por sus rewies, me encanta que me los envien, y mil gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi fic desde el principio.  
  
Respecto a esta capítulo le puse que empataban Gryffindor y Slytherin por que de plano, no quería que ninguno perdiera ^^ jejeje, lo siento por más que eche un volado no me decidí. Sin embargo, siento que algo le falto a este capítulo, no sé que pero algo le falto.  
  
Y ya saben DEJEN REWIES por favor, si me dejan rewies prometo continuar pronto, estoy de vacaciones y se me facilita más. DEJEN REWIES DEJANDOME SUS OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, DICIENDOME LO QUE QUIERAN. PLEASE.  
  
ADELANTOS DEL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE:  
  
CAPITULO 10: ¿Qué somos?  
  
*Draco haciendo esa pregunta a Ginny después de que la ve haciendo algo que no le agradó; ¿qué responderá Ginny?  
  
***** BESOS A TODOS, DEJEN REWIES POR FAVOR. 


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Qué somos?

Capítulo 10: ¿Qué somos?  
  
-Te ves terrible Ginny-exclamó Mattie alarmada a la mañana siguiente observando los ojos hinchados y rojos, las bolsas negras que tenía bajo sus ojos y su rostro pálido, pero había algo que no encajaba en su aspecto cansado, tenía impregnada en su rostro una pequeña pero brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.  
  
-No molestes ahora Mattie, tengo 30 minutos para bajar a desayunar e ir al aula de Snape temprano para que no me castigue de nuevo-gruñó la pelirroja.  
  
-Vamos siéntate aquí..-le dijo mandonamente Mattie señalando un banco que estaba frente al espejo-Sólo tardaré 10 minutos y podrás ocultar perfectamente que no dormiste bien-Ginny obedeció de mala gana.  
  
-Pero si dormí bien, lo malo fue que no dormí lo suficiente-susurró Ginny mientras su sonrisa se expandía aun más por su rostro.  
  
-Lo sé; no sé donde estuviste, pero por la sonrisa que tienes quieres decir que te la pasaste muy bien anoche-respondió con picardía Mattie.  
  
-No es lo que tú piensas-le reprochó mientras miraba los brillantes ojos de su amiga.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú que es lo que pensé?-preguntó mordazmente Mattie al tiempo que sonreía a sus adentros.  
  
-Eh.. solo hablamos, por si querías saberlo, solamente hable ayer en la noche-aclaró Ginny con prontitud.  
  
-¿Sólo hablaron?-preguntó incrédula mientras empezaba su labor de disimular las ojeras que tenía en los ojos.  
  
-Si.. bueno hubo un beso y muchos abrazos-murmuró por fin la pelirroja mientras bajaba la mirada, no sabía por que pero en ese momento se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para decirle todo a Mattie.  
  
-Te creo-declaró por fin Mattie después de haberla examinado con la mirada- ¿Y quien es?, y no me digas que Justin, por qué te estaba buscando ayer en la cena-  
  
-Eh.. no, Justin no es-dijo lentamente escogiendo las palabras indicadas- hay alguien más... que.... bueno ... que nunca pensé que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros-  
  
-Y .. ¿qué hay exactamente entre ustedes?-  
  
-No lo sé, es que desde el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando yo... yo...-  
  
-¿Cuándo tú, que?-la animó Mattie a seguir.  
  
-Cuando yo lo bese..-confesó por fin Ginny, Mattie la miraba sorprendida ya que ella nuca hubiera hecho nada tan atrevido-lo bese por una apuesta... desde ese día las cosas han cambiado mucho-  
  
-Comprendo..-murmuró lentamente Mattie mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, como cuando estaba analizando alguna situación-¿Y vas a decirme quien es?- preguntó de nuevo.  
  
El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir fuertemente, ¿le decía a Mattie o no? Esa pregunta taladraba su cabeza, pero si le decía ¿qué diría ella? ¿la rechazaría? ¿se lo diría a Ron? ¿no le creería? ¿se burlaría de ella?....  
  
-No-dijo por fin la pelirroja con voz firme, mirando a los ojos a Mattie-no todavía-Mattie le sonrió.  
  
-Se qué es difícil, ¿pero quien es él para que ni siquiera puedas decir su nombre?-Ginny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué te obliga a mantener eso que tienes con él en secreto?-  
  
-No tenemos nada, no sé ni siquiera que somos él y yo; pero si lo mantengo en secreto es por que yo a sí lo deseo, por el bien de él y por el mío propio-  
  
-Esta bien, no insistiré, confió en que eres alguien muy madura para tu edad y sé que harás lo correcto-  
  
-Gracias Mattie, te prometo que te contaré quien es él, pero todavía no- dijo Ginny agradecida a su amiga. Unos minutos después las dos entraban al comedor mientras charlaban animadamente, Ginny envió una mirada rápida a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaba él también con aspecto cansado, pero al verla le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, Ginny observó con desagrado como en ese momento Pansy prácticamente se aventaba sobre Draco.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luego se sentó lentamente junto a Mattie, que se había sentado justo a lado de Harry.  
  
-Buenos días-le dijo Hermione que estaba frente a ellos, mientras la miraba con curiosidad.  
  
-Buenos días-dijo secamente la Gryffindor a tiempo que miraba de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin, en ese momento Pansy estaba sentada sobre Draco. Ginny desvió la mirada de nuevo a Hermione, qué la miraba como evaluándola. Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía celos de que Pansy se le acercará tanto a Draco, apretó en su mano el tenedor para que no temblara mientras comía.  
  
-¿Ahora que tienes Ginny?-preguntó su hermano al tiempo que mordía con verdadero apetito su tostada.  
  
-Nada-respondió Ginny logrando forzar una sonrisa. La pelirroja logró clavar la mirada en su plato y se excluyó por completo de la conversación, evitaba alzar la mirada por que no quería ver a Draco con Pansy, ¿no sé suponía que Draco tenía algo con ella?, pero si era sensata se daba cuenta de que Draco nunca le había dicho que quería una relación con ella, se sentía usada, ¿y si Malfoy solamente la había estado engañando?, eso parecía muy lógico, conociendo como era Malfoy, pero todo había sido tan....  
  
No, Malfoy nuca podría mentir en algo tan delicado como lo que le había dicho la otra noche, parecía tan sincero... Ginny alzó la mirada para despejar sus dudas, pero se encontró con la más desagradable visión que pudo haber tenido alguna vez, Malfoy y Pansy se estaban besando.  
  
Un terrible dolor sucumbió su alma y su cuerpo, sintió como unas lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos, pero antes de que salieran, se fue del gran comedor, dejando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Mattie sorprendidos.  
  
****  
  
-En esta clase, veremos lo que son las pociones de Transformación-dijo Snape unos minutos más tarde, en el aula de pociones a sus alumnos de 6 año.-Y para empezar con estas pociones, haremos primero la poción Mantariz, que sirve para transformar a cualquier persona en un animal, les advierto que si esta poción no es hecha debidamente puede causar graves daños al que la toma, así que pongan la atención debida a la hora de realizarla, ya que al final de la clase una persona tendrá que probarla-Ginny ni siquiera se intimidó de que Snape hiciera ese comentario mirándola a ella-Ahora las harán por parejas, y las instrucciones están en la pizarra, los ingredientes están en los armarios de los estudiantes, excepto la sangre Camaleón y los dientes de Mesudini, esos ingredientes tendrán que venir a pedírmelos, a trabajar-concluyó por fin Snape.  
  
Ginny no podía concentrarse en la poción y dejó que Marcos (su compañero obligatorio de Slytherin) empezará a buscar los ingredientes; las imágenes de Pansy y Draco besándose se le venían a la mente provocándole un terrible dolor en el pecho, ¿cómo pudo haber creído ciegamente en Malfoy? Oh por Díos, me enamoré de él pensó desesperada Ginny al tiempo que evitaba que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, ¿pero Malfoy parecía ser tan sincero? Incluso parecía que sentía algo por ella cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba.........  
  
Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dispuesta a no llorar, se logró contener a pesar de que sentía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía como había sido tan tonta en creer en Malfoy, él era un cerdo engreído, él era... Malfoy... alguien que podía llegar a ser tan tierno, amable ... agradable....  
  
Lo que su corazón no quería creer su cerebro le estaba obligando a entender, estaban sus sentidos en una lucha interna, su corazón todavía creía en Malfoy pero su cerebro la obligaba a ver los hechos.  
  
-Malfoy es un cerdo-murmuró por lo bajo, dispuesta a no sufrir por él. Había ganado su razón y al fin estaba entendiendo que nunca se debió involucrar de ningún modo con alguien como Draco, ya que él era y seguiría siendo un Malfoy...  
  
-¿Qué tienes, preciosa?-era Marcos que se había acercado demasiado a ella, Ginny alzó el rostro orgullosamente antes de alejarse de él.  
  
-Cállate, Jackson-rugió Ginny al tiempo que le daba la espalda.  
  
-Hey, ¿y ahora por qué tan enojada?-la Gryffindor lo fulminó con la mirada antes de empezar a leer los ingredientes que estaban en la pizarra.  
  
Trataba de concentrarse en la poción cuando sintió que Marcos se ponía tras ella, dio un paso adelante tratando de separarse de él; Snape que estaba muy ocupado en su escritorio no se había dado cuanta de que el Slytherin la estaba casi abrazándola. Marcos la abrazó por la espalda, la pelirroja sintió como la furia se apoderaba de ella, estaba a punto de voltear y golpear lo más fuerte que pudiera a Marcos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Malfoy.  
  
-Necesito hablar con usted, profesor-dijo Malfoy desde la entrada; Ginny se había quedado inmóvil, entonces el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia ella, vio que la examinaba, y luego se percató de que una furia casi aterradora se había apoderado del rubio al ver los brazos de Marcos alrededor de ella. -Pase señor Malfoy-murmuró cordialmente Snape. Draco que en ese momento apretaba la mandíbula mirando a Marcos como si lo quisiera matar, asintió bruscamente y se dirigió hasta el profesor.  
  
Ginny logró separarse de Marcos dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-le recriminó Ginny en voz baja, mientras lo miraba con rabia.  
  
-No parecía que te disgustara que te abrazara- se burló Marcos a la vez que se volvía a acercar a ella. Ginny dirigió un a mirada a Draco que hablaba en susurros con Snape pero que no despegaba su mirada de ella. Tal vez si....  
  
****  
  
-¿Entendiste Draco?-le dijo suavemente Snape.  
  
-Lo siento señor, me distraje-le contestó Malfoy a la vez que separaba la mirada de Virgine que estaba muy cerca de él tratando de sacarse de encima Marcos Jackson; tenía que admitirlo la sangre le hervía del coraje, ¿quién diablos se creía ese Jackson para abrazar a SU Virgine?  
  
-Ya veo el por que de sus distracciones durante todo el año-dijo casi burlonamente Snape. Malfoy lo miró sorprendido ¿qué quería decir Snape?  
  
-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Draco pestañando rápidamente.  
  
-Siente algún interés por la pequeña de los Weasley-pero más que pregunta había sonado como afirmación.  
  
-Yo... no.. claro...que no-balbuceó Malfoy y un maldito sonrojo, pequeño pero notable, se le subió a las mejillas.  
  
Draco bajó la cabeza, ¿desde cuando él, un Malfoy, se sonrojaba? Escuchó una pequeña carcajada, casi inaudible, de parte de su profesor favorito.  
  
-Vamos, Draco-se burló Snape.  
  
-Eh.. no se lo diga a mi padre, por favor-rogó Draco comprendiendo en la situación que se encontraba, ya se imaginaba lo que le haría su padre si supiera que su único hijo tenía un especial interés en una Weasley.  
  
-No hay problema Draco-respondió lentamente Snape al tiempo que lo examinaba con la mirada.  
  
Draco dejó escapar un pequeño gracias antes de volver de nuevo su mirada a Virgine, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como la Gryffindor acariciaba la mejilla de Jackson muy lentamente mientras sonreía. Sintió como la sangre palpitaba furiosamente en su cabeza, unos terribles celos empezaban a apoderarse de él.......  
  
Draco sin darse cuanta había avanzado un paso y estaba dispuesto a separarlos cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el hombro, era Snape que lo había sostenido fuertemente y que lo miraba duramente.  
  
-Cálmate-le dijo al tiempo que lo obligaba a voltear.  
  
-Eh.. lo siento-murmuró lentamente Draco mientras apretaba los puños tratando de calmar sus celos.-Yo no sé que.... me paso-  
  
-Se llaman celos, y ya no te preocupes-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Draco lo miró algo avergonzado.-Señorita Weasley, vaya con el señor Malfoy-dijo en voz alta Snape, tanto Draco como Ginny miraron atónicos a Snape, ¿a caso Snape había perdido la razón?-Draco, siempre se necesita ayuda para algo-le dijo a él-Y recuerda que no siempre se tiene que hacer lo que los otros esperan de usted, hay que oponerse en algunas cosas-y diciendo esto hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que ya podría marcharse.  
  
Draco sabía que sus palabras no solo significaban algo relacionado con Virgine, si no que también tenían algo que ver con el futuro que le esperaba; lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió levemente, a pesar de que Severus Snape era su profesor favorito, y su padrino, nuca había esperado que él, siendo un mortífago lo ayudará en algo con Virgine.  
  
Se despidió de él con un leve gracias antes de ir junto a Virgine que no se había movido de su lugar y que lo miraba desconfiada.  
  
La tomó bruscamente por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia fuera, no le habló ni la soltó hasta que llegaron a un aula vacía.  
  
-¿Qué diablos se supone que haces?-rugió la Gryffindor enfrentándolo.  
  
-¿Me quieres volver loco?-exclamó Draco sin tomarle importancia al comentario de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿De que hablas?-le preguntó mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo ahí, con el estúpido de Jackson?- rugió Draco apretando los puños.  
  
-Ah.. y ahora me vienes a replicar a mí; al menos yo no lo estaba besando como tú besaste a Pansy-se defendió la Gryffindor mientras su rostro se empezaba a enrojecer de la furia.  
  
-Yo no bese a Pansy-  
  
-Por favor Draco, yo los vi en el desayuno, ahora no te hagas el inocente-  
  
-Yo no la bese, ella me besó a mí-replicó Draco.  
  
-Pues pudiste haberlo evitado-dijo casi gritando la Gryffindor al tiempo que apretaba los puños.  
  
-Si pero... un momento estas celosa-preguntó el Slytherin sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro.  
  
-Ja, eso quisieras, a mi me importa muy poco lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer-se defendió pobremente la Gryffindor. La sonrisa del rubio se extendió más mientras se acercaba hacia ella.  
  
-lo dudo- murmuró lentamente mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la Gryffindor, ella trató de safarse de él pero le fue imposible.-Ahora escúchame Virgine, no vuelvas a dejar que ese idiota te toque-  
  
-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?-preguntó furiosa Ginny al tiempo que se apartaba de él bruscamente.  
  
-Bueno soy... soy...somos....-Draco ni siquiera sabía que responder, no era su amigo, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco era su novio, ¿quién era él para ella?.....  
  
-¿Qué somos, Draco?-preguntó suavemente Ginny al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
-Eh.. somos... soy... tú eres MÍA-balbuceó Draco.  
  
-¿Disculpa?, Yo no soy un objeto Draco, y no recuerdo haber estado a la venta nuca, y mucho menos que tú me compraras-replicó la Gryffindor empezándose a enojar de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno... somos novios-pero más que pregunta había sido afirmación.  
  
-Ay, Draco, tampoco recuerdo que tú me hayas pedido que seamos novios, y mucho menos que yo haya aceptado-murmuró lentamente mientras sus ojos color miel adquirían un extraño brillo.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes, mujer?-exclamó Draco arrugando el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Yo no pretendo nada?-  
  
-¿Quieres que te pida que seamos novios?-dijo Draco como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo.  
  
-Bueno... nunca pensé eso... pero sería agradable-aceptó la Gryffindor sonriendo triunfalmente al ver como los ojos de Draco se escandalizaban.  
  
-Pero...pero... yo nunca le he pedido a nadie que sea mi novia-confesó el rubio arrugando la nariz, en un gesto que dejo fascinada a Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué nuca has tenido novia?-preguntó alzando una ceja burlonamente.  
  
-Si.. pero son ellas la que me lo piden-  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-rió Ginny.  
  
-No puedo creer lo que me estas obligando a hacer-murmuró Draco agitando la cabeza, Ginny sonrió complacida-Esta bien... ¿Quie-quier-res... es imposible- rugió Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
  
-¿No es tan difícil?-le animó Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-No para ti, pero para mí, un Malfoy, si, si tu fueras un Malfoy también...-  
  
-Doy gracias a Dios que no sea un Malfoy-lo cortó Ginny, Draco le envió una mirada de enfado.  
  
-Escúchame Virgine, un Malfoy nunca pide nada, si quiere algo no lo pide, solo lo toma, así que para mí si es difícil pedirte algo; me educaron como a un Malfoy, y soy así-  
  
-Bueno... si es tan difícil para ti... pues no lo pidas-dijo restándole importancia al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse.  
  
-Espera-la detuvo Malfoy sosteniéndola por el brazo y obligándola a girarse hacia él. Sus miradas hicieron contacto unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos.-Te lo pediré-aseguró Draco mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.-¿Quieres... ser mi novia?-preguntó costosamente, como sí hacer esa pregunta fuera lo más difícil y vergonzoso del mundo.  
  
Ginny examinó sus ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban estaban mansos, no había ni seña de sarcasmo o de frialdad en ellos, Tendrá que hacer algo más pensó para sí misma mientras se acercaba a besarlo.  
  
-Eso fue un sí-preguntó Draco cuando se separaron mientras alzaba una ceja.  
  
-No-murmuró con prontitud la Gryffindor mientras evitaba la desconcertada mirada del rubio.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó atónico.  
  
-Eso fue un "tendrás que hacer algo más para que te acepte"-contestó mientras se separaba de él. Draco la miraba confundido.  
  
-Pero, Virgine, me hiciste preguntártelo-exclamó indignado.  
  
-Si, pero nuca te dije que aceptaría; nos vemos Draco-se despidió Ginny dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y saliendo del salón.  
  
-Virgine Weasley-gritó Draco saliendo tras ella, la pelirroja solamente se volteó a verlo, se sonrieron unos segundos antes de que Malfoy agitara la cabeza y Ginny emprendiera su camino hacia las mazmorras.  
  
La Gryffindor lo hubiera aceptado si no hubiera sido por que tal vez Draco se había sentido presionado por ella, aparte sentía que Draco Malfoy tenía muchas más lecciones que aprender.  
  
Draco sonrió mientras la veía marcharse, suspiro quedadamente, esa pequeña pelirroja parecía dispuesta a volverlo loco.  
  
Con las manos en su bolsillo emprendió camino hacia su clase de Herbología, seguramente la profesora le daría una gran reprimenda, pero no le importaba demasiado. Si Virgine quería algo más para aceptarlo a él como pareja, tendría algo más. Estaba más que encaprichado por la Gryffindor, sabía que sentía algo de verdad nuevo por ella, y la iba a tener, le pesara a quien le pesara.  
  
******  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: esta vez tarde menos en subir el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que este capítulo era necesario, aunque no muy interesante era necesario.  
  
Mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un rewies, ya que son esos pequeños mensajes que me animan a continuar el fic más rápido.  
  
Para los que me han dicho que esperan que termine la historia, no tienen por que preocuparse, ya que una amiga, me advirtió que si no termino el fic me va a encerrar en una jaula hasta que lo termine, ¡¡¡¡¡que linda amiga!!!! ¬_¬  
  
Bueno este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiguilla Lorena que cumpleaños hoy y que me exigió que lo terminara; y también se lo dedico a mi otra amiguilla Galea (Ariadna) que seguramente quiere matarme por que le prometí que tendría el primer capí de nuestro fic compartido que vamos (o que estamos haciendo) De una vez hago propaganda muy pronto un fic compartido con mi amigocha Galea, que se llamará seguramente: "Cuando éramos jóvenes", es de la época de los merodeadores, un fic muy divertido, espero verlos por ahí...  
  
ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:  
  
Capítulo 11: Dos mundos diferentes.  
  
*Navidad ha llegado.  
  
*La dos caras de la moneda.  
  
*Amarga Navidad.  
  
*Capitulo sentimental. 


	11. Capítulo 11: Dos mundos diferentes

Capítulo 11: Dos mundos diferentes.  
  
El cielo gris ésco se oscurecía rápidamente, Ginny se movió algo incomoda en su asiento, el compartimiento donde ella viajaba sola en el Expreso de Hogwarts era el más alejado de todos y acababa de abrirse la puerta, desvió su mirada del cielo para encontrarse con esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban mirándola con fijeza.  
  
-Veo... que Potter y esa... Granger irán contigo a pasar la Navidad-dijo suavemente entrando al compartimiento y cerrando la puesta mágicamente tras él.  
  
-¿Ves algún problema con eso?-replicó suavemente la Gryffindor mientras volteaba de nuevo su mirada al paisaje.  
  
-No... aunque si lo tuviera tú no me harías caso-gruñó Draco desplomándose a su lado.  
  
-Muy cierto-comentó divertida aún sin mirarlo. Lo escuchó gruñir de nuevo, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que empeoró el humor de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Por qué invitaron a Potter a pasar las navidades en tu casa?-preguntó rompiendo un silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Ginny lo volteó a ver, tenía expresión fría, el rostro alzado levemente en signo de arrogancia y sus ojos brillaban, furiosos.  
  
-¿Eso en que te afecta?-preguntó cautelosamente observando sus reacciones. -En nada-se apresuró a decir Draco pero no había sonado muy convincente.  
  
-¿Nada?-preguntó la pelirroja alzando la ceja.  
  
-Virgine... ¿crees que no sé que querías a Potter... y que talvez todavía lo quieres?- dijo bruscamente Malfoy levantándose y dándole la espalda.  
  
-Draco... yo... no..-Ginny no pudo continuar, ¿amaba a Harry? No lo sabía, sentía algo muy especial por el rubio, ¿pero había dejado de amar a Harry? Draco la volteó a ver, y la Gryffindor pudo percibir una mezcla de dolor y resentimiento en los ojos del rubio.  
  
-Virgine, ¿acaso tú... estas ... dándome ...-Ginny no lo dejó terminar y lo besó suavemente en los labios, sintió como de nuevo ese calor que siempre sentía cuando Draco la besaba invadía su cuerpo recorriéndola por completo, si, quería a Draco, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿Qué sentía por Harry? Draco se separó de ella bruscamente, la pelirroja parpadeó sorprendida.  
  
-Alguien se acerca-murmuró Draco soltándola por completo, Ginny lo observó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, justo abría la puerta cuando Ron se detuvo frente a ella.  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces con mi hermana, idota?-rugió furioso Ron, mirando con odio a Malfoy que obstruía la entrada, empujó a Malfoy hacia un lado y posó su mirada en Ginny que veía a Ron algo aterrada... ¿acaso Ron había visto algo?  
  
-Por favor Weasley, ¿crees que quisiera estar con tu pobretona hermana?-se defendió Malfoy, volviendo a poner esa expresión arrogante que Ginny tanto odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Cállate Malfoy-dijo evidentemente molesta Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que claramente decía Te pudiste haber ahorrado ese comentario -No te preocupes Ron... Malfoy estaba aquí por que tenía que decirme algo sobre pociones, pero ya se iba-dijo salvando la situación, Draco alzó una ceja mientras una fría sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.  
  
-Vamos Ginny-Ron la tomó por el brazo y la estaba obligando a salir del compartimiento-No dejes que este idiota te amargue tu día-dijo sacándola de ahí, Ginny trató de safarse de él pero Ron parecía furioso, Malfoy se retiró de la puerta y los dejó pasar mirándolos burlonamente.  
  
-¿Qué traes tú con Malfoy?-rugió Ron cuando habían entrado a un compartimiento vacío. Los ojos de Ron brillaban furiosos.  
  
-¿Qué crees que pueda yo tener con Malfoy, Ron?-preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida por el cuestionamiento de su hermano, pero su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, ¿y si Ron los había visto? ¿cómo podría justificarse ante su familia si Ron les decía que entre ella y Malfoy había algo? ¿la comprenderían?... eso lo dudaba.  
  
-Virgine-rugió Ron, Ginny retrocedió un paso, que Ron la llamará por su nombre completo era mala señal, quería decir que estaba realmente enojado, los ojos de su hermano habían tomado un brillo casi aterrador.  
  
-Entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada, Ron, como puedes pensar esa estupidez- se defendió Ginny logrando sonar convincente.  
  
-Estabas encerrada en un vagón, con él, SOLOS, ¿qué quieres que piense?- gritó colérico poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y zarandeándola bruscamente.  
  
-No es cierto-replicó rápidamente.  
  
-No mientas Virgine, ¿te hizo algo ese desgraciado?-  
  
-No-gritó Ginny lográndose soltar de Ron-No me hizo nada, solamente me llegó a decir algo sobre pociones, Snape lo mandó-dijo muy convincente dirigiéndose a la puerta-y si no me quieres creer aya tú-concluyó dejando solo a Ron con su enojo.  
  
****  
  
Una suave brisa caía sobre rostro, respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar la clama perdida. Se sentó lentamente sobre una roca, Ron no le hablaba desde aquel incidente en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y de eso ya hacía tres días. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo que Ron no le había contado a nadie sus sospechas (que estaban muy cerca de la verdad), y se había limitado a mirarla con reproche.  
  
A parte de eso, lo demás era maravilloso, Bill, Charly y Percy (sus hermanos mayores), habían vuelto a casa solo para pasar la navidad con la familia; y gracias a la llegada de ellos y con ayuda de los gemelos las tardes eran muy agradables en la Madriguera.  
  
-Ginny, la cena ya esta por servirse-le gritó su Madre saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa y haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ella. Ginny suspiró quedadamente antes de dirigirse a la cocina.  
  
En la Madriguera (la casa de los Weasley) se respiraba un ambiente cálido y alegre, esa noche sería la cena de Navidad. Fred y George que parecían tener dosis extras de energía esos días se la pasaban todo el día buscando quien caía en sus bromas, y para disgusto de su madre el objeto de su bromas era Percy, que a diferencia de sus hermanos, que eran unos bromistas de lo peor, Percy era alguien que según él las reglas no podían romperse.  
  
Ginny ayudó a su madre con los últimos preparativos de la cena, mientras su padre se encargaba de encender la chimenea, Charly y Bill ponían las mesas y sillas, y los demás se reían de Percy que había caído de nuevo en una broma de los gemelos, y ahora eructaba villancicos.  
  
Con Percy eructando villancicos a cada instante, su madre gritando a los gemelos, Ron y Bill haciendo apuesta sobre cuanto tardarían los gemelos en lanzarle otra broma a Percy, Harry, Charly y su padre riendo sin cesar por las caras que ponía Percy cada vez que evitaba comenzar a "cantar" un nuevo villancico al estilo que le habían impuesto los gemelos, y Hermione tratando de no reírse, la cena pasó muy amena y divertida.  
  
Así era siempre en Navidad, tenía que admitir que le encantaba pasar esa fecha con su familia, sus hermanos eran muy divertidos, y sus padres la mayoría de veces daban su brazo a torcer y dejaban de reñir con los gemelos por sus bromas. Siempre platicaban sobre todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo que habían estado separados, jugaban alguna que otra partida de snap explosivo, y olvidaban todo lo referente al mundo exterior, olvidaban., solo por esa noche, que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado existía.  
  
Y para concluir esa divertida noche los gemelos les ofrecieron un magnífico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Espero que Draco se la haya pasado bienese fue el último pensamiento antes de tirarse en su cama, agotada pero feliz de haber estado ese día con su familia.  
  
****  
  
-Feliz navidad, Ginny-dijo Hermione aventándole una almohada al rostro, la castaña rebozaba de alegría ese día.  
  
-Feliz Navidad-dijo soñolienta estirándose en su cama, Hermione aún estaba en pijama, pero parecía completamente despierta,.  
  
-Tu madre me dijo que viniera a despertarte, todos están en la sala, ya que quieren abrir los regalos-le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Hermione tuvo prácticamente que arrastrar a Ginny escaleras abajo, y cuando llegó a la sala ya todos se encontraban ahí; los únicos que en verdad parecían despiertos completamente eran su madre, Harry, Hermione y Charly, los demás dormitaban en su asiento y Fred roncaba sonoramente en el hombro de George.  
  
-Ya llegó Ginny, ¿comenzamos?-preguntó su madre alegremente, esa era una tradición que tenían, en navidad, todos se reunían en la sala e intercambiaban regalos. Ginny se sentó en la alfombra, cerca de Ron que ya se había despertado completamente.  
  
Empezaron a abrir los regalos rápidamente, todos parecían unos niños ansiosos, incluso a Percy que trataba de disimular su emoción se le notaba su interés en sus regalos.  
  
Ginny recibió un libro por parte de Hermione (como debía de haber esperado), sus padres le habían regalado un anillo, los gemelos una dotación entera de bromas navideñas, Percy, Charly y Bill un juego entero de pluma y Ron y Harry una caja de dulces.  
  
Su madre había empezado a hacer el desayuno, y todos habían empezado a recoger sus regalos, cuando Ginny se desplomó en el sillón que antes estaba Ron y empezó a abrir la caja de dulces, estaba por llevarse una rana de chocolate a su boca cuando escuchó un ruidito desde la ventana, era una hermosa lechuza negra que picoteaba la ventana, Bill abrió la ventana y la lechuza voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Ginny, llevaba una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo en sus patas y una pequeña nota venía anexada.  
  
Algo curiosa desató la carta y la caja de la pata de la lechuza, esta salió rápidamente por la ventana, la idea de que fuera de Draco surgió en su mente haciéndola embozar una radiante sonrisa, abrió lentamente la caja y se quedó petrificada con lo que vio adentro...  
  
Una preciosa cadena de plata de la cual colgaba una pequeña piedra verde (una esmeralda); acercó el colgante a sus ojos y pudo distinguir como tenían grabado una pequeña serpiente plateada que brillaba tenuemente, simplemente algo fantástico, que seguramente era de un Slytherin.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo se la puso al tiempo que su sonrisa se extendía aún más. Abrió la carta que venía anexa con dedos temblorosos, su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente:  
  
Virgine:  
  
Algo se ha posesionado de mí, algo que ha borrado hasta la más mínima expresión de desprecio que mi rostro ocultaba, ¿fue acaso tu castaña mirada que me hace temblar cuando me miras con enfado? ¿o a caso fue esa sonrisa que derrumbó hasta mi última barrera que protegía mi alma?  
  
Sé que somos diferentes en muchos aspectos, sé que nos divide un gran mundo de cosas y de personas, pero sin embargo hay algo, algo que nos une.  
  
Te has vuelto el verdugo de todas mis noches, has destruido mis decisiones pasadas para transformarlas en ilusiones futuras, que seguramente me esperan a tú lado.  
  
Estoy dispuesto a apartar cosas, que un pasado no muy lejano, eran mi prioridad, para ponerte a ti como el centro de mi vida.  
  
Has sido como una droga para mí que se coló lentamente en mi interior hasta llegar a las profundidades de mi corazón. No he podido apartarte de mi cabeza desde que sentí tus labios sobre los míos. Desde ese día tu esencia y tu sabor quedó impregnado en mí haciendo imposible olvidarte.  
  
Acéptame, tal como soy, no me hagas cambiar, soy y seré siempre así... soy arrogante, engreído y quien sabe más, lo sé, pero también se que aunque trate de cambiar no podré. Acéptame y verás ese yo que nunca dejo al descubierto, pero que por ti lo haré; quiero que me conozcas y yo quiero conocerte.  
  
Tal vez esto que tenemos los dos (aunque no esta muy bien definido) llegue a algo más que simples caricias.  
  
No tengo bien definido mis sentimientos, pero solo sé que tú para mí no eres una chica más.  
  
Quiero ser eterno en tu memoria  
  
Y vivir por siempre en ti.  
  
Quisiera ser el silencio de todas tus noches  
  
Perderme en el fondo de tu corazón  
  
Quisiera ser como el ángel que cuida tus sueños  
  
Morirme con ellos.....  
  
Morir por tu amor....  
  
D. M.  
  
Pd. Mira lo que me haces hacer pequeña.  
  
Los ojos de Ginny que se habían llenado de lágrimas de emoción, Draco le había escrito eso a ella, rió un momento por su último comentario, solo Draco Malfoy pudo haber puesto después de una carta amorosa un reproche al final.  
  
La carta fue arrebatada de sus manos, Ginny se levantó rápidamente para recuperar su carta, Fred que se había subido arriba del sofá y que había empezado a leer la carta en voz alta a pesar de los intentos fallidos que hacía Ginny para recuperarla, George, Charly y Bill solo reían pero Harry y Ron la miraban como evaluándola. Fred estaba por terminar la carta cuando Ginny le proporcionó un fuerte hincapié en la pierna haciendo caer del sofá, la carta fue a dar hasta los pies de Hermione que a acababa de entrar a la habitación donde solo se escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de Fred que estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose la espinilla, los demás se había quedado callados por la reacción violenta de Ginny. Hermione se agachó para recoger el papel, y alcanzó a leer un pedazo con el seño fruncido antes de que Ginny llegará hasta ella jadeando y la castaña le entregará la carta.  
  
-Esta letra..-murmuró lentamente Hermione con ojos inquisidores, de pronto los ojos de Hermione se tornaron muy sorprendidos.  
  
El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir con pesadumbre... ¿sería posible que Hermione haya descubierto que esa carta era de Malfoy?  
  
-¿De quién es la letra Hermione?-preguntó muy interesado Ron acercándose a ellas, Ginny guardó la carta con rapidez.  
  
-De.. nadie... se ...me ..fue .. el nombre-logró balbucear Hermione mientras sonreía levemente.  
  
¡Oh por díos, Hermione lo sabe! pensó desesperada Ginny observando las reacciones nerviosas de la castaña.  
  
-¿Quién es D. M., Ginny?-preguntó Fred que se había puesto de pie con esfuerzo.  
  
-Eso no les incumbe, eso era PRIVADO-les replicó fríamente Ginny a todos sus hermanos antes de salir de la sala corriendo hasta su habitación.  
  
Hermione les envió una mirada de reproche a todos, antes de salir tras Ginny. Los Weasley compartieron una mirada de culpabilidad, no debieron haberse metido en los asuntos privados de Ginny, ya se imaginaban lo que les esperaba si a la pequeña de los Weasley se le ocurría contárselo a su madre...  
  
*****  
  
-¡Oh, por díos Ginny!, no le quise creer a Ron.. pero es... verdad-dijo Hermione muy incrédula entrado a la habitación de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntó algo desconcertada Ginny.  
  
-¿Cómo que de que hablo?; Gin ¿qué tienes con Malfoy?-preguntó de golpe Hermione, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente sin ocultar su sorpresa, la castaña era muy perceptiva y se había dado cuenta...  
  
-Nada-respondió rápidamente sin tener otro argumento con cual defenderse.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, no es solo por que reconocí la letra de Malfoy en la carta que te enviaron... también habían varias cosas, como lo mirabas y como te miraba él a ti... o como cuando saliste enfurecida del Gran Comedor por que Malfoy se estaba besando con Parkinson.... No puedo creerlo... ahora todo encaja-  
  
Maldita Hermione perceptivagruñó a sus adentros mientras veía a Hermione como hacía gestos que asemejaban a alguien que no le agradaba lo que había descubierto.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que encaja?-preguntó por fin con voz temblorosa, tal vez si hiciera que Hermione guardara ese secreto...  
  
-las burlas de tus amigas de Hufflepuff con un cierto rubio, tu desaparición en Halloween y la de Malfoy por su puesto... los comentarios de Parkinson...-Ginny miró sorprendida a Hermione, que al parecer decía todas esas cosas más para ella misma que para Hermione, y Ginny que pensaba que Hermione no prestaba mucha atención a sus asuntos.  
  
-¿A caso tú y Malfoy son novios?-preguntó horroriza Hermione después de enumerarle las situaciones que la habían llevado a pensar que entre ella y Malfoy había algo.  
  
-No...-dijo suavemente la pelirroja escogiendo las palabras indicadas-todavía no... pero pronto-Hermione la miró incrédula, horrorizada y escandalizada.  
  
-Pero.. ¿por qué? Ginny, Malfoy es un cerdo-  
  
-No para mi-confesó Ginny dejándose caer en su cama.  
  
-Malfoy es un cerdo SIEMPRE-  
  
-Vamos Hermione, yo... creo que lo quiero-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron incrédulos.  
  
-pero.... ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué?-  
  
-te aseguro que si yo supiera eso no estaría tan confundida-le respondió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¿desde cuándo empezaste a tener algo con Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione sonando terriblemente resignada, Ginny dejo escapar un suspiro antes de empezarle a contar todo, desde que ella lo besó por una apuesta hasta la última platica que había tenido con Malfoy en el expreso de Hogwarts, claro que omitiendo unos pequeños fragmentos sobre las cosas que Malfoy le había contado a ella- Pero Ginny... y si todo esto... es ... una farsa?-preguntó Hermione dudosa.  
  
-Yo también he pensado eso.... Pero conmigo de verdad es diferente, y creo que siente algo por mí... no me veas así Hermione, Draco también tiene sentimientos-le replicó al ver la mirada incrédula de l castaña.  
  
-Pero..pero.. Ginny sabes que no quiero que te hagan daño-dijo Hermione pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.  
  
-Yo tampoco... pero ahora ya estoy corriendo los riesgos, ya no puedo ni quiero echarme para atrás-dijo muy segura.  
  
-En fin... es tú decisión...-  
  
-Hermione, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-suplicó. Hermione la evaluó unos instantes, y luego dijo algo indecisa:  
  
-Esta bien... pero si ese cerdo te llega a ser daño sufrirá mucho-Ginny sonrió ante su respuesta, era lo menos que había esperado de Hermione.  
  
****  
  
Una neblina empezaba a descender lentamente por las colinas que estaban cubiertas de escarcha, el frío se estaba haciendo terrible y todos los alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy estaban adquiriendo un aspecto tétrico debido a la neblina.  
  
El cementerio familiar ya estaba cubierto casi por completo de neblina lo que había dejado al lugar aún más aterrador de lo que ya era.  
  
-Lumos-se escuchó un susurró, era una voz muy fría que arrastraba las palabras, Lucius Malfoy alzó su varita para alumbrarse mejor, la tarde empezaba a caer, esquivó ágilmente las criptas que estaban a su paso, como si se supiera el camino de memoria. Su capa negra se ondeaba debido al fuerte viento que se estaba produciendo, se detuvo delante la puerta de la mazmorra que estaba justo en el centro del cementerio, apagó la luz de su varita, sacudió su túnica y examinó la entrada del calabozo, era una puerta de color verde que tenía gravadas una letras plateadas en la parte superior en Latín que decía Entrad aquí a pagar todas las traiciones que te mereces abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo la gárgola que había sobre el techo de la mazmorra, unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo aparecieron ante él, empezó a bajar, las antorchas que estaban pegadas a las paredes le alumbraban el paso, y entre más bajaba escuchaba con más claridad unos gemidos de dolor.  
  
Al fin llegó al final de las escaleras, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a una de las esquinas donde de la oscuridad se escuchaban unos lamentos.  
  
-Ya aprendiste tu lección..-dijo suavemente aunque su voz no poseía nada de suavidad-...Draco-  
  
La respuesta de Draco fue un gruñido, una perversa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucius, se acercó más a su hijo.  
  
Draco estaba colgado de los brazos al techo, sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, su cabeza, esa que nunca agachaba ante nadie... esta pegada a su pecho, tenía puesto solo unos pantalones y la sangre le escurría por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Draco alzó muy lentamente el rostro, para encontrarse con los ojos fríos de su padre que ahora sonreía complacido.  
  
La vista de Draco estaba nublada por la sangre que le escurría de la ceja y su labio tenía una pequeña abertura.  
  
-¿Qué quieres bastardo?-rugió Draco alzando la voz, y expresando todo el odio que sentía por ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.  
  
-No, no, no Draco... veo que aún no aprendes-dijo maliciosamente Lucius alzando su varita.-Crucio- un rayo salió de la varita y se incrustó en el pecho de Draco que gritó de dolor, era lo más doloroso que podía haber, sentía como brazas quemaban su piel y como miles de latigazos golpeaban furiosamente su cuerpo ya adolorido, de pronto el dolor cesó.  
  
Su respiración era irregular y muy rápida, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que tenía y presentía que tenía un par de costillas rotas.  
  
-Haber cuando aprendes a quedarte callado, Draco, pero sobre todo haber cuando aprendes a obedecer cuando te ordeno algo-le dijo su padre fríamente, Draco solamente bajo su rostro.-Ahora vas a obedecer lo que te pida, y sabes que tienes...-  
  
-ESO NUNCA.-gritó furioso alzando su rostro de nuevo, hace unos meses si su padre le hubiera pedido eso él simplemente hubiera aceptado y se hubiera resignado, pero ahora ya no... ahora ya no podía...  
  
-Veo... que aún no aprendes la lección-dijo lentamente mirándolo con intenso odio-Tal vez necesites un poco más de tortura muggle, pero ahora tendrás que pedir clemencia si quieres que la tortura se detenga...-  
  
Draco respiraba costosamente, miro a su padre con resentimiento, no estaba dispuesto a pedir clemencia, su orgullo no se lo permitía... pero juraba que esta si se las iba a cobrar. Llevaba dos días en las frías mazmorras, llevaba dos días que no comía ni bebía nada... dos días de que su tortura había empezado. ¿cómo era posible que su propio padre lo tratara así?  
  
Alzó el rostro de nuevo, dos hombre corpulentos entraban en es momento, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, resignándose...  
  
-Una tunda más-les indicó Lucius a los hombres que acababan de entrar. Los hombres asintieron torpemente antes de acercarse a Draco.  
  
Sintió que el dolor se incrementaba al sentir los latigazos que golpeaban furiosamente su espalda, Draco apretó los dientes... nunca pediría clemencia a ese idiota, trataba de que ni siquiera un solo gemido de dolor saliera de su boca, sentía como su alma estaba más dañada que su cuerpo después de 2 días de torturas.  
  
-Basta-dijo suavemente Lucius después de un largo rato, los golpes se detuvieron rápidamente-Bajénlo-les indicó, con un movimiento de varita, uno de los hombres hizo desaparecer la cuerda que sostenía a Malfoy colgado del techo, el cuerpo inerte de Draco cayó en un charco de sangre, su respiración era demasiado débil.  
  
-Creo que ya aprendiste tú lección... pero por si acaso te haré un pequeña visita por al noche Draco-le dijo Lucius acurrucándose cerca de Draco que parecía estar muerto, su cuerpo se veía en estado deplorable. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Draco, trató de moverse para intentar matar a su padre ahí mismo.. pero su cuerpo no respondía... era demasiado el dolor, muy intenso, casi insoportable, logró levantar levemente la cabeza para enviarle un mirada del más profundo odio que sentía por ese ¿hombre?  
  
-Feliz Navidad, hijo-dijo con descaró su padre antes de proporcionarle un puntapié en las costillas e irse sonriendo complacido.  
  
Unos ojos color miel vinieron a la mente del rubio que yacía en el suelo de la fría mazmorra al tiempo que sentía que un terrible frío le calaba hasta los huesos, un frío que olía a muerte....  
  
-Virgine-fue la única palabra que logró salir de su boca antes de que todo se volviera blanco y perdiera el conocimiento por completo....  
  
*-******  
  
Notas de la dis que autora: jaajajaja bueno como estan todos espero que de maravilla como yo *o)  
  
Disculpen el retraso... empeze a clases y mis "queridos profesores" me inundaron de deberes T_T  
  
Bueno mil gracias a todos esos hermosos rewies que me envían y que espero que me sigan enviando ^^ de verdad me levantan la autoestima.  
  
Mis comentarios sobre este capítulo son: MALDITO LUCIUS.... Si ya se que yo lo escribo así pero es que la verdad siempre me ha caído mal. Espero que les haya gustado esta capí, la verdad es que me salió medio emotivo por que muestro cuan diferentes son los dos.... Con la carta deverás que me tuve que matar haaciendola... por que primero quería copiar un poema o algo así pero creo que ninguno los describia de verdad... así que me tuvieron que poner a escribir ^^  
  
Antes de despedirme les informó que encontre un fan art que encaja a la perfección con este fic y con esta pareja.,.. mirenla aquí:   
  
en verdad mirenla por que esta hermosa, ah y otra cosa ha habido muchas personas que me quieren contactar en Messenger para todos los que quieran contactar conmigo agreguenme: valeryc1892hotmail.com  
  
PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: Capítulo 12: Problemas, comienzo y secretos.  
  
*mantendrá su promesa Hermione de no decir nada.  
  
*Parkinson (la maldita vacajejeje) haciendo algp malo *_*  
  
*¿Qué será eso que Draco no quiere hacer..., pero que su padre esta insistiendo?  
  
BESOS Y DEJEN REWIES POR FAVOR QUE SON MI VIDA (NO ES PARA TANTO, JEJEJEJE) 


	12. Capítulo 12: Problemas, comienzo y secre...

Capítulo 12: Problemas, comienzo y secretos.  
  
Abrió la puerta del compartimiento de prefectos algo esperanzada de encontrarse con esos ojos grises que no había podido apartar de su mente ni un solo instante. Su sonrisa se apagó por completo al encontrarse el compartimiento vacío.  
  
Era el día que tendrían que volver a Hogwarts, las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado por completo y ese día Ginny había sorprendido a todos cuando fue la primera en levantarse (algo casi increíble, ya que por lo general la obligaban a levantarse para llegar a tiempo) Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en un compartimiento casi al final del expreso platicando, ya que debido a la insistencia de Ginny habían llegado demasiado temprano, pero quería verlo, tenía que.....  
  
-¿Buscabas a alguien?-preguntó un suave y profunda voz que arrastraba las palabras, a sus espaldas, el corazón de la pelirroja empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio en su mejilla, sin esperar más y sin siquiera voltear a ver si había alguien en los pasillo que los pudieran ver, se volteó y lo abrazó.  
  
Draco sintió que en ese momento todos los recuerdos dolorosos de Navidad se esfumaron por completo. Volteó a ver que no había nadie en los pasillos antes de abrazarla también, ella había hundido su rostro en el pecho de Draco; sin dejarla de abrazar, la hizo entrar al compartimiento vacío y cerró la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-preguntó suavemente acariciando el sedoso cabellos de la Gryffindor.  
  
-bien-contestó alzando su rostro para verlo mejor, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borró por completo al ver la pequeña pero notable cicatriz que Draco tenía en el labio inferior-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó tocándole el labio suavemente.  
  
-Nada, fue un estúpido accidente-mintió Draco apartando su mirada. Ginny lo miró inquisidoramente sin creerle ni una sola palabra.  
  
-Draco, vamos, ¿no confías en mí?-preguntó Ginny tratando de apartarse de él, pero el Slytherin la sostuvo firmemente cerca de él.  
  
-¿Veo que te gustó la cadena?-dijo cambiando de abruptamente y mirando con unos ojos que brillaban extrañamente la cadena que colgaba del cuello de la Gryffindor.  
  
-Eh... si gracias... esta hermosa-  
  
-¿Tiene doble significado? ¿Sabías eso?-preguntó Draco mirándola intensamente.  
  
-Si... indica que pertenezco a un Slytherin-murmuró Ginny mirándolo con disimulado enfado. La sonrisa de Draco se extendió aún más, parecía realmente complacido-Aunque creo que das las cosas por sentadas....cosas que aún no pasan-dijo mordazmente, la sonrisa del rubio disminuyó notablemente.  
  
-Pero pronto, mi pequeña, pronto-murmuró muy seguro antes de besarla. Ginny ni siquiera se molesto en replicarle nada, se entregó por completo al beso olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor...  
  
La puerta del compartimiento se abrió abruptamente, los dos se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver casi con temor a la persona que acababa de descubrirlos, era una Hermione que parecía en verdad sorprendida y avergonzada.  
  
-¿Allí esta Ginny?-se escuchó a Ron preguntarle a Hermione en voz alta que parecía estaba a unos metros de ella, Ginny miró suplicante Hermione, mientras Malfoy había vuelto a poner su compostura de joven engreído y orgulloso.  
  
-No Ron...eh en verdad lo siento... no quería molestarlos-dijo rápidamente Hermione cerrando la puerta del compartimiento, luego escucharon discutir a Hermione con Ron, que lo convencía diciéndole que había otras personas que querían "privacidad" en el compartimiento de prefectos.  
  
Al parecer Hermione logró convencer a Ron por que después de unos segundos escucharon sus pasos alejándose.  
  
-Seguro Granger le dirá a tú hermano, ¿no me explico por que nos encubrió?- dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y dejándose caer en uno de los asientos.  
  
-Hermione no dirá nada-dijo muy segura Ginny sentándose a lado de Malfoy, Draco la miró a los ojos.-Ella ya lo sabía-  
  
-¿Sé lo dijiste?-preguntó de golpe.  
  
-Claro que no, ella es muy intuitiva... lo descubrió-le explicó Ginny rápidamente, la mirada de Draco se suavizo-y me prometió que no diría nada.... Pero que si te... atrevías a hacerme algo... te iría muy mal-  
  
-¿Qué tanto sabe sobre esto?-preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.  
  
-Lo suficiente-  
  
-Virgine... yo tendría muchos problemas si se supiera que tenemos algún tipo de relación....-dijo suavemente al tiempo que sacaba una gran moneda plateada y empezaba a jugar con ella.  
  
-¿Te importa lo que dirían... si se enteraran que somos novios?-preguntó suavemente Ginny.  
  
-No eso nunca.... Un momento ya somos novios-preguntó mirándola sorprendido. Un pequeño rubor subió a las mejillas de la Gryffindor mientras apartaba la mirada de esos ojos grises que empezaban a turbarla. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más notable-ya era hora... después que me hiciste pedírtelo... luego me rechazaste y luego me hiciste escribir un carta...-  
  
-No empieces Draco-lo cortó Ginny mirándolo con disimulado enfado, el Slytherin rió antes de besarla suavemente.  
  
-Esta bien... aunque me alegra que ya seas mi novia por que ahora si tendrás que apartar a todo el que se te insinué...-  
  
-Draco-replicó Ginny-Eres demasiado celoso-el Slytherin se disculpó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno... esta bien... trataré de controlarme.... Ahora lo que te decía no me gustaría que alguien más se enterará de lo nuestro... no por que me importe lo que digan... más bien... es... por mi padre-confesó Draco bajando la mirada.  
  
-Si... creo que sería lo mejor-murmuró Ginny mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Estaba apunto de besarlo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo dando pasó a Parkinson que sonreía falsamente, los dos se separaron rápidamente.  
  
-Hola Draquis- dijo alegremente Pansy mientras se sentaba sobre Draco, él se limitó a mirarla con odio y a soltar unos cuantos bufidos. Ginny lo miró enfadada, ¿por qué Draco no se apartaba de ella.-¿Te dieron la nueva noticia, Draquis?-cantó Pansy que al parecer no cabía de felicidad.  
  
-Lamentablemente-gruño Draco apartándola de su regazo y haciendo que ella se sentará a su lado.  
  
¿Noticia? Ginny miró inquisitivamente a Draco, pero el parecía en verdad enojado y tenso.  
  
-¿No te parece maravilloso?-dijo casi gritando de alegría Pansy.  
  
-Si, fabuloso-dijo con un tono muy notable de sarcasmo en su voz, Draco había cruzado los brazos y su rostro estaba terriblemente tenso.  
  
-Si... sabía que también a ti te iba a parecer fabulosa la idea-comentó Pansy.  
  
Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, esa mujer necesitaba clases para reconocer el sarcasmo.  
  
-Aja-bufó Draco ahora más enfadado que nuca.  
  
-SI, te imaginas la señora Pansy Malfoy-  
  
El corazón de Ginny se paralizó, ¿Pansy Malfoy? ¿A caso...  
  
-Deberíamos empezar a planear la boda-dijo Pansy mucho más alto como si quisiera que Ginny lo escuchara claramente. Draco volteó a ver Ginny como evaluándola La vista de la pelirroja se empezaba a nublar, y ella creyendo que...  
  
Sin si quiera voltearlos a ver de nuevo se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la entrada, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, incapaz de escuchar más cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso aun Justin muy sonriente.  
  
-Hola, Gin ¿Cómo...-Ginny ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, lo agarró por el brazo le dijo un muy audible Vamos y se marcharon, los ojos de Draco se nublaron de furia y unos terribles celos se apoderaron de él.  
  
-Ya Parkinson, déjame en paz-rugió Draco levantándose dispuesto a alcanzar a Ginny, pero Pansy lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, Draco volteó a verla enfadado pero se topó con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Pansy mientras sus ojos azules brillaban extrañamente.  
  
-No lo veo muy conveniente, Draco-dijo muy suavemente- ahora veo el por que de tu rechazo... déjame decirte que...que malos gustos tienes Draco, mira que juntarte con una mocosa Weasley...-siseó Pansy.  
  
-Metete en tus asuntos Pansy-le replicó soltándose de ella.  
  
-Draco, a tú padre no le gustará saberlo, verdad-ese comentario hizo que Draco se detuviera en al puerta, se giró y la miró amenazadoramente.  
  
-Atrévete... y me conocerás enfadado-dijo en un susurró con una voz capaz de helar la sangre. Una repugnante risa salió de la boca de Pansy.  
  
-Draco, estas a mi merced, a no ser que quieras una tortura más fuerte que la que obtuviste en Navidad.-Draco apretó la mandíbula.  
  
Maldita Pansy dijo entre dientes, tenía que decirle algo muy convincente para que lo dejará en paz y sobre todo para hacerle creer que entre él y Ginny no había nada.  
  
-Pansy...-murmuró lentamente poniendo su mejor sonrisa, con facilidad pudo detectar que Pansy bajaba sus defensas-No te das cuenta pequeña...-dijo suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba con disimulada ternura la mejilla de Pansy... que parecía que se estaba creyendo todo.  
  
-¿Sob-bre que?-balbuceó Pansy mientras lo miraba embelesado.  
  
-La Weasley.... No es más que un juego para mí, Pansy-le dijo logrando sonar muy convincente-ella solo es para un rato... y recuerda que me voy a casar contigo cuando salga de Hogwarts, como tienen arreglado nuestros padres.....-Pansy extendió aún más su sonrisa-lo único que quiero es divertirme con Virgine solo un rato.... ¡vamos, comprende!-le dijo sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho al decir todas esas cosas que no tenían nada de cierto. Luego se inclinó hacia Pansy, he hizo algo que nunca había hecho: la besó en los labios.  
  
Draco se apartó de ella sintiendo repugnancia, por Pansy y por él mismo. Sonrió levemente antes de salir del compartimiento y dejar a Pansy algo anonada. Cuando salió del compartimiento cerró la puerta tras él y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban inquisitivamente.  
  
-Así que eso es lo que significa Ginny para ti-dijo suavemente Hermione mirándolo con repugnancia. Draco se quedó de piedra, ¿por qué diablos tenía que complicarse más las cosas?  
  
-No... Granger...-empezó a decir pero Hermione ya se había marchado por el pasillo, Draco ni siquiera lo dudó y prácticamente corrió hacia ella... ya se imaginaba como se pondría Virgine si Granger le decía algo sobre lo que había escuchado.  
  
-Granger-le dijo agarrándola por el brazo y obligándola a voltear bruscamente.  
  
-Suéltame, cerdo-le gritó furiosa Hermione, mirando con repugnancia la mano que Draco tenía sosteniendo el brazo de la Gryffindor. El Slytherin nunca había visto tal mirada de odio en los ojos de Hermione Granger.  
  
-No es lo que crees-dijo rápidamente sin soltarla.  
  
-Lo escuche y lo vi Malfoy, ¿cómo eres tan cínico para decir que no es lo que creo que es?-gruñó mirándolo aún más intensamente.  
  
-No lo entenderías Granger... deja que resuelva esto con Virgine...-dijo suavemente, en su voz no hubo ni un dejo de altanería, la Gryffindor lo miró sorprendida-Por favor..-dijo costosamente Mira lo que me haces hacer Virginegruñó a sus adentro... viendo como los ojos de Granger se suavizaban.  
  
-Tienes este día para decirle todo a Ginny, o si no sufrirás las consecuencias Malfoy-replicó Hermione soltándose de él bruscamente y marchándose.  
  
-Falta Virgine-murmuró para sí mismo antes de empezar a buscarla.  
  
Recorrió prácticamente todo el expreso en busca de una cierta pelirroja que lo estaba volviendo loco, como las cosas que iban tan bien pueden cambiar tan drásticamente.  
  
Hasta al final... en un vagón encontró a Justin... pero Virgine ya no estaba con él.  
  
-Tú Hufflepuff, ¿Dónde esta Virgine?-le preguntó fríamente desde la puerta a Justin que se encontraba solo leyendo un libro.  
  
-¿Virgine?-preguntó perplejo el Hufflepuff mirando a Draco extrañado.  
  
-Virgine Weasley, idiota-gruñó Draco entrando al compartimiento y procurando mirar a Justin con un profundo y notable odio.  
  
-¿Qué quieres con ella?-rugió el Hufflepuff levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y enfrentando al Slytherin, una cínica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.  
  
-Mira Justin...-dijo jalándolo bruscamente por el cuello de la túnica y acercando su rostro amenazadoramente.-¿O te alejas de Virgine o... te va a ir muy mal?-le dijo con voz tranquila pero esta muy lejos de estar tranquilo. Justin lo miraba perplejo.  
  
-¿Quién diablos te crees para decirme que hacer?-rugió Justin tratando de empujar a Draco... pero el rubio ni se inmutó.  
  
-Yo ... tengo algo mucho más intimo con Virgine de lo que tu llegarías a tener con ella, así que solamente aléjate de ella-un brillo malévolo apareció en los ojos grises del Slytherin.  
  
-qué tú y ella...-Justin logró safarse de Draco al tiempo que lo miraba algo incrédulo.  
  
-Mira, Virgine es mi novia..-confesó Draco mientras sonreía complacido al ver como los ojos de Justin se abrían desmesuradamente-y tú... solo eres un estorbo... así que quiero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella y.... que mantengas en secreto lo que te acabo de decir-Justin asintió aterrorizado. .  
  
-est-ta bien-logró balbucear Justin alejándose lo más que pudo de Draco, nunca había visto tan enojado a Malfoy y eso era no era buena señal.  
  
-Ahora... DIME DONDE DIABLOS ESTA VIRGINE-rugió Draco.  
  
-Eh... creo que me dijo... que iba a... buscar a Harry-  
  
-Potter-murmuró Draco apretando la mandíbula, sin decirle nada más al Hufflepuff salió del compartimiento para seguir buscando a Virgine...  
  
-Jackson-llamó al chico que iba en el mismo curso de Ginny pero en Slytherin-¿Has visto a la Weasley?-  
  
-creo que entró al baño hace... unos 10 minutos-respondió burlonamente. Draco dejo escapar un pequeño bufido antes de dirigirse a los servicios.  
  
-Virgine-la llamó tocando a la puerta.  
  
-Vete al demonio Malfoy-le contestó una voz chillona del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Ábreme-exigió Draco cuidando de que nadie lo viera.  
  
-Esfúmate, no quiero hablar contigo-la voz de Ginny cada vez sonaba menos clara y se escuchaban unos sollozos.  
  
Malfoy... dejándose llevar por sus impulsos... sacó su varita y abrió la puerta, y cuidando que nadie lo viera, entró.  
  
Dirigió su mirada al rincón de donde provenían los sollozos, ahí estaba ella acurrucada ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, lanzó un pequeño suspiro antes de acurrucarse junto a ella.  
  
-Virgine...- la llamó suavemente.  
  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES ACÁ?-rugió la Gryffindor levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta... pero Draco la agarró antes de que ella saliera.  
  
-Virgine... no me voy a casar con Pansy-le aseguró Draco.  
  
-No me engañes Draco-gritó Ginny tratando de safarse de las manos del rubio, Draco sostenía firmemente sus muñecas obligándola a mirarlo, y con un fácil movimiento la acorraló en la pared.  
  
-No te estoy engañando Virgine, es verdad-le volvió a decir.  
  
-Déjame en paz Draco... ya esta bien caí en tu trampa... ahora déjame ir...- insistió la Gryffindor al borde de las lágrimas mientras trataba de apartarlo de ella.  
  
-Virgine, por favor no te estoy engañando, y no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que me creas-le aseguró cerrando mágicamente la puerta.  
  
-Malfoy suéltame, ya caí... si soy una tonta... lo admito ahora solo déjame ir- dijo entre sollozos evitando a toda costa verlo a la cara, Draco la obligó a verlo a los ojos mientras la abrazaba... la Gryffindor trató de apartarlo pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles.  
  
-Por favor Draco...-suplicó Ginny mirando hacia otro lado que no fueran esos ojos grises que tanto daño le había hecho. Draco se separó de Ginny bruscamente sin despegar su mirada de ella...  
  
******  
  
Ginny agachó su cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, sentía la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre ella, ¿Por qué diablos había creído ciegamente en Malfoy sabiendo que él era un cerdo?  
  
-¿Cómo quiere que haya algo entre nosotros si ni si quiera me crees cuando te estoy diciendo la verdad?-la voz de Draco había sonado muy apagada, incluso hasta algo triste. La Gryffindor se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos antes de atreverse a mirarlo.  
  
-Por favor Malfoy.... No seas tan cínico-replicó Ginny fríamente, apartando la mirada de nuevo... sentía que si seguía viendo a Draco a los ojos no tendría salvación.  
  
-Mira...-dijo suavemente el rubio, Ginny volvió a mirarlo y observó casi con pánico como él comenzaba a quitarse la túnica, dio un paso atrás horrorizada.  
  
-Malfoy... ¿qué diablos ....-Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, Draco se había quitado la camisa dejando al descubierto numerosas cicatrices en su torso, incluso había algunas que todavía no habían sanado. Lo que en otra situación hubiera sido algo agradable de apreciar... era algo horrible ahora... los ojos de Ginny recorrieron las profundas y horribles cicatrices, Draco la miraba como esperando sus reacciones, luego se volteó lentamente y la pelirroja pudo observar las alargadas marcas que tenía en la espalda, parecían hechas con látigos-¿qué te paso?-preguntó por fin. Draco se volteó a verla lentamente.  
  
-¿Crees que si hubiera accedido a casarme con Pansy... mi padre me hubiera torturado de tal manera?-las palabras del rubio estaban cargadas de una profunda amargura.  
  
-No me digas que es maldito se atrevió...-exclamó horrorizada Ginny acercándose a él. Draco sacudió la cabeza con ironía.  
  
-Fue por que no me quiero casar con Pansy que me hizo esto... pero no quiero seguir haciendo lo que el me dice...-confesó el Slytherin con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny sin poderlo evitar lo abrazó.-Me crees ahora-preguntó suavemente el rubio abrazándola también.  
  
-Si... discúlpame por no haber a ver creído antes en ti-murmuró la pelirroja besándolo.  
  
Se hundieron en un profundo beso, un beso que venía cargado de una combinación extraña de sentimientos: pasión, cariño, deseo y ternura; era una combinación electrizante.  
  
-Draco-preguntó Ginny después de unos minutos algo acalorada.  
  
-Mmmmm..-murmuró Draco al tiempo que besaba el cuello de la Gryffindor.  
  
-Gracias por la carta-logró decir la Gryffindor.-Y por cierto..- -Mmmmm...- fue de nuevo la respuesta del Slytherin mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja, y besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a salir de este baño... sin que nos descubran?-preguntó sonriendo mientras agarraba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo hacía levantar la mirada.  
  
-después veremos-murmuró el rubio besándola de nuevo.  
  
*******  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLAS A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN TAN BIEN COMO YO... MIS EXAMENES SE ACERCAN ASÍ QUE POR ESO ADELANTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, YA QUE AL PARECER ME AUSENTARE DOS SEMANAS, PERO LUEGO REGRESARÉ , NO SE PREOCUPEN ^^  
  
MIS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO:  
  
DRACO SE MOSTRÓ BASTANTE TIERNO... YO QUIERO UNO ASÍ ^^... *TODAVÍA NO TE OLVIDO REMUS ¬¬* AHORA, PÀRA LOS QUE TIENE MENTE COCHANMBROSA DE LO PEOR... SI DRACO Y GINNY SE BESABAN EN EL BAÑO Y ÉL YA NO TENÍA CAMISA PERO.... NADA MÁS... NO HIZIERON NADA.., SOLO BESOS Y DIGAMOS....NO MEJOR LO DEJAMOS EN SOLO BESOS ¬_¬ JEJEJEJE, BUENO TAL VEZ HUBO UN COFFMANOSEOCOFF PERO ESO ES SEGÚN USTEDES ¬_¬  
  
DEDICO ESTE CAPÍ CON MUCHO CARIñO A TODAS ESAS MARAVILLOSA PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REWIES YA QUE ME ANIMAN MUCHÍSIMO A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA.. PERO EN ESPECIAL A MI AMIGA GALEA (para que veas que sí te tomo en cuenta ¬¬ jejeje) A Y PARA HOLANDA TAMBIEN ^^.  
  
GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REWIE, ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAPÍ ME DEJEN MÁS *o) JEJEJE YA SÉ SOY AMBISIOSA Y ASÍ TAL VEZ ME ANIMEN A SUBIR UN CAPÍ MÁS ANTES DE QUE EMPIEZAN MIS EXAMENES *ESO ES CHANTAJE VIL Y CRUEL VALERY* JEJEJE LO SÉ AHORA CALLATE VOZ DE MI COCHINA CONCIENCIA. ¬¬  
  
POR CIERTO APROVECHO A HACER UN POCO DE PROPAGANDA; A CABO DE SUBIR DOS FICS UNO ES UN FIC COMPARTIDO QUE HICE CON ARI, UNA GRAN AMIGA, SE LLAMA:  
  
*CUANDO ERAMOS JOVENES: LEANLO ESTA REALMENTE BUENO... ES DE LA EPOCA DE LOS MERODEADORES ^^; ESTA ESCRITO POR "LAS MERODEADORAS" ES DECIR GALEA Y YO ^^.  
  
*Y EL OTRO FIC SE LLAMA, "A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS" ESE ESTA LLENÓ DE MISTERIOS.  
  
******  
  
BUENO AHORA PARECE QUE TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR UN POQUITO MÁS... AL PARECER CUANDO EMEPEZE A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC TENÍA PENSADO HACER 12 CAPÍTULOS... PERO AL PARECER ALARGUE UN POQUITO LAS COSAS... POR AHORA ESTAN PROGRAMADOS 20 CAPÍTULOS... ES DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA VA POR LA RECTA FINAL ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN LEYENDO QUE LA VERDAD... CADA IDEA QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE ^- ^....  
  
******************  
  
AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:  
  
CAPÍTULO 13: MAL ENTENDIDOS.  
  
*SU RELACIÓN APUNTO DE SER DESCUBIERTA....  
  
*MÁS CELOS....  
  
*UNA ESCAPADA NOCTURNA...... ¬_¬  
  
*HAY... ESTO QUE SIGUE NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR POR QUE SERÍA REVELAR INFORMACIÓN DE MÁS ^_^ MEJOR LOS DEJO EN ASCUAS.  
  
DEJEN REWIES, PLEASE, LOS NECESITO ^^ 


	13. Capítulo 13: Problemas

Capítulo 13: Problemas.  
  
Un mes, un mes había transcurrido desde que Ginny y Draco se habían hecho novios; pero para desgracia de ambos su relación se estaba complicando enormemente. Pasaban incluso días sin poder verse a solas, pero una mirada, esa mirada que compartían cada vez que la Gryffindor entraba al Gran Comedor en las mañanas, esa era la mirada que les bastaba.....por ese momento.  
  
En su lenguaje, habían transformado las palabras por miradas. Y solamente en las noches cuando les tocaba patrullar por los pasillos, era cuando podían estar tranquilos, cuando podían caminar juntos sin temer que alguien pudiera romper el mundo que habían creado juntos.  
  
-¿Te toca guardia hoy?-preguntó una voz chillona, que hizo que Draco Malfoy saliera bruscamente de sus pensamientos, en los cuales últimamente solamente rondaba una cierta pelirroja.  
  
-Si, eso parece-respondió sin muchos ánimos mirando a Parkinson que estaba frente a él. Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, se escucha en ruido habitual, pero sin embargo esta vez él no quería estar en vuelto en ese ruido, quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar, pensar demasiadas cosas.-Creo que tengo que irme, la ronda empieza en unos minutos, debo darme prisa- murmuró en modo de disculpa mientras se levantaba perezosamente de su sillón y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
Tenía que admitir que estos últimos días, desde que su relación había subido a otro nivel con Virgine, se había sentido muy bien, pero había algo que había cambiado, algo que no le gustaba.  
  
Al principio, con el único hecho de saber que ella era suya le bastaba, pero ahora ya no, quería estar con ella más tiempo, la simple mirada que se mandaban en las mañanas y que expresaba mil cosa, ya no era suficiente.  
  
Tenía que admitir que la pequeña pelirroja se había colado aún más en todo su ser, alterándole sus sistemas, y que cada día le costaba más portarse frío y distante con ella en público, cuando lo único que quería cuando la veía era besarla.  
  
Siempre pensaba que si tener esa relación lo estaba llevando a algo o si estaba prosperando, incluso había llegado a pensar que lo mejor sería comentárselo a Virgine, pero cuando la veía... cuando la besaba... todas esas dudas se esfumaban de su mente tan rápido como habían aparecido.  
  
No le agradaba en lo absoluto que casi no pudiera estar con ella, y se llenaba de celos locos y sin sentido cuando veía como otros si podían estar con ella, tocarla....  
  
-Vaya, un siglo sin verte....-murmuró una suave voz a sus espaldas, mientras sentía como lo abrazaban suavemente por la cintura.  
  
-Virgine-un suspiro salió de su boca volteándose hacia ella, mientras la besaba.  
  
-Justin... me comentó algo muy curioso-comentó la Gryffindor separándose de él y sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
-Ahora que te dijo ese-gruñó Draco tratando de besarla de nuevo.  
  
-me dijo que lo amenazaste para que no se acercará a mí, por era tu novia- cantó alegremente la pelirroja mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Yo no veo cual es el problema... ahí-señaló Draco.  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!!-  
  
-esta bien, no lo vuelvo ha hacer.-aseguró Draco de mala gana, antes de inclinarse hacia ella de nuevo y besarla.... Una vez, como tantas más, las dudas se habían extinguido de nuevo.  
  
-Creen que terminemos hoy los deberes que nos dejo el bruto de Snape-se quejó Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Si hubieras avanzado ayer, como YO te sugerí no estuvieras tan atareado con los deberes-replicó Hermione en un tono que denotaba superioridad.  
  
-No empieces Hermione-gruñó Ron mirándola con reproche.  
  
-No empiecen los dos-intervino rápidamente Harry evitando la pelea que se avecinaba. Ron y Hermione se limitaron a mirarse enfadados y volvieron a sus deberes.  
  
-Hermione-la llamó un rato después Ron, más calmado.-Sabes por que Ginny anda tan extraña-preguntó suavemente como cuidando de decir las palabras adecuadas.  
  
-No, por que, debería saberlo...-preguntó suavemente Hermione evitando mirarlo.  
  
-Si lo sabes Hermione, Vamos, ¿no somos amigos?-  
  
-Eso se llama chantaje Ron, y no, no sé por que dices que Ginny ha estado extraña si... yo la veo igual que siempre-  
  
-Vamos Hermione, bueno, pero por lo menos... ¿sabes quien le envió la carta?- insistió Ron.  
  
-No, me confundí... no era él-respondió con prontitud, pero un leve temblor delató su voz.  
  
-Hermione, en que anda metida Ginny-terció Harry, dejando sus deberes por un lado y mirando directamente a los ojos de su novia.  
  
-Pues si tanto quieren saber que trae ella entre manos por que diablos no le preguntan a ella-bufó Hermione levantándose de la mesa y yendo.  
  
-Una reacción muy curiosa-murmuró Ron para si mismo.  
  
-Ves, Ron, te dije que se enfadaría-gruñó Harry prácticamente corriendo hacia ella.  
  
-Ginny, un problema-dijo apresuradamente Hermione mientras la jalaba de la túnica evitando que entrara a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó algo confundida la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Pero Hermione no le dijo nada hasta que había alejado de la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ron se esta acercando mucho a la verdad.-  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Ginny tratando de descifrar los que Hermione le decía.  
  
-Ya no lo aguanto, Ginny; sigue necio con lo de averiguar que te traes y con quien-  
  
-No le habrás dicho nada verdad-preguntó lentamente Ginny entendiendo que se refería a lo que tenía con Malfoy.  
  
-Claro que no-exclamó indignada Hermione-pero es que ya sabes como es Ron; creo que sospecha de lo que tienes con Malfoy-  
  
-Te ha dicho algo-  
  
-Si y no; siempre anda preguntando sobre si sé por que andas tan extraña últimamente, como tratando de agarrarme desprevenida para que le diga; y luego... ha mencionado últimamente mucho a Malfoy... primero con lo de que se rumoró en todo el colegio, sobre que Malfoy sentía alguna atracción sobre ti, luego cuando te vio a ti y a Malfoy solos en el vagón, y últimamente no deja de comentarnos a mí y a Harry algo sobre que traes algo con Malfoy... y que si son verdaderas sus sospechas es por que te estas volviendo loca-  
  
-¿No dirás nada verdad Hermione?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la castaña con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-No... aunque debería, Malfoy no es una buena persona Ginny-murmuró lentamente Hermione-¿Pero te trata bien, verdad?-  
  
-Si, claro que si-respondió con prontitud-pero...-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Lo que pasa... es que no podemos vernos mucho, pasan días sin que pueda estar con él, a veces he pensado si lo mejor no es terminar con él, pero luego...  
  
-¿Luego?-la animó a continuar Hermione mirándola inquisitivamente.  
  
-Pero luego... cuando lo veo, cuando estoy con él todas mis dudas se van por el caño-  
  
-Yo pienso... que si te quiere... pues no debería guardar en secreto la relación que tiene contigo-  
  
-No lo entiendes Hermione, ni a él ni a mí nos importan lo que piensen o digan los demás... él problema es su... padre-  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-  
  
-Me gustaría confesártelo Hermione, pero él confió en mí y no puedo traicionar su confianza, pero en verdad es horrible- Hermione la evaluó con la mirada unos segundos... como desconfiada.  
  
-Esta bien.... Pero habla con él sobre lo que no te gusta-  
  
-Lo haré Hermione, tengo que hablar con él-dijo muy segura la pelirroja, aunque un pequeño temor se encendió en su alma...casi sin motivo.  
  
Un frió aterrador descendía lentamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts; el viento movía los árboles en un compás casi fúnebre. Era una noche triste, privada de Luna y de estrellas, ese día el cielo oscuro de la noche estaba totalmente negro, no había ni una sola luz que alumbrara los caminos, y mucho menos en el bosque prohibido, donde los árboles habían empezado a moverse produciendo una melodía aterradora, había un silencio fúnebre, un silencio del cual se predecía muerte.....  
  
-¿De qué querías hablarme tan urgentemente, Virgine?-preguntó el joven rubio sobresaltando a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba sentada en un tronco a las orillas del bosque prohibido.  
  
Ginny levantó su mirada y aún en la oscuridad pudo percibir los feroces ojos de Draco, que se movía como un felino que esta apunto de atacar a su presa. Vio como el Slytherin se bajaba la capucha que cubría su rostro y se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Todo esta bien-preguntó suavemente el Slytherin llegando hasta ella y abrazándola.  
  
-No-respondió secamente la Gryffindor tratando de apartarse de él.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Tenemos que hablar seriamente... últimamente casi no hemos estado juntos...-  
  
-Lo sé, pequeña, en verdad yo soy el que más quisiera estar contigo, pero comprende, mi padre no se lo tomaría muy bien si se esterará de lo nuestro- murmuró suavemente el rubio mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.  
  
-tú no entiendes, Malfoy-replicó fríamente la Gryffindor. Draco la observó algo extrañado, hacia meses que ella no lo llamaba por su apellido.  
  
-Vamos, Virgine... que se supone que es lo que no entiendo-preguntó de nuevo el rubio aún sin soltarla.  
  
-Harry...-fue la única palabra que bastó que dijera Ginny para que el Slytherin la soltara.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con nosotros?-gruñó malhumorado.  
  
-Harry me pidió que fuera su novia y yo... acepté-  
  
Draco sintió como el cuerpo entero se le paralizaba, su sangre se heló por completo, su rostro palpitaba con rabia, y una lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras veía los ojos fríos de Virgine. Por que Potter tenía que arruinar todo, por que Potter siempre ganaba... por que había confiado en la persona equivocada.  
  
-Pe-pero... no... Po..potter y Granger son novios-balbuceó todavía incrédulo.  
  
-No... ya no-  
  
Una terrible furia empezó a apoderarse de él, había sido tan incrédulo, unos celos terrible empezaron a invadirlo. Pero a pesar de todas las confusas emociones que estaba teniendo en su interior... casi sin darse cuenta tenía de nuevo esa postura fría de un Malfoy.  
  
Algo debatido se sentó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de la Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio sin poderlo evitar.  
  
-Por que nunca que te quise a ti-respondió la Gryffindor secamente.  
  
-Ah-fue el único sonido que pudo emitir Draco sin que soltará en llanto, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo entero...  
  
-Lo siento Draco...-murmuró suavemente Ginny tratando de abrazarlo.  
  
-Aléjate de mí, Weasley-replicó fríamente poniéndose de pie bruscamente.- Crees que en verdad me afecta que me dejes... la verdad es que ya me estabas aburriendo... eres demasiado cursi-soltó bruscamente Malfoy, no había duda, de nuevo la costumbre de portarse frío para protegerse estaría ahí, siempre con él, y si era sincero esta vez agradecía ser así. Vio por escasos segundos en los ojos de la Gryffindor un brillo de dolor, pero no le tomó importancia...  
  
-Vaya Draco... es verdad-sonó una voz a sus espaldas, era una voz fría muy parecida a la de...  
  
-Padre-preguntó incrédulo mientras se volteaba lentamente, entre los arbustos salieron tres hombres encapuchados y el de en medio sin duda era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Si, Draco, no quería creerle a Parkinson... pero esta vez no mentía-dijo fríamente Lucius Malfoy mientras se bajaba lentamente su capucha-con que teniendo amoríos con una Weasley-  
  
-No digas estupideces, padre ni que tuviera tan malos gustos-replicó Draco mientras sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir, un miedo empezaba a invadirlo... que le esperaba a él o a Virgine...  
  
-¿Quieres que te crea, Draco?-preguntó cínicamente su padre mientras hacia un movimiento con las manos y en unos segundos Draco y Ginny estuvieron rodeados por unos 20 mortífagos encapuchados.  
  
Draco sacó su varita con rapidez, y luego sintió que Ginny aferraba su mano a la de él, parecía aterrorizada.  
  
-Draco, creí haberte advertido que las desobediencias se pagan caro... o es que acaso ya te olvidaste del castigo que obtuviste en Navidad-preguntó burlonamente su padre mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-Imposible de olvidar padre-murmuró fríamente Draco.  
  
-Entonces... parece que te gusta el dolor-  
  
-¡Eres detestable!-gruñó Draco sin despegar la mirada de los fríos ojos de su padre.  
  
-Lo sé, pero gracias a eso tengo muchas cosas-murmuró Lucius acercándose a Ginny, Draco en un gesto protector la alejó de su padre tirando de ella hacia él, Ginny ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Draco y el rubio podía sentir que temblaba con una niña asustada...  
  
-No te atrevas a tocarla-rugió Draco mientras con una mano apuntaba a su padre y con la otra abrazaba a Ginny. Un fría risa salió de los labios de Lucius mientras veía a su hijo.  
  
-Draco, atrévete a lanzarme un hechizo y ni tú ni la Weasley... saldrán con vida-los mortífagos rieron en coro. Draco tragó saliva costosamente mientras su frente se empezaba a perlar de sudor, un sudor frío...  
  
-¿Qué quieren, Padre?-preguntó suavemente Draco mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una salida.-¿Trajiste tu varita Ginny?-le preguntó al oído de la chica evitando que los demás escucharan, la Gryffindor negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba más a la cintura del rubio Maldición, todo se complica  
  
-Draco... creí que te había quedado muy claro que cuando el señor oscuro ordena algo, SE TIENE QUE CUMPLIR-rugió su padre mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Es por esta que no querías casarte con Pansy?-preguntó mientras acariciaba bruscamente el rostro de la Gryffindor, Draco la apartó de él instintivamente.  
  
-Creo.. que eso ya no importa-le cortó fríamente Draco-Entre la Weasley y yo ya no hay nada... ahora-dijo sin poder evitar que un dejo de tristeza se escuchará en su voz.  
  
-Si... lo escuché... ¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo de Malfoy, Draco? ¿Por que sí una bruja... claro si se le puede llamar bruja a ella, te rechaza por que se va a ir con tu peor enemigo, tú la sigues protegiendo?- Por que soy un idiota... y por que creo que la amo se respondió así mismo Draco mientras su rostro se tensaba visiblemente.  
  
-Bueno, entonces como parece que aquí el culpable soy yo... ¿por qué no la dejan ir a ella?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-No seas ingenuo, Draco-se burló su padre-sabemos que sientes algo por Weasley... y eso puede interferir en los planes de nuestro señor, así que lo mejor será deshacernos de ella- .  
  
Draco soltó una blasfemia mientras apretaba más a Ginny contra él, empezó a buscar una salida mientras recorría al grupo con la mirada.  
  
-Virgine escúchame, donde esta el señor Goyle, lo ves-la Gryffindor asintió lentamente-por ahí vas a irte corriendo-le dijo al oído para impedir que los mortífagos escucharan.  
  
-Y tú, Draco-preguntó preocupada la Gryffindor mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la cintura del rubio.  
  
-Yo estaré bien, busca ayuda Virgine-le dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella  
  
Lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido, un hechizo mandado por Draco que hizo caer al señor Goyle, Ginny corriendo, tres cruciatus se incrustaron en el pecho de Draco haciendo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras soltaba su varita, un hechizo mandado por Lucius Malfoy hacia Ginny, el cuerpo de la Gryffindor cayendo inerte al suelo...  
  
-Virgine-grito Draco mientras sentía que su mundo entero se destrozaba en mil pedazos....  
  
Nota de la autora: PERDON!!!!!!! En verdad siento la demora... pero tuve demasiados contratiempos, para empezar, trabajos, exámenes.... Y luego me enferme!!!!! TT, aún sigo enfermita y tengo prohibido entrar a la comp. Perooooo como buen merodeadora que soy aquí toy actualizando. -  
  
Agradezco inmensamente a todas esas personas que me dejaron un rewie, ya que me animan a continuar con más prontitud, gracias a Diana Rodríguez, en verdad disculpame por no haber actualizado antes, y gracias por seguir mi fic. Dedico este fic a mis amigochas Ariadna y Lorena, ya que ellas me animaron a continuar la historia, también a Holanda con mucho cariño por que ya me estaba reclamando que había pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar ¬¬ mendigas!!!! Páguenme si quieren que continué jajajjaa no se crean, toy jugando. Ah, se me olvidaba también dedicar a todas las personas que dejaron un rewie, o a las personas que siguen este fic que ya esta en su etapa final   
  
Por cierto este capí había dicho que se iba a llamar "Malos Entendidos", perooooo decidí que mejor primero ponía esto y luego ya iba el otro capí.   
  
Ya empezó la recta final de este fic... aunque tengo que confesar que tanto tiempo sin computadora hizo que en mi mente crecieran nuevas ideas - y la verdad... estoy dudando cuantos capítulos falten, según yo faltan 5.. pero como ni yo misma se que se me puede ocurrir podrías llegar a ser 7 capítulos uu  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
  
EN VERDAD CREEN QUE LES VOY A DECIR, SI ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL MUAJAJAJAJJAJA RISA PERVERSA HAGAN SUS ESPECULACIONES DE LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO POR QUE.... A MI NI CON TORTURA CHINA ME SACAN INFORMACIÓN (y si no me creen pregúntenle a Galea y a Holanda que las mendigas ya lo intentaron ¬¬ jajajajja )  
  
DEJEN REWIES.... PROMETO CONTINUAR PRONTO, ACABARON MIS EXAMENES!!!!!! YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA MÍ DEJEN REWIES, DEJEN REWIES, DEJEN REWIES. UN BESO A TODOS, CUIDENSE YYYYYY DEJEN REWIES. 


	14. Capítulo 14: Mal entendido

Capítulo 14: Mal entendido.  
  
Tras tomar aire con fuerza, Draco Malfoy se enderezó sobre su cama, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, desbocado. Parecía como si el pánico más absoluto se hubiera adueñado de su tenso cuerpo. Le costaba trabajo respirar y sentía sus músculos atrofiados. Gotas de sudor perlaban por completo su blanca piel, aunque estaba helado hasta los huesos.  
  
Rápidamente, los restos del turbulento sueño que acababa de tener se evaporaron como si fuera un vampiro que hubiera desaparecido con la llegada del día.  
  
Se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello. Aquel había sido un sueño ciertamente turbulento, pero no dejaba de ser eso... un sueño.  
  
Virgine nunca lo había dejado por Potter, ni mucho menos estaba muerta; un alivio casi irrazonable acobijo a su apesumbrada alma, mientras echaba hacia atrás la sabana que lo cubría y ponía sus pies descalzos en el frío piso de la habitación.  
  
Observó con cautela la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año de Slytherin, todos seguían durmiendo placidamente, él era el único que tenía sueños absurdos y dolorosos.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia la única ventana que tenía la habitación mientras sorbía un vaso de agua. Observó un largo tiempo hacia el bosque prohibido, como en busca de algo sospechoso, todo se veía tan normal como siempre... de todas formas si encontraba algo sospechoso, ¿a quien ocurriría? ¿a Dumbledore?... la simple idea sonaba absurda, y por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió de no tener a nadie de confianza. Pasaron los minutos como si fueran siglos, tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien...  
  
-Es un sueño, solo eso un sueño-se replicó así mismo por sus estúpidos temores de creer en un sueño. Pero había sido tan... real.  
  
Miró con pesadumbre el reloj, eran las doce, no aguantaría tanto tiempo sin ver a Virgine, una corazonada oprimía en su pecho, tenía que asegurarse de que ella esta bien...  
  
10 minutos después salía de su sala común con la varita en el bolsillo de su pijama.  
  
Unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al salir de su sala común, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor, recordaba haber acompañado a Virgine hasta su sala común, pero no recordaba el camino.  
  
Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él cuando iba cerca del despacho de Dumbledore, se escondió rápidamente tras una estatua de aspecto lúgubre.  
  
-Ron.... Deja de pisarme-se quejó una chillona voz.-Sabía que no deberíamos venir-  
  
Sólo una persona se quejaba de esa forma...  
  
-Granger-gruñó Draco mientras se asomaba detrás de la estatua, escuchaba las voces demasiado cerca pero no vio nadie, entonces vio el pie de alguien, solo él pie-La capa invisible-si Draco no hubiera visto a Potter usarla en su Tercer año seguramente hubiera salido corriendo, trató de seguirlos con cautela, se guiaba por los pasos y susurros, tratando de no estar muy cerca de ellos.  
  
¿Qué estará tramando ahora el famoso trío?gruñó Draco a sus adentros mientras trataba de seguir su rastro sin ser descubierto.  
  
El trío no se quitó la capa de encima hasta que llegaron hasta un retrato de una Dama Gorda.  
  
-Estoy segura de que alguien nos seguía-escuchó a Granger comentar.  
  
-No seas paranoica, Hermione-se burló Ron mientras le decía una palabra al retrato y este se abría.  
  
-Ron tiene razón-murmuró Harry mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione y la obligaba a entrar. Ella de todas formas miró hacia todos lados antes de entrar también.  
  
-Maldita Granger-gruñó Draco mientras salía de su escondite, había estado apunto de ser descubierto. Se acercó lentamente al retrato, así que esa era la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Contraseña-preguntó soñolienta la señora del retrato sobresaltando a Draco.  
  
-Eh... ¿leones?-balbuceó Draco, ¿qué tipos de contraseñas pondrían los Gryffindor?  
  
-Incorrecta, tú no eres de Gryffindor, así que deja de molestar-gruñó el retrato.  
  
-Gracias a Dios no soy Gryffindor, ahora déjame entrar-rugió Draco.  
  
-Si no tienes la contraseña... ¿Por qué DIABLOS VIENES A MOLESTARME?-gritó el retrato mientras hacía ademán de volverse a dormir.  
  
-Estúpido retrato... solo déjame entrar-dijo amenazadoramente Draco mientras daba un puntapié al retrato... grave error, un dolor casi insoportable se empezó a apoderar se de pie haciendo lo que se cayera al suelo bajo la atenta mirada del retrato que empezó a reírse.  
  
Draco empezó a soltar blasfemias mientras se sentía enfurecido de que un maldito retrato se burlara de él, un Malfoy. -¿Qué diablos se supone que tratas de hacer Malfoy?-gruñó Hermione mientras salía del retrato.  
  
-Ah...Granger, no preguntes solo déjame entrar-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y hacía ademán de entrar.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría entrar a mi sala común?-se burló la Gryffindor mientras detenía a Draco poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Primero... no me toques...-gruñó Draco alejándose-Y segundo necesito ver a Virgine-  
  
-Si quieres ver a Ginny tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, Malfoy, por que yo no te voy a dejar entrar-  
  
-Vamos, Granger, déjame entrar, solamente miro que esta bien y me voy-  
  
-Malfoy, ¿por qué Ginny no debería estar bien?-preguntó desconfiada la Gryffindor.  
  
-Tú no lo entenderías, ¡Malditas seas! Solo déjame pasar-  
  
-Escúchame muy bien, Malfoy; si quieres ver a Ginny será hasta mañana, ella esta bien, y lo mejor es que te vayas a tu sala común.... Ya que seguramente Ron estará muy contento de encontrarte acá para tener otro pretexto de pelear contigo y de molestar a Ginny-  
  
-Cómo si ese idiota pudiera hacerme algo-  
  
-No empieces Malfoy-gruñó la Gryffindor mientras le daba la espalda con ademán de irse.  
  
-Espera... Granger.....po-por fa-favor-dijo en un tono que denotaba que estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para ser amable. Hermione se volteó lentamente y mirándolo sorprendida.-Déjame ver que Virgine esta bien... y luego me voy-  
  
-Te repito, ¿Por qué crees que ella pueda estar mal?-preguntó cautelosamente la Gryffindor mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.  
  
-Son... cosas mías-respondió con prontitud el Slytherin evitando la penetrante mirada de la Gryffindor, ¿cómo confesarle a una Gryffindor y además amiga de Potter, que había tenido un sueño que lo había hecho temer por el bienestar de Virgine? ¡¡¡¡¡un sueño!!!!! La simple mención era patética, pero tenía que admitir que desde que había empezado a tener algo con Virgine había temido a las reacciones que podría tener su padre si se llegará a enterar. Lucius Malfoy era capaz de todo, TODO.  
  
-¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana para ver que ella esta bien?-  
  
-Por que para eso faltan horas, es demasiado, solo déjame ver que esta bien... y ya, solo eso-insistió el rubio.  
  
-Malfoy...-  
  
-Por favor-dijo costosamente-Herm-Hermione-vio como la Gryffindor dudaba unos segundos mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
  
-Me puede causar muchos problemas...- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
-Nadie tiene por que saberlo-aseguro rápidamente el rubio.  
  
-Esta bien, ¡pero solo la miras y te vas!-le advirtió la Gryffindor, casi sin poderlo contener una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio mientras dejaba salir un costoso Gracias de sus tensos labios.  
  
Cuando entró Draco, observó determinadamente toda la sala común parecía acogedora.... Pero se sentía incomodo.  
  
-No sé por que hago esto... si se entera Ron o peor aún Harry-decía preocupada Hermione mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.-No te quedes atrás, Malfoy-le recriminó-¿Malfoy?- -¿Si?-preguntó Draco mientras subía las escaleras, él miraba interesado el lugar.  
  
-Se sincero... ¿Ginny corre algún peligro estando contigo, verdad?-le preguntó lentamente Hermione mientras se detenía.  
  
Draco se detuvo también al tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro,-No permitiré que nadie le haga daño a ella-dijo muy seguro mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Hermione pareció haber quedado muy satisfecha con su respuesta por que no volvió a preguntarle nada en todo el camino.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía sexto curso  
  
-Entramos, la miras y te regresas a tu sala común-le indicó mandonamente la Gryffindor mientras hacía girar lentamente el pomo de la puerta. Draco asintió lentamente aunque se sentía enojado de recibir órdenes de una Gryffindor.  
  
La habitación era exactamente igual a la suya, solo que los colores eran rojo y amarillo, habían 5 camas de dosel colocadas alrededor de una mesa grande de madera.-esa es la de Ginny-le dijo en un susurro señalando la última cama, la que estaba más cerca del ventanal.  
  
-Gracias-masculló mientras se dirigía hacia la cama de Virgine. Pudo ver a través del dosel, la Gryffindor descansaba placidamente sobre su cama, su rostro se veía tan delicado y libre de toda tensión. Estaba a salvo y eso era lo que más importaba... sabía que había tenido una reacción algo exagerada... bueno muy exagerada, pero... había sido todo tan real.  
  
Casi sin pensarlo corrió lentamente el dosel y se sentó en la cama aún contemplando el rostro de la pelirroja.  
  
-Ya la viste... ahora vete-susurró mandonamente Hermione sobresaltándolo. El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido antes de levantarse de la cama lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los soñolientos ojos castaños de Virgine, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de del rubio mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo.  
  
-Necesitaba...verte-murmuró suavemente mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama de nuevo.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste entrar?-preguntó suavemente la Gryffindor mientras se restregaba los ojos y se sentaba.  
  
-Yo lo deje pasar Ginny, pero ya se iba... parecía que era muy urgente que te viera...-intervino Hermione algo apartada de ellos.  
  
-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Ginny con un notable tono preocupado mientras clavaba sus ojos en los grises ojos de Draco que la observaba.  
  
-Eh...si y no-respondió tajantemente Draco indicándole a Ginny con la mirada que no podía hablar con Hermione presente.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-dijo decididamente la pelirroja saliendo de su cama después de haber evaluado la mirada del rubio.  
  
-Hablan mañana Ginny, si descubren a Malfoy aquí... podrían expulsarnos.- intervino angustiada Hermione mientras se acercaba más a ellos.  
  
-Gracias Hermione por ayudar a Draco a entrar, pero no te agites... nadie se enterará-dijo poniéndose una bata-Vamos, Draco-le indicó mientras lo agarraba de la mano, Hermione los vio algo desconfiada.  
  
-Por favor Ginny, Malfoy ya se iba... hablan mañana-dijo casi suplicando.  
  
-Tal vez... Granger tenga razón... Virgine, mañana hablamos y te contaré todo; no es seguro arriesgarse ahora- murmuró Draco, los tres habían salido de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras en las penumbras de la noche.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Mañana Virgine, sube a dormir de nuevo, mañana hablaremos-dijo Malfoy en un tono que no admitía replica, mientras se detenía y volteaba hacia ella. La Gryffindor dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido antes de asentir de mala gana.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana-murmuró Ginny empezando a subir de nuevo las escaleras, la mano de Draco la detuvo y la hizo girar hacia él.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana a la hora de la cena en la torre de astronomía-murmuró suavemente Draco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-hasta mañana, pequeña-estaban apunto de besarse de nuevo pero Hermione se aclaro la garganta haciendo notar su presencia, Ginny se despidió de Draco con una sonrisa en los labios y subió de nuevo a su habitación.  
  
-Al fin alguien que la haga entrar en razón-murmuró Hermione a Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras, el rubio sonrió levemente.-Apúrate Malfoy que ya tarde... quiero dormir un poco si quiera-  
  
Llegaron a la desierta sala común, y Draco se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.  
  
-Malfoy-lo llamó Hermione acercándose a él y lo hizo voltearse agarrándolo del brazo-no te atrevas a dañarla- El rubio la miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de asentir.  
  
-Gracias, Granger-murmuró Draco después de meditarlo unos segundos.  
  
-QUE DIABLOS HACE MALFOY AQUÍ-Hermione se separó de Draco rápidamente y los dos voltearon a ver temerosos hacia las escaleras... para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Harry....  
  
Notas de la autora: perdón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Sé que prometí actualizar pronto peroooooooooo he tenido mucha tarea y flojera gracias por recordarme ese detalle conciencia... si también flojera. XX  
  
Dedico el capítulo a mi amigocha Galea que la quiero mucho, y a Holanda (que aunque trato de sacarme información no salió ni una palabra de mi boca u u) también se lo dedico a Pily (por que luego me dice que no la tomo en cuenta ¬¬ jajaja no te creas!!!)Y también a Yamel y Scandra (espero que así se escriba -). Y por supuesto a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que dejan un rewies   
  
Sé que tal vez esperaban que hubiera una gran tragedia en este capítulo perooooooo la tragedia tendrá que esperar un poquito más... es lo único que les puedo decir sobre el fic uu y toy advirtiendo que no voy a dar más información a nadie sobre lo que viene,,, por que si no se pierde la emoción (eso va para Galea que incluso me soborno vendiéndome a su primo ¬¬ pero que primo!!!!!!!! Jajajjajaa)  
  
Gracias a todas esas maravillosas personas que dejan un rewie o que han seguido la historia desde el principio, la verdad es que los rewies me animan a continuar la historia, y me encantan los rewies largos jejejjee ya sé pido mucho, pero por favor déjenme rewies, aunque sea para decirme no me gustó, me gustó, siguele, ya no sigas ... lo que quieran TT lo siento creo que me volví adicta a los rewies uu  
  
¿Cómo reaccionará Harry? ¿Expulsarán a cierto rubio? ¿serios problemas con Pansy? Si quieren saber las respuestas solo sintonicemos en el mismo canal y a la misma....ejem creo que me emocioné solamente sigan leyendo el fic jejejjee  
  
DEJEN REWIES, PLEASE - 


	15. Capítulo 15: Al descubierto

Capítulo 15: Al descubierto.  
  
-¿Por qué no respondes?-preguntó furibundo Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.  
  
-Harry... yo... Malfoy...-Hermione trató de balbucear una respuesta coherente pero no se le vino a la mente ninguna, era la pregunta más difícil que le habían hecho en toda su vida y eso ya era mucho decir ¿Cómo explicar la presencia del Slytherin en la sala común de Gryffindor a tan altas horas de la noche?  
  
-RESPONDE MALDITA SEA-gritó Harry mientras la tomaba por los hombros bruscamente y la zarandeaba.  
  
-¡Cálmate Potter!-gruñó Draco mientras lo separaba de Hermione.  
  
-¡VAYA! De todas las personas en las que confió, tú Hermione, TÚ, eras la única que pensaba que no me iba a TRAICIONAR-gritó Harry furioso, sus ojos se habían tornado peligrosos mientras apretaba los puños, Draco y Hermione dieron un paso atrás instintivamente.  
  
-Yo pued-do explicarte...-empezó a balbucear Hermione.  
  
-¿QUÉ VAS A EXPLICARME? QUE TE REVUELCAS TODAS LAS NOCHES CON MI ENEMIGO-  
  
-¡HARRY!-le replicó dolida Hermione mientras sus ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas.  
  
-NO DIGAS ESTÚPIDECES POTTER-rugió Draco mirándolo con enfado, si era sincero se sentí culpable de ver metido a Granger en esa penosa situación.  
  
-¿Qué pasa...?-se escuchó una voz en las escaleras, era Ron que miraba confundido a los tres, y atrás de Ron habían otros Gryffindor mirándolos curiosos.  
  
Un frío sudor empezó a recorrer la frente del Slytherin, tenía que admitir que de esa situación no iban a salir muy bien ni él ni Granger, para acabarla que los dos estuvieran en pijama hacía más creíbles las sospechas de Potter, pero sobretodo... al verse involucrados más Gryffindor cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser .. ¡expulsado! El rostro de Draco se tensó visiblemente con solo pensar en eso.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando, Harry? ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?-preguntó recelosamente Ron llegando hasta ellos y enviándole una mirada de intenso odio al rubio.  
  
-¿QUÉ PASA? PASA QUE MI NOVIA ME ENGAÑA CON MI ENEMIGO-rugió Harry y el Slytherin pudo notar como los ojos de su enemigo empezaban a nublarse. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente para después ver a Hermione todavía incrédulo. La Gryffindor ya había empezado a sollozar y los murmullos de los demás Gryffindor se empezaron a escuchar.  
  
El rubio se limpio el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano antes de hablar.-Estas... confundido, Potter, pudo explicarte...-  
  
-¿Qué vas a explicarme?-preguntó Harry, en sus ojos volvía a ver enojo y su voz había sonado terriblemente cínica.- ¿Qué ella es una...?-  
  
-No te atrevas-lo cortó Draco, sintiéndose culpable al ver como Hermione miraba dolida a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué ahora la defiendes? ¡Qué cambio!-la voz de Harry seguía siendo fría y cínica, los demás Gryffindor estaban en silencio, y Ron todavía seguía incrédulo.  
  
-Mira Potter... has que todos ellos...-dijo tranquilamente señalando a los demás Gryffindor que los miraban curiosos-se vayan y podré explicarte- Los ojos de Harry volvieron a tornarse peligrosos y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera reaccionar Harry se había aventado sobre él y lo estaba golpeando.  
  
Fueron al final, Ron y Hermione los que los separaron, el pelirrojo hacia esfuerzos sobrenaturales para sostener a Harry mientras Hermione ayudaba a Draco a ponerse de pie.  
  
La sangre escurría lentamente por el labio de Draco, miró furioso a Potter que estaba haciendo intentos para soltarse de Weasley, una terrible furia había empezado a correr en su interior, estaba a punto de embestir a Potter cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mirada castaña de Virgine que los miraba asombrada al pie de las escaleras, parecía petrificada.  
  
El Slytherin respiró hondamente para calmar su furia y se limpió la sangre mirando con odio a Harry. -Gracias-soltó bruscamente a Hermione-¡malditas seas Potter! RAZONA entre Granger y yo no hay nada-gruñó. Harry se soltó de Ron pero ahora no intento golpearlo.  
  
-Por favor, Harry-murmuró lentamente Hermione.  
  
-¿Me creen idiota o que?-rugió Harry, y luego empezó a respirar costosamente-Pero no vale la pena pelearme por alguien como tú-dijo casi mirando con odio a Hermione. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo al escuchar las palabras de Harry.-Hoy... van a ser expulsados dos premios anuales-murmuró lentamente Harry como disfrutando su miedo. Draco y Hermione se tensaron visiblemente y luego compartieron una mirada temerosa.  
  
-¡VAYAN TODOS A SUS HABITACIONES, AHORA!-gritó Hermione a los demás.  
  
-¿Qué, ahora ya tienes pena?-preguntó Harry mirándola duramente.  
  
-No Harry, tenemos que explicarte-contesto rápidamente Hermione.  
  
-No hay más que decir... tienes amoríos con Malfoy... y los dos van a ser expulsados hoy mismo... de eso me encargo yo-dijo fríamente Harry.  
  
-¡No!-dijeron casi alarmados Draco y Hermione-déjanos explicarte-  
  
-Ron... ve por McGonagall-dijo Harry sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione.  
  
-Por q-que... no los dejas explicarse-balbuceó Ron, parecía todavía más confundido, fría mirada que le envió Harry fue suficiente para que Ron asintiera, estaba por llegar a la salida cuando...  
  
-¡NO!-intervino rápidamente Ginny llegando hasta ellos.-Draco vino a ver me a mí-dijo casi temerosa. Los murmullos de los demás Gryffindor se volvió a escuchar. Ron la volteó a ver lentamente.-Ahora todos arriba-a pesar de las réplicas que hubieron los demás subieron, Harry y Ron estaban muy confundidos y Hermione, Ginny y Draco únicamente esperaban sus reacciones.  
  
-Ginny... no trates de salvarla-replicó Harry confundido.  
  
-No la estoy salvando... solo estoy evitando que se cometa una injusticia.- dijo suavemente Ginny-Hoy Draco... vino a verme a mí... y le pidió a Hermione ayuda para pasar... por que tenía algo muy importante que decirme... y bueno.. Draco y yo hablamos y lo único que Hermione hizo fue acompañarlo hasta la salida-dijo lentamente Ginny sin despegar la mirada de Draco, como si temiera mirar a otro lado, luego haciendo acopo de todo su valor miró a su hermano que estaba teniendo como una batalla interna.  
  
-Eso.... No es... posible-balbuceó Ron.-Tú me dijiste que no tenías nada con él.-gruñó después viéndola con reproche.  
  
-Virgine y yo... tenemos tres meses de novios-terció Draco.  
  
-Ginny... que diablos paso por tú cabeza... él es Malfoy-intervino Harry.  
  
-Ah... y tú madito animal abusas de mi hermana-rugió Ron dispuesto a golpear a Draco pero Ginny sacó su varita a tiempo y lo detuvo.  
  
-No te atrevas a golpearlo Ron-dijo firmemente Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Ginny.. te das cuenta de que lo estas prefiriendo a él... que a TU PROPIA FAMILIA-gritó Ron furibundo.  
  
-Por favor Ron no seas tan drástico... si Draco hubiera intentado golpearte hubiera hecho lo mismo-contestó rápidamente Ginny.  
  
-Virgine, entiende... él es Malfoy... él es un cerdo... ¡UN CERDO!-gruñó Ron-¿por que diablos aceptaste tener algo con él?-  
  
-Ron... yo... eh... no sé que responderte-balbuceó la pelirroja.  
  
-ENTRA EN RAZÓN GINNY-gritó Ron mientras la zarandeaba bruscamente.  
  
-Cálmate Weasley-gruñó Draco alejando a Ginny de Ron y abrazándola. Los ojos de Ron se encendieron de furia mientras apretaba los puños para contener su furia.-Creo que ella ya es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones-  
  
-Tú cállate Malfoy... todavía no te has salvado... vas a ser expulsado hoy mismo-Draco retrocedió lentamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula.  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! No tienes por que ser tan drástico-dijo nerviosamente Ginny.  
  
-Ginny tiene razón, Ron-intervino rápidamente Hermione.  
  
-Y TÚ POR QUE LO SIGUES DEFENDIENDO-rugió Harry él cual se había apartado de ellos.  
  
-Por favor, Harry, ¿acaso no escuchaste a Ginny?, es ella la que tiene algo con Malfoy, no yo-  
  
-Ya no sé que creer-dijo Harry alejando la mano que Hermione había intentado tocarle.-Hablaremos mañana-dijo fúnebremente antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras... la verdad se veía en estado deplorable, se veía confundido, dolido y furioso.  
  
Hermione intento ir tras él, pero la mano de Draco en su brazo la detuvo.  
  
-Hablaran mañana, es lo mejor-Hermione asintió lentamente.  
  
-creo que ustedes tienen que aclarar muchas cosas-dijo lentamente la castaña antes irse y dejar solos a Draco, Ginny y Ron.  
  
-Ron-dijo cautelosamente Ginny mientras se acercaba a él, Ron se había alejado de ellos y estaba sentado en un sillón ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
-No quiero hablar contigo, Virgine....ahora y nunca-parecía desilusionado.  
  
-Vamos, Ron, no seas tan infantil-pero su hermano ya no le contesto por que había subido corriendo las escaleras. La Gryffindor dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos algo triste. Sintió como los brazos de Draco la rodeaban.  
  
-Lo siento-le murmuró al oído el Slytherin.  
  
-Tú no tienes la culpa-le aseguró.  
  
-No debí de haber venido... hubiera esperado-  
  
-Ron se iba a enterar tarde o temprano... y Harry entrará en razón-  
  
-Creo que mejor me voy... nos vemos en la noche... me imagino que si me ve alguien más aquí... aparte de todos los Gryffindor que tan tranquilamente fueron espectadores de mi presencia... me irá muy mal-Ginny rió suavemente, antes de despedirse de él con un leve beso. El Slytherin salió rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, que dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro... ese día tendría que hacer muchas cosas, y una de esas era convencer a prácticamente todos los Gryffindor que mantuvieran en silencio la presencia de Draco en la sala común.  
  
-¿Draco?- dijo suavemente Ginny mientras entraba al aula de Astronomía.  
  
-Llegas tarde-respondió Draco dándole la espalda, el rubio miraba atentamente el cielo oscuro donde apenas brillaban unas escasas estrella.  
  
Ginny se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba su reloj. Había llegado dos horas más tarde de lo que habían acordado, se acercó lentamente a él.- Lo siento mucho... tuve un ligero contratiempo-  
  
-¿De dos horas?-preguntó el rubio aún si verla. El comportamiento de él era muy extraño.  
  
-Lo siento, en verdad, pero tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de poder venir aquí-Ginny lo abrazó suavemente por la espalda, pero se separo al ver como él se tensaba.-Draco, por favor, no tu también-le replicó alejándose de él.-Nadie en la torre de Gryffindor me habla... no empieces tú también-El Slytherin seguía dándole la espalda, definitivamente algo le había pasado.  
  
-Draco, ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
-Nada-respondió cortante.  
  
-No digas que nada... estas muy extraño, y ni siquiera me miras-le reprochó. El rubio se giró lentamente, y tenía una expresión en sus ojos que Ginny no pudo descifrar.  
  
-No me pasa nada, en serio-dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
  
-¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar en la noche? ¿Qué tenías que decirme?-preguntó cautelosamente la Gryffindor mientras se separaba lo suficiente para ver los ojos del rubio, otra vez apareció ese brillo indescifrable, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle de nuevo, el rubio la estaba besando.  
  
Ginny se apartó de él algo confundida, resistiendo el deseo de seguir en sus brazos.  
  
-Draco, tú dijiste que teníamos que hablar, por eso estamos aquí, ahora dime que tienes-  
  
El Slytherin dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de sentarse en el suelo, la pelirroja se acurrucó frente a él mientras lo miraba preocupada, sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijas en los ojos del otro, inesperadamente el rubio la jaló hacia él haciendo que la Gryffindor quedará sentada en su regazo, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ginny mientras intentaba levantarse pero Draco se lo impidió sosteniéndola firmemente sobre su pecho.  
  
-Hoy... no quiero hablar Virgine, solo por hoy-murmuró mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios y la abrazaba con más fuerza.  
  
-Draco... dime que te pasa, por favor-dijo de nuevo la Gryffindor correspondiendo su abrazo.  
  
Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y empezó a desabotonarse la túnica, Ginny lo miró algo confundida pero los luego sus ojos miraban aterrada la marca de una serpiente y una calavera que Draco tenía en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó tranquilamente, aunque en realidad en su interior no sentía la más mínima tranquilidad, se sentía aterrada al ver la marca oscura en el brazo del Slytherin.  
  
-Hoy... hubo una junta improvisada... de la cual nos informaron en el desayuno, tuve que ir junto con los demás, todos parecían tan confundidos como yo de que se adelantara la reunión que se suponía era hasta julio; llegamos y nos sorprendió más encontrarnos con todos los mortífagos más cercanos a nuestro señor.... y por supuesto a él en persona, ya que en todas las reuniones solamente estaban un par de ellos para enseñarnos las maldiciones imperdonable. Pero la sorpresa más grande fue cuando nos dijeron que sus planes se habían adelantado, que nosotros deberías alistarnos antes de lo previsto para ser mortífagos... y que hoy sería el día en el que nos declaráramos fieles sirvientes del señor oscuro.... Nos ... hicieron una prueba....-la voz de Draco que al principio habían empezado firme y sin la más mínima muestra de algún sentimiento se empezaba a quebrar-la prueba consistía en aplicarle una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables a un mago que pertenecía a la... a la orden del fénix...-Ginny no lo interrumpió, Draco había bajado la mirada, aunque quisiera no hubiera podido interrumpirlo, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras-Todos los que iban conmigo le aplicaron dos maldiciones al mago, el crucio y imperio, pero... mi padre intervino y di-dijo que yo tenía que hacer las tres para probar que ... puedo ser el líder, me fue imposible rehusarme, no podía... o lo mataba o ellos me mataban...así que... yo hice las primeras dos maldiciones sin titubear.. pero cuando llegó la hora de matarlo.... Tu ve que hacerlo... maté... ma-maté a... a "Ojo loco" Moddy-confesó Draco mientras callaba, sentía un terrible opresión en el estómago. No se atrevió si quiera a levantar la mirada... se sentía el ser más miserable de toda la tierra, al ver que la pelirroja no respondía decidió continuar-Lo siento mucho Ginny, yo sé que seguramente tú... lo conocías... por que sé que tu familia forma parte de la Orden... pero no me pude rehusar... era él o yo, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de escapar si me enfrentaba a ellos... eran cientos de mortífagos experimentados.... Que hubiera podido hacer yo solo, hubiera muerto después de enviar el primer crucio, pero si supieras que mal me sentí... por que... nunca había matado a nadie... sin embargo ahora era obligatorio.... Hubo una ceremonia después para ponernos la marca oscura... aunque yo no quería tenía que aceptarlo... tenía miedo de que si me oponía a todo... investigaran el por qué de mi cambio de opinión... y si ocurría eso.... Tú te hubieras involucrado... en verdad Virgine... no quiero que te hagan algo por mi culpa, ese fue uno de los motivos por el que fui a asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo ayer en la noche...-Draco no pudo continuar, Ginny se había apartado de él y era ella la que ahora veía por la ventana sin dirigirle la más mínima palabra.  
  
Draco se acercó a ella cautelosamente, ¿cómo podría decirle que no quería que le hicieran nada a ella por que la amaba? La abrazó casi temeroso por la espalda, ella no respondió y eso hizo que él sintiera miedo de perderla.  
  
-Perdóname, cariño-murmuró tiernamente a su oído sin dejar de abrazarla, sintió como ella se estremecía por la expresión de afecto.-Por favor... te lo juro, estaba aterrado; siempre había pensado que podría matar a alguien sin tener remordimientos después.... Que equivocado estaba, tú me hiciste cambiar, linda.... Pero ahora fue por ti que tuve miedo de que descubrieran algo extraño en mi comportamiento... no quiero que te hagan daño-La pelirroja seguía sin responderle, sin embargo pasaron escasos segundos antes de que ella se volteara y lo abrazará fuertemente.-Lo siento-volvió a repetir Draco abrazándola de nuevo.  
  
-Yo sé que no tenías nada más que hacer, eras tú o él, Draco-le dijo como para consolarlo.  
  
-En navidad, jure que... no iba a dejar que me pusieran esta maldita marca que tengo impresa en mi brazo...-le confesó el Slytherin-no quería por mí bien y por él tuyo, Virgine. Pero hoy no pude hacer nada... tengo miedo de que te pase algo por mí culpa.... Corres peligro estando a mí lado.-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó apartándose de nuevo.  
  
-He... estado pensando.... Estos últimos días, que tú te estas arriesgando demasiado al estar conmigo... incluso llegue a pensar que lo mejor sería que nos separáramos....-los ojos de Ginny lo miraban con un brillo de una extraña mezcla de dolor y de enojo-pero me fue imposible... plantearte eso... por que yo te quiero a mi lado.... Te necesito- Ginny lo miró largamente antes de besarlo, era lo más profundo que Draco le había dicho con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.  
  
-Virgine... dime que no me odias por haber matado a Moddy...-  
  
-No te odio, Draco... pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te pidan que mates a alguien más? ¿lo matarás?-Draco apretó la mandíbula algo tenso.  
  
-No soy su siervo... ni nunca lo seré, nunca serviré a Voldemort, esta vez no tuve escapatoria, pero no mataré de nuevo... por él; incluso tengo un plan para deshacerme de esta marca-y lo tenía, pero no pensaba decirlo a Ginny, su plan terminaría con dos muertes.... La de Voldemort y la de su padre. Ginny asintió lentamente antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.  
  
-¿Quieres saber algo más?-preguntó Draco casi humildemente.  
  
-No... no más pláticas por hoy-dijo casi juguetonamente la Gryffindor antes de empezar a besarlo.  
  
No supieron como... y mucho menos el por qué, pero empezaron a dejarse llevar... olvidando todos sus problemas solo por ese instante, solo en ese momento no había nadie más, solo eran Draco y Ginny, sin Voldemort, familia, apellidos, nada. Buscaron ansiosos los labios del otro, entregándose con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada suspiro. Era la necesidad de afecto por parte de los dos que los llevo a entregarse. Esas casi inocentes caricias subieron lentamente hasta llegar a un nivel mucho más lejos que simple pasión...  
  
Un leve corriente estremeció el cuerpo desnudo de la Gryffindor, trató de moverse pero se vio inmovilizada por unos fuertes brazos. Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba todavía en la torre de astronomía, todavía era de noche y Draco dormía placidamente a su lado obteniendo así un aspecto casi inocente, una sabana era lo único que cubría sus cuerpos. Ginny sonrió al ver la mano posesiva del rubio en su cintura mientras recordaba los sucesos que habían ocurrido hace apenas una hora....simplemente había sido perfecto. Se habían entregado por completo y juntos habían llegado a la cumbre del éxtasis.  
  
-Espero que esa sonrisa sea para mí-murmuró soñoliento el rubio brotándose los ojos.  
  
-No... es para Neville-bromeó la Gryffindor.  
  
-Hey... si supieras cuanto le va a doler a Neville por tu respuesta-replicó siguiéndole la broma. Los dos rieron mientras Draco la abrazaba de nuevo.  
  
-Draco... tengo que irme... ya es muy tarde-murmuró acariciando el rostro del rubio.  
  
-¡Vamos, Virgine! No creo que nadie te extrañe hoy... ¿o si?-preguntó levantando la ceja. La Gryffindor negó lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos grises de Draco.-Sin embargo si te vas seré yo el que te extrañe- dijo inocentemente Draco, Ginny sonrió como respuesta. Draco tenía razón, ese día también ella lo necesitaba a él. Y sin replicar más, se acurrucó en sus brazos y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
  
Los fríos ojos azules de Pansy Parkinson brillaban con más odio que nunca mientras se observaba así misma en el espejo de su habitación. Aún no podía creer que había sido tan estúpida para creer ciegamente en las palabras de Draco Malfoy pero eso había acabado. Malfoy iba a pagar muy caro sus mentiras... y por supuesto la Weasley sufrirá también, los había visto entrar a la torre de Astronomía, había escuchado su conversación pero sobretodo había supuesto que hicieron después. Sentía una terrible furia sucumbir su cuerpo violentamente... nunca en su vida había sentido tanta sed de venganza como en ese momento... pero Draco y Weasley se darían cuenta de que tan alto era el precio por engañarla, ¿querían tener su romance? Tendrían que pagar con lágrimas de sangre por él....  
  
Notas de la autora: PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!! Si ya se dije que no tardaría en actualizar peroooo hubieron muchos contratiempos. Sé que no tengo perdón pero en verdad lo lamento, y dobles disculpas a Diana. Lo que me paso fue que me adelantaron los examenes, me dejaron un montón de tarea, mi hermano se accidentó, y para colmo ... ME CASTIGARON!!!!! TT (si ya sé Ariadna no tienes que recordarme que me la vivo castigada.... Así de buena hija he de ser jajajaja) Pero ya dejo de poner pretextos por que también tuve muchas fiestas y fui a todas sorry... fui irresistible!!!!  
  
Bueno dedico este capítulo a mi gran amigocha Galea (muajajaja para que me dijiste que no te gustaba que te dijera así ahora ya sé como molestarte jajaja no te creas Ari TQM. También a Holanda... aunque no debería dedicárselo a ella por que me molesta a cada rato ¬¬ jajaja no te creas!!! También te lo dedico a ti Holanda, a Scandra y a su hermana Yamel que no me dejaron rewie ¬¬ y a Pily de nuevo... que .. tampoco me dejo rewie TT jajajja. Pero sobretodo a Diana (que me mató por no actualizar pero me volvió a revivir solo para que lo continuara ) Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un rewie... y por primera vez en la historia... contestaré rewies   
  
Arabella-Potter (alias Holanda que es buscada en 12 países jajajaja): Déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo... yo también te odio jajaja. No es cierto, ya no me odies tú, te aseguro que solamente te voy a dejar en suspenso otras 2245200 veces más uu  
  
Jajajaja ¿?? Eh... gracias supongo... solo no me mates XX  
  
DracGin: A ti es la que más quiero agradecer por toda la paciencia y los rewies que me dejaste Ah mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes.  
  
Galea-black: (Alias Ariadna la malvada buscada en TODO el mundo jajaja, no te creas amigocha!!!) Sabía que algún día tendrías que aceptar que mi fic esta bueno (modestia aparte.. lo siento lo aprendí de Sirius uu) y mira que hasta pude hacer que dejaras de hacer tarea para que lo leyeras jajja. Gracias por tu rewies... y por cierto continua tu fic ¬¬. Ah, se me olvidaba te hablo cuando consiga dinero para ponerle crédito a mi cel jajaja, te cuidas y espero que nos veamos pronto .  
  
miyuki kishu: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, tarde pero aquí esta el otro capí espero que te guste uu.  
  
N. Lupin: (una pregunta antes que nada que tienes que ver con Remus???? ¬¬ espero que seas algun pariente nada más por que él es MIO jajajajjaa) Me alegra que te gustará mi fic y la verdad... si yo hubiera sido Harry te aseguro que si los hubiera matado a Hermione y a Draco si los hubiera encontrado asi Oo, pero creo que estuvo bien que no los matará por que si no me quedo sin protagonista jejeje. Y con respecto sobre él nombre.... Yo me enteré hace poco tambien que el verdadero nombre de Ginny era Ginebra Oo... pero bueno.... Yo le ponía Virgine por que decía que si ese era su nombre por que lo ocultaba con ese diminutivo teniendo un gran nombre perooooo como su nombre es "Ginebra" ahí me di cuenta de por que le dicen Ginny jajaja pobre de ella -  
  
Mary: perdón de nuevo por la tardanza.... Y me alegra que seas adicta a mi fic... por que yo sigo siendo adicta a los rewies uu así que me dejas rewies o no continuo jajaja, no es cierto... espero que te guste este capí y que dejes otro rewie que no cuesta nada .  
  
Vanesa: Yupiii, que bueno que te guste, y por supuesto que si la voy a seguir, cuidate y gracias por tu rewie.  
  
Selene: Gracias por leer mi historia, y tenlo por seguro que no voy a dejar esta historia, espero terminarla pronto.-... de por sí no falta mucho, espero que te guste lo que viene uu  
  
Gracias a todos por sus rewies, espero que me dejen MAS... ya lo dije soy adicta jajaja. DEJEN REWIES diciéndome lo quieran... opiniones, si les gusto, no les gusto, lo que sea TT please.  
  
Mis comentarios sobre este capí son que la verdad... eh no lo tenía previsto... no se me había pasado por la cabeza una de las cosas que puse pero se me ocurrió a la hora. Por mi parte no me gusto mucho como me quedo la pelea sin embargo me encantó lo demás... pensé que debía describir más lo que sucedió entre Draco y Ginny pero no soy tan morbosa (tú no comentes nada Ariadna Amandil jajajaja) Hay una pequeña clave en este capítulo... pequeñísima pero MUY importante... la parte donde Draco dice: ".-...no mataré.... Por él...-"eso va a traer consecuencias en el futuro. El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo muy pronto, y ya faltan pocos para que termine la historia TT.  
  
Creo que hoy quiero hablar mucho, solo les voy a decir algo... les había dado la página donde aparecía un fanart de Draco y Ginny que me encantó... les vuelvo a dar la página por que la verdad esta hermoso ese fan se me olvidaba... Holanda metió mi fic en un concurso, VOTEN POR MÍ!!!!! Please, o sino no lo termino jajajaja no se crean... solo si alguien considera medio bueno mi fic... voten por mi, les dejo la a todos de nuevo por su paciencia y sus rewies... UN ABASHO A TODOS. 


	16. Capítulo 16: Antigûedades Ortieff

Capítulo 16: Antigüedades Ortieff.

Los rayos de sol se colaban lentamente por la ventana, Ginny tuvo que abrir sus ojos de mala gana mientras se estiraba perezosamente en su cama, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada, había sido una noche mágica al lado de Draco.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Draco había sido encontrado en la torre de Gryffindor junto con Hermione; por suerte Ginny había logrado conseguir que sus compañeros de casa guardaran silencio con respecto a la presencia del Slytherin en su sala común... pero eso no había garantizado que le siguieran hablando o que la tratarán como antes, más bien ahora la veían como una traidora, solo le hablaban Hermione y Mattie, Ron había cumplido su promesa de no hablarle y ahora ni siquiera la miraba y para colmo se sentía culpable de el magnífico noviazgo de Harry y Hermione se hubiera roto tan inesperadamente como se había formado. La plática que Harry había prometido concederle a Hermione al día siguiente nunca había llegado, y seguían sin hablarse. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía muy mal por Hermione que por ayudarla había sufrido también, ya que a ella tampoco le hablaban en la torre de Gryffindor y la había visto llorar cuando Harry la ignoraba tan fríamente.

Ginny se había percatado de que Draco en verdad se sentía culpable de que fuera él, el que hubiera causado el rompimiento de Hermione y Harry, y aunque su forma de demostrarlo no era muy típica (ya que había aumentado sus insultos hacia Harry y Ron mientras que a Hermione la trataba con una cordialidad casi increíble) sabía que de todas formas siendo un Slytherin, no podría prestarle mucho apoyo a Hermione.

-¡Vaya!... ¡es un milagro!-exclamó Mattie cuando entró a la habitación al ver a Ginny poniéndose unos jeans-¡Ginny Weasley levantándose temprano!-Ginny sonrió a su amiga mientras veía el reloj eran a penas las siete de una cálida mañana sabatina. Ese día tenían una visita a Hogsmeade- ¿Será que cierto rubio influyó para que te levantarás temprano?-preguntó burlonamente su amiga mientras sonreía con picardía y empezaba a buscar algo en su ropero.

-Digamos... que sí-confesó Ginny sonriendo más ampliamente y poniéndose una blusa un poco ajustada.

-Me lo imaginaba-murmuró su amiga mientras se ponía una sandalias a juego con su blusa azul-Peter... me dijo que si querías venir con nosotros a las Tres Escobas... pero creo que tu ya tienes planes, ¿o no?-

-Draco me pidió que llevará a Hermione también... aún se siente culpable de que sea... en cierto modo el culpable de que haya roto con Harry, y me dijo que nos va a llevar a un sitio muy especial-comentó soñadoramente la pelirroja mientras amarraba su rojizo cabello en una coleta alta.

-Sabes... creo que después de todo Malfoy no es tan... malo-

-No lo es, pero no lo digas con nadie por que según él tiene su reputación-ambas soltaron una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

Mattie había demostrado ser una buena amiga en la que se podía confiar, y había tomado bastante bien la noticia de que Malfoy era su novio.

Bajaron juntas, y al entrar al Gran Comedor Ginny desvió su mirada casi instintivamente a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaba él, sus miradas se cruzaron solo unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para que los dos quedaran algo aturdidos, Draco se veía más que bien, de nuevo se había vestido completamente de negro y su cabello que estaba algo despeinado le daba un perfecto toque juvenil.

-¡Detente! Solo faltan unos minutos para que estés con él-le murmuró burlonamente al oído Mattie haciendo que Ginny despegara su mirada de la de Draco. Un pequeño rubor subió por el rostro de la pelirroja sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Cállate!-replicó sonriendo y luego vislumbró al final de la mesa a Hermione que tenía recargado un enorme libro de pasta negra sobre un tarro de miel y parecía en verdad interesante por que apenas había probado bocado.-Vamos con Hermione-le indicó y las dos se sentaron a ambos lados de ella.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz apagada Hermione. Ginny pudo percibir unas grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos en señal de que no había pasado buena noche.

-Eh... creo que me llama Peter, nos vemos luego-se disculpó Mattie con una significativa mirada a la pelirroja y luego se marchó.

-Hermione... ¿vas a ir a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Ginny sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-Eh... no, tengo mucho que estudiar se acercan los EXTASIS-

-Vamos Hermione, Draco nos invitó a las dos a comer-le aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No quiero ser un estorbo...-

-No serás un estorbo... tanto Draco como yo queremos que vayas; no es justo que sigas sufriendo por que Harry no entra en razón...-

-Pero es que tal vez él tenga razón...-murmuró lentamente Hermione mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que no!-gruñó Ginny indignada-Tú nunca lo traicionaste, NUNCA-

-Date cuenta Ginny, he sido amiga de Harry durante 7 años y su novia durante varios meses... creo... que nunca debí de hablarle a Malfoy ni mucho menos dejarlo entrar a la sala común... fue una imprudencia de mi parte...-

-¡DEJA DE CULPARTE!-dijo Ginny con voz más fuerte de lo que pretendía, ese comentario produjo un incomodo silencio y sintieron como varias miradas se clavaban en ellas. En ese momento entraron al gran comedor Ron y Harry, los dos pasaron sin voltear siquiera a verlas y se sentaron prácticamente al otro lado de la mesa. Harry tenía un aspecto cansado y taciturno y las últimas semanas había estado más gruñón que nunca. Ginny volteó de nuevo su mirada a Hermione, ella los miraba con un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos mientras una joven morena de Ravenclaw se sentaba al lado de Harry, la castaña bajo la mirada a su plato y Ginny podía jurar que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Nos larguemos de aquí-gruñó agarrando a Hermione del brazo tan firmemente que la obligó a seguirla.

La pelirroja no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en la torre de Gryffindor que en ese momento estaba vacía.

-Escúchame bien, vas a ir a Hogsmeade conmigo y con Draco, vas a olvidarte unos minutos de Harry y vas a tratar de divertirte, pero sobretodo vas a dejar de decir que la culpa de que tú y Harry rompieran en TUYA...-Ginny hablaba algo agitada-Mira Hermione, en todo caso los culpables somos Draco y yo... nadie más; y nosotros seremos los que hablaremos con Harry y si al final el sigue comportándose de esa forma tan estúpida te olvidarás de él por que si no te cree no te merece-

Hermione la miraba ligeramente sorprendida.

-Esta bien-suspiró resignada Hermione-Iré a Hogsmeade pero no contigo y Malfoy-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Eh... por que... Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos... bien-logró decir Hermione.

-Eso no es cierto... y fue idea de él que te invitáramos-le aseguró la pelirroja sonriendo-No es tan malo como aparenta-

-Pero...-

-Nada de pero... él se siente culpable y yo también; así que hoy te olvidarás de todo... nos divertiremos un poco y cuando volvamos Draco y yo hablaremos con Harry-

-Esta bien-suspiró Hermione después de unos segundos de meditarlo-Iré a cambiarme-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir subir a su habitación.

((((((((

-¿En verdad crees que Malfoy no se la va a pasar peleando conmigo?-preguntó por enésima vez Hermione cuando las dos salían de Hogwarts.

-Ya te dije que no va a pelear contigo-gruñó Ginny algo exasperada.

-Pero... pienso que tal vez ustedes quieren privacidad-

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y se tomo su tiempo para contestar-No te preocupes... encontraremos un rato-lo había dicho sonriendo juguetonamente. Después de ese comentario Hermione no preguntó nada más.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade empezaron a pasear por las calles repletas de alumnos y deteniéndose de vez en cuando en un puesto.

-Draco dijo que nos veríamos aquí-murmuró distraídamente Ginny mientras entraba a una tienda de antigüedades que tenía un aspecto clásico casi tétrico. Hermione miró el anuncio Antigüedades Ortieff alzó la ceja algo intrigada antes de entrar al local casi corriendo para alcanzar a Ginny.

Era un local algo polvoriento, estaba lleno de estantes con un montón de cosas extrañas que Hermione no se atrevió a mirar de cerca, una lámpara de cristales cortados colgada al techo era la única fuente de luz en el oscuro local, estaba húmedo y olía algo extraño.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en medio de la tienda como si temieran tocar algo, era una tienda donde ninguna de las dos habían entrado nunca.

-Puedo servirles en algo-preguntó una alegre voz a sus espaldas haciéndolas saltar del susto.

Voltearon a ver, era un anciano, su cabello canoso estaba peinado hacia atrás, su aspecto era algo bonachón, vestía una túnica negra algo raída, tenía una brillante sonrisa en su arrugado rostro y las miraba fijamente con sus ojos color azul eléctrico a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Eh... nosotros... solo queríamos ver algunas cosas-logró balbucear Hermione tratando de corresponderle la sonrisa al anciano.

-Buscaban algo en especial-insistió el viejo sonriendo aún más.

-Por el momento solo queremos ver-dijo Ginny sin poder evitar sonreír, parecían que las dos empezaban a relajarse un poco más.

-Seguramente le gustará ver el nuevo libro Runas Egipcias , señorita Granger-dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a Hermione-Y a usted le gustaría ver la nueva esfera que contiene la galaxia de Andrómeda, ¿o no, señorita Weasley?-las dos compartieron miradas sorprendidas, ¿por qué el anciano conocía sus nombres y sus gustos? Las dos asintieron rápidamente aunque estaban algo temerosas. El hombre hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego se fue cojeando a la parte trasera del local.

-¿Cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres?-preguntó algo asustada Hermione mientras las dos se acercaban al estante.

-¡Mira esto...!-chilló Ginny acurrucándose para ver mejor algo en el estante. Habían un montón de piedras preciosas, Ginny miraba embelesada una piedra rojiza, era mucho más pequeña que las demás sin embargo tenía un brillo único... parecía que tenía una pequeña flama en su interior que era inapagable.

-¡No lo puedo creer, es una piedra de fuego!-murmuró sorprendida Hermione acurrucándose también para verla mejor-Son muy difíciles de encontrar, y poseen el fuego mágico eterno... sirve para controlar el fuego, puedes crear o apagar un gran incendio en cuestión de segundos...y solo se encuentra....-

-En los lugares más recónditos de un volcán-terminó el anciano por ella mientras salía de la parte trasera del local con una esfera y un libro entre sus brazos, las dos se irguieron de nuevo y le devolvieron la sonrisa al anciano mientras él se acerba lo más rápido posible hacia ellas.

-¿Cómo... la consiguió?-preguntó Hermione sin poderse contener.

El viejo se tomó su tiempo para responder, dejó los objetos sobre el estante, y suspiro.-Verán... esta tienda es algo.... Muy peculiar, y solo los que entran aquí saben que eso es cierto, les puedo asegurar que lo que ustedes están viendo muy pocos lo pueden ver aquí... solo los que son capaces de mirar la belleza interior de las personas o de las cosas y que poseen un buen corazón pueden entrar...los demás necesitan obtener un permiso especial del encargado.... Y les aseguró que muy pocos alumnos pueden obtener dicho acceso...-suspiró de nuevo antes de proseguir-Este negocio ha estado en mi familia por miles de años, los Ortieff, y nosotros hacemos excursiones alrededor del mundo cada 5 años, desde que tenemos 20 años hasta los 60, no vamos en busca de algo en concreto... si no que solo esperamos ver algo realmente bello... interesante o clásico, algunas cosas las encontramos en lugares recónditos, otros en lugares muggles, y por último en tiendas mágicas de diferentes lugares del mundo. Esta piedra, por ejemplo...-murmuró el anciano sacándola del estante, la sostuvo entre sus manos mirándola soñadoramente-la trajo mi tatarabuelo Ernie Ortieff de las islas volcánicas de Santorín en Grecia, fue en su última excursión...que fue en 1875-

-¿Ha de ser muy costosa?-murmuró algo desalentada Hermione.

-Lo es.. y ha habido tres personas que han querido comprarla-

-y .. ¿no les alcanzó?-preguntó distraídamente Hermione mientras miraba la piedra que el anciano le había prestado para que la apreciara de cerca.

-Oh... claro que les alcanzaba, y más que nada esa fue una de las razones, los tres tenían... bueno uno todavía tiene dinero pero los tres eran ambiciosos y esta piedra en manos equivocadas puede causar un caos... solo hay dos en el mundo-explicó

Ginny dejó escapar un ligero Oh cuando Hermione le paso la piedra, sintió como un agradable calor recorría todo su cuerpo, un calor que le proporcionaba una magnifica tranquilidad.

-El señor Malfoy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-dijo suavemente el anciano, Ginny despegó su mirada de la piedra rápidamente para encontrarse con los alegres ojos del hombre.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que dijo?-preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja interrogativamente. El anciano rió suavemente más no contesto.

Estaba por preguntarle de nuevo al anciano, cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, dando paso a un muy aturdido y agitado Malfoy.

-No me diga... ¿Parkinson?-preguntó divertido el hombre mirando a Draco.

-Si... esa estúpida, mal nacida... ¡esta más loca que una cabra!, ¿acaso nunca le enseñaron el significado de un NO ?-gruñó Draco soltando unas cuantas palabrotas más que escandalizaron a Hermione, pero él no se dio cuenta por que se asomaba por los estantes como si se aseguraba de que Parkinson no lo había seguido.-Lamento la tardanza-dijo sonriendo encantadoramente a Ginny mientras se giraba hacia ella. Miro a Hermione algo cohibido más sin embargo logro embozar una pequeña sonrisa que se podría interpretar como tensa pero sincera.-Veo que ya conocen al señor Ortieff, ¿acaso no es muy interesante?-él aludido sonrió alegremente-Llevo años viniendo a esta tienda... desde que mi padre quería comprar esa piedra que tienes en las manos...-señaló la piedra de fuego que estaba refugiada en las delicadas manos de Ginny-por suerte el señor Ortieff no se la vendió...-masculló algo molesto sin embargo paso un brazo en la cintura de Ginny y la hizo acercarse más a él.-Pensé que les podría resultar un lugar muy interesante.. ya saben con tantos libros interesantes...-murmuró señalando uno de los estantes que se encontraban en el otro pasillo y mirando significativamente a Hermione...-entre otras cosas.-Hermione le sonrió y casi corrió al pasillo donde se encontraban los libros.

-Draco, creo que te dejo unos momentos... me llamas si necesitas algo-le indicó el anciano antes de regresar a la trastienda cojeando.

-¿Y...con que te entretuvo ahora la vaca de Parkinson?-preguntó Ginny mientras dejaba cuidadosamente la piedra en el mostrador y se volteaba para abrazar a Draco por la cintura.

-Tonterías-contestó rápidamente Draco al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla.

((((((((

Unas horas después los tres salían platicando alegremente de la tienda, Draco se había ganado la simpatía de Hermione cuando le compró un libro sobre Runas. Habían pasado un rato verdaderamente agradable en la tienda, viendo cosas antiguas y fascinantes, escuchando interesantes y divertidas historias del señor Ortieff sobre sus expediciones alrededor del mundo y una que otra broma que soltaba Draco, el tiempo se había ido volando, Hermione aún parecía sorprendida al convivir con un Malfoy con el que nunca había tratado.

-Tenemos una hora para regresar a Hogwarts-murmuró Draco mientras consultaba su reloj-¿Dónde quieren comer?-

-¿Las tres escobas?-sugirió Hermione.

-Lo dudo... quede con Parkinson a esta hora y te aseguro que ni siquiera me pensaba aparecer por ahí hoy-gruñó Draco, estaban en una zona donde casi no habían alumnos, casi en los límites de los lugares que tenían permitidos los alumnos-Conozco un buen sitio... que es algo... digamos... exclusivo-

-¿Exclusivo?-preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja al tiempo que abrazaba a Draco por la cintura no sin antes asegurarse que no había estudiantes cerca.

-Les gustará, se los aseguró-murmuró prácticamente arrastrándolas a un solitario local... que al parecer no estaba en los límites permitidos, Hermione hizo ademán de replicar pero se quedo callada al ver el sencillo pero agradable lugar.

Se sentaron cerca de la barra y pidieron un platillo muy sencillo pero que devoraron mientras tenían una acalorada discusión sobre quien sería el campeón de Quidditch ese año.

Llegaron a Hogwarts dos horas después del toque de queda, el cielo ya había oscurecido y al parecer todos se encontraban cenando en ese momento, aunque Hermione había reprochado a Draco y Ginny que se salieran de los límites permitidos, no había podido decir nada cuando entraron a un librería que contenía un montón de libros mucho más interesantes que los que podía encontrar en cualquier otra parte.

-¿Van ir a cenar?-preguntó suavemente Draco entrando al castillo.

-No-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Las acompaño a su sala común...-murmuró Draco agarrando del brazo a Ginny. Y en ese momento Hermione y él se enfrascaron completamente en una plática sobre los EXTASIS que se acercaban.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando casi chocaron con Harry y Ron.

-¿No que no tenías nada con Malfoy?-replicó fríamente Harry sin despegar la mirada de los castaños ojos de Hermione, apretaba los puños de nuevo en señal de la furia que estaba conteniendo. Mientras que Ron solamente miraba furibundo el brazo que Draco llevaba alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

Draco, Ginny y Hermione se había quedado como petrificados... sin embargo Draco fue el primero en salir del trance.

-No sigas actuando tan infantilmente, Potter-gruñó mirando con odio a ambos más sin embargo acercó más a Ginny hacia él, y sonrió complacido al notar la mirada de odio de Ron.

La respiración de Harry se empezó a tornar agitada, como si estuviera haciendo increíbles esfuerzos para no empezar a gritarles.

-Tú no te metas en esto Malfoy-dijo tranquilamente Harry más sin embargo en su interior no existía ni la más mínima tranquilidad.

-Harry... no sigas con esto... Hermione y tú tienen que hablar-logró decir Ginny.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esa-gruñó mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, Hermione contuvo la respiración como si en cualquier momento se fuera a soltar a llorar.

-Por favor, Harry-dijo con la voz entrecortada la castaña mirándolo dolida.

-Pensé que entre nosotros había quedado todo muy claro, Granger-

-Claro que no-gritaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Ginny mirándolo con profundo odio al ver como unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione.

-Escucha Harry, por que no hablas con Hermione tranquilamente... ella podrá explicarte todo, y tu ya comprobaste que Draco me fue a buscar a mí y no a Hermione a la sala común-suplicó Ginny, parecía que la fría barrera que Harry había construido se empezaba a derrumbar cuando vio a Hermione sollozando... su enojo estaba flaqueando y la duda que sentía se vio reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

-Yo... no... n-no.. sé...-balbuceó Harry mientras casi sin darse cuenta daba un paso hacia Hermione.-Creo que si tenemos que hablar-Ginny casi sintió pena por Harry al verlo tan vulnerable, sin embargo Draco sonrió maliciosamente, iba a decir algo pero se calló al sentir un fuerte codazo por parte de Ginny como si le advirtiera que no hiciera un comentario de mal gusto. Harry y Hermione entraron cabizbajos a la sala común de Gryffindor dejando a los otros afuera.

-Entra Ginny, ¡ahora!-gruñó Ron alejándola de Draco bruscamente, Ginny le hubiera reprochado a Ron si no hubiera estado tan feliz de que este le dirigiera la palabra después de varias semanas, sin embargo Draco casi echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿Ya no estas enojado, Ron?-preguntó suavemente la pelirroja.

-Claro que estoy enojado-soltó bruscamente Ron mirándola furioso-Es más hoy le mandé a mamá una carta contándole sobre tu deshonroso comportamiento-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Lo que escuchaste Virgine, ahora, ENTRA-

-¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?-gruñó Ginny soltándose de la mano de Ron y volviéndose a acercar a Draco que parecía igual o más furioso que su hermano.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?, ahora ENTRA, ¡MALDITA SEAS!-

-Pero...-empezó a replicar Ginny pero Ron no le dejo ni terminar.

-¿O entras ahora o alguien se enterará de la presencia de Malfoy en la sala común de Gryffindor?-amenazó.

Ginny iba empezar a gritarle pero una voz a sus espaldas los dejo helados.

-¿Quién entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, señor Weasley?-Draco y ella se voltearon temerosos para encontrarse con el inescrutable rostro de McGonagall que miraba a Draco y Ginny como evaluándolo. Sintieron como un frío sudor provocado por el miedo de ser expulsados recorría sus espaldas.

Una maldita sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Dije que Malfoy entró a la sala común de Gryffindor hace unos días-las palabras que había pronunciado Ron habían sonado como si fuera el mayor placer de su vida hacer esa confesión. El corazón de Draco dejó de latir... su respiración se entrecortó y sentía que su boca se secaba rápidamente... ya no quedaba más, iba a ser expulsado, y su padre le daría la peor tunda de su vida por eso.... Si es que no lo mataba. Los oscuros ojos McGonagall se posaron en el rubio.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo rápidamente Draco-Ni siquiera sé donde esta su sala común-mintió Draco y hubiera sonado más creíble si su voz no hubiera temblado al final.

-¿Tiene algún otro testigo, señor Weasley?-preguntó después de unos segundos McGonagall despegando al fin su mirada del Slytherin.

-Toda la sala común-dijo triunfante Ron.

-Yo no recuerdo haber visto a Malfoy en la sala común, profesora-terció rápidamente Ginny.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron varios Gryffindor por el pasillo, al aparecer la cena había terminado, todos se detuvieron en la entrada mirando la escena, curiosos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes vio al señor Malfoy en la sala común de Gryffindor hace unos días?-preguntó la profesora, un súbdito silencio se produjo mientras todos los alumnos miraban nerviosos a Ron y luego a Ginny.

-¿Señor Longbottom?-insistió; Neville miró a ambos Weasley sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ginny lo miró suplicante, Neville le había prometido no decir nada sobre la presencia de Draco en su sala común, pero estando bajo la presión de un profesor lo más seguro que dijera la verdad.

-S-si-balbuceó Neville viendo casi con temor a Ron-Digo... n-no-se contradijo al ver la mirada suplicante de Ginny.

-¿Si o no, señor Longbottom?-preguntó enarcando la ceja la profesora McGonagall.

-No sé-logró decir Neville después de unos segundos, más nervioso que nunca.

-¿Qué dice usted señor Thomas?-

-Si... lo vi en la sala común-dijo complacido Dean compartiendo una mirada con Ron.

-No es cierto Dean... yo no lo vi profesora-intervino oportunamente Mattie mirando a Ginny.

-Al parecer.... Sus lealtades están divididas entre dos Weasley, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó McGonagall, Ginny y Draco compartieron una mirada nerviosa-Así que ustedes tres...-y señaló a Draco, Ginny y Ron-Síganme-

Un murmullo se soltó a sus espaldas mientras los tres seguían a McGonagall con cara muy parecida a la de borregos que van al matadero.

((((((

Notas de la autora: Ahora no fue mi culpa el retraso se los juro... mi computadora tiene un maldito virus que no me deja entrar a internet más que unos minutos TT. sin embargo tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado solo que si quieran que lo ponga tendrán que mandar rewies , muajjajaja soy mala!!!!! Jejeje.

Mil Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia, y gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, el final se acerca... eso es algo que me tiene algo triste y la verdad espero que les guste, planeados faltan tres capítulos y el GRAN final... al no ser que mi mente empiece a volar y me lleve a escribir más capítulos uu

De nuevo dedico este capítulo a mi amigocha del alma Ariadna Rubio ... haber si con esto se anima un poquillo y continua con su fic... ANIMO AMIGOCHA!!!!!!!!!!, no te desanimes a mi me encanta tu fic . Tambien se lo dedico a Greta... (haber si con esto mi fic se hace su predilecto ¬¬ jajajajjaja), a Holanda que por cierto ya tiene que no me la encuentro, a Diana, Ariadna Camat (espero que así se escriba XX) , a Selene, Scandra y Yamel, Pily, Miyuki Kishu, N. Lupin., Mary, Vanesa, Edith Black, Claudy Tonks, Tak, Saryloka (no es que sea mala hija es que.... no puedo dejar de dar mis opiniones TT jejeje), Andy, Sly, Muriel, eh... se me olvidaron nombres lo sé, lo siento es que soy pesima para recordar nombre TT.. pero de todas formas gracias a todos por sus rewies y por su paciencia, y por seguir mi historia.

Mis comentarios sobre este capítulo... eh solo es uno... no se ponen personajes que no vayan a hacer algo importante después; sinceramente me gustó el capítulo aunque en el próximo capítulo se arma lo bueno .

Capítulo 17: El futuro en tus manos.

Solo puedo decirles que habrá una plática muy importante XDD.

Ah... y con respecto a la página donde esta el fanart, al parecer no aparece TT... les pediria el gran favor de que me pidan la página a valeryc189hotmail, luego les mandará la página, en verdad vale la pena ver ese fanart... es simplemente perfecto!!!!

Ah y quiero recomendarles tres fanfictions:

Learn to fly de galea-black... esta muy bueno es de Draco/Ginny.

Cuando eramos jóvenes de las merodeadoras...., es un fic compartido de Ariadna y mío... la verdad nos matamos de la risa con cada capítulo que escribimos XDDD

Sabor a mí... este fic es mío, la pareja no se los puedo decir por que será un misterio hasta el final pero implica a un triángulo amoroso.

Gracias de nuevo por sus rewies.... Espero que dejen MAS please ¡!!!

DEJEN REWIES!!!!!!!!!!

AH Y DISCULPENME DE NUEVO YYYYYYYYYY DEJEN REWIES!!!!!!!!!!11 JEJEJEJEJE.


	17. Capítulo 17: El futuro en tus manos

Capítulo 17: El futuro en tus manos.

-¿Por qué tenías que abrir tu bocota, Ronald?-espetó de muy mal humor Ginny, cerrando los puños para contener las terribles ganas que tenía de lanzarle el florero que estaba en la mesa a su hermano.

-Sólo dije la verdad-argumentó Ron poniendo de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Los tres estaban en el despacho de McGonagall, esperándola, ya que les había ordenado que se quedaran ahí mientras ella iba por Dumbledore.

Se dejó caer con pesadumbre sobre un sillón justo a lado de Draco, él de verdad se veía muy mal, el escaso color que tenía se había esfumado por completo, sus labios estaban algo temblorosos.; sin embargo había algo que no concordaba con su aspecto preocupado: sus ojos, se veían más fríos y calculadores que nunca.

-¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste, Ron?-preguntó aún furiosa Ginny- Sabías que vas a hacer que nos EXPULSEN-terminó gritando la última palabra.

-Te corrijo hermanita; voy a hacer que lo expulsen a él-dijo firmemente Ron mirando furibundo a Draco que en ese momento tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

-S-si expulsan a Draco también me tendrán que expulsar a mí-dijo Ginny firmemente.

-¡Claro que no!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Draco y Ron.

-¡Hey! ¿tú de que lado estas?- le reprochó la pelirroja a Draco.

-Solamente apóyame en lo que diga... no vas a decir más que lo necesario-amenazó el Slytherin con ese tono tan autoritario que tanto odiaba Ginny, ella lo miró dolida unos segundos pero luego sintió.

-¡Y POR QUE A ÉL SI LE HACES CASO!-gruñó Ron.

-Por que...-antes de que Draco pudiera responderle a Ron, la puerta del despacho se había abierto justo a tiempo para evitar la pelea que se avecinaba.

Dumbledore entró, seguido muy de cerca de la profesora McGonagall y tras ellos Snape, que no se veía nada contento, e incluso le lanzó una mirada a Draco tan fría, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las miradas que le enviaba a Harry.

Dumbledore se colocó en un sillón frente a ellos mientras que McGonagall y Snape se quedaron parados a sus lados.

-¿Y bien... cuál es el problema?-preguntó el director rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

Ginny miró de soslayo a Draco y pudo notar con facilidad que había adoptado de nuevo esa actitud tan fría y altanera, su rostro se había alzado orgullosamente y ahora sonreía cruelmente.

-Yo no veo ningún problema-la voz de Draco sonaba suave pero muy segura, sonrió con superioridad-Sólo es Weasley que dice haberme visto en la sala común de Gryffindor... cosa totalmente falsa...-

-CLARO QUE ES CIERTO-se exaltó Ron interrumpiendo a Draco, mientras este sonreía complacido.

-¡Cálmese señor Weasley, y siéntese de nuevo!-reprendió suavemente Dumbledore. Ron se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento mientras se ponía rojo de la ira.-Continúe, señor Malfoy-

-Cómo decía....- se aclaró la garganta-que lo que decía Weasley es totalmente falso, ya que la simple idea es absurda; como usted sabe entre Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre han existido ciertas indiferencias... y ni siquiera yo soy tan "audaz" para meterme a la boca del león.-Draco lo había dicho en un tono algo burlón sin embargo ese tono solamente había aumentado la furia de Ron; Ginny compartió una leve mirada con Draco, antes de volver de nuevo la mirada en el director, pero su castaña mirada se cruzó con la de Snape, él la verdad parecía preocupado, sin embargo al ver que Ginny lo miraba, le envió una mirada que se podía interpretar como... ¿¿¡¡¡suplicante!!!??

-Ahora cuente su versión, señor Weasley.-pidió Dumbledore.

-Hace unos días baje a la sala común baje a ya muy altas horas de la noche... y me encontré a Malfoy en la sala común, él había ido a ver a...-se calló precipitadamente, y volteó a ver a Ginny la cuál se había quedado sin aliento, luego posó la mirada en Draco que también parecía tenso.

-¿A ver a quién?-lo animó a continuar McGonagall mirando las extrañas reacciones de los estudiantes.

-no sé por que estaba ahí-corrigió muy a su pesar Ron bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué dice usted señorita Weasley?-preguntó Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de la respuesta de Ron.

Ginny miró de soslayo a Draco y tomando aire comentó-Yo lo único que puedo decir que nunca vi a Malfoy en la sala común de Gryffindor, y cómo usted sabe no tendría por que mentirle-su voz había sonado muy neutral, sin denotar ningún sentimiento.

Draco y Ginny contuvieron la respiración mientras esperaban el veredicto del director que pasaba la mirada de uno a otro. Una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro del director sorprendiendo a todos.

-Cómo dijo el señor Malfoy.... Yo no veo el problema aquí... al no ser que el señor Weasley tenga pruebas... pero no las tiene así que no hay más que hablar, pueden retirarse-los tres se levantaron y casi corrieron a la salida, aunque Ron parecía muy enfadado no les dijo y se alejó de Draco y Ginny rápidamente.

Severus Snape respiró aliviado, mientras observaba como la profesora salía de su despacho por un encargo de Dumbledore, se dirigió a la puerta, estaba por darle la vuelta al pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó una suave risa a sus espaldas.

-Ya puedes respirar Severus-la voz del director había sonado burlona.

Snape volteó a ver a su director con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Qué decía?-preguntó mirando como Dumbledore sonreía alegremente.

-Qué ya puedes dejar de contener la respiración-

-Y-o n-no sé de que habla-balbuceó.

-Bonita pareja, ¿no le parece?-la sonrisa de Dumbledore se extendió más mientras contemplaba el sudoroso rostro de Snape.

-¿Pa-pareja?-

-Espero que esa relación oriente al joven Malfoy a nuestro bando-Snape miró fijamente los penetrantes ojos de Dumbledore; ese viejo sabio había hecho, una vez más, una deducción muy acertada.

-Yo también lo espero-suspiró Snape, antes de salir en busca de Malfoy, era urgente que hablara con él.

-¿Te das cuanta de lo que nos salvamos?-dijo en susurros Ginny mientras caminaba junto a Draco hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. El Slytherin asintió con expresión ausente. -¿Qué te pasa, Draco?-

-Nada... es solo que... mejor hablamos mañana, si nos llegarán a encontrar aquí...-se detuvo de golpe y clavo sus ojos grises en Ginny-Creo que se avecinan serios problemas-murmuró mientras la tomaba de la mano y la prácticamente la arrastraba al tercer piso.

-¡Draco detente!-gruñó la Gryffindor soltándose.-Tú mismo dijiste que hablaríamos mañana-

-Vamos Virgine, es importante... no me obligues a cargarte-sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, Ginny lo miró incrédula-Esta bien... mejor habló con Snape primero y hablamos mañana, te espero a las 9 de la noche en la habitación-esa habitación la habían encontrado en un afán de pasar más tiempo juntos sin ser descubiertos, estaba situada atrás de aparentemente una pared al final del pasillo del tercer piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó algo confundida por las extrañas reacciones del rubio.

-Te hablaré de todo mañana, nos vemos-y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla se alejó dejándola muy confundida.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó suavemente Draco llamando a la puerta del despacho de Snape, había decidido hablar esa misma noche con él.

-Adelante-gruñó Snape mientras apartaba su mirada de los documentos que tenía en la mano para lanzarle una árida mirada al Slytherin que se había acercado a su escritorio-Siéntate-dijo secamente volviendo su atención a sus documentos.

-Creo... que quería hablar conmigo después de lo que paso esta noche-se vio obligado a decir Draco al ver que Snape no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablarle.

-Vaya un chico inteligente-masculló Snape sin despegas su mirada de los documentos.

-Yo...lo siento...-

-No me importa si lo sientes o no Draco... ¿SABES EN QUE PROBLEMA ESTAS METIDO?-rugió levantándose y golpeando el escritorio con los puños, sus ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sostenerle la mirada.

-No creo que se un problema muy grande-murmuró Draco, lo que parecía ser, muy tranquilamente.

Snape lo miró unos segundos mientras respiraba agitadamente, como si tratara de no perder los estribos. Se sentó de nuevo y dijo con pesadumbre-No sabes nada sobre esto, no solo hablo del problema que hubo esta noche... si no de otros mucho más serios y peligrosos.-

-¿De que habla?-inquirió Draco tratando de descifrar la expresión de su padrino.

-¿Sabías que mañana hay una reunión de mortífagos?-preguntó tranquilamente Snape.

-Es imposible... nadie me aviso... ni siquiera sentí el dolor habitual que la marca nos produce cuando él nos llama...-

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Cuando el señor oscuro no llama a alguno de sus mortífagos a una reunión es por que lo creen...-

-Traidor-terminó Draco por él mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello en un gesto de profunda frustración.

-Así es...-le confirmó- y no solo por que lo creen traidor... a veces lo tienen confirmado y empiezan a planear el castigo que debe merecer-

-P-pero... e-es posible... que sepan lo de Virgine-balbuceó Draco mientras sentía como su estómago se contraía como producto del terrible miedo que sentía al pensar que pudieran hacerle algo a Ginny.

Snape suavizó su expresión al ver la sincera preocupación en los ojos de su sobrino.

-No estoy muy seguro... pero al parecer... Parkinson...-

-Tenía que ser esa perra desgraciada...-gruñó Draco mientras empezaba a planear la forma de librarse de ella.

-Escucha bien esto Draco: de todos los mortífagos solo dos no fueron invitados a la reunión de mañana... tú y yo...-Draco lo miró fijamente impaciente para escuchar lo demás-Gracias a un espía que radica en la Orden del Fénix se enteraron que estoy pasando información a Dumbledore sobre los planes del señor oscuro...-

-¿Y es cierto?-

-¿Qué si es cierto que en verdad soy espía de la Orden? Si, lo soy... y seguramente tú lo sospechaste desde el año pasado...y te agradezco que hayas mantenido el secreto...-Draco había escuchado en su sexto curso una conversación verdaderamente reveladora, y fue desde ese día que sabía que Snape era uno de los más fieles espías que tenía la Orden del Fénix... sin embargo había mantenido el secreto sin saber muy bien la razón; tal vez era por que apreciaba demasiado a su padrino... incluso le tenía más lealtad que a su propio padre aunque Severus sirviera a Dumbledore.-Para nuestra desgracia no sabemos quien es.... –

-Charles Martín-dijo Draco sorprendiéndose así mismo por darle información al bando contrario.

-Gracias... nos acabas de ahorrar un gran trabajo-murmuró Snape sorprendido mientras se apresuraba a escribir una nota en un pergamino y la enviaba rápidamente con una lechuza parda que estaba postrada en su escritorio.-como te decía... me descubrieron... y tendré que afrontar una severa investigación...y tal vez un gran castigo; sin embargo antes de que eso pasara me logré informar sobre ciertas personas que te están traicionando... ya que les informan sobre todos tus movimientos...-

-¿quién ordenó que me vigilaran?-

-Al parecer tu padre... argumentando que tenías una actitud muy extraña cuando regresaste a tu cada a pasar las fiestas navideñas-los ojos de Draco brillaron furiosos a la mención de su padre.-Crabbe, Goyle y sobre todo... Parkinson... te están siguiendo.... Y para mi desgracia no me enteré de eso hasta ayer... ya cuando habían planeado la reunión-

-¿Qué tanto... saben?-preguntó temeroso Draco.

Snape suspiro quedadamente antes de responder: -Saben que tienes una MUY estrecha relación con Virgine Weasley, que pasaste información por medio de Weasley a la orden...bueno eso lo suponen después de escuchar ciertas confesiones que le hiciste, y hoy te vieron con Granger en Hogsmeade; es decir te acusan de...-

-Traición a la sangre, al padre y al señor oscuro-terminó por él suspirando amargamente.-Dígame que no van a meter a Virgine en esto-

-No lo sé, Draco-contestó Snape sintiendo pena por su sobrino.-Ni siquiera sé que castigo te darán-

-¿Pero están seguros de la información que tienen?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Al aparecer no, el señor oscuro duda de la palabra de Parkinson... así que esta pidiendo pruebas. Dime una cosa, ¿Es cierto todo eso?-

-si, para mi desgracia si es cierto-suspiró el rubio hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.-Lo que no sé es como Parkinson se enteró, si Virgine y yo nos cuidamos de no ser descubiertos-

-Ella tiene informes de hace unos meses... pero hace tres meses que no ha descubierto nada nuevo.-Draco se levantó lentamente y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Virgine no sea involucrada en esto? Haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo-dijo con voz temblorosa aferrándose fuertemente del respaldo de la silla.

-Puede que exista una posibilidad, pero...-

-Dígame cual-le cortó Draco volteándose de nuevo hacia él.

-Aléjate de ella estos meses... trata de pasar con Parkinson mucho tiempo... convéncela de que la quieres y la tendrás comiendo de tu mano, así podrán olvidarse de todos los rumores de que tuviste algo con unas Gryffindor... y tal vez ... hasta sea necesario que Weasley haga creer que tiene una relación con alguien más...-Draco apretó los puños conteniendo los celos que le producían el solo hecho de imaginar a Virgine con alguien más.-Tal vez tengas que acatarte a ciertas reglas que te ponga tu padre, insulta a los Gryffindor... es decir trata de mostrarte como eras antes. Tienes la ventaja de que los rumores de que eres un traidor no están confirmados-

-Ya veo-masculló dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla de nuevo-Hablare con ella sobre esto-Snape asintió mientras lo veía preocupado.-¿Qué podría pasar si los rumores se confirman?-

-Podrían... torturarte... hasta matarte... solo sé que te hacen lo que más te dolería; así que si quieres apartar a Weasley de esto... trata de no mostrarte demasiado vulnerable por ella...-la mandíbula de Draco se tensó mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-N-no me muestro vulnerable ante nadie-gruñó.

-No te mientas a ti mismo Draco, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer... tienes que mostrarte engreído, pedante...todo menos vulnerable; te lo advierto por que siempre golpean tu punto débil.-

-¿Por qué... traicionó al señor oscuro?-preguntó Draco después de un largo silencio.

-Por que entre los mortífagos y el señor oscuro no existe la palabra lealtad, aunque él se la pase dando discursos sobre eso... ahí no existe, todos son ambiciosos, todos ven por ellos mismos... y cuando descubren que los estas superando te jalan de donde puedan para obligarte a caer de nuevo con ellos. Nadie ayuda a nadie, y si tienes "lealtad" con el señor oscuro son por dos motivos: por que quieres algo o por que le tienes miedo.-Snape miraba con expresión ausenta hacia la puerta-Cuando me uní a ellos fue por que en verdad me fascinaba todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras... pensé que estaba protegido, pero me equivoqué, en una de las misiones quede acorralado por aurores, pedí ayuda... ¿y sabes que ayuda me dio el que prometió cuidarme mientras fuera fiel a él? Ninguna... el señor oscuro simplemente me dijo que a veces hay que sacrificar ciertos recursos.... Fue ahí donde me uní a Dumbledore, él prometía salvarme de ir a Azkaban siempre y cuando yo prometiera lealtad. Y fue con la orden del fénix donde verdaderamente conocí el significado de esa palabra-Snape tenía la expresión ausente, luego volvió a la realidad de golpe y observó como Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como una animal encerrado.-¿Tú piensas seguir siendo mortífago?-

Draco se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verlo, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente.

-No-respondió sin apartar la mirada-Es más... no pensaba ponerme esta maldita marca en el brazo...pero el señor oscuro adelantó sus planes y eso... atrasó los míos.-

-¿Planes?-repitió la palabra como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo- ¿A caso tienes algún plan? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Para que es?-

-Si, desde las navidades pasadas y lo único que puedo informarle es que esos planes culminaran con dos muertes: la de Voldemort y la de mi padre-dijo Draco respondiendo sus preguntas y algo asombrado de haber pronunciado el temible nombre del señor oscuro. Snape lo miraba incrédulo.

-Y puedo preguntar... si estos planes partieron a raíz de que empezaste a tener cierto afecto por Weasley-más que como pregunta había sonado afirmación.

-Fueron muchos factores... desde hace años creo que todos los mortífagos son unos idiotas al dejarse marcar como animales para que todo el mundo sepa que "pertenecen" a alguien. Incluso llegué a pensar que lo mejor sería rebelarme contra el señor tenebroso y ser yo el que mandará.... Sin embargo desde que me enteré d-de ciertas cosas sobre mi pa-padre...-la voz le temblaba de furia al recordar los propósitos con que su padre lo había engendrado-y tengo que admitir que también Virgine tiene algo que ver.... Pero nada de eso se compara con el hecho de que... odio matar gente...-la voz de Draco había sonado algo entrecortada, como si le costara hablar sobre eso.

-¿Ya has matado a alguien?-preguntó incrédulo Snape escrutando su rostro-Se supone que los mortífagos recién ingresados no matan a nadie hasta después de un año-

-S-si he matado... lo suficiente para pasar toda mi vida en Azkaban-confesó sintiendo un terrible peso en el estómago.

-P-pero... ¿Cuándo?-

-En la ceremonia de iniciación... torture y ma-maté a Ojo loco Moddy-masculló Draco apretando los dientes-Dígales a los de la orden que ya pueden empezar cazarme-

Snape se había quedado atónico-Teníamos la vaga esperanza que estuviera vivo-murmuró cansinamente, mientras volvía a escribir de nuevo una nota y la volvía a mandar con la lechuza que había regresado hace algunos minutos, Draco lo observó en silencio-N-no creo que lo hayas hecho apropósito... digo seguramente tenías presión... además como fue solo una persona existe la posibilidad de que no te descubran...-

-Es que n-no so-solo fue una persona...-se vio obligado a decir, Snape se tensó al escucharlo-Han... si-sido 7 muggles, tres magos... y otros miembros de la Orden... Elphias Doge y Hestia Jones-confesó Draco sin poderlo evitar.

-P-pero si se supone que nos ha habido juntas desde la junta de iniciación... a la cual lamento no haber ido...-unas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de su padrino mientras lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

-Al parecer te han ocultado muchas reuniones...-murmuró Draco dándole la espalda de nuevo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos un segundo más-Han habido tres reuniones más...-de las cuales nadie se había enterado, ni si quiera se había sentido con le suficiente valor para confesarle a Ginny que había matado a más personas... aún no sabía como había logrado sonreír y pretender que no había pasado nada frente a ella.

-¿Has matado a trece personas?-preguntó Snape aún sin creerlo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-Yo... en verdad... no pude evitarlo... esto se esta extendiendo más de lo que debería... el asunto se me escapa de las manos...-murmuró Draco como si tratará de justificarse, seguía sin poder ver a su padrino a los ojos.

-¿Cuántas personas más tendrás que matar para retirarte?-le replicó.

-Lo dice como si en verdad lo quisiera hacerlo... ya le dije que no me gusta matar gente, gente inocente... y mucho menos si lo hago para él...

¿pero que puedo hacer?-se había volteado de nuevo hacia Snape, sus ojos grises estaban llorosos sin embargo hacía esfuerzos por no derramar ninguna lágrima. Su padrino no supo como responder-¿Por qué no responde?... No responde por que no hay nada que hacer... tanto usted como yo sabemos que en la más mínima réplica que haga acabare muerto, MUERTO-

-Pero D-Draco...-

-No es tan fácil... revelarse cuando estas rodeado de cientos de mortífagos que dicen ser fieles partidarios del señor oscuro, no es fácil sabiendo que no simplemente te mataran... si no que te harán sufrir antes que de eso. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me puedo apartar de ellos... por que mi padre que es uno de los más importantes mortífagos y me buscará para vengarse por haberlo deshonrado si me llegó a oponer a algo que diga su APARTARME DE ESO SI MI PROPIA FAMILIA ESTA INVOLUCRADA-Draco de nuevo le daba la espalda... sus hombros empezaron a temblar y Snape no sabía que decir para reconfortarlo así que solamente le dio un afectuoso apretón en hombro.

-Draco, la verdad, es que esperaba que tú no te vieras involucrado nunca en nada de esto-dijo en un susurro-Pero por desgracia no pude evitarlo... lo único que quiero que tengas presente, es que no es sólo tú futuro el que tienes en tus manos... si no también el de muchas personas, si es que decides acceder, en un momento de debilidad, a las ordenes del señor oscuro-Draco volteó a verlo al tiempo que limpiaba una solitaria lágrima que había caído en su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo sé-su voz había sonado ronca-Pero falta poco... muy poco para que acabe esto... y él y mi padre pagarán por todo lo que han hecho-

-Sólo ten cuidado...-

-Lo tendré... pero los mataré aunque tenga que pasar toda mi vida en Azkaban-de nuevo sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, Snape solo asintió quedadamente.

-Sólo espero que hagas lo correcto-murmuró volviéndose a sentar frente a su escritorio.-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu dormitorio... ya es muy tarde.-Draco asintió y se dirigió a puerta, tenía la mano en el pomo de la mano cuando Snape habló de nuevo-Quiero que sepas.... Que a pesar de que odies a Dumbledore, él me ha dicho... que si tú... algún día no tienes ni una mano amiga que te ayudé, te sientes arrepentido de todo lo que hayas hecho, y quieres cambiar al bando bueno, aunque creas que ya es muy tarde, él te ayudará por más errores que hayas cometido-

-¿Por qué haría él algo así... por mí?-preguntó Draco con un extraño tono de voz aún de espaldas a Snape.

-Por que dice que todo el mundo se equivoca... más sin embargo no todos se arrepienten de lo que han hecho; y para él... nunca es tarde para remendar los errores-

Snape lo observó atentamente, no podía verle el rostro pero sabía que estaba tenso. Seguía parado frente a la puerta sin moverse.

-En verdad, tengo miedo...-la voz de Draco tembló levemente-pero no de lo que pueda pasarme a mí... si no de lo que podría pasarle a ella, si Voldemort confirma la información de Parkinson-y sin decir nada más salió apresuradamente del despacho.

Notas de la autora: PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya sé paso un mes entero, pero sucedieron muchas cosas, mi computadora la muy $#&/...$& borró la historia y luego se murio!!!!!!!!!!!TT.

Tuve la semana más atareada de mi vida TT (el que quiera matar a los maestros yo me uno a él jejejee) incluso el día de mi cumpleaños tuve tarea TT (por cierto gracias a Ariadna y Muriel por sus felicitaciones o). Pero miren el lado bueno no voy a tener clases una semana gracias a las fiestas patrias (AY AMO A MEXICO!!!!! Jejejjee), es decir voy a tener tiempo para escribir uu.

Bueno mejor dejo de contarles sobre la maldita escuela y hablemos de algo que seguramente les interesa más...

La verdad es que este capítulo es bastante revelador, sinceramente me gustó aunque creo que algo le hizo falta.

Voy a medio contestar los rewies jejejej:

Arabella Potter... bueno y todo lo que sigue en su nombre jejejeje: mejor le pongo solo Holanda: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior... pero por más aduladora que seas no voy a dejar de molestarte jejejeje. Sorry tengo que molestar a alguien XDDD. Ah y si quieres saber que va a pasar con Harry y hermione... en el proximo capitulo vas a saberlo jejeje.

Sscandra: en verdad siento no haber actualizado antes... pero ya esta aquí el capí... y otra vez gracias por la ayuda con mi Ingles, jejejeje trataré de ya no sacarte de quicio, conste que dije que trataré no que dejaré jejeje.

Diana: mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tus rewies"!!!! aquí el capí aunque sea un mes tarde lol-

Greta: (tengo que responder este rewie???) jejeje no te creas!!!! Ya se lo que me vas a decir... que me vas a matar por tardar tanto y ... muchas cosa más. En verdad lo siento jejeje.

ClaudyTonks: me alegra que te guste... al igual que espero que te guste este capí XDD.

Edith Black: la verdad??? A mi si me cae bien Hermione, pero ni modos le toco sufrir a TODOS nos toca sufrir algun día, me alegra que te gusta como escriba y es un honor que creas que mi fic es genial. Gracias por tu apoyo uu ¡!!!! ïïïï

Muriel: antes que nada gracias por tu felicitación jejejeje; ahora no me puedes matar por que me dijiste que no tendría que pasar de un mes... y no paso un mes jejejeje.. bueno casi. Espero que te guste este capí y que dejes rewie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejejeje si lo se me traumo con los rewies.

Eva Vital: gracias... supongo,... jejeje bueno aquí esta el capi espero que me dejes un rewie con tu opinión XDDD.

Hechicera: Gracias por tu crítica... en verdad me gustaría poner todo lo que paso cuando pongo que ya paso un mes... pero solamente lo extendería demasiado, así que cuando pongo que paso un determinado tiempo trato de explicar las cosas que sucedieron un poco más resumido. Y la verdad siento que alargue mucho el fic pero... simplemente me gusta alargar las cosas y no lo puedo evitar, y gracias de nuevo por tu crítica trataré de no alargar esto. Espero que dejes de nuevo tu rewie con tus comentarios my sugerencias ya que son de gran importancia para mi.

Galea-Black: alias Ariadna la fea jejejeje no te creas amigocha del alma. No sé pero siento que te quiero más que nunca... solo estoy esperando mi regalo jejejjee no te creas!! Me alegra que te gustará u sip trataré de quitarle la droga a mi comp. Jajajjajaa.

Ah por cierto mi hermano y el tuyo se parecen demasido, jejeje mala suerte para ambas. Espero que dejes un rewie. Que disfrutes del capí, que continues con tu fic... ah y claro que será un final por todo lo alto... te sorprenderá te lo aseguro. Beshos amigocha.

Mary: sip.. siento tardarme tanto jejeje. Trataré de tardar lo menos posible la proxima vez... ah y en verdad espero seguir contando con tu paciencia jejeje.

De nuevo mil gracias por sus rewies, por su apoyo y sobre todo por su PACIENCIA,. Jejejeje ya sep tardo mucho en actualizar... pero espero hacerlo pronto. Sigo sin comp. Pero espero que pronto la revivan jejeje.

El próximo capítulo:

Capítulo 18: Una difícil decisión.

Creo que ya saben que tratará.

DEJEN REWIES, BESHOS Y ABASHOS A TODOS .... DEJEN REWIES, ARIADNA RUBIO TQM, TENGO TANTAS COSAS QUE CONTARTE JEJEJEJE... AH DEJEN REWIES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REWIES, ESPERO QUE SIGAN TENIENDO PACIENCIA, DEJEN REWIES Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO... EH YA DIJE QUE DEARAN REWIES JAJAJAJA.


	18. Capítulo 18: Presentimientos y celos

Capítulo 18: Presentimientos y celos.

Virgine Weasley entró a la sala común de Gryffindor sintiéndose algo desalentada. A pesar de que ella y Draco se habían salvado de ser expulsados esa noche, sentía que Draco había estado muy extraño... presentía que algo le pasaba y no solo esa noche si no que hacía varias semanas atrás que notaba como "ese algo" consumía al Slytherin día con día, era como si llevará un gran peso sobre su espalda.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, solamente estaban Semus, Dean y Neville platicando cerca de la chimenea y Ron que estaba en un rincón con el rostro hundido entre sus manos.

Ginny respiro resignadamente al tiempo que se encaminaba directo a Ron, tenía que hablar con él esa misma noche.

Neville, que se había puesto de pie cuando la vio llegar se interpuso en su camino.

-Siento mucho no haber sido de mucha ayuda-se disculpó tropezando con las palabras, parecía avergonzado-Pero me alegra que no te hayan expulsado... ni él... aunque por mí sería fantástico que lo hubieran echado de aquí... pero bueno... digo que si a ti te hace feliz que no lo hayan expulsado.. por mi esta bien.. digo... lo único que quiero decir es que quiero lo mejor para ti...-Neville terminó bajando la mirada. Ginny lo abrazó en muestra de afecto, al menos sabía que contaba con Neville para todo lo que quisiera, el fiel Neville. El se apartó de ella algo asorado pero sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Neville- murmuró Ginny haciendo que Neville sonriera aún más- ahora dime... ¿Por qué están aquí todavía, son las 3 de la mañana?-

-Ah... es que Harry y Hermione están hablando en nuestra habitación desde que llegaron y no queremos interrumpirlos...-explicó Neville pasando una mano por su nuca.

-¿Hablando? A mí se me hace que hace mucho tiempo dejaron de hablar-se burló Semus desde el sillón donde estaba. Ginny, Semus y Neville rieron, pero Dean solo vio a Ginny con expresión culpable.

-Yo... lo siento Ginny... no debía haber hablado... y la verdad odio a Malfoy y aún no concedo la idea de que tú tengas algo con él... pero al parecer tomaste una decisión... y la respetaré-se disculpó Dean acercándose a ella.

-Me alegra que al fin lo comprendas Dean... ahora creo que tengo que hablar con Ron- ellos asintieron y se fueron a sentar de nuevo.

Ginny llegó hasta Ron con paso vacilante y se sentó frente a él, Ron ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia ya que aún tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

-Ron... tenemos que hablar...-

Ron se restregó los ojos aún sin mirarla y dejo escapar un cansino suspiro antes de levantar la mirada hasta ella-Si... yo también lo creo-

-Creo que...-empezó a decir Ginny.

-Déjame hablar a mí primero-la interrumpió Ron, tenía la voz algo ronca pero sonaba muy tranquila, Ginny asintió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no es cierto....que le avise a mamá sobre lo que tienes con Malfoy, sea lo que sea que tienes con él.. mamá no sabe nada... - le confesó enderezándose en el sillón.

-Gracias-murmuró Ginny suspirando aliviada.

-Y la verdad no pensaba decírselo, siento mucho el modo tan infantil en que me he estado comportando... pero trata de entenderme eres mi hermana favorita...-

-Soy tu única hermana-lo interrumpió Ginny sonriendo.

Ron sonrió languinámente antes de continuar-Bueno... pero si tuviera otra hermana seguirías siendo la favorita...-dijo sonriendo- lo que quiero decir es que siento que eres la pequeña y con la que mejor me llevó de todos los hermanos que tengo-confesó sin perder la sonrisa-Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta... soy algo celoso-Ginny se mordió la lengua para recalcarle que era más que celoso; sabía que le estaba costando hacer esa confesión y no quería complicársela más, así que simplemente sonrió.-En fin... no quiero que te dañe... nadie... y mucho menos él...-

-Pero...-

-Déjame terminar-le cortó Ron apartando la mirada- el punto es que Malfoy ha sido nuestro enemigo desde siempre... y su familia también; fue por eso que no quería que tuvieras nada que ver con él... por que no quiero que te lastimen, tal vez por que pensaba que él... bueno que él solo estaba jugando contigo, y yo solo quiero verte feliz; ya te ví sufrir mucho tiempo por Harry y si aún él no se merecía tus lágrimas... te aseguro que Malfoy menos. Pero he visto... y la verdad me dio miedo lo que vi en tus ojos cuando lo miraste, sé que es muy diferente a lo que llegaste a sentir por Harry; por Harry solo sentiste un pequeño enamoramiento... pero por Malfoy... creo que lo amas en verdad, ¿o no?-

-Me temo que es verdad... creo que sí lo amo...-se vio obligada a responder Ginny observando la melancólica mirada de su hermano.

-Y al parecer... él siente algo por ti (a pesar de que siempre lo considere un cerdo engreído sin sentimientos)...-gruñó el pelirrojo, Ginny no pudo contener la risa ante la descripción de su hermano-y si bueno... quieres tener algo con él (aunque aún sigo pensando que estas loca de remate)... pues no soy nadie para evitarlo... lo único que si puedo hacer es matarlo si te llega a hacer el más mínimo daño-Ginny rió de nuevo ante la expresión de su hermano antes de abrazarlo.

-Gracias Ron-murmuró sin dejar de abrazarlo-ahora dime ¿cuánto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta de que iba a hacer lo que quisiera aunque tú te opusieras?-preguntó Ginny para picarlo al tiempo que se separaba.

-Un mes-contesto Ron azorado y luego embozó una sonrisa-Ya sabes que puedo ser igual o más cabezota que tú-

-Aún así sigues siendo mi hermano favorito-le confesó Ginny volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Ni creas que con los abrazos te vas a librar de que hable con "ese" para dejarle muy claro que si te hace algo, 6 pelirrojos irán a cazarlo para matarlo lentamente-le advirtió Ron en son de broma. Los dos rieron sin poderlo evitar.

-Me alegra que hayamos aclarado las cosas.... No me gusta pelearme contigo Ronnie-

-Ey...es Ron... tanto te cuesta decirlo-gruñó Ron con falso enfado.

-No pero... me divierte más-dijo sacándole la lengua y corriendo prácticamente hacia las escaleras.-Dulces sueños-le dijo cuando se detuvo para mirarlo al pie de las escaleras.

-Igualmente-fue la respuesta de Ron al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón y le mandaba una sonrisa forzada a Ginny.

Ginny empezó a subir las escaleras sin poder dejar de sonreír. El Ron que acababa de hablar con ella, era el Ron al cual consideraba el mejor hermano y al cual quería demasiado a pesar de sus ataques de cabezonería o sus espectáculos infantiles. A veces Ron podía ser muy comprensivo y muy leal.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi choca con dos personas que bajaban de las escales. Eran Hermione y Harry, no necesito si quiera preguntar si habían arreglado sus diferencias, era obvio que se había reconciliado, los dos iban tomados de la mano, Hermione con ojos llorosos pero con una deslumbrante sonrisa casi tanto como la de Harry.

-Vaya... me alegra que se reconciliaran-les dijo Ginny sonriendo sinceramente.

-Si... basto una larga plática para resolverlo todo-dijo Harry.

-¿Plática?... Semus me dijo que hace mucho dejaron de hablar...-se burló Ginny, Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero Harry solo sonrió más.

-Buenoooo.... Tengo que admitir que nos quedamos dormidos-le confesó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los tres rieron divertidos pero su risa se vio detenida por los reproches que provenían de las habitaciones cercanas.

-En verdad me alegra que hayan aclarado todo... por que me sentía culpable de haberlo provocado...-

-Tú no tuviste la culpa-dijeron los dos rápidamente.

-Aún así... lo siento; pero creo que mejor hablamos mañana-dijo Ginny despidiéndose ellos, y siguió subiendo las escaleras. A l parecer se habían resuelto sus problemas... lo siguiente sería averiguar que le pasaba a Draco... por suerte hablaría con él mañana.

Draco entró apresuradamente a la habitación donde había quedado con Ginny, y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Eran las diez de la noche, había quedado a las nueve pero había sufrido un pequeño contratiempo; seguramente Ginny estaría enojada. Entró sigilosamente. Ella estaba acostada en la cama de espaldas a él.

-En verdad siento la demora-murmuró sin despegar la mirada de ella mientras se quitaba la túnica, la dejó en un pequeño sillón que estaba cerca de la cama, y quedó solamente con una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalón gris-tuve un pequeño contratiempo-seguía usando la misma voz suave y tranquila, se arremango las mangas de la camisa y se acostó suavemente en la cama junto a ella, que estaba a espaldas a él.-¿Estas enojada conmigo?-preguntó casi humildemente, atrayéndola con una mano en su cintura hacia él. Ginny murmuró algo inteligible.-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó apoyándose en su codo para poder ver el rostro de Ginny y fue ahí que descubrió que estaba dormida. Sonrió vagamente al observar su rostro.

Ginny se estiró en la cama, se volteó hacia él. Y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Lo siento... me quede dormida-murmuró la pelirroja abrazándolo por la cintura y reposando su mejilla en el pecho de Draco con claras intenciones de dormirse de nuevo.

-Yo acabo de venir... son las diez-Ginny se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos-Pero tengo una buena razón..-se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Parkinson?-preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo los labios y haciendo ademán de separarse de él, pero Draco lo impidió poniendo firmemente sus manos en sus caderas.

-No... cierto joven... me detuvo para decirme que si le hacía algo a su hermanita, 6 pelirrojos me cazarías para luego matarme lentamente-gruñó Draco con falso enfado-¿De casualidad sabes quien es la hermana de ese loco?-preguntó encarnando la ceja.

-No... la verdad no lo sé... ¿con cuantas menores te metes?-preguntó Ginny siguiéndole el juego.

-¿No lo sabes?-sus ojos grises brillaron divertidos-Ah... luego me dijo que si le tocaba si quiera un pelo de la hermosa cabellera de su hermana me castraría-Ginny hizo esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada- Pero tuve que contenerme de decirle que su advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde...- la mano de Draco le acarició su trasero haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera-Que ya le había tocado mucho más que un pelo-murmuró al oído de la pelirroja con voz ronca.

-¡Draco!-gimió Ginny tratando de apartarse de él, pero el rubio no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarla.

-¿Ya sabes quien es?-preguntó Draco mientras besaba su cuello.

-C-creo que ya-logró decir la pelirroja, apenas podía pensar con claridad, con Draco besándola y acariciándola de esa forma-M-me dijo Ron que hablaría con-contigo-jadeó al sentir como las manos de Draco le alzaban la blusa.

-En serio-murmuró contra sus labios-Eso quiere decir... que, literalmente, cuanto con la aprobación de tu hermano... para hacer esto-murmuró mientras bajaba sus manos de nuevo a las caderas de Ginny.

-S-si-logró decir Ginny conteniendo el aliento al sentir las manos de Draco en sus senos-él me dijo que... al fin... iba... a apoyarme.. literalmente.. puede... hacerlo.. si eso... puedes hacerlo-Ginny ya no era conciente de lo que decía. Simplemente acababa de perder el control.

Draco la miró a los ojos, y notó con facilidad que lo deseaba en ese momento, tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Dejaría la plática para mañana, esa noche la necesitaba... o tal vez podría posponer la platica unos días más....

Al igual que Ginny, Draco perdió el control cuando ella le empezó a desabrochar la camisa al tiempo que besaba suavemente su mentón; se dejó llevar, por la simple necesidad de sentirla suya... aunque sea una última vez....

-¿Virgine?-la llamó suavemente mientras le besaba la punta de su nariz, sorprendiéndose así mismo por su ternura.

Ella abrió sus grandes ojos castaños y lo miró soñolienta.

-Ahora que quieres-dijo entre bostezos, mientras se estiraba.

-Son las 6 de la mañana-se vio obligado a levantarla, aunque lo menos que deseaba era separarse de ella; pero seguramente ella se enfadaría si se enterara de que no la había levantado para ir a clases.

-Vamos Draco, nos dormimos hace una hora-gruñó dándose la vuelta en la cama y dándole la espalda.

-Ya sé que nos dormimos hace una hora... pero ya son las 6 de la mañana-insistió.

-¿Y qué?-masculló de espaldas a él todavía.

-¿Cómo que, que?-pasó su mano por la espalda de Ginny y la vio como se estremecía, pero funcionó para que se volviera hacia él-Tienes que levantarte-

-Si te dijera que no pienso ir a clases-balbuceó cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Te diría que no me importa lo que digas... tienes que ir a clases, no pienso echarlo a perder ahora que tu hermano dio su autorización-bromeó Draco abrazándola y sentándola en cama.

-Eres un maldito-gruñó Ginny empezándose a vestir y mirando a Draco con falso enojo.

-Lo sé-le contestó riéndose, vistiéndose él también.

-La próxima vez te quedarás con ganas de muchas cosas... por que pienso dormirme a la 1 de la mañana quieras o no-lo amenazó en son de broma terminándose de vestir.

Draco rió por su comentario y se acercó a ella-Eso quiero verlo-murmuró antes besarla suavemente. De pronto de apartó de golpe, como si acabara de acordarse de algo.-Tenemos que hablar... tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero no hoy, el viernes aquí a la misma hora-se había puesto tenso.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa-preguntó preocupada por sus extrañas reacciones.

-Te lo diré el viernes pequeña, todavía no puedo decírtelo- o más aún no me atrevo a decírtelo se dijo en sus adentros Draco mirando fijamente los ojos de Ginny-Cuídate, nos vemos hoy en la noche- y dándole un beso en los labios se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a la Gryffindor más que confundida.

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido, era jueves en la noche todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes después de un magnífica cena. Ginny se sentía algo confundida, toda esa semana Draco se había estado comportando mucho más extraño que de costumbre; se habían visto todas las noches, se habían amado intensamente y él, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, se había comportado con ternura cada vez que estaba con ella a solas. Pero algo que no cuadraba con la repentina ternura del rubio, era que habían vuelto los insultos que el Slytherin profanaba a todo Gryffindor que pasaba a su lado. Ya le había dicho sangre sucia a Hermione por lo menos 10 veces en lo que iba de la semana, había atormentado al pobre de Neville en la clase de pociones, había insultado a Ron, sin contar las innumerables veces que se acercaba a Harry para sacarlo de quicio... y para colmo, la había insultado a ella tan duramente que había estado a punto de llorar. Tanto Hermione como Ron y sobre todo Ginny... que en un pasado no muy lejano habían estado acostumbrados a los insultos del Slytherin, se habían quedados atónicos al escucharlo decirles cosas tan horribles que ni siquiera les había dicho antes. Draco se había estado comportando mucho más pedante y engreído que nunca... y lo que más enojaba a Ginny que Parkinson estaba más cerca de él que nunca, en donde estaba Draco ahí iba ella, siguiéndolo como perrito faldero... incluso había observado con los ojos nublados por lágrimas de coraje, como Pansy lo había abrazado por la cintura y Draco no había emitido ni la más mínima réplica.

Todo eso hubiera causado un severo problema, si Draco no les hubiera hablado a Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la sala de prefectos cuando los encontró solos, les había pedido paciencia para soportar sus insultos por que era algo que debía hacer para sanjar un problema, incluso les había dicho que lo ignoraran. Y cuando Draco iba a responder a Hermione, cuando la castaña le había preguntado sobre el problema que tenía... había aparecido Parkinson y se lo había llevado prácticamente arrastrando.

-Ya no sé que hacer-gruñó Ginny Weasley dejándose caer sobre su cama, Hermione y Mattie estaban sentadas en la cama continua y la miraban preocupadas, les acababa de contar todas las reacciones extrañas que Draco había tenido esa semana.

-¿Dices que Malfoy se esta comportando con una ternura innata en él... pero cuando hay público te insulta como nunca?-preguntó Hermione parpadeando confusa.

-Si-suspiró Ginny cansinamente-Y luego siempre menciona que tiene algo que decirme, pero ha estado evadiendo el tema, y por más que he insistido me dice que me lo dirá hasta el viernes... es decir mañana...-

-¿No será que...?-Mattie se calló precipitadamente.

-Habla-gruñó Ginny mirando a Mattie con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Esta bien... no será que quiere tener... relaciones contigo-preguntó azorada Mattie. Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia a Mattie y luego a Hermione, las dos parecían escandalizadas. Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

-Entonces se hubiera comportado así desde hace mucho tiempo...-respondió burlonamente.

-¿Quieres decir...?-Hermione parecía más que alarmada.-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-

-Ya hace varios meses, no te puedo decir como, y fue por que quería hacerlo, él no insistió-dijo Ginny respondiendo a sus preguntas y sonriendo levemente.-Y espero que mi hermano no se enteré-Hermione asintió saliendo del shock en el que había entrado hace unos segundos.

-Entonces... si no es por que quiere tener relaciones contigo... es por que...-dijo Mattie rompiendo un pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-Puede ser por los exámenes que se avecinan-terció Hermione-Ya sabes que los EXTASIS son muy importantes para decidir el futuro, y tal vez eso es lo que lo trae algo nervioso y por eso se comporta extraño, bueno conociendo a su padre...-

-Lo dudo, Draco me lo hubiera dicho-suspiró Ginny sentándose.

-Ha de ser por los exámenes, Ginny-corroboró Mattie como si quisiera hacerla sentir mejor.-¿Y si no es por eso... por que sería?-

-¿No lo entienden? Draco no es alguien romántico y mucho menos tierno, es alguien de carácter frío e incluso, algo tosco... sin embargo ayer me regalo un rosa... ¿saben lo que significa una rosa dada por Draco Malfoy? Es como si se sintiera culpable...-

-¿Una rosa?-repitió Hermione incrédula-¿Malfoy... una rosa?-

Ginny suspiró antes de ponerse de pie e ir hasta su cómoda, abrió la gaveta de en medio, saco una brillante rosa negra y se las mostró a Mattie y Hermione-¡Es hermosa!.. ¿pero estas segura que te la dio Malfoy...?-volvió a decir Hermione incrédula, Ginny la miró duramente.-Bueno... digo... es como si McGonagall se pusiera a bailar un tango con

Snape...-dijo a modo de disculpa.

-¿comprender ahora a lo que me refiero?-ambas asintieron-Y no sólo eso también me regalo la piedra de fuego...-

-¡Pero eso ha de costar cientos de Galeones!-exclamó Hermione abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Dime si he entendido bien: ¿dices que Draco Malfoy... el hombre más engreído y pedante del planeta se ha comportado tierno contigo... y no solo eso, si no que te ha regalado una rosa y ¡una piedra de fuego!... y tú te estas quejando de que haga todo eso?-Ginny asintió-¡DE QUE TE QUEJAS MUJER.... YA QUISIERA QUE PETER HICIERA TODO ESO POR MI!-

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?-le preguntó Hermione-Lo que Ginny quiere decir, no es que le disguste que Malfoy se comporte así... si no que ella presiente que le oculta algo, y que cree que es algo muy importante ya que no tienen secretos entre ellos, ¿o me equivoco, Ginny?-

-Es eso lo que me preocupa... que siento que me oculta algo... y teniendo en cuanta que Draco me ha confesado cosas muy fuertes y reveladoras... me tiene preocupada creyendo que puede ser algo realmente grave debido que ahora no ha sido capaz de decírmelo-

-Ah ver, reflexionemos por que los hombres dan un regalo-sugirió Mattie-Peter siempre me da obsequios por tres razones: por alguna fecha especial, por que quiere algo o por que....-

-Hizo algo malo-terminó Hermione por Mattie-¿Tú crees que te esté... engañando con otra?-preguntó cautelosamente.

-Lo dudo-respondió Ginny con una seguridad que la sorprendió a ella misma.

Las tres se quedaron pensativas después del comentario de la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea algo realmente malo... si no, no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para decírtelo... y Malfoy es una persona muy directa y tú lo sabes-Ginny asintió ante el comentario de Hermione-Así que de todas formas mañana te dirá todo... no creo que debas preocuparte, tal vez sea algo sin relevancia-

Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, tal vez era algo sin relevancia; Ginny tenía sus dudas, pero prefería escucharlo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Ginny miró con melancolía como unos escasos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por los ventanales y que iluminaban pobremente la sala de prefectos. Era un día triste, había amanecido nublado y frío. Esa noche hablaría con Draco y saldría de dudas de una vez por todas.

Empezó a sacar unos pergaminos de su mochila, sacó un libro y se acomodo en una silla dispuesta a adelantar su tarea; pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a un sonriente Justin.

-¿No vas a ir a comer?-preguntó sentándose a su lado... demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-No... quiero adelantar unos trabajos y estudiar un poco-respondió suavemente Ginny desviando su mirada a uno de los pergaminos.

-Gin... quería decirte algo muy importante...-murmuró el Hufflepuff, haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltará al sentir su aliento en su mejilla.

Mantuvo su mirada en el pergamino y trató de sonar indiferente-¿Sobre que?-

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Justin la tomó por las manos en un gesto que la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Tragó saliva costosamente adivinando lo que vendría después, y sin embargo rogando para que no sucediera.

-Yo... siento algo muy profundo por ti....-Justin se había puesto rojo como un tomate, más sin embargo no despegó la mira del rostro de la Gryffindor que en ese momento miraba a todos lados menos a Justin-Sé que tienes un relación con "ese"... pero creo que yo puedo ofrecerte más que él... digo...-

-Justin... yo no siento nada por ti...-murmuró la Gryffindor mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

-Pero podríamos probar tener algo-insistió he hizo algo que la dejo pasmada... empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, Ginny logró desviar su rostro y los labios de Justin se impregnaron en su mejilla.

Trató de levantarse de la silla pero el Hufflepuff seguía sosteniendo sus manos firmemente.

-Por favor Ginny...y si intentáramos tener algo... a lo mejor...-

-A lo mejor todavía puedes quedar vivo si sueltas a MI mujer ahora-esa voz había provenido de la entrada, era una tan fría que era capaz de helar la sangre, una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Justin y Ginny voltearon para encontrarse con Draco, que al parecer hacía inútiles intentos de controlar la furia que sus ojos grises delataban.

Justin se puso de pie mirando a Draco desafiante y sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Ginny mientras ella hacía inútiles esfuerzos para soltarse. Si era sincera, nunca en su vida, había visto a Draco tan enojado, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo casi aterrador.

La actitud de Justin no hizo más que aumentar la furia de Draco.

-¿Acaso estas sordo?-su voz sonó tranquila pero él estaba muy lejos de estar tranquilo-SUELTALA-

Ginny logró soltarse, al tiempo que Draco avanzaba hacia ellos con claras intenciones de matar a Justin.

-Draco, yo...-Ginny intento calmarlo.

-Aparte Virgine-de nuevo estaba usando ese tono tan frío y autoritario con ella, ni siquiera la había tocado pero ella se sintió herida. Se apartó sin replicar de su camino, y Draco llegó de dos zancadas hasta Justin que ya no parecía tan audaz como hace unos minutos.

El Slytherin agarró a Justin por el cuello de la túnica e hizo que chocará violentamente contra la pared. Ginny se había quedado petrificada sin saber que hacer o que decir. Draco acercó amenazadoramente su rostro al de Justin que parecía alarmado.

-Te dije muy claramente que TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA-la voz de Draco había sonado cargada de una terrible furia mal contenida.-¿Acaso no entiendes?-Justin asintió apresuradamente, parecía realmente asustado.

Fue entonces cuando Draco le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer al suelo. Estaba sacando su varita cuando Ginny se interpuso entre él y Justin, que se estaba levantando en ese momento con la boca sangrando.

-Por favor Draco, contrólate...-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡QUE ME CONTROLE! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CONTROLE SI ESTE IDIOTA ESTABA...?-Draco no había terminado de hablar cuando Justin se había abalanzado contra él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Ginny se apresuró a sacar su varita y con un sencillo encantamiento hizo que los dos se separaran. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente con claras intenciones de reanudar la pelea de nuevo, pero Ginny se interpuso.

-¡CONTRÓLENSE!-gritó empezando a enfadar. Puso una mano en el pecho de Draco y lo obligó a sentarse. El labio de Draco sangraba, pero no tenía comparación con la nariz de Justin que estaba algo torcida. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y seguían viéndose con furia.-Será mejor que te vayas Justin-le dijo con ese tono que no admitía replica.

-Te salvaste ahora maldito Hufflepuff, pero si te acercas otra vez a ella te juro que morirás lentamente-amenazó Draco levantándose y tratando de acercarse a él, pero Ginny se interpuso de nuevo y le envió una dura mirada que claramente decía que se callara.

Justin le envió una última mirada de odio a Draco y se encaminó a la puerta-Piensa en lo que te dije Gin-

-Ya te dio una respuesta idota, ¡resígnate!-gruño el rubio.

El Hufflepuff ignoró el comentario de Draco y salió de la sala de prefectos dejándolos solos.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a cercar a él...-la amenazó el rubio mientras la acercaba bruscamente hacia él.

-Tú quien eres para decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer...-le recriminó tratando de alejarse de él, pero Draco la sostenía firmemente contra su pecho.

-Pues resulta que soy tú novio... y si te digo que no te acerques a ese idiota, NO LO HARÁS-Draco seguía conservando ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, era una combinación de furia, celos y otra cosa más que Ginny no logró interpretar.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!, POR QUE TÚ SI PUEDES PROHIBIRME VER A UN AMIGO, POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE ES JUSTIN PARA MÍ, ¡UN AMIGO!-gruñó la pelirroja tratando de separarse de él, pero el rubio no cedía entre más intentos hacía para alejarse él la apretaba más contra su pecho.-ES COMO SI YO TE PROHIBIERÁ VER A ESA PERRA DE PARKINSON...-

-Un momento... tienes celos-más como pregunta había sonado como afirmación, Ginny desvió la mirada sintiendo furia por el tono burlón que Draco había empleado.

-¿QUÉ SI YO SIENTO CELOS, MIRA QUIEN ES EL QUE ACABA DE GOLPEAR A UN AMIGO MÍO?-le espetó logrando soltarse de sus brazos.

-NO ES LO MISMO-gritó Draco acorralándola en la pared a la vez que la tomaba fuertemente por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.-Ese idota te estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia... es más casi te besa y tú no estabas replicando...-la voz de Draco había sonado más que fría.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-le preguntó indignada-no seas idiota Malfoy... no quiero nada con él...-

-¿No?-preguntó sin soltarla-Pues no parecía eso...-

-No digas idioteces-gruñó al borde de las lágrimas y haciendo intentos de soltarse de la mano de Draco que la sostenía con furia por la barbilla.-Suéltame Draco... me estas lastimando...-esta vez no pudo contenerse y un sollozo salió de su boca. La actitud del rubio cambió drásticamente, la soltó rápidamente e incluso se alejó de ella. Ginny pudio ver un brillo de miedo en los ojos de él, nunca había visto a Draco tener miedo... y mucho menos demostrarlo.

-Yo... lo siento... no quise decir eso... no quise dañarte...-en su voz no había el más mínimo rastro de la furia que sentía hace unos segundos, es más su voz había sonado, en verdad, humilde, nunca le había hablado así. El rubio se acercó lentamente a ella y acarició su barbilla con una exquisita ternura para después depositar pequeños besos en su cuello. La abrazó una vez más, pero esta vez con delicadeza-¿Me perdonarás mi cabezonería?... si te soy sincero nunca había sentido tantos celos en mi vida-

-No deberías sentir celos-murmuró Ginny abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco.-En verdad no me gusta... ni mucho menos siento algo por Justin... te quiero a ti-lo había dicho, por primera vez le había dicho lo que sentía por él, fue ahí donde se dio cuanta que no solo lo quería... si no que en verdad lo amaba. Sintió como Draco se tensaba al escucharla, ella se separó de él lo suficiente para ver su rostro... parecía petrificado-Te amo, Draco-lo había dicho, y se sentía tan liberada, lo ideal hubiera sido que Draco le respondiera que él también la amaba pero el se quedó en silencio... solo mirándola.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y la beso... pero nunca dijo las palabras que Ginny hubiera deseado escuchar, se sintió herida pero no dijo nada, tal vez él no la quisiera pero estaba con ella, y eso era suficiente para ella... por ahora.

Salieron unos minutos después de la sala de prefectos, el labio de Draco seguía sangrando por lo que Ginny seguía insistiendo que fuera a la enfermería.

Estaban por llegar a le enfermería cuando Parkinson se interpuso ante ellos y se colgó del cuello de Draco, que no parecía nada feliz, pero ni siquiera la apartó.

Le dirigió una mirada a Ginny como si le tratará de explicar algo antes de irse con Parkinson y dejar a la Gryffindor sola en el pasillo.

Eran las doce de la noche y Draco todavía no se había aparecido, se suponía que debía de haber llegado a las nueve, pero desde que lo había visto de la mano de Parkinson a la hora de la comida, no lo había visto de nuevo, es más parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, ni Draco, y para desgracia de Ginny, ni Parkinson habían entrado a sus últimas clases, eso le había dicho Hermione ya que compartían tres clase seguidas con los Slytherin.

Ginny no sabía si sentirse preocupada o enfadada con él. Se suponía que ese día él le diría algo muy importante, y ni siquiera había llegado, ni siquiera una nota de disculpa, nada.

Decidió no esperar ni un minuto más, su enfado le había ganado a la preocupación de que pudiera haberle pasado algo malo a Draco, y salió de la habitación.

El horrible presentimiento de que Draco y Parkinson pudieran estar juntos le heló la sangre, y una sensación, muy parecida a los celos, retumbó en su alma.

Llegó a la sala común, conteniendo unas terribles ganas de llorar, solamente estaban Harry y Hermione rodeados de un montón de libros y con cara de cansancio.

-¿Estas bien Ginny?-le preguntó Hermione al ver su palidez.

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿no debería?-mintió Ginny. Claro que estaba mal, se sentía enferma, tal vez Draco ya había dejado de quererla... o tal vez nunca la había querido, la horrible sensación de sentirse engañada hizo que sus ojos se empezaran a nublar... pero logró retener su llanto, dispuesta a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas...

-¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien? ¿te veo muy pálida?-insistió Harry, Ginny estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió de golpe dando paso a una muy preocupada profesora McGonagall.

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!-dijo rápidamente McGonagall acercándose a ellos, que la miraban atónicos.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?-preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-El... se-señor We-Weasley...-sollozó McGonagall.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?-preguntó rápidamente Ginny.

-H-ha sido atacado...-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: WOW!!!! Creo que me supere a mí misma jajaja , para hechicera, que decía que tenía que pasar algo en cada capítulo, ahora pasaron muchos "algos" en este capítulo, y no me lo pueden negar.

Ginny y Ron se reconciliaron, también Harry y Hermione (yupiiii, ya estamos felices verdad Muriel y Holanda??? Jejejeje o) ) Hubo acción coffenlacamacoff jajajjaja, también hay algo que esconde Draco (que por cierto cada día me gusta más lol), hubo ataques de celos, pelea y un ataque a Ron mmmm que será que le habrá pasado... jejeje creo que solo yo lo sé, ustedes tendrán que leer los próximos capítulos para confirmar sus sospechas jajajaja. o)

Este capí, sinceramente me encanto!!!!! Si, tengo que admitir que esta algo largo, pero a mi me gustó así, espero que también a ustedes.

Ya se estas desatando los problemas... ah y ahí viene el drama prometido... TT que tristeza ya se acaba esta historia!!!!!!!!1 sniff, sniff. T-T ï

No pude subir antes el capí por que se me vinieron encima los exámenes... y no me fue exactamente bien TT, pero pase todas mis materias así que no me pueden castigar yupi!!!!!!!!!! Lo más extraño e irónico que me fue mejor en las materias que creí que iba a reprobar jajajaja.

Una vez más les agradezco a todas esas hermosas y maravillosas personas que me dejan un rewie aduladora cállate conciencia jejeje. Así que responderé rewie ï

Saray: bueno no tan pronto pero actualice, espero que te guste jejeje.

Diana: si!!!! Creemos una asociación llamada MAPI (MAtemos a Profesores Incompetentes) jajajajjaa. Si ya sé yo diciendo babosadas de nuevo, pero díganme. ¿a caso no los fastidian sus profesores????? Ahora pasando a otra cosa, me alegra que te guste mi fic... pero sobre todo te quiero agradecer ya que eres una de las personas que ha estado desde el principio con el fic GRACIAS!!!!

Arabella.... (tengo que poner el repertorio de apellidos que te pusiste jejejjee) mejor lo dejemos en Holanda . TU ADULADORA!!!!!!!!!!! Imposible jejejeje. Bueno de todas formas no te dejaré de molestar jamás muajajaja aunque me adules todo lo que quieras jajajaja. Gracias por las felicitaciones coffaunqueseaatrasadacoff jajajjaa, ah y aquí otro capítulo dedicado a ti!!!!!

Mary: que bueno que puedo contar con tu pachocha!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDD. Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes

Eva Vidal: a mi también me gustó el tipo de relación que les cree a Draco y Snape, y gracias por el rewie, espero que también te guste este capí XDD.

Pily Abril: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por las felicitaciones y aquí otro capí que espero que sea de tu agrado.

Galea-black: ALIAS LA HIPPIENTA jajajjaa no te creas amigocha del alma, espero que te este yendo de maravilla en la universiada ï me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y lo que no me alegra es que ambas andemos de cenicientas TT nuestro consuelo es que siempre llegan nuestro principes a rescatarnos jajajjaa. suspiro que bueno esta remus jajajjaa olvida esa parte. Quiero informarte que gracias a mis llamadas efectuadas... estoy empeñada en mi propia casa!!!!!!!!111 jajajaja. Ya sabes que yo soy pobre, de familia numerosa, de madre desobligada, padre borracho y hermanos delincuentes jajajaja ya le aumente a mi sufrimiento aja.

Tengo una idea genial para el fic de los merodeadores, ya empecé el capí, te lo enviaré en cuanto este terminado... ah mañana es cumple de Rafa y no sép que regalarle... dame ideas!!!!!!1111 please jejeje. Cuidate muxo y TQM amigocha!!!!!!!!!!!.

Paulasupercool: que bueno que te gustó mi historia!!!!! Leeré tu fic en cuanto repongan mi comp.... Ya muy pronto que felicidad!!!!!!!! Ah y por cierto, me gusto tu frase: QUE LA MÁGIA SIEMPRE TE ACOMPAÑE.... Esperemos que así sea .

Edith Black: Que bueno que te gusta como escribo, y si... a TODOS nos toca sufrir. Y gracias por difundir mi fic entre tus amigas. Les mando un saludo. La verdad a mí me cayó como perla las mini vacaciones (aunque solo me sirvieron para estudiar mauajaja) Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capí yyyyyyyy no, no puedes saber mi edad jajaja no te creas tengo 15 años... pero hace 15 años que empecé a restarme edad así que... ajajja no te creas solamente tengo 16 añitos XDDDD.

Greta: (por que la vida es tan cruel que tengo que responder este rewie jajajaja no te creas Greta tu me caes super bien!!!!!!!!!! o).

El cumple de muriel si me enteré, le envié una tarjeta y ella SI se acordó de mi cumpleaños ¬ ¬ jajajajaj. Y ahora si no tarde un mes para actualizar lol-

Luis: creo que eres el primer hombre que deja un rewie UU, me alegra que te guste y claro que trataré de continuarlo lo más pronto pronto posible.

EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Capítulo 19: ¿Fue un engaño?

No les puedo decir que va a pasar... pero si que los vaa dejar con el ojo cuadrado... es que cuando me empeño hasta yo me sorprendo jajajajjaa.

ESPERO QUE DEJEN REWIES, QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ, ASÍ QUE DEJEN UN REWIE... UN MUGRE Y MISERABLE REWIE QUE NADA LES CUESTA PERO QUE A MI ME ALENTAN A SEGUIR. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

JEJEJE

DEJEN REWIES, CUIDENSE, DEJEN REWIES, NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍ FINAL QUE SE ACERCA, DEJEN REWIES, BESHOS, DEJEN REWIES, ABASHOS, DEJEN REWIES, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.... YA DIJE QUE DEJEN REWIES!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJA.


	19. Capítulo 19: ¿Culpable?

Capítulo 19: ¿Culpable?

-H-ha sido atacado…-

-Ron…-Ginny se sintió mareada y tuvo que agarrarse de un sillón para no caer.

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó rápidamente Hermione acercándose a Ginny junto con Harry. McGonagall en verdad parecía afectada y de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar gruesas lágrimas.

-Sí-síganme-les indicó al tiempo que salía apresuradamente de la sala común de Gryffindor. La siguieron hasta la enfermería donde parecía haber un gran tumulto. Ginny sentía que su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho, ¿estaría tan grave Ron como para morir? La sola idea la hizo estremecerse. ¿Quién habría atacado a su hermano? Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas teniendo la horrible corazonada de que su hermano podría morir…

McGonagall les abrió la puerta de la enfermería y los dejo entrar primero. Dumbledore, Snape y Hagrid discutían en susurros en un rincón; mientras que Madame Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando vendas y frascos con extrañas sustancias.

En la última cama, cerca del ventanal, bañado por la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, reposaba el cuerpo inerte de Ron, estaba envuelto entre las sombras provocadas por una vela encendida en la mesa junto a su cama. Ginny se quedó inmóvil en la entrada. De pronto todo se había quedado en silencio; Dumbledore, Snape y Hagrid ya no hablaban… solo la observaban mientras se acercaba tambaleante hasta la cama de su hermano.

Un sollozo se escapó de la boca de la pelirroja, mientras llegaba a la cama de su hermano, rogando por que estuviera vivo…

Ron tenía una gran abertura en la frente y en el labio, que no dejaban de sangrar; su túnica estaba algo desgarrada, empapada de sangre y polvorienta; estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre y su respiración era débil… muy débil, pero estaba vivo.

Quiso acercarse a él pero Madame Pomfrey se lo impidió, argumentando que debía curarle las heridas rápidamente. Ginny obedeció de mala gana y se fue a sentar a la cama continua sin despegar la vista de su hermano, de pronto sintió que no podía aguantar más y soltó un llanto silencioso.

-¿Q-quién le hizo esto?-preguntó entre sollozos a Dumbledore, que se había acercado a ella después de que Snape y Hagrid habían salido apresuradamente de la enfermería con lo que parecían ser, indicaciones para la Orden.

-No lo sabemos-confesó el director sentándose a su lado en la cama y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ron, su voz era tranquila pero sus ojos denotaban una terrible preocupación-Hagrid lo encontró hace unos minutos cerca del límite del bosque prohibido, no sabemos que estaba haciendo ahí… ni quien lo atacó… lo único que sabemos es que Hagrid había escuchado ruido hace aproximadamente dos horas… eran como pasos…salió a ver pero lo único que vio fue como el viento movía árboles del bosque, nada más. Luego escuchó un grito… solo uno, fue ahí que decidió entrar al bosque, estuvo buscando lo que había provocado el grito… pero no encontró nada, así que volvió a su casa; estaba a punto de irme a buscar cuando escuchó como se movían unos arbustos… se acercó y vio a Ron inconsciente, entonces vio unas luces rojas en el bosque pero ya no pudo ir en busca del atacante por que Ron parecía en verdad grave…-explicó sin despegar la mirada del suelo.-Claro esta que nosotros sospechamos que fueron mortífagos pero… no sabemos que es imposible que se puedan aparecen aquí…-Ginny se mordió el labio inferior recordando como había visto aparecerse a un hombre en el bosque prohibido que había hablado con Draco. Un sentimiento de culpa sucumbió en su alma al ocultarle eso a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué le hi-hicieron?-preguntó de nuevo secándose una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-Todas sus heridas indican que fue atacado por múltiples maldiciones cruciatus…-Ginny se estremeció-… sin embargo, tiene golpes como si lo hubieran atacado a modo muggle también.-

-Pero…-Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento Ron se empezó a convulsionar. Era la visión más horrible que pudo haber tenido en su vida: su hermano se estaba muriendo frente a ella y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; el cuerpo de Ron se movía violentamente, un hilo de sangre escurría de su boca y sus ojos estaban en blanco… se aferraba de las sabanas como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida misma. Se quedó pasmada ante la terrible visión, mientras que Dumbledore se había acercado a ayudar a Madame Pomfrey que hacía intentos desesperados de estabilizar a Ron.

--Ron…-un gemido desesperado había salido de su garganta mientras trataba de acercarse a su hermano, pero sintió como unos brazos la retenían-¡Mi hermano!-gritó histérica, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Harry y reunirse con Ron.

-Llévala afuera Harry… y Hermione dile a Severus que venga rápidamente y que traiga una poción estabilizadora.-ordenó Dumbledore mientras le aplicaba un hechizo a Ron.

Hermione salió corriendo en busca de Snape mientras que Harry tuvo que arrastra a Ginny hasta la puerta.

-Suéltame Harry… es mi hermano-gritó haciendo inútiles intentos de soltarse de los brazos de Harry-¡POR FAVOR!-esta vez su grito había sonado desgarrador, pero a pesar de eso Harry no accedió. Ginny empezó a llorar frenéticamente, al tiempo que Harry lograba sacarla de la enfermería y cerraba la puerta-¡HARRY SUELTAME, MI HERMANO SE ESTA MURIENDO!-sollozó pero Harry la retuvo contra él. Dándose por vencida se puso a llorar amargamente sobre el pecho de Harry, que le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla.-No quiero que muera- dijo entre sollozos, ya sin gritar.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Harry con voz ronca antes de que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla…

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Ginny había salido de la enfermería y aún no sabía como estaba Ron, si estaba vivo… nada. Había visto a Snape entrar ya hace un gran rato, habían entrado dos personas más con aspecto de medimagos…incluso Cornelius Fudge estaba ahí, pero nadie había salido a decirle nada sobre el estado de su hermano…

La terrible imagen de su hermano convulsionándose violentamente se mantenía en su mente… sin despegarse ni un solo momento… ¿Qué pasaría si no volviera a ver a su hermano con vida nunca más?

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo con ella cerca de la puerta de la enfermería. Los tres estaban taciturnos, tenían expresión ausente y los ojos llorosos.

Era un silencio sepulcral el que reinaba ahí… solo se escuchaba gente moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de la enfermería.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos. Fudge salió rápidamente con el rostro rojo de la ira y seguido muy de cerca por Dumbledore que tampoco parecía muy tranquilo.

-Te he dicho que no es necesario Cornelius-espetó Dumbledore viéndolo intensamente.

-¡Cómo que no es necesario, Albus!... un estudiante fue atacado, ¡ATACADO! y todavía pretendes que no ha pasado nada-

-Yo nunca dije eso, sabes muy bien que esta situación me preocupa más a mí que a ti… pero no creo que hayan sido MIS estudiantes los que hayan causado esto…-dijo señalando la cama de Ron que se podía ver en la rendija de la puerta.

-Escúchame muy bien, Albus. Los tiempos han cambiado… y te aseguro que hay por lo menos 10 estudiantes que practican las artes oscuras…el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado se alzó con mucha más fuerza que la ultima vez, y ahora hay muchos más jóvenes que antes de su lado.-

-Por favor Cornelius… estoy muy seguro de que ninguno de mis estudiantes ataco a Ron-dijo cansadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-lo recriminó Fudge acercándose a él-¿No tú mismo has dudado siempre de que Draco Malfoy haya sido un espía del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?, ¿no eras tú el que le pedía a Snape que tratará de seguirlo para ver que no hiciera nada malo?-le preguntó con una inesperada rabia.

-P-pero las cosas han cambiado…-murmuró algo incómodo Dumbledore viendo de reojo a Ginny, que parecía muy atenta de la conversación al igual que Harry y Hermione.

-No Dumbledore, nada ha cambiado… mañana a las 10 de la mañana ten a todos tus estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, por que todos van a enfrentar una investigación, incluso tus profesores, ¿escuchaste?-Fudge dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar apresuradamente, alejándose de ellos. Después se detuvo y volteó de nuevo hacia Dumbledore que lo seguía observando-Y Albus, ve a otro lado con tus cuentos de que pudieron ser mortífagos, en Howgarts no entra nadie, NADIE. Y creo que hasta tu sabes que hay alguien que no te esta siendo fiel.-y sin decir nada más se fue dejando a Dumbledore pensativo.

Dumbledore tuvo que reaccionar varios minutos después al percatarse de que tres estudiantes lo miraban fijamente. Les dirigió una sonrisa bondadosa y se acercó a ellos.

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar a su sala común-les dijo suavemente viendo sus ojos llorosos-Y por favor no digan nada de lo que acaban de escuchar-

Harry y Hermione asintieron, mientras se levantaban pero Ginny no se movió.

-¿Puedo quedarme con mi hermano?-preguntó suavemente Ginny levantándose también.

Dumbledore dudó unos segundos-¿Por que no?-dijo finalmente-Pero ustedes dos ya vayan a dormir-les indicó a Harry y a Hermione. Ellos asintieron torpemente antes de irse rápidamente.

-Gracias-murmuró cansadamente Ginny al tiempo que entraba a la enfermería.

-Tu madre esta en camino-le anunció Dumbledore al tiempo que colocaba una silla cerca de la cama de Ron, que parecía estable.

-¿Y mi padre?-preguntó en un susurro mirando a su hermano.

-Él tiene asuntos que atender…-contestó algo incómodo. Ginny entendió que tenía algo que ver a con la Orden así que no preguntó nada y se limitó a asentir.

-Señora…no puedo mentirle…-era una voz profunda, que hablaba como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras… Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadumbre, sintiendo intensos rayos de sol sobre su rostro; se había dormido en la silla que le había dado Dumbledore hace apenas dos horas.

-Dígamelo de una vez-dijo otra voz muy parecida a la de su madre. Ginny se levantó por completo y se asomó lentamente por la cortina que había puesto Madame Pomfrey para cubrir la cama de Ron. Su madre estaba de pie hablando con un medimago de aspecto cansado.

-Ron esta muy grave-dijo suavemente el medimago apartando su mirada de Molly. Ginny volteó a ver a su hermano que no había despertado y seguía pálido…-Hemos tratado de estabilizarlo desde hace horas, pero su estado sigue critico, tuvo tres convulsiones… y sufrió… dos paros cardiacos, ahora parece estable… pero ni siquiera hemos querido llevarlo a San Mungo por que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar en eso minutos…-hizo una pausa al ver como había palidecido Molly-..y tengo que decir que sería un milagro que… pasará de esta noche… lo siento mucho…-

Vio como su madre se desplomaba sobre la cama continua y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que el medimago hacia inútiles intentos de tranquilizarla.

Loa ojos de Ginny estaban nublados completamente y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su garganta, su hermano iba a morir…sus esperanzas de vida era prácticamente nulas…

Se sentó lentamente en la cama de Ron con la vista fija en el, luchando por que su llanto no se escuchará; escuchaba el llanto de su madre… y eso solamente le provocaba más dolor. Su corazón latía dolorosamente mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su hermano.

Por que la vida tenía que ser tan injusta, por que tenía que ser Ron el que estuviera a la borde de la muerte…preferiría ser ella; pero no lo era...

Empezó a tener recuerdos que había compartido con su hermano, recuerdos que se arremolinaban en mente. Ron era con el que mejor se llevaba de sus hermanos, es más, era al único que podía confiarle sus secretos, y ahora ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a ver abrir sus ojos de nuevo…

Ginny salió de la enfermería unos minutos después, con los ojos rojos y con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Dumbledore la había obligado a ir a su sala común para que durmiera un rato antes de que fuera al comedor para la investigación que iba a realizar el ministerio.

Caminó desorientada, sintiendo sus pies pesados, escuchaba el bullicio de los alumnos al pasar cerca de las aulas, pero para ella era como si todo estuviera en silencio. De pronto vio a Harry que se acercaba a ella apresuradamente y que la veía con pesadumbre.

-¿Cómo esta Ron?-preguntó rápidamente cuando llego hasta ella. Los ojos de Harry denotaban miedo, algo que nunca había visto en él.

-Mal-fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny antes de soltarse a llorar amargamente. Harry la abrazó sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué tan mal?-preguntó de nuevo Harry a su oído, tenía la voz ronca.

-Cre-creen que n-no va a pasar de hoy…-dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja, y fue entonces que pudo sentir como Harry sollozaba fuertemente antes de ocultar su rostro entre los rojizos cabellos de Ginny.

Estuvieron varios minutos consolándose mutuamente, antes de que Harry se apartara de ella lentamente.

-Vamos a la sala común-murmuró suavemente, todavía con voz ronca, poniendo una mano en la cintura de Ginny.

Subieron en silencio, y se encontraron en la entrada con Hermione que los esperaba ansiosa.

-Creo que…voy a subir a cambiarme-sollozó Ginny-¿Por qué no van al Gran Comedor? Yo los alcanzó luego…-ellos asintieron recelosamente.

Ginny bajó al Gran Comedor 20 minutos después, se había bañado y cambiando, pero no se había podido dormir ni un minuto. Escuchó como los estudiantes se empezaban a dirigir al Gran Comedor. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando una mano la detuvo por la cintura y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la aula más cercana.

Era Draco y no parecía nada contento. La sostuvo firmemente contra él mientras acercaba su rostro hacia ella, sus grises ojos relampagueaban.

-¿Por qué el maldito de Potter te estaba abrazando?.-preguntó furibundo.

-Suéltame Draco, me estas lastimando-gruñó la pelirroja empujándolo pero Draco no se movió y apretó más su brazo en torno a su cintura.-La que debería estar enfadada sería yo por que me dejaste plantada cuando me dijiste que era muy importante lo que tenías que decirme-le espetó tratando de soltarse, pero no pudo. De pronto Draco la besó ferozmente, como si tratara de hacerle ver que le pertenecía a él.

Ginny notó con la furia que sentía hace apenas escasos segundos se transformaba en una terrible necesidad de sentir el cuerpo de Draco junto al suyo, y ese absurdo deseo la hizo enfurecerse con ella misma. De pronto el beso de Draco se volvió más suave, deleitándola con una infinita ternura que la hizo temblar.

Fue él el que se separó unos minutos después con la mirada fija en los ojos de Ginny.

Draco suspiró resignadamente, ¿cómo pudo haber pensado que podía separarse de Virgine?, la sola idea hacia que sintiera un dolor agudo en el pecho. La miró atentamente mientras se alejaba de él tambaleante. Había sentido un miedo irracional al verla abrazada de Potter; la furia, el dolor y unos terribles celos se habían apoderado de él, tanto que había estado apunto de separarlos y darle un buen golpe a Potter.

Ginny bajó la mirada en ese momento… una lágrima solitaria rodó lentamente por su mejilla.

Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho, y la abrazo rápidamente al tiempo que soltaba una maldición. Sabía que había actuado como un estúpido hace unos minutos, pero en verdad se había sentido feliz al darse cuenta que Ginny respondía a sus besos…. Tal vez lo quería.

-Lo… siento-murmuró el Slytherin-No quise actuar así pero…-

-No fue eso-le cortó Ginny alejándose de él.

-¿No?... entonces fue el que no haya llegado ayer… lo siento pero…-

-Tampoco fue eso…-lo volvió a interrumpir.

Draco la hizo voltearse hacia él y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Entonces que fue?-su voz había sonado suave y preocupada.

-R-Ron… fue atacado…-sollozó Ginny sin poder evitar que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas. Draco se tensó al escucharla.

-¿Atacado?-preguntó balbuceante Draco apartándose de golpe, parecía nervioso. Ginny lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Si… al parecer por mortífagos…-La tensión de Draco se hizo aún más notable. Ginny lo observó, estaba titubeante… una reacción muy extraña en Draco.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle si sabía algo de eso cuando la voz de McGonagall se escuchó por el megáfono, decía que todos los alumnos debían estar en el Gran Comedor rápidamente.

-Vamos-le indicó Draco poniendo una mano en la cintura de Ginny y obligándola a salir primero del aula. Aun seguía extraño…

Entraron al Gran Comedor, había una gran tumulto, las 4 grandes mesas ya no estaban… es más solo estaba una pequeña mesa donde habían apiladas un montón de varitas. Ginny llevó su mano instintivamente a su túnica y se percató de que su varita no estaba. Los cuchicheos no paraban, todos estaban reunidos por grupitos, observando como Cornelius Fudge discutía acaloradamente con Dumbledore. Ginny se sobresaltó al sentir como Draco ponía una mano en su cadera y la atraía hacia él en un gesto muy posesivo. Lo volteó a ver desconcertada pero él la arrastró entre la multitud sin mirarla.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó lentamente Draco. Estaban parados cerca de Harry y Hermione, escondidos entre la multitud.

-No lo sé…. Parece que va a ver una investigación….-respondió Hermione que observaba atentamente a Dumbledore, pero calló al escuchar que la puerta era cerrada de golpe. Justo en ese momento Fudge llamaba la atención de los alumnos.

-Cómo ya deberán de saber, un alumno fue atacado…-las palabras de Fudge causaron un oleaje de murmullos. Draco la apretó inconscientemente más hacia él, mirando fijamente a Fudge.-Ronald Weasley fue atacado ayer en la noche… y como nadie puede entrar a Howgarts sin que el director se enteré… sacamos la deducción de que hay un traidor en Hogarts…-ese comentario provocó un silencio incómodo. Había funcionarios del ministerio postrados frente a la puerta, rodeando a los alumnos y varios aurores cerca de Cornelius, Percy Weasley estaba a su lado con aspecto cansado pero en estado de alerta. Ginny sintió como Draco empezaba a agitarse.

-No hiciste nada malo, Draco, ¿por qué te pones así?-preguntó suavemente Ginny apretando la mano de Draco que estaba helada.

-Por que te recuerdo que tengo una marca tenebrosa en el brazo…-murmuró Draco, unas gotas de sudor empezaban a perlear su frente. Ginny lo comprendió de inmediato, pero no podía ayudarlo así que se limitó a pasarle un brazo por la cintura.

-Así que sus varitas fueron recogidas en la mañana…-continuó diciendo Fudge señalando la mesa-Cada uno será inspeccionado con un hechizo muy útil que inventó mi asistente…-señaló a Percy-que permite ver el último hechizo de la varita y como fue empleado… ahora van ir pasando uno por uno…-Fudge sacó un pergamino de su túnica sin despegar la mirada de Draco.-Draco Malfoy pase al frente por favor…-Draco no agachó la mirada ni un segundo, es más ya no parecía nervioso, incluso estaba retando con la mirada a Fudge. Le dio un último apretón de mano a Ginny y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar ante Fudge.

-Sé que eres tú… y vas a parar en Azkaban-le dijo Fudge mirándolo con odio al tiempo que tomaba la varita de Draco de la mesa. Todos estaban en silencio.

Draco se tranquilizó al ver la mirada de aliento de su padrino, Severus. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió mejor al ver el giño que le dedicó Dumbledore, como brindándole su apoyo.

-Haz tu trabajo Percy-le indicó Fudge mientras le daba la varita.

Percy murmuró un hechizo teniendo la varita en la mano, una proyección salió de la varita: Era Draco haciendo un hechizo lumus en la mañana- Draco sonrió burlonamente a Fudge que lo miraba desconcertado.

-Ya me puede dar mi varita… yo no lo hize-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, su voz había sonado fría. La furia se vio reflejada en los ojos de Fudge.

-No tan rápido Malfoy… Percy aplica de nuevo el hechizo- Este así lo hizo, otra proyección salió de nuevo:

"Draco caminaba por el bosque prohibido lentamente…"

El Slytherin vio extrañado, ¿cuando había hecho eso?

"De pronto se detuvo ante una figura, era un joven…. Pelirrojo, con ojos azules…. Era Ron…"

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir fuertemente…nunca había visto o hecho eso en su vida, un murmullo se empezó a escuchar en el Gran Comedor…

"De pronto de la varita de Draco empezaron a salir múltiples hechizos que empezaron a incrustarse en el pecho de Ron que caía al suelo… eran maldiciones prohibidas…"

La sonrisa de Fudge se extendió más, Draco empezó a sudar frío y se escuchó un sollozo… mientras pasaba la imagen de Ron siendo torturado por Draco…. Y este ni siquiera se acordaba de haber hecho semejante cosa….

-Deténganlo…-murmuró sin fuerza Draco viendo la imagen de Ron convulsionándose por los hechizos cruciatus…- DETENGANSE-gritó pero la imagen continuaba, los murmullos crecieron… y Draco sentía que todos lo miraban con odio.-Yo.. no lo hize..-murmuró débilmente...

Draco volteó a ver a Dumbledore que lo miraba desilusionado, y luego a Snape que evitó su mirada, no podía creerlo, nadie creía que él era inocente, volteó a ver a Ginny esperando que ella le creyera, por que el era incapaz de hacer algo que dañará a su Ginny.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, con una extraña mezcla de odio y desilusión.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer-hacerlo?-

Notas de la autora:

PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La verdad es que ahora si me pase. Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que subí el capítulo 18…. Y no saben como me siento mal por eso, pero fueron una serie de cosas que me impidieron subirlo antes, una tras otra. TT.

Primero me dejaron un montonal de tarea (quien quiera matar a mis maestros será grandemente gratificado jajajjaa) luego exámenes tras exámenes…para colmo mi "madresita linda" rompio mi teclado y mi Mouse en un ataque de histeria TT.

La cuestion es que ahora tengo Internet… pero no comp…. Algo irónico, no??? Jejeje

Bueno espero que me disculpen, se valen tomatazos, hechizos, maldiciones…. Pero mejor envíenselas a Ariadna jajajajja. No te creas amigocha!!!! Este capítulo es otro dedicado a ti, a Holanda, a Lorena que ya volvio a leer este fic, a Sscandra (espero que se escriba así) a Diana, Jesús, Cristal-dono, Bar-Ely, TAK, greta, Andy, Edith Black y a sus amigas, Eva, Luis, bueno en fin a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un rewie… y a los que siguen el fic… pero sobretodo se lo dedico a Melissa que fue a la que peor le quede… PERDONAME!!!!!!!!

Bueno el proximo capitulo…. Ya no puedo dar adelanto o dire mucho jejejje,

Espero subir el capítulo 20 en 2 semanas, haré hasta lo imposible, en serio, pido disculpas de nuevo yyyyyyyyyy ya no puedo pedirles rewies, pero de todas formas si les sobra tiempo mandenme uno please o) jejejje. Bueno es solo si quieres.

Ah… este es su regalo de navidad y año nuevo asi como me dijo greta jajajjaa. No se crean. Espero que hayan tenido feliz navidad y que tengan un venturoso año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!

Beshos y abastos.


	20. Capítulo 20: Desición

**Capítulo 20: Decisión**

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer-hacerlo?-

Draco sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando vio reflejado un inmenso dolor en los ojos de Ginny.

-Yo no lo hice-murmuró Draco con voz quebradiza sin despegar los ojos de ella, los gritos de Ron aún resonaban en el Gran Comedor y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Detenlo-gritó de nuevo Draco mirando a Cornelius que tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro-YO NUNCA HICE ESO…. ES UNA TRAMPA….-

Todos ignoraron sus palabras, lo miraban con reproche, acusándolo. Las autoridades del Ministerio empezaron a acercarse a él lentamente, rodeándolo.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que su corazón se desbordaba. ¿Qué iba a pasar después? ¿Iba a permanecer el resto de su vida en la prisión de Azkaban?

Percy que hasta en ese momento lo miraba con odio, se distrajo solo unos segundos, para mirar a Ginny que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Harry, antes de detener el hechizo.

Draco aprovechó los segundos de distracción para abalanzarse sobre él. Los dos cayeron al suelo provocando un estruendoso sonido. Un hechizo rozó la oreja de Draco mientras él le proporcionaba un golpe en la nariz a Percy. Logró alcanzar su varita y cuando se puso de pie ya estaban 10 aurores rodeándolo, todos ellos apuntándolo con sus varitas.

-¿qué tratas de hacer Malfoy?-.preguntó Percy levantándose del suelo, un hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz, sin embargo sonrió malévolamente mientras se abría paso entre los aurores para colocarse justo frente a Draco.-¿qué piensas hacer?… no tienes escapatoria…-dijo señalando las puertas del Gran Comedor, todas ellas custodiadas por miembros del ministerio.

Draco respiraba agitadamente mientras que sostenía con ímpetu su varita. Era verdad, cómo podía escapar del Gran Comedor si había unas 500 personas cuyo único propósito era atacarlo a él. Su mano empezó a temblar.

¿Tratar de huir con casi nulas posibilidades de conseguirlo o entregarse sin oponer resistencia cuando no había cometido ningún crimen?

-Vamos Malfoy…-insistió Percy-¿O es que acaso nos vas a mostrar toda esa magia negra que has aprendido?-preguntó con ironía mientras se acercaba más a Draco.

-ALEJATE-gritó Draco apuntándolo con su varita.

Percy se detuvo sin despegar la mirada de los grises ojos de Draco-¿Acaso piensas atacarme otra vez?-preguntó alzando una ceja mientras que el odio que había en su mirada se intensificaba.

Draco buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de casa, y se encontró con la gran sorpresa que tanto Pansy como Zabini sonreían complacidos.

¿Sería posible que ellos tuvieran que ver con la trampa que le habían tendido?

-Vamos Draco-lo animó Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a él-Suelta la varita, será más fácil para todos-

Dumbledore era el único que no lo veía con odio… es más parecía que había cierta desilusión en su mirada.

-Yo no lo hice-susurró Draco en un último intento desesperado de conseguir que alguien le creyera. Sus deseos de pelear para escapar de la cárcel estaban flaqueando.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, se quedó unos segundos observándolo atentamente-Te creo-le dijo por fin, Draco lo miró sorprendido, tratando de encontrar un rasgo en su rostro que demostrará que mentía, pero en verdad parecía sincero.-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.-Draco nunca le había creído a nadie en su vida tanto como le estaba creyendo a Dumbledore en ese momento, empezó a bajar su varita lentamente…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo varios cruciatus se había incrustado en su pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo, inconsciente…

-¿Ginny?-llamaron a su puerta. La pelirroja no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

Hermione insistió hasta que Ginny se tuvo que resignar y abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?-preguntó Ginny bruscamente mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-Has estado aquí todo el día…-empezó a decir Hermione mientras se colocaba junto a ella.

-Lo sé-le cortó-Pero es que me siento…-No pudo decir nada más, simplemente las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos, como tantas veces lo habían hecho ese día. ¿Qué como se sentía? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Se sentía triste, enojada, culpable y desilusionada al mismo tiempo. Era una terrible combinación de sentimientos. Triste por que su hermano seguía grave en la enfermería, enojada por haber sido tan estúpida por confiar en Malfoy, culpable por que si ella no hubiera confiado en Malfoy su hermano no estaría en peligro de muerte y desilusionada por que aún amaba a Malfoy a pesar del intenso odio que sentía por él.

Aún no lo creía, y ella todavía teniendo la estúpida idea de que Malfoy la amaba. Pero lo peor de todo es que cuando Malfoy la había mirado a los ojos jurándole que él no había atacado a Ron casi le había creído, casi…

Hermione la abrazó en un inútil intento de consolarla.

-No sé que hacer, Hermione-gimoteó Ginny alejándose de ella.-Cuando Draco me dijo que él no había atacado a Ron … yo… en verdad quise creerle, pero como hacerlo si las imágenes seguían apareciendo… las imágenes que mostraban claramente que había sido él el que atacó tan despiadadamente a mi hermano… fue por eso que no llegó ayer a la cita, ¿cómo iba a llegar si estaba matando a mi hermano?-el tono de Ginny estaba cargado de una terrible amargura, sin embargo Hermione la dejo continuar-Y todavía tuvo la desfachatez de parecer preocupado por Ron cuando le conté lo que había pasado… sin embargo… todavía lo quiero, ya sé que fui una idiota al involucrarme con él, siendo él Slytherin y yo Gryffindor… sin embargo, en verdad creí que estaba funcionando, creí que el me quería como yo lo quería a él… pero me tuve que equivocar.. y ahora mi hermano esta al borde de la muerte, con muy pocas posibilidades de recuperarse y Dra- Malfoy esta en Azkaban donde debería estar… y sin embargo eso no me hace sentir mejor… si no que me siento aún peor al saber que él esta sufriendo… ¿por que diablos tengo que quererlo?… ¿por qué a él?-

Hermione por primera vez en su vida no pudo responder una pregunta, aunque esa vez quería tener una respuesta, una respuesta que hiciera sentir mejor a Ginny.

-Nadie elige a quien querer-fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione, Ginny asintió con pesadumbre antes de desplomarse en su cama.-Todo se va a arreglar muy pronto-dijo, como para convencerse más a ella que a Ginny.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, los fríos barrotes y las miles de celdas que se veían a través de estos le confirmaron donde estaba: Azkaban. Se levantó costosamente del suelo, mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas. Palpó la sangre que escurría de su boca sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho. La celda era fría y oscura, el techo goteaba y al parecer había ratas recorriendo el lugar. Draco hizo un intento inútil de permanecer de pie, pero al final volvió a caer al suelo provocando un ruido seco. Había confiado en Dumbledore y era ahí donde había acabado; lo único que recordaba era que después de haber recibido múltiples cruciatus en el pecho había caído al suelo casi inconsciente, luego había sentido como dos personas lo tomaban por los costados y lo arrastraban por el suelo hasta llevarlo a un carruaje.

Después de eso, ningún recuerdo era completo, solo se acordaba que lo habían aventado a una habitación casi oscura donde Percy había descargado toda su ira contra él, luego recordaba el rostro de Dumbledore, a su padre sonriendo y nada más… había estado demasiado adolorido como para recordar.

… -¿Qué esperas Draco, es tu iniciación como mortífago tienes que matarlo-dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a su hijo sonriente. Draco alzó la varita, convocó un conjuro y Ojo Loco Moddy cayó inerte al suelo… …

Otro recuerdo más... no había dejado de tener terribles recuerdos desde que estaba en Azkaban. La noche había caído y a pesar de que no había ni una sola luz que alumbrara, Draco podría jurar que había un dementor frente a su puerta. Lo sentía… sentía esa frío que calaba sus huesos, sentía ese miedo inexplicable, lo sentía.

Ahora empezaba a entender por que las personas que eran mandadas a Azkaban se volvían locas. Cada recuerdo que venía a su mente era más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía solo como nunca, sentía miedo como nunca… se sentía perdido…

De pronto una luz muy brillante lo cegó por unos instantes. Un mago de piel muy blanca y cabellos rubios platinados apareció ante su puerta, tenía impregnada una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

-Draco-dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando casi con placer el estado en que se encontraba su hijo.

-Padre…-fue lo único que dijo Draco mientras miraba al que se hacía llamar su padre con un intenso odio.

-¿Ves a donde te trae tu… "momento de amor"… por la Weasley?-la voz de Lucius era fría al igual que su sonrisa.

Draco miró a su padre un largo rato sin decir nada, ¿sería posible que era su padre el causante de su estadía en Azkaban?-¿De que momento de amor hablas, padre?-preguntó poniéndose de pie con toda la elegancia que le permitía su adolorido cuerpo. No iba a permitir que su padre lo viera sufrir, no le importaba ni siquiera que sus atrofiados músculos apenas pudieran mantenerlo de pie. Draco todavía tuvo la osadía de acercarse a su padre y sonreír con indiferencia.

-¿y ahora no sabes de lo que hablo? ¿Por qué estas aquí Draco?-

-Estoy aquí… por que Weasley me estaba fastidiando la vida… y solamente decidí que debía dejar de hacerlo, en otras palabras lo maté-la sonrisa de Draco se acentuó al notar la sorpresa de su padre.- ¿O es que no fue así como ocurrieron las cosas?-

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Lucius -No lo sé… Yo no estuve ahí, dime tú como ocurrieron las cosas-contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me encantaría padre…pero…-Draco se detuvo para mirar fijamente a su padre mientras ponía sus manos en los barrotes para apoyarse-Resulta que… yo tampoco estaba ahí… pero ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Pansy? ¿O a Zabini?-Lucius miró sorprendido a su hijo sin embargo esto no inmuto su fría sonrisa, y de nuevo ese brillo extraño volvió a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Muy astuto Draco, pero te equivocas…-

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO-gritó Draco mientras sacaba sus brazos por los barrotes y tomaba por el cuello de la túnica a su padre para acercar su rostro al suyo.-No mientas padre… tu sabes que yo no sería tan idiota como para atacar a alguien en Hogwarts, es más todo estuvo muy bien planeado; debo admitirlo… me llamas para una reunión de improvisto… casualmente olvido mi varita esa noche, cuando yo siempre la cargo conmigo, debí sospecharlo… pero creo que fui muy iluso al pensar que mi padre no caería tan bajo… AHORA DIME CUAL FUE TU MALDITO PROPÓSITO PARA TENERME AQUÍ-terminó gritando la frase. Draco temblaba de furia, sin embargo Lucius estaba sin inmutarse.

-Suéltame Draco-dijo imperiosamente sin apartar su mirada.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-preguntó Draco alzando una ceja y sonriendo irónicamente-Tú me enseñaste a ser frío, a no tener compasión… a quitar del camino a las personas que estorban… y padre, tu me estorbas en este momento, ¿por qué no abría de quitarte de mi camino? ¿Por qué no debería matarte?...-las manos de Draco estaban sobre el cuello de su padre apretándolo y Lucius seguía sonriendo. De pronto Draco sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho que lo obligo a caerse al suelo, levantó la vista para encontrarse a Lucius apuntándolo con la varita mientras sonreía y se acomodaba la túnica.

-Te lo pedí amablemente-se limitó a decir Lucius volviendo a guardar su varita.- ¿Ahora podrías limitarte a contestar?-

Draco no dijo nada, ya ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie y cada segundo que pasaba su respiración se hacía más agitada.

-Veo que has entendido; siempre fue así contigo Draco, nunca podrías obedecer sin replicar… tenía que usar la tortura para enseñarte…-El Slytherin miró a su padre con una mezcla de tristeza e intenso odio.-Ahora responde: ¿Ves a donde te lleva tu "momento de amor" por la Weasley?-

-N-no se de que hablas-murmuró Draco llevándose una mano al pecho que había comenzado a escocerle.

-¿No?-Los ojos de Lucius brillaron un instante antes de que sacará su varita de nuevo y lanzara otro hechizo a Draco-¿Estas seguro de que no sabes de lo que hablo?-insistió.

-¿Cu-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se de que DIABLOS HABLAS?-después de eso todo se quedó en un silencio muy tenso, Lucius lo miró unos segundos antes de enviarle otro cruciatus que se incrusto en el pecho de Draco causándole más dolor que los dos anteriores.

-Tú dirás cuando deje de torturarte… ¿Por qué no, solo por esta vez, te limitas a responder?-

Un hilo de sangre empezó a escurrir de la boca de Draco, sin embargo no apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué sentías por la Weasley?-insistió Lucius pero no obtuvo respuesta de Draco que solo se limitaba a verlo con odio-¿La amabas? ¿la deseabas?...-su tono estaba cargado de una ironía terrible.-¿Por qué insistes en negarlo?... hay muchas personas que pueden confirmarme que tenías "algo" con la maldita Weasley-silencio, eso era todo lo que había, Draco se limitaba a verlo sin decir nada-¿Qué no te das cuenta que la Weasley nunca quiso nada contigo… que te utilizó solo para sacarte información?-silencio todavía, es más ahora Draco ya ni siquiera lo miraba, ya que observaba con mucha atención el sucio suelo.-Draco… no puedo creer que un… digamos aceptable cuerpo haya despertado en ti esa lujuria que debías de haber evitado, esa lujuria que te cegó por completo…. ¿a poco crees que la Weasley siente algo por ti?-Ahora Draco apretaba los puños, parecía realmente enfadado.

-No creo que te hayas dignado a venir hasta aquí solo para decir esa sarta de estupideces, así que dime a que viniste o vete…-dijo Draco levantándose del suelo y alejándose la puerta.

-Veo que sigues igual de arrogante… da igual, escucha bien Draco por que solo lo diré una vez…-Draco no contesto nada-Si, fui yo el que planeo todo eso del…"show" por que tienes muchas lecciones que aprender antes de que puedas servir a mi señor… así que Pansy y Zabini torturaron a Weasley con tu varita….Claro que tenía un propósito todo esto, mi señor fue informado de tu comportamiento deshonrable y decidió que era tipo de que decidieras…-Draco lo miró con suspicacia mientras se volvía a poner de pie jadeando.-Sí Draco, mi señor, siempre tan considerado, decidió que ya había hecho suficiente por ti… y ahora es tu turno de decidir…-

-ESE MALDITO CERDO NUNCA HIZO NADA POR MI…-Draco ni siquiera logró terminar la frase por que su padre volvió a mandarle otro cruciatus haciéndole caer al suelo de nuevo.

-Cómo decía… es hora de que decidas….Este es el trato: Mi señor se enteró de que habías tenido algo con "esa" Weasley, pero como es tan misericordioso tendrás la oportunidad de regresar con nosotros, el plan no ha sido modificado, te seguirás entrenando hasta que cumplas los 25 y luego cederás tú cuerpo a nuestro señor, te casaras con Pansy saliendo de Hogwarts y procrearas al primogénito de nuestro señor…. Si aceptas, nuestro señor te asegura que te sacará de aquí…-Lucius miró la sucia celda con desprecio como para darle más fuerza a sus palabras-y no te castigará… muy duro… con la única condición de que no te atrevas a ver a la Weasley nunca más…. Si no aceptas, te retiramos toda la ayuda que te pudimos ofrecer y simplemente te quedarás en este lugar para siempre… y tal vez no solo te quiten tu libertad, tal vez te quiten tu alma también…-Lucius terminó sonriendo. Draco lo miraba sin mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro.

Draco dijo nada, es más no podía; se alejó de la puerta y se recostó en la pared. Ninguna de sus opciones era muy buena. Continuar con los mortífagos sería como continuar con la denigrante vida que había llevado siempre y de la cual quería escapar… sin embargo, si aceptaba podría vengarse de su padre… y si no aceptaba simplemente se quedaría ahí… para siempre…

Las últimas palabras provocaron que un escalofrío sucumbiera el cuerpo de Draco al tiempo que se le venía otro recuerdo de su vida…

Su padre le había prensado las manos con el horno cuando solo tenía 5 años por que había tocado unos papeles de su despacho 

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla ante el recuerdo, Draco se la limpió rápidamente antes de acercarse de nuevo a la puerta de donde su padre lo miraba impaciente.

-Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte… ahora es tu turno, decide, tienes unos días…-le informó mirándolo con un brillo muy extraño en los ojos antes de darle la espalda.

Draco vio que su padre se quedo un rato de espaldas a él, sin moverse.

-Draco… si aceptas podremos hacer que Danielle vuelva…-la voz de Lucius había sonado quebradiza, y casi podía jurar que había sollozado.

Draco trató de decirle algo pero su padre desapareció antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Danielle, su hermana menor, que había muerto de una enfermedad inexplicable cuando solo tenía cuatro años, había sido la única persona capaz de despertar la ternura de su padre. Su muerte había sido muy trágica para la familia, sobretodo para Draco que solo tenía seis años.

Ahora lo entendía todo, su padre siempre había hecho todo lo que le decía Voldemort por que quería a su preciada Danielle de vuelta.

Esa realidad, de que su padre aún resintiera la perdida de Danielle y pero aún que tuviera esperanzas de que volviera, le hizo considerar volver con los mortífagos pero…. ¿Y Ginny?… esa iba ser una noche muy larga.

Dos magos de aspecto cansado que usaba túnicas negras, aparecieron frente a su celda, sobresaltando a Draco. Todavía no había amanecido y él ni siquiera había podido dormir un poco, los recuerdos seguían apareciendo. Uno de los magos, lo miró con recelo mientras sacaba de su túnica una gran llave oxidada y la metía en la cerradura, luego convocó un hechizo y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Dos magos más aparecieron a sus costados, ambos con túnicas negras y con una insignia del Ministerio sobre sus pechos. Los cuatro entraron a su celda apuntándolo con la varita, el de la izquierda murmuró unas palabras y unas cadenas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Draco imposibilitando su movimiento.

El de la derecha lo tomó por un costado y lo levantó de golpe. Draco se logró mantener de pie de milagro.

-¿A do-donde me llevan?-preguntó jadeante Draco mientras salían de la celda.

-Cállate Malfoy, no tienes derecho a hablar-le gruñó el más delgado, mientras cerraba la celda de nuevo y empezaron a caminar entre las demás celdas cuesta a bajo. Había miles de celdas agrupadas, los senderos parecían interminables y la escasa luz que alumbraba era producida por unos grandes faroles viejos, que estaban posados en algunas esquinas.

-Eres un Malfoy… no me sorprende 3 generaciones tuyas han venido a parar aquí-Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la ronca voz de un preso que se asomaba entre los barrotes de una de las celdas por las que estaba pasando, unos brillantes ojos violetas fue lo único que pudo ver Draco antes de que los guardias lo obligaran a continuar caminando.

Estuvieron caminando gran rato hasta que al fin las innumerables celdas terminaron y dieron paso a un túnel largo que parecía laberinto.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Draco sintiendo que su boca se secaba. Los guardias ni lo voltearon a ver, solamente siguieron caminando. Cuando Draco pensó que su adolorido cuerpo ya no podía seguir caminando, salieron del laberinto dando paso a unas escaleras de caracol, subieron lentamente hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro en donde solo una lámpara al final del pasillo alumbraba la estancia. Los guardias se detuvieron en la última puerta. Realizaron un complicado hechizo y abrieron la puerta.

-Entra-gruñó el más alto de los guardias mirando con recelo a Draco, que solo se limito a agachar la cabeza.-Ni creas que por que has logrado engañar a Albus vas a poder salir de aquí, tú como toda tu familia merecen estar en Azkaban…. Y de mi cuenta esta que tú nunca salgas-le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, Draco lo miró unos segundos antes de que el guardia lo aventará a la habitación.

-Buenas noches Draco-dijo una suave voz desde un rincón de la habitación. Draco trató de levantarse del suelo mientras que de su nariz empezaba a escurrir sangre de nuevo. Albus Dumbledore estaba frente a él viéndolo de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-gruñó Draco rechazando su ayuda para levantarse.

Dumbledore lo observó largamente mientras Draco se ponía de pie costosamente, y cuando vio la fría mirada del Slytherin suspiró cansinamente.

-Vine a ayudarte-se limitó a decir Dumbledore sentándose en una silla que estaba en un rincón.

El Slytherin rió sin ningún humor-¡Qué manera de ayudar!-dijo sin tratar de ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz.-Creo… que usted y yo tenemos diferentes significados para la palabra "ayudar"…-Dumbledore no dijo nada-Confié en usted y casi me MATAN…-

-Por favor Draco…-

-NO MIENTA-le cortó Draco mirándolo con odio-Nunca pensó ayudarme, solo me estaba engañando…-

Dumbledore se limitó a suspirar antes de sacar su varita. Draco lo miró con recelo antes de extender una irónica sonrisa en su rostro-¿A caso usted también piensa atacarme?-

Dumbledore le lanzó un hechizo que deshizo las cadenas que ataban a Draco.

-Ahora escúchame Draco, por favor-le pidió señalando una silla que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Draco lo observó unos segundos antes de sentarse.

-Bien; yo si quiero ayudarte, y me temo que esto no me beneficia a mi, pero creo en tu inocencia…-Draco lo miró incrédulo-Es verdad, te creo… sin embargo todos los demás no… y es que todas las pruebas apuntan hacia ti…-

-¿Cómo esta Weasley?-preguntó clavando la mirada en una herida que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-¿Por quien de los dos preguntas?-Draco no dijo nada-A Ronald lograron establecerlo hace unas horas, aunque esta mal, los medimagos dicen que se salvará, dicen que es un milagro que aún siga vivo…y Ginny…-Draco alzó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada bondadosa de Dumbledore-Ginny esta…triste, es lo único que puedo decir por que se ha negado ha hablar con alguien desde que te trajeron preso aquí-Después de ese comentario se produjo un largo silencio.

-No lo hice-murmuró Draco, su voz era ronca y cansina-Nunca haría nada que la lastimara-El Slytherin se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y aún más de la solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla contra su voluntad. Dumbledore lo observaba con pesadumbre.

-Me lo imaginaba, es por eso que te creo que no hayas atacado a Ron; Draco escúchame bien, el ministerio ha accedido a hacerte un juicio… ellos pensaban declararte culpable sin la necesidad de juicio por las pruebas presentadas; pero logré contactar algunas influencias que me debían un par de favores. Tú juicio será en dos días, de mientras no puedo hacer nada para sacarte de aquí… para que seas absuelto necesito que me digas la verdad y te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que salgas de aquí… con la única condición que nunca volverás a unirte con el lado oscuro-El rubio lo miró largamente sin pronunciar palabra-Es lo único que te pido-

-¿Me esta pidiendo que me una a usted?-

-Si, eso es lo que te pido, que te unas mí y que a cambio tendrás mi protección…-

-¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que en verdad me ayude cuando le haya contado todos los planes de Voldemort?-

-Mi palabra-

-¿Su palabra?-la voz de Draco había sonado terriblemente irónica-¿La misma palabra que hace unas horas me prometió que todo iba a salir bien?-

-Draco…-

-¿Usted le llama BIEN al que me hayan hecho esto?-preguntó señalando su túnica rota y llena de sangre. Dumbledore lo miró sin decir nada mientras que la respiración de Draco se agitaba-Su palabra dejo de tener valor para mí-gruñó levantándose de golpe y acercándose a la puerta.

-Comprende… el ministerio tiene pruebas sobre…-

-ME IMPORTAN UN BLEDO LAS PRUEBAS…-estalló Draco volteándose de nuevo hacia Dumbledore.

-Entiende Draco…-

-¿ENTENDER QUE? ¿QUE QUIERE OBTENER INFORMACIÓN A MI COSTA?...-

-ENTIENDE QUE SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LA SEVERUS YA NO TENDRÍAS ALMA-explotó Dumbledore también.

El comentario de Dumbledore dejo perplejo a Draco que se había recargado contra la pared para no caer, estaba aturdido.- ¿Qué dijo?-preguntó titubeante sintiendo que gruesas gotas de sudor empezaban a recorrer su espalda.

-El ministerio tenía las pruebas suficientes para sentenciarte a la pena máxima sin que tuvieras derecho a juicio, es decir que si Severus no creyera en tu inocencia no se hubiera ofrecido como responsable tuyo… la mala suerte es que como tú, Severus también esta bajo vigilancia del Ministerio y yo respondí por él hace años… y ahora yo respondo por ti, Severus me lo pidió y eso obligo al Ministerio a hacer un juicio para presentar las pruebas…-

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué me ayuda si… si no sabe si soy o no culpable?-preguntó Draco dejándose caer al suelo lentamente.

-Si Severus cree que eres inocente yo también lo creó, a parte me ha dicho que has cambiado mucho desde que hablas con Ginny-Draco alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la amable mirada de Dumbledore-Todos cometemos errores Draco, pero son pocos los que tienen la dicha de enmendarlos-Dumbledore se acurrucó junto a él sin dejar de mirarlo-Es ahora tu oportunidad de enmendar los tuyos… y todo ese mal, todas esas muertes provocadas por tus manos se olvidarán…-Le tendió una mano a Draco.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba Draco sintiendo que esa era la decisión más importante de su vida, ¿podría confiar en Dumbledore? ¿podría cambiar completamente y unirse a la Orden, sabiendo que muchos integrantes de esta habían caído en sus manos? Su respiración se torno agitada, sabía que no podía confiar en los mortífagos y mucho menos en su padre, sin embargo podría conseguir la tan anhelada venganza si seguía con Voldemort, pero si se unía a la Orden quién le garantizaba que Dumbledore en verdad iba a protegerlo… y aparte ¿donde quedaba Ginny?…

Draco rechazó la mano de Dumbledore y se levantó por su cuenta ante la confundida mirada de este.

-No sé que hacer-confesó Draco con voz temblorosa-Qui-quiero hablar con Ginny-

-Comprendo-murmuró Dumbledore alejándose de él.

-¿Me dejaría hablar con ella antes del juicio?-pidió en un susurro.

-Le diré… si ella quiere, aquí la tendrás por la mañana-Draco asintió antes de darle la espalda a Dumbledore.

-Gracias, después de que hable con ella le diré mi decisión.-

Ginny Weasley entró casi corriendo a la enfermería, le acaban de informar que habían conseguido establecer a su hermano, pero tenía que verlo.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta la cama donde Ron aún seguía inconsciente, ahí estaba, menos pálido que antes y parecía que su respiración era normal.

-Esta bien-dijo la Señorita Pomfrey sobresaltándola-Aún no ha despertado, y según los medimagos tal vez despierte varios días después pero estará bien-Ginny le sonrió sintiendo un enorme alivio.

-Señorita Weasley-le llamó McGonagall que acababa de entrar a la enfermería.-El director quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó extrañada Ginny volteándola a ver.

-Averígüelo usted-le indicó señalando la puerta. Ginny asintió, y besó la frente de su hermano antes de salir de la enfermería.

Ginny caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la estatua de la gárgola, estaba a punto de decir la contraseña cuando la gárgola se abrió dando paso a Justin.

-Hola Ginny-dijo sonriendo levemente, Ginny trató de devolverle la sonrisa-Siento lo de tu hermano-

-Gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Buenos días Ginny-le dijo Dumbledore al verla entrar, él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con varios papeles en sus manos.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?-

-Así es, toma asiento por favor-le indicó señalando la silla que estaba frente a él. Ginny lo miró suspicaz antes de sentarse.

-¿De que me quería hablar?-insistió Ginny ante el silencio de Dumbledore que parecía estar escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

-Verás, ayer hable con Draco…-

-Espero que lo hayan condenado a pasar todo su vida en Azkaban-le cortó Ginny mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente; Dumbledore se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observándola.

-¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?-

¿Era eso lo que quería? Se preguntó Ginny sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente. No, quería ver a Draco y escuchar de su boca que él no le había hecho nada a Ron, entonces le creería…

-No-respondió Ginny al tiempo que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Lo suponía. Draco quiere hablar contigo, ¿podrías ir hoy a verlo? Y por favor escucha todo lo que te diga, no saques juicios precipitados…-

-¿juicios precipitados? Que Usted no vio lo que le hizo a mi hermano-replicó Ginny.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parece, Severus y yo creemos en la inocencia de Draco, y espero que tú puedas ver lo mismo que nosotros cuando platiques con él-

-¿Qué vieron ustedes?-preguntó titubeando.

-Ya lo verás si vas a hablar con él… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a ir?-

-Si-respondió después de varios interminables segundos.

-¿Qué tengo, Draco?-preguntó Danielle mirándolo con sus llorosos ojos azules. Draco no pudo contestar a su hermana de escasos 4 años.-Draco contéstame… ¿por que me duele el pecho?…-sollozo cerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé Danielle-murmuró Draco sentándose en la cama donde su hermana reposaba, sentía un terrible dolor al no poder consolarla, desde hace varias semanas había empezado a sentirse mal y los medimagos no habían logrado descubrir lo que estaba pasándole. Acarició el rubio cabello de su hermana mientras observaba con tristeza como sus ojos ya no lucían resplandecientes como antes, estaban opacos; sus labios lucían azulados y su piel muchísimo más pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Por qué papá no quiere verme?-preguntó Danielle sollozando. Draco no le contestó, ¿como podría?

Lucius Malfoy se había encerrado en su despacho desde hace varios días, cuando los medimagos le habían informado que a Danielle le quedaban pocos días de vida.

-¿Draco? ¿Me voy a morir?-preguntó de nuevo Danielle ante el silencio de su hermano.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó de golpe Draco.

-Escuche a mamá llorando ayer, y le dijo a tía Mariela que me iba a morir-Draco se levantó precipitadamente de la cama dándole la espalda a Danielle.- ¿Draco?... No me voy a morir, ¿verdad?-No hubo respuesta, solo un silencio que predecía muerte.-Draco…tú también vas a dejarme sola como papá…-sus sollozos se habían convertido en un llanto desgarrador.

-No Danielle-murmuró Draco aguantando su propio llanto y sentándose de nuevo la cama-Nunca te dejaré-prometió mientras parpadeaba con fuerza para deshacerse de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Verdad, que tú nunca dejarás que mu-muera?-preguntó entre sollozos Danielle-Tú nunca lo permitirás. Yo nunca moriré, ¿verdad?-

Draco la miró largamente, a pesar de que apenas tenía 6 años, él sabía que nadie podía detener la muerte, sin embargo no podía decirle que no.

Danielle siempre lo había visto como un ejemplo a seguir, ¿cómo decirle a su hermana de cuatro años que él no podía hacer nada para que ella no muriera?

-Nunca permitiré que mueras, Danielle-dijo por fin Draco sabiendo que era una mentira, pero no quería sentirse más impotente de lo que se sentía.-Nunca-prometió abrazando a su hermana que lloró en su hombro toda la noche… 

Draco se levantó precipitadamente, su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos estaban empapados… seguía en Azkaban. Teniendo esas horribles memorias de su vida.

Aquel había sido un episodio de su vida, que a pesar de haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo aún era doloroso. Esa noche él le había prometido a su hermana que no la iba dejar morir nunca… y Danielle había muerto a al día siguiente…

Sabía que había hecho una promesa que no podría cumplir, y sabía que lo había prometido solo por que no quería seguir viendo a Danielle llorando; sin embargo, esa promesa fallida aún le causaba un terrible remordimiento que lo dañaba terriblemente…

Draco se recostó en la pared de nuevo mientras su respiración se tornaba normal, detestaba ese lugar…. Cuando pensaba que ya había superado la muerte de su hermana tenía ese recuerdo, que lo único que hacía era mortificarlo.

La mirada del rubio se perdió en el horizonte mientras él sol se ocultaba dando paso a una oscura y fría noche.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó una suave voz desde la puerta. Draco se restregó sus llorosos ojos y volteó para encontrarse Ginny que lo miraba de una forma extraña.

-Hola Virgine-murmuró Draco mientras trataba de apartar de su mente el recuerdo del día del entierro de su hermana.-Me alegra que hayas venido…-dijo aclarándose la voz y levantándose tambaleante del suelo.

-¿Qué querías Malfoy?-preguntó fríamente volteando el rostro para no mirarlo mientras que Draco se acercaba a la puerta.

El Slytherin suspiró cansinamente apoyándose en los barrotes y tratando de tocar a Ginny pero ella se apartó…-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas-dijo por fin resintiendo la actitud de Ginny.

-Hazlas-dijo cortante.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando el rostro de Ginny que se mostraba fría y cortante-¿Me odias?-

Ginny lo miró con una mal contenida rabia-¿Tú que crees?-preguntó con ironía la Gryffindor, sus ojos reflejaban muchas cosas que Draco no podía descifrar.

-Yo… espero que no-dijo en un susurro. Ginny soltó una fría risa que le heló la sangre.

-Eres un iluso-

-¿En serio?-preguntó de nuevo Draco ahora sonriendo fríamente y mirándola con superioridad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el anterior Malfoy. Aquel que sonreía fríamente y miraba a todos como inferiores.

Ginny sintió que su corazón se encogía… ¿sería posible que Draco nunca hubiera cambiado en realidad?

Esa pregunta la torturaba. Ginny desvió la mirada evitando hacer contacto con esos grises ojos que la turbaban.

Hace unos segundos había visto a un Draco que nunca imaginó ver. Era un Draco melancólico, triste… y podría jurar que lloraba.

Le había dolido verlo así, golpeado y triste…. Sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo ese Draco que la había molestando durante sus primeros 5 años en Hogwarts, ese Draco irónico y arrogante… ese Draco del cual se había enamorado.

-¿Esas eran las preguntas que querías hacerme?-dijo por fin Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

La expresión de Draco cambió de nuevo, ahora estaba frente a ella el Draco que la había maravillado con una lluvia de estrella, el Draco con él que había compartido tantas cosas… ¿Cuál de todos era el verdadero Draco?

-Virgine… ¿me odias? Respóndeme solo si o no-preguntó de nuevo Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ginny sintió que se estremecía al sentir la mano de Draco en su barbilla.

-No lo sé-respondió titubeante alejándose del tacto del rubio.- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si atacaste a mi hermano? CASI LO MATAS…-replicó la pelirroja dando varios pasos hacia tras.

Draco la observó sin decir nada.- ¿Crees que fui yo él que atacó a tu hermano?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Qué quieres que crea? ¡Vi las pruebas!-reclamó sin poder evitar que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Draco la miró con tristeza.

- ¿Me crees culpable?-insistió.

-Por favor Draco, las pruebas…-

-¡Olvídate las malditas pruebas! ¿Me crees culpable o no?-le cortó Draco sobresaltándola.

-Yo…-

-¿si o no?-insistió Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

Ginny no sabía que contestar… por una parte quería creerle a Draco, quería decirle que lo iba a poyar y que creía en su inocencia, pero ¿y donde quedaban las pruebas? Sentía que una vez más su cerebro y su corazón estaban separados. Vio la expresión de Draco que era indescifrable… ¿Por qué lo tenía que amar a él?

-SI-dijo por fin Ginny.-Creo que eres culpable- En los ojos de Draco apareció un brillo muy extraño que Ginny no pudo descifrar por que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de darle la espalda a Ginny-Entiendo-murmuró.-Eso… eso era todo lo que quería preguntarte, vete ya-gruñó.

-Draco…-

-VETE-estalló Draco alejándose lo más que pudo de la puerta.

Ginny se quedó observando a Draco que se había recargado en una pared y que parecía agitado. Sintió un terrible vacío en el pecho. Sentía que ya todo había terminado…

Draco vio como Ginny se alejaba de su celda, así como se alejaba de su vida. Ya todo estaba terminado. Un nudo cubrió su garganta, así como unas lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos.

No podía creer que Ginny lo creyera capaz de hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla. Pero así era, y la realidad le había dolido como pocas cosas en su vida. Ya sabía cual era su decisión…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Si ya lo sé… me dijeron de que me iba a morir y cuando, me mandaron maldiciones, tomatazos y quien sabe que más… y la verdad que lo merezco… ESO DE TARDARME 6 MESES para actualizar si fue MUY malo. Lo siento en verdad perooo fueron TANTAS cosas, aunque no me lo crean, llegue a parar dos veces al hospital, reprobé una materia TT (curioso fue literatura cuando tanto me gusta), estrené novio…. Ya se echenle la culpa a mis maestros que me inundaron de tarea y a mi novio que me quito tiempo jajajjaa.

Esta bien es mi culpa, lo admito. Una vez más agradezco a las personas que siguen mi historia… a pesar del tiempo. Y este capí esta dedicado a Melissa que la quiero mucho y que seguramente practica vudú en su casa para que actualice rápido, y tmb a Ariadna, a Scandra (que ya no la vuelvo a unir con Melissa ni con greta por que la que se me arma ¬¬) tmb a Pily para que sepa que no andaba muerta, y a Greta, Y a Edith que espero que lo lea… en fin a todos los que leen este fic.

Por el capi que viene… nos e preocupen tanto si les consuela ya llevo dos hojas :P jejejje, se va a llamar "El juicio" y … namas eso les puedo decir.

Gracias por sus rewies, espero que me dejen alguno POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO… y MIL DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ. Beshos y abashos!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: EL Juicio

Los pasos de Draco produjeron un fuerte eco al entrar a la mazmorra en donde se iba a llevar a cabo el juicio; estaba en el Ministerio de Magia y dos aurores lo escoltaron muy de cerca hasta una silla que estaba en el centro de la sala. Los corpulentos magos prácticamente aventaron a Draco sobre la silla que tenía los brazos cubiertos de cadenas, las cuales tomaron vida y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo imposibilitando su movimiento.

Dando un suspiro cansino, alzó la cabeza en un signo de arrogancia, observando detenidamente la gran tribuna que se alzaba frente a él. Ahí se encontraban aproximadamente 50 magos con túnicas moradas con una ornamenta "W" de plata en el lado izquierdo del pecho, eran los jueces del Wizengamot.

Cornelius Fudge, estaba en el centro de la tribuna y Percy justo a su lado, ambos lo miraban con indulgencia.

-Muy bien-dijo Fudge aclarándose la voz-Hallándose presente el acusado, por fin podremos empezar… ¿Están listos?-preguntó a los demás, que emitieron un murmullo en señal de aprobación.

-Juicio del dos de junio-comenzó Fudge con voz sonora mientras Percy comenzaba a tomar notas de inmediato.-por violar el Decreto contra el uso de la magia negra y la agresión, causando prácticamente la muerte del mago Ronald Weasley… se le acusa al… señor Draco Jebediah Malfoy… Interrogadores: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia; Amelia Susan Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica….-

Draco suspiró cansinamente al escuchar todos y cada uno de los nombres y cargos de los jueces, veía rostros conocidos, algunos lo miraban con rabia, otros con indiferencia y otros tantos con arrogancia.

Buscó con la mirada a Dumbledore, ahí estaba con su rostro demacrado y sus ojos carentes de luz… parecía taciturno, estaba sentado en otra tribuna justo al lado de Snape que se restregaba los ojos con fuerza; unos metros a su izquierda Lucius Malfoy lo miraba sonriendo de una forma repugnante junto con un hombre encapuchado que Draco podría jurar que era Colagusano.

Y empezó el juicio… los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Cornelius repelaba con odio a cada uno de los argumentos que la defensa daba, algunos miembros del Wizengamot le aprobaban sus comentarios y otros nada más miraban a Draco, dudosos.

Las mentiras se empezaron a decir, mentira tras mentira, las pruebas se fueron presentando una tras otra; no faltaron las discusiones fuertes y quienes las empezaban tuvieron que ser retirados del lugar. Draco escuchó todo con la respiración agitada, miraba a todos y se sentía más criminal con cada una de las mentiras que decía la defensa.

El juicio de prolongo más de lo debido, eran tres horas desde que había empezado y aún no parecían llegar a un acuerdo, al parecer todos los jueces del Wizengamot habían opinado; Draco no dejaba de sudar a proporciones sobrenaturales, y los testigos no dejaban de brindar testimonio… el rubio no recordaba el rostro de todas las personas que estaban apelando a su favor, pero estaban ahí, solo representando un papel…

De pronto sintió un frió recorrer su espalda, buscó con la mirada a la persona que había provocado esa reacción en él… ahí estaba, la persona causante de su desdicha y su mayor felicidad a la vez, ¿algo contradictorio, no? En ese momento en que sus miradas hicieron contacto Draco dejo de escuchar todo, ya no importaba, ella estaba ahí.

Se veía triste y cansada, estaba parada en lo más alto de la tribuna de Dumbledore cerca de la entrada; casi oculta totalmente por las sombras, pero para Draco era como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de él, movió sus dedos en un deseo desesperado de tocarla, pero seguía encadenado a esa maldita silla esperando su sentencia. Creyó poder ver los ojos color miel de Virgine, de su Virgine, creyó saber lo que sentía…

-Cree en mí-susurró Draco sabiendo que ella le entendería, a pesar de que habían decenas de personas entre ellos.

La vio cerrar los ojos, y pudo jurar que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Por favor no llores, cree en mí-susurró desesperadamente Draco sin apartar la vista de ella…

……

Ginny lo miró largamente, se veía desesperado y solo… Draco la volteó a ver justo en ese momento; cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto su respiración se cortó, los ojos de Draco le dijeron tantas cosas en ese momento… tantas cosas que hasta el momento no había comprendido. Esa vulnerabilidad, que se reflejaba en sus grises ojos, le explicó muchas cosas que hasta el momento había malinterpretado. Draco no despegó la mirada de ella largo rato, lo que a la pelirroja le parecieron horas. Ahora se daba cuenta de algo… amaba a Draco con toda su alma… y al parecer él también sentía algo por ella, ahora le creía… Draco nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo que la dañara, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…

Entonces Draco susurró algo mirándola directamente a los ojos, y Ginny sintió como si él estuviera frente a ella y no a varios metros.

-Cree en mí-le dijo, sí sabía que eso le decía, una voz más fuerte que la de cualquiera en el juzgado se lo decía…. Draco le decía eso.

Ginny cerró los ojos haciendo que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, una lágrima de dicha…. No, todavía no era demasiado tarde… y Díos sabía que siempre había creído en Draco… entonces hizo algo que hacía días no hacía: sonrío.

….

Draco sintió un gran alivio en su interior, acababa de ver como los labios de Ginny se curvaban dando paso a la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida: la sonrisa de la esperanza. Casi sin poderlo evitar torció una sonrisa en su adolorido rostro. No todo estaba acabado…

-¿Tiene algo que agregar señor Malfoy?-le preguntó Cornelius Fudge sobresaltándolo. Draco se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.-Veo que no-farfulló haciendo un movimiento con la varita que deshizo las cadenas que mantenían a Draco inerte, y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se pusiera de pie.-Los jueces del Wizengamot procederemos a tomar una decisión sobre si es declarado culpable o no el señor Malfoy, tomando en cuenta las pruebas y los testimonios aquí expuestos.-diciendo esto todos los jueces se levantaron y salieron por la pequeña puerta trasera; no regresaron si no hasta después de media hora.

Draco se puso de pie con dificultad sintiendo sus músculos atrofiados, sus manos no dejaron de sudar y ni sus rodillas de temblar mientras esperaba el veredicto.

-El señor Draco Jebediah Malfoy acusado por violar el Decreto contra el uso de la magia negra y la agresión, causando prácticamente la muerte del señor Ronald Weasley…-farfulló Fudge-es declarado… inocente-bufó tirando sus papeles al suelo y saliendo rápidamente del lugar dando un portazo. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Draco sentía un terrible alivio mezclado con culpa, dos aurores lo agarraron por los costados fuertemente y lo condujeron a la salida; el rubio buscó rápidamente a su padre y a Dumbledore con la mirada, ambos sonrieron enigmáticamente…

…

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al entrar a la enfermería esa mañana, le acababan de informar que Ron al fin había despertado. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama de su hermano y lo encontró viendo distraídamente la bandeja intacta de comida que tenía enfrente.

-¡Vaya ya era hora de verte despierto!-replicó Ginny sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos y haciendo que sonriera levemente.

-Es que tenía que tomar un descanso antes de los EXTASIS-alegó Ron en son de broma provocando la risa de su hermana mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Te ves mucho mejor-

-Me siento mucho mejor-aseguró Ron alejando la bandeja de él.-Harry y Hermione estuvieron aquí hace unos minutos…-

-Si, les dije que se adelantarán…-

-¿Es que aún no te das cuenta de lo que te quiero hablar?-

Ginny torció una sonrisa tensa en su rostro y dando un suspiro contestó después de varios segundos-Si, ¿que te dijeron sobre Draco?-preguntó cansinamente.

-Todo lo que sucedió…-murmuró observándola.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y, qué?-

-¿No me digas que ahora eres tú el que no se da cuenta de lo que te preguntar?-reprendió la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano.

-Sí me tratas de preguntar si fue Malfoy el que me atacó… tengo que confesar que aunque los recuerdos son algo vagos te puedo asegurar que no fue él…-murmuró bajando la mirada. Ginny se sintió aliviada.

-¿Y qué hacías en el bosque prohibido tan noche?-

-No lo sé… fue una fuerza extraña la que me llevó allá…-

-¿Un imperius?-

-Eso parece…-

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato.

-Mamá y Papá vienen en camino…-dijo por fin Ginny, Ron asintió.-Y parece que te van a dar de alta mañana… según los medimagos fue una recuperación asombrosa-

-Yo soy asombroso-ante ese comentario los hermanos soltaron una leve carcajada.

-Gracias por no dejarme Ronnie-murmuró Ginny sin poder evitar echarse a los brazos de su hermano. Ron le respondió con unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

-Nunca lo haría-sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, faltan cuatro días para que empiecen los exámenes y no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar a clases-

-Ginny-la llamó su hermano antes de que saliera de la enfermería, ella se volteó lentamente-Promete que vas a considerar lo de seguir con Malfoy… tú sabes que problemas se nos pueden venir encima-La Gryffindor asintió levemente antes de salir.

…

Ginny entró al Gran Comedor aún con el comentario de Ron dándole vueltas en la cabeza, era el día después del juicio donde misteriosamente Draco había sido declarado inocente… ya no importaba nada más, sabía que ese día el Slytherin regresaría a clases.

-Supongo que ya viste a Ron-adivinó Hermione cuando la pelirroja se sentó frente a ella y Harry.

-Si, pude platicar unos minutos con él-murmuró distraídamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Harry.

-No… es solo algo que me dijo Ron-Hermione y Harry compartieron una mirada.

-¿Sobre Malfoy?-preguntó la castaña, Ginny asintió levemente.

-¿Y qué has pensado sobre eso?-

Ginny no pudo contestar la pregunta por que en ese momento se escuchó un chillido de excitación…

Pansy Parkinson prácticamente corrió hacía la puerta al ver entrar a Draco Malfoy al Gran Comedor, mientras se producía un murmullo general en el lugar.

El Slytherin hizo contacto con la mirada de Ginny unos segundos antes de farfullar algo a Parkinson e irse a sentar cerca de Zabini.

La Gryffindor sintió que el corazón se paralizaba y estaba apunto de sonreír cuando Harry y Hermione la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y que has pensado sobre eso?-insistió Harry.

-No lo sé-dijo suspirando cansinamente y sonriéndoles melancólicamente.- Ya veremos que pasa-

…

Era el primer día de exámenes, y era el cuarto día desde que Draco había regresado a Hogwarts y todavía no había podido hablar con él. Se había cruzado varias veces en los pasillos pero siempre había estado acompañado por otro Slytherin.

-¿Tienes el último apunte que nos dio Snape?-Preguntó Colin sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ginny desvió su mirada del libro el cual trataba de leer inútilmente. Miró a su compañero de casa todavía distraída-¿Ginny? ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué me dijiste?-preguntó la pelirroja cerrando el libro resignadamente. Estaban en la biblioteca desde que habían salido de el examen de Historia de la Magia, y de eso ya tenía dos horas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-insistió.

-No sé-confesó Ginny cerrando los ojos.-Nos vemos en la sala común-se despidió levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca rápidamente.

Caminó lentamente aún distraída, estaba a punto de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor cuando se topó con Draco.

El rubio tenía la mirada ausente y parecía pálido. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose sin saber que decir.

-¿Có-cómo estas?-preguntó por fin Ginny viendo las múltiples heridas que tenía en el rostro.

-Mejor-respondió el rubio, después de eso se hizo un prolongado silencio de nuevo.

-Yo…-empezaron los dos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-No sé que decirte Draco-

El rubio suspiró sin dejar de mirarla-¿No sabes o no hay nada que decir?-

-Eh…-Ginny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que responder… o mejor dicho como responder.

-¿Qué no crees que soy un maldito cerdo desgraciado de sangre fría capaz de matar a cualquiera?-preguntó fríamente mirándola, sentido.

-Yo…-los ojos de la Gryffindor se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas aún sin saber que responder. Para ser sinceros, Draco tenia derecho a replicarle… prácticamente le había dicho eso cuando le había gritado que no creía en su inocencia; sin embargo no se esperaba un ataque de él.

-Creo… que no hay nada que decir; ya todo se dijo…-dijo por fin Draco, pasó junto a ella y comenzó a alejarse con paso ligero de ella.

-Draco-lo llamó ella deteniéndolo por el brazo.

….

El Slytherin miró la mano de la pelirroja que lo detenía antes de subir su mirada hasta los ojos miel de Ginny que reflejaban una inseguridad que nunca había notado en ella.

-¿Draco?... si no lo recuerdo hace unos días era Malfoy, ¿o no?-murmuró suspicaz.

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Draco se tensó unos segundos sin saber muy bien que hacer, su traicionero corazón volvía a latir con fuerza ante el más mínimo contacto de la pelirroja. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Prácticamente había vendido su alma al demonio cuando aceptó la ayuda de su padre, y por consiguiente no debería acercarse nunca más a Virgine.

La poca resistencia que tenía el Slytherin se fue por el caño cuando Ginny comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho.

Suspiro, sabiendo que lo que haría después podría acarrear problemas… pero no le importó, la abrazó suavemente hasta que ella poco a poco dejó de sollozar, entonces Ginny susurró algo inteligible antes de alzar su rostro hacia él.

Sin poderlo evitar, el rubio acercó sus labios a los de la Gryffindor; y sintió una ridícula felicidad al sentir la calidez con que los labios de Virgine respondían al beso.

El beso trajo consigo sentimientos encontrados, que se arremolinaron en el pecho de Draco, que simplemente se dejo llevar, olvidando que no debía estar cerca ella…

…

El rubio se separó bruscamente de ella, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Draco?-

-Olvida esto, lo que acaba de pasar olvídalo, olvida todo-gruñó dando varios paso hacia atrás.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestionó sintiéndose aturdida.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?-de nuevo esa actitud fría que tanto la lastimaba volvía a aparecer.-No te das cuenta de que todo… el "nosotros" nunca existió…-

-¿No? A mí no me pareció eso-replicó Ginny sintiéndose frustrada por los repentinos cambios que Draco tenía cuando estaba con ella.

-Por lo menos de mi parte, desde el principio supe que esto no era más que una aventura… una aventura que se prolongo meses; pero yo tengo mi destino predicho… saliendo de Hogwarts me casaré con Pansy…-

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas de rabia y tristeza-¿Por qué? Hace unos meses me dijiste que nunca más harías lo que tu padre te imponga…-

-No lo entenderías-gruñó tratando de irse pero de nuevo la mano de la Gryffindor lo detuvo.

-¿No entendería qué?-

-Ya nada es igual, Voldemort me ofreció su ayuda… yo acepte, soy un mortífago, y nunca dejaré de serlo…-

-¿Como cambian las cosas, no? Hace unos meses me dijiste que nunca serías uno más de los partidarios del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ahora resulta que por que tienes una maldita marca en el brazo no dejarás de ser mortífago nunca…-

-Es que…-Draco se calló al escuchar unos pasos. Hermione, Harry y Ron aparecieron por el pasillo pero se detuvieron al verlos, curiosos. El Slytherin se apartó unos pasos de Ginny, para después acercarse de nuevo a ella y tomarla por el brazo, pero al parecer lo pensó mejor y la soltó de nuevo-Adiós-suspiró Draco enviándole una última mirada a Ginny, y se alejó con paso apresurado.

…

Ese adiós de Draco había dicho tanto; que Ginny sintió que su estómago se encogía. Sin siquiera recordar que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban mirándola dudosos, empezó a sollozar.

Después de unos segundos, sintió como alguien la abrazaba para consolarla, era Hermione, mientras que Harry y Ron se quedaron frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Vamos-le indicó Hermione tomándola por el brazo y conduciéndola a la Sala Común.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Terminó-fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja antes de tirarse a su cama y llorar…

…

Los días que siguieron fueron de extrema tensión para todos los alumnos, sobretodo para los de séptimo curso ya que los EXTASIS estaban a punto de enloquecerlos. La biblioteca se encontraba repleta de alumnos, mientras que los jardines donde hacía un excelente clima estaban solitarios.

Los cuatro días de exámenes, aunque Ginny trató de esforzarse por estudiar y concentrarse, apenas pudo lograrlo, aún cuando Mattie y Hermione hacían hasta lo imposible para distraerla.

-¿Qué tal te fue en los exámenes?-preguntó Justin que se había acercado a Ginny.

La Gryffindor secó rápidamente la lágrima que escurría por su mejilla, y se enderezó, estaba acurrucada en un árbol cerca del lago, apenas acababa de terminar su último examen que había sido Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.-Bien-contestó por fin torciendo una sonrisa en su rostro demacrado por el llanto.

Justin, la miró dudoso, antes de sentarse a su lado.- ¿Tú estado de animo se debe a Malfoy?-preguntó después de varios segundos de duda.

La pelirroja lo miró melancólicamente antes de desviar su mirada de nuevo al lago.

-No te niegues en ocultarlo-insistió sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-Si, tiene que ver con Draco-suspiró.

-Sabía que esa relación no te iba a traer nada bueno…-

Ginny no dijo nada ante su comentario, y simplemente se encogió en hombros-¿No?-

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó de nuevo el Hufflepuff.- ¿Te engañó? ¿Te lastimo? Si te hizo algo te juro que lo mató… o acaso ¿te…-

-Déjalo Justin, simplemente no funcionó-le cortó Ginny y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Justin casi sin pensarlo, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la Gryffindor, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y soltaba un leve llanto.

…..

Draco se quedó inmóvil a varios metros de ellos. Sintió como unos terribles celos se apoderaban de él. Apretó los puños con fuerzas, antes de tragarse su rabia y alejarse de ahí rápidamente. Después de todo Ginny ya no era nada de él…

…..

-Queridos alumnos, otro año que se va-canturreó Dumbledore con una brillante sonrisa, aunque sus ojos denotaban que estaba más preocupado que feliz, sin embargo continuó su discurso de fin de año con su peculiar tono alegre y su sonrisa tranquilizadora-Este año fue, como muchos más, uno con sus altibajos… Otro año en el cual, supongo, todos vivieron nuevas experiencias… y al decir nuevas, no me refiero a que fueran felices, ya que desafortunadamente este año tuvimos ciertas situaciones lamentables…-miró a Ron unos segundos-pero en fin nuevas experiencias, que espero, les hayan dejado un aprendizaje para que puedan enfrentar al feroz mundo que los espera…. No se lamenten por que terminó…-murmuró Dumbledore mirando significativamente a Ginny-sino agradezcan que sucedió…-esta vez miró a Draco, que bajó la mirada rápidamente-…. Ahora que esta generación deja Hogwarts…-todos los de séptimo escuchaban atentos al director, incluso algunas jóvenes tenían lágrimas en los ojos, entre ellas Hermione que se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Harry-… quiero que sepan que les esperan tiempos difíciles, los cuales no dudo que puedan superar y salir a delante…. Sin embargo, deseo que Hogwarts halla significado para ustedes lo que significó para mí: una etapa de la vida, en la cuál los sentimientos mezclados con el aprendizaje lograron brindarles la experiencia que los hizo madurar. Hogwarts fue una experiencia más que les dejará un grato sabor de boca para toda sus vidas…-después de eso se produjo un silencio reflexivo-bueno… creo que me alargué más que lo de costumbre… así que dejemos a un lado toda esta palabrería y que empiece el banquete-y con un simple movimiento de varita aparecieron jugosos manjares en todas las mesas.

Ginny miró distraídamente su plato, mientras todos comenzaban a comer con verdadero apetito.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Justin poniendo su mano sobre la de Ginny. La Gryffindor sonrió al Hufflepuff que últimamente había estado con ella todo el tiempo.

-No-murmuró como respuesta mirando directamente los castaños ojos del joven que se había vuelto su novio hace apenas unas horas.

Justin suspiró cansinamente antes de apretar su mano-Ya no pienses en él… ahora me tienes a mí-susurró besándole los nudillos al tiempo que se dibujaba una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny sabía que se había apresurado un poco al aceptar a Justin como novio, pero la última semana, él la había apoyado en todo y la había tratado de maravilla, pero sobretodo, no la había dejado ni un momento sola…

-Lo sé-respondió por fin apartando su mano de la del Hufflepuff.

-¿No vas a comer nada?-

-No tengo hambre…además quiero ir al lago….-

-¿Te acompaño?-se ofreció rápidamente mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-No Justin, creo que quiero ir sola… además tienes que disfrutar tu última cena en Hogwarts…-

El joven sonrió melancólicamente-Sí, voy a extrañar esto-

-¿El Qué?-

-Hogwarts, los profesores, mis compañeros, la sonrisa matinal de Dumbledore… a ti…-

Ginny rió suavemente antes de besar la mejilla del Hufflepuff que se sonrojó rápidamente-Disfrútalo-se despidió mientras se levantaba. Salió sigilosamente del Gran Comedor mientras veía como Harry, Ron y Hermione brindaban con jugo de calabaza…

….

-¿Tu última visita al lago?-le preguntó una voz ronca que arrastraba las palabras. Ginny sintió que su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente.

Sabía quien era, su voz, su aroma… sentía el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo.

Por fin volteó dando un suspiro-Si-respondió, y sintió el fuerte impacto de sus grises ojos en ella.

-También es mi última visita… claro, pero la mía es la última de mi vida…-dijo sentándose lentamente en una roca.

Ginny lo miró unos segundos, sintiéndose rara al estar tan cerca de él y no poderlo tocar.- ¿A caso vas a extrañar Hogwarts?-preguntó aparentando más tranquilidad de la que sentía en realidad.

-Eh… supongo, pase siete años de mi vida aquí…-Ginny se sentó a escasos centímetros de él…

Sus ojos hicieron contacto varios segundos, y esta vez fue Draco el que apartó su mirada aturdido.

El Slytherin retuvo el aire unos segundos hasta que su corazón se calmó… su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de la de Ginny, y aún sentía ese calor cuando estaba cerca de ella…

Apartó rápidamente su mano, y clavó su mirada en el lago.

Después de eso se creó un silencio entre ellos, y el Slytherin no despegó su mirada del lago sino hasta después de unos minutos, fue entonces cuando posó sus ojos en ella; observó su delicado perfil, las pecas en su recta y pequeña nariz, sus labios sonrosados que tantas veces había probado…

Aun recordaba ese día en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando ella lo había besado, ahí había comenzado todo. Justo en el momento en que Ginny se acercaba a él, pudo haberse retirado… y nada hubiera pasado, nunca hubiera tenido ninguna relación con ella, no habría tenido que tratar de sacársela de la cabeza inútilmente… no hubiera desobedecido a su padre, no hubiera sufrido ninguna tortura, y no hubiera sentido nunca lo maravilloso que había sido tener a Virgine junto a él… Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, y no iba a cambiar nunca. Ese día se vio incapaz de retirarse, en verdad ansiaba ese beso, y simplemente lo había aceptado gustoso…

Ginny volteó a verlo justo en ese momento, sus miradas hicieron contacto por varios segundos, como tantas veces lo habían hecho en ese año…

-¿El Hufflepuff… es tu novio?-preguntó de golpe Malfoy apartando la mirada rápidamente.

Ginny miró al lago con verdadero interés aparentando serenidad-si, ¿algún problema?-

-No-respondió secamente el rubio mirando el oscuro cielo que estaba repleto de brillantes estrellas…

Brillaban tanto como ese día en la Torre de Astronomía, en donde habían visto una lluvia de estrellas juntos…

Bajó su mirada rápidamente… esa noche había sido maravillosa, había descubierto sus sentimientos por la Gryffindor… pero esa noche estaba en el pasado… entonces ¿por qué no podía olvidarla?

Volteó a verla y se encontró con la mira de Ginny de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban, podría jurar que estaba recordando lo mismo que él…

-¿Y… y tú que tal vas con Parkison?-preguntó Ginny mirando al suelo rápidamente.

-Igual-contestó de golpe… ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Que en realidad no quería nada con Pansy pero que de todas formas se iba a casar? ¿Qué no podía olvidarla? ¿Qué todavía recordaba esa noche en la torre de astronomía, cuando vieron la lluvia de estrella, y después ella se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro? No, no era buena idea decirle eso.

-¿Qué tal los EXTASIS?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

-Supongo que obtendré los necesarios para entrar a la academia de aurores-murmuró.

-Veo que al fin decidiste tu carrera-

-En realidad decidieron por mí-gruñó apretando los puños en un repentino ataque de furia.

-Lo siento-

Draco sonrió melancólicamente-No lo sientas. Supongo que todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos-

Esas palabras penetraron en la mente de la Gryffindor. ¿Todos tenemos lo que merecemos? Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de esfumar esas palabras, ¿en verdad tenían lo que se merecía? ¿En verdad sentir ese horrible dolor al no poder tener nada con Draco se lo merecía?

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó por fin la Gryffindor mientras una sonrisa resignada aparecía en su rostro.

-Pues es lo que me ha pasado, lo que me obliga a creerlo-respondió el Slytherin después de unos segundos. La joven observó el extraño brillo que había adquirido los grises ojos del Slytherin, parecían resignados a decir "adiós" para siempre.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-dijo por fin con voz temblorosa.

Dime que dijiste al conocerme 

-Por desgracia-gruñó.

Que conociste al sentirme 

-Mucha suerte, ahora que sales de Hogwarts, supongo que la vas a necesitar-murmuró la Gryffindor torciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Que sentiste al pensarme 

-Gracias, espero entrar al Ministerio cuando salga de la academia de aurores. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú después de Hogwarts?-

Que pensaste al comprenderme 

-Voy a estudiar para Medimago-

Que comprendiste al enamorarme 

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?-preguntó el rubio entornando los ojos.

Dime que dijiste al amarte 

-Al ver a mi hermano en la enfermería, me provocó cierto sentimiento de impotencia; fue cuando decidí que quería ser medimago porque me gusta ayudar a las personas-

Perdóname 

Sus manos se rozaron, y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo… todo estaba dicho. Aunque habían sostenido una conversación irrelevante… eran las miradas y nos las palabras, las que habían dicho todo.

Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía, todo había acabado, esa plática lo confirmaba. Habían sido corteses… nada más; y el brillo de los ojos de Ginny le decía todo lo que sus palabras ocultaban.

Después de eso no hablaron más, estuvieron en silencio observando el lago por horas, sus manos casi rozándose…

El alba empezó a clarear, fue entonces cuando se percataron del tiempo que habían tardado en su despedida silenciosa. Ginny se levantó rápidamente, lo miró por última vez y se despidió con un gesto antes de caminar rumbo al castillo.

Draco la observó unos segundos mientras una sonrisa se torcía en su rostro… Las cosas pasaban por algo, ¿o no? 

Después de todo, ambos sabían que después de ese momento volverían a ser una Weasley y un Malfoy, enemigos natos.

FIN… por ahora.

………………….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORAS: Hola a todos! Acabó… puede que hallan quedado algo desilusionados, tristes, enojados, felices, desconcertados…. La verdad no tengo idea, pero aunque a Melissa no le guste… esta pareja no la veía para que quedaran juntos… por lo menos por ahora.

Este final… aunque ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho (es más desde que empecé la historia) tengo que admitir que me costo demasiado escribirlo… (si no me creen pregúntenle a Kenita que fue la única que leyó las tres versiones del final que escribí) La cuestión es que sentí que este era el más conveniente para que así publique la continuación. : P ; es más este fic lo hice solo por que quería un antecedente para el otro fic… lo voy a subir con el título "cómo han pasado los años" y de ese fic tengo tres capítulos y montón de ideas anotadas en un cuadernos que me faltan acomodar en capítulos; en verdad espero verlos por allá…

Este fic…. Es el primero que acabó… no el primero que escribí pero si el primero que acabo, y la verdad les agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios, ya que me ayudaron demasiado.

Se que tardé demasiado … para subir este capí… en verdad lo siento, pero si hubieran como ando…. MATEMOS A LOS MAESTROSSSSSSSSSSS! Jejejjee

En todo este tiempo me pasaron MUCHAS cosas, buenas y malas y ando ahorita con mucho tiempo libre por que terminaron mis clases, y empiezo de nuevo hasta febrero.

Así que el primer capítulo de "COMO HAN PASADO LOS AÑOS" lo subiré pronto.. espero

Este fic… enterito esta dedicado a Ariadna (que ya tiene un buen que no la veo), a Holanda (que esta desde el principio con esta historia), a Pily (que luego dice que no le dedico nada), a Diana (que me cae MUY bien ), a Scandra y su hermanita (anímate amiga), a Greta aunque solo anda chin2·&&&( jejejjee), a Lorena (gracias por todo), y sobretodo a Melissa (aunque me arme un escándalo cada rato) jajaja. Las quiero mucho y les doy las gracias pro todo… por haberme acompañado con este fic… espero verlas en el otro….

Quisiera hacerles una petición…. Se que hay gente que lee el fic y no deja rewie

será posible que TODOS los que lean este capí podrían dejarme un rr para decirme su opinión.. POR FAVOR.

Se cuidan, nos vemos pronto (si Díos quiere), los quiero mucho… NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN RR, PLEASE!


End file.
